Passing Halls
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: During the late 50s, two teens discover love and the challenges of life, during a racially driven time period. (Rating will change to M in the future.)
1. Introduction

**_Setting_**

_**Location:** Virginia, Franklin County_

_**Town:** Rocky Mount._

_**High School:** Franklin High (The Ferrets)_

_**Year:** 1957_

* * *

**Asami**

**Born: **October 12, 1940

**Age:** 17

**Father:** Harry Smith.

**Mother**: Yasuko Sato.

**Family History: **Harry was an engineer in the Army during World War 2. While stationed in Guilin, China, he met Asami's mother. But she died during child birth. Harry was honorably discharged, for creating a key part in Jeeps. He moved back to his hometown in Virginia, and continued to raise his daughter with the help of his mother Estelle. Despite his wife's ethnicity, Asami is passed as white. Harry works as a mechanic, at his shop called Future Industries.

Everyone in his hometown, respects him as a war hero and a single father. So, no one dare questions Asami's features when they become slightly more noticeable at times. Asami knows of her mother's race, and who she was as a person. How smart Yasuko was by learning English so quickly, and how much she loved her father. But due to the racial climate, she knew to never speak about her mother's race. But she isn't ashamed of who she is.

Asami was a freshmen when the county decided to integrate the schools. She remembered riots and protests going on in her town during that time. But at 15, she was more worried about high school overall, than who she attended it with.

When she's not in school, she works at a Malt Shop owned by Tenzin and Pema.

**Friends: **Bolin, Mako, Ginger, Suki , Tahno and Azula

* * *

**Korra**

**Born: **March 31, 1940

**Age:** 17

**Father:** Tonraq Wilson

**Mother**: Senna Wilson

**Twin Brothers: **Booker and Fredrick. (9)

**Family History: **Tonraq was a factory worker, while he supported his family in Chicago, Illinois. When Tonraq's brother passed away, he left his Virginia home to him. The father of three took this as an opportunity to give his family a better life. This was a tough decision for him and his wife, because neither of them wanted to raise their children in such a nasty region. Up north, racism wasn't as bad as the south. But when schools started integrating, they knew to make the step

After two years alone in Virginia, Tonraq didn't just open up the first colored owned shop in the whole county, but came back for his family for good. Korra was on the track to becoming her high school's valedictorian before she had to move. When she wasn't in school, she tutored to make extra money while her father was away. This is the first time she ever attended an integrated school, but it's something she has to do.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

This is a historical fiction story, so I made some huge changes.

Most schools in Virginia were under massive resistance, up until the early 70s. Some of these schools much rather close down altogether, than integrate. Or those who could afford to, sent their children to private schools that were predominantly white. That being said, a school integrating in Franklin county in 1954 is highly unlikely.

Also, the U.S wouldn't have troops in Asia during the year of 1940, because Pearl Harbor didn't happen until 1941. But for the sake of this story, I allowed these things.

If you're the type of person who gets offended easily, this might not be the fic for you. However, if you came here to read a beautiful love story and the odds/events encountered during it, it'll be worth while.


	2. Chapter 1

**Asami **

It's September, and I'm already five weeks into my junior year of high school. This year is critical, because this is when colleges start looking at you. And this girl, most certainly wants to obtain a four year degree.

Around here, most girls don't go to university. They want to either stay at home, while their high school sweetheart support them, or spend their days trying to find a potential husband. I much rather find my passion in life, before such things.

I don't know exactly what school I want to attend, but I do want it to be far away from this old county. Rocky Mount is a nice town. There is a lot more here compared to other neighboring towns, but I want more for myself. My father wants more for me too, that's why he's already looking at all girl universities. I don't know how I feel about attending an all girl schools, they're a lot more stricter. And the reason I want to get out of this town is to cash out on my freedom.

Despite what university I call home, I know I want to purse an English major. I just enjoy writing, reading, or anything that's creative in the word sense. With a major like that, I could be a teacher, writer, secretary, or a private investigator. It would be rare to have a female investigator, but I could be the first one.

Times are changing.

"Hello, Baby Doll. Excited about your birthday?" Mako, one of the guys trying to win over my heart asks. He's also the best wide receiver of our county. Colleges from Texas A&M to Tennessee are fighting for him. Not to mention the ladies of this school.

It's not that I don't find Mako attractive, we just grew up together. We used to be super close, up until puberty kidnapped us both. I would like to say I changed, but he did too. Hanging out alone or with his little brother Bolin, just started getting different.

Courtship is taking seriously around these parts, especially since it's such a small town. I don't want the look of us constantly hanging out, to come across as him claiming me. And I know he doesn't want guys throwing themselves at me, so this routine has been going on for years. I still see and love him like a friend though.

"No, Mako. You know I don't Like parties." I state, while he walks beside me down the hall.

It's true, I don't enjoy parties, or anything that put's more attention on to me. My grandmother throws a small 'get together' every year for my birthday. Where my friends show up, and have a great time all in my honor. So to them, it's a party. To me, it's simply making my grandmother happy.

I love that crazy woman so much. Moving away from her is the only thing that's making the thought of college so hard. It's like I can talk to her about anything, and she always gives me the best advice. I like to visit her after school, when I don't have to work at the malt shop.

"Come on! How can you not be excited about your birthday? It's only 1 week away."

" Okay? I'll just be turning 17, nothing special. You just want an excuse to party." I reply.

" No, that's not true." He whines.

"Then why do you want this party?" I ask.

"Because, Miss. Asami Smith. You've declined every one of my dance invitation, since I was 13."

I chuckle to myself, now knowing he's aware of his persistence.

"Yet. You continue to ask." I reply.

" Because, I know you'll eventually say yes. And. Something tells me, you'll go to a dance this year."

"Oh really, Star Athlete?" I ask amused.

"Yes! I can see it now. You looking ever so gorgeous, while I dance with you after we win this homecoming game. I mean... if we do win this year."

The last part, loses its optimism, and I'm concerned.

"Why don't you think we'll win?"

"Coach, might be allowing those animals onto the field soon." I laugh, but he looks unamused.

"Why are you laughing?" He asks, frustrated.

"Because! If anything, with you hair jelled back, you resemble a skunk. You're the only animal I see." I tease, trying to touch his hair, but he ducks his head, dodging my hand.

" You laugh now, but I refuse to allow one of them, to ruin my shot at a great scholarship. You know my family doesn't have a lot of money. This is my only chance to get out of this town, and not just make something for myself, but my family too."

I put my hand on his shoulder, understanding the pressure he has. He helps his parents make ends meet, while working at a soda factory. Sometimes, he skips school to work there. With football now being in season, he's having a hard time juggling practice and working. It's a lot on a teen, and he doesn't deserve it.

"What color dress was I wearing?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

My question quickly gets him to smile again.

"Blue. Like those flowers we used to run in when we were kids."

I tilt my head back and laugh, at such a fond memory.

"Those were some gorgeous flowers." I reply, interlocking our arms together.

"They were. And if I could go back into time, I would've taken the time to collect those flowers for you, instead of chasing you through them."

I roll my eyes, as he smiles at what he thinks is a killer line.

**Korra**

I finally hang the last poster onto my wall, and I stand back and admire the progress I made on decorating my room.

My room is much bigger than the one I had back in Chicago. We didn't have a house like here, we lived in a tenant.

This space is one of the positive takeaways I have, when it comes to my thoughts on moving here.

I've only been to Virginia a few times growing up, to visit my uncle during the summer. I was much younger then, and we had to change our way of living when we did come down. Jim Crow laws are much stricter down south. Therefore, when my father told us we were moving here, I felt this sickness in the pit of my stomach.

To change my lifestyle forever? That was overwhelming to hear. Finding out I would be attending an integrated school, was the icing on my pity party cake.

In Illinois, we lived in a predominantly colored neighborhood, so I didn't have to worry about having white students in my classroom. But here, I do. And I'm doing all of this, alone.

My brothers are in third grade, and their school is predominantly black still. Even their principal is colored, and I'm relieved about that.

Booker and Fredrick are smart boys, but I do know they don't take foolishness from anyone. Back home, they were known to be misfits. Turning on the fire hydrant on the streets, peeking through the cracks of women dressing rooms, challenging the neighborhood kids to races, and winning whatever the loser bets were. All things that made boys, boys, but also things they could no longer do down here. Not just because it's immature, but because that could get them killed.

It's a lifestyle adjustment for all of us. Even my mother, she had a huge following as a dress maker. She didn't have a shop or anything, but she was your go to woman for any church or dance event. I know she'll be able to get back into her rhythm here.

Despite all these changes, I know my father made such a sacrifice to try to enhance our lives. He now owns his own shop and moved his family into a home. He no longer has to slave away at an automobile factory, just barely getting by. He can finally work his way towards the American dream.

His shop is the first colored operated store in this whole area. He's gaining a lot of business, and I'm proud of him. Not just because he's my father, but because he's making a change in our community.

"You ready, Baby?" My mother asks, getting me to turn around to look at her in the door way.

She cups her mouth and rushes towards me.

"The dress looks amazing on you."

"Thanks, Mama. I think your work takes all the credit." I reply, as she pulls me into a hug.

"My baby is growing up. My God. You better stop growing, I don't know what I'll do when some fine handsome man, takes my baby away from me."

I roll my eyes. "I'm going to college first, so you'll have plenty of time to make me dresses." I tease.

"I better. I never worked on a wedding dress before. Now, go say good morning, to your Papa."

When I get into the kitchen, I see my papa starring at the newspaper, and I twirl in front of him getting him to laugh.

"Your Mama did a great job, but I think you made it better." He says, getting up from the table so I can give him a hug.

He should be at the shop right now, but he wanted to send us off for our first day.

I want to tell him how nervous I am, but I can't, because I feel so safe in his arms. The only thing I want to tell him, is I don't want to go. But I should've said that, the moment we packed our car and moved down here.

Booker and Fredrick come running into the room, nearly knocking me over, running into my father's arms. My grandfather used to be a boxing champion, and my father almost followed in his footsteps. But my mama came along, and told the young prodigy she didn't want no "One Toothed Fool, who fought for money, instead of change." And from that moment on, he put up his gloves.

But that doesn't mean he lost his muscular built. I think that's just naturally in his blood line. I know, because I've that in mine. I've so much definition in my body, I became self conscious at a pointed. Even told my mama to make my dresses longer. But eventually, I learned to love myself and my body. I told myself, if I can have a strong mind, I might as well have strong aspects too.

"Are my boys ready for school?" My father asks, as my mother leans against the wall watching her family amused.

"Yes, Papa. I'm going to be the smartest kid there." Booker says.

"Is that so? What about you Fredrick? What kind of kid will you be?" My Papa asks.

Fredrick giggles. "I'm going to be the stinkiest kid." He replies, getting us all to laugh.

"That's enough you two. Tonraq, let our children down so you all won't be late." Mama says, getting each of our lunches out.

After she hands me my lunch, she pulls me into a tighter hug than earlier. "You've the Lord and your brain, Baby. Those are the only two things you need."

"No heart?" I tease, trying not to allow her to see the fear in my eyes.

"Your heart is you, Korra. I know you're scared, but remember those two things."

I nod, and hug her again.

Once outside, my father gets into his car, tells us to have a great day, then drives off.

Since the boys' school is on the way to mine, I decide to walk them. This won't be a routine thing, because high school starts earlier. I'm only missing first period, so it's not really a big deal.

"Are they going to put dogs on you?" Fredrick asks, taking me off guard.

"What?" What are you talking about?" I ask, amused but also confused.

The boys stop walking and turn to me, getting me to stop.

"Back in Chicago, we saw on tv those kids getting yelled at, and getting things thrown at them, just for going to school. Just for looking like us." Fredrick finishes.

I kneel down to them, and grab both their hands. Sometimes I forget they're more than just my annoying brothers. They two, can see and hear things, just like I can. That fact they're younger and can comprehend things that are unfair, hurts me.

But nothing hurts me more than them thinking, I'll get hurt. Or worse, won't come home.

This school has been integrated for about 2.5 years now. If something were to happen to me, that would've been on the first day this town decided to mix the students up. There is a high chance no one would pay me any mind. I could just be seen as another colored they don't want there.

I look into their eyes, so they know I'm serious.

"Nothing is going to happen to your big sister. Want to know why?"

"Why?" They both say in unison.

"Because your big sister got through changing ya stinky diapers. And if I can get through that…" I say, between tickling them. "I can survive high school."

* * *

"You must be Korra, I already met your father when he registered you." A woman named Kya, says to me.

She wasn't the first person I spoke with here. As soon as I entered the school, I approached the front desk, and an elderly white woman grabbed the woman I now know of Kya for me.

The students are in second period, so the halls are deserted and I'm thankful. I didn't want everyone staring at me.

Our school colors are red and beige, and our mascot is a ferret. I've never seen or heard of a ferret before. But nor have I ever been to an integrated school. It's the first time for everything, right?

Kya shows me to my locker, and I work through the combination.

"Your record is remarkable by the way. Straight A's!"

I smile and nod. "Yes, Ma'am. I was on my way to becoming valedictorian back home."

She frowns, but then squeezes my shoulder with a smile. "It's never too late to still have that title."

"Me being the first colored valedictorian? I think this county would cancel graduation altogether." I tease, but also believe.

"It's all a mind game, Child. They don't want anything from us, but authority. That's why they threatened to close this school down every single year. They said they wouldn't let us in. Yet. We're here. They said they wouldn't let us on their teams. 2 years later, we might actually play on the football field. They just want to tell you no, when you show them yes. Anything is possible, keep making them good grades."

"Are there a lot of people like 'us' in this school overall? Maybe a teacher too?"

"Student wise, yes. But we're still pretty out numbered. Teacher wise, no. Myself, and two other staff members, not counting the janitors, are the only coloreds here. But it don't matter, they still treat me no different than the help. So, I think its best you don't go thinking you're their equal. Because you aren't. You gonna have to work 10x harder and smarter, just to get a little of what they got. It's not because you aren't qualified, but because it's life. "

"It doesn't have to be just my life." I reply, not discrediting what she said. But simply stating, I don't want to make it my life, measuring or comparing myself to others.

She hands me the copy of my schedule, and I start putting my stuff into my locker.

"You're a pretty girl, I don't think you'll have a hard time making friends here. I've a niece and nephew who attends here too. Their names are Sokka and Katara. Sokka is hopefully going to be our next big football star. Katara is a little uptight like her father Bumi (my brother). They'll be looking out for you, I made sure to put you in their lunches."

"You made my schedule?" I ask, looking at it now.

"Yes. I wasn't going to let anyone place you into the classes you didn't need, or weren't challenging enough. You're placed in all honor classes by the way. Which means. You most likely will be the only person of your race, there. A first in our school. A lot of parents think, if they placed their children into honored classes they won't have to be in class with us. But, little do they know, we're just as smart. You're making history. "

My heart starts to race, and Kya quickly looks at me concerned.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" She asks, but all I can do is nod, as I collect myself. I might as well be the Little Rock Nine right now. I don't want to be the change this school needs, I just want to go to school. I'm not like my father. I can be, but I'm not ready yet.

As I feel the rhythm of my heart through my throat, I remember, I am my heart. And I need to take care of it, to be myself. I remember what my mother said earlier about what I need, and I've them both.

I shut my locker and smooth my dress. My mother really does make the most gorgeous dresses. I went with her to the store to get the print.

It's a teal sweetheart dress, with yellow flowers on it.

It was a nice print choice, and my brain helped me decide it. Using my brain, something I need to do, to get me through today.

**Asami **

The bell rings, which means its third period. This period is the best time to have lunch. It's also the only time I get to see all my friends all at once.

My friends and I, sit near the window. Only the seniors get the luxury to sit outside. But this time next year, I'll have my time to shine. Literally, it's gorgeous out right now.

To avoid the cafeteria's long lines, I bring my lunch every day. I don't have to wait too long for the others to join me, because Bolin and Mako usually cut the line, Ginger and Azula classes are close to the cafeteria, and Suki take her lunch too. In all honesty, Suki is my favorite out of the group. She doesn't blame others for her misfortunes, she dances to the beat of her own drum. Others take her as naive, but I know that's not the case.

"Are you excited about your birthday?" Suki asks, while she opens her canteen.

"It's just another day for me." I reply.

"Well. To the people that love and care about you, it's not. So, be happy we get a reason to celebrate you." She replies, with a smile.

Azula and Ginger finally make their way to the table, and they slam their trays down.

"There is another one added to my class." Ginger states, sitting down across from me.

Not knowing what they're talking about or caring , I begin my lunch. It's a peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich. A childhood classic, and something that reminds me of my grandmother.

"I heard about that too, I thought it was a rumor." Azula replies, picking up her burger then smelling it.

"If they keep it up, they're going to outnumber us. Daddy already wants me to go to private school, but Mama and I had to beg him to let me finish out the year." Ginger adds.

"Oh! No! How will be survive without seeing you and your boyfriend go at, in the halls or under the bleachers." Suki, teases, getting us to laugh.

"Be quiet, Suki. You're just jealous you don't have a wonderful boyfriend like me." Ginger defends.

The boys all make their way to the table, and Mako gives me a wink before sitting beside Tahno.

"You hear about the new colored girl?" Tahno asks.

"We were just talking about that. At least she's a girl though. I don't think I can handle another 'brother' in my classroom." Azula states.

"She's a girl? What does she look like?" I ask, which gets everyone to stare at me confused. This attention causes my face to heat up. And I've been told, my face turns redder than a cherry when I get flustered. So, I hope that's not the case right now.

"She doesn't look like us! I mean. Seriously! None of them look better than us." Ginger states.

"Mmmhm. And how delicious and better you look, Doll Face. " Tahno says, before hoping over the table, and eating Ginger's face.

The PDA this couple displays, is terrible.

If it wasn't for the girls and boys pulling these two away, they would probably be going at it like rabbits on this very lunch table.

Everyone begins to talk, all at once. About their classes, weekend plans, outfit for the homecoming dance, etc.

I enjoy listening, but I really can't fully relate.

My thoughts are pretty much limited and consists of, the malt shop, school, avoiding the dance and my birthday. But there is one thing I'm excited about, and it's my English project. This project will play a huge factor in our semester grade. English is one of my strongest subjects and I strive to get an A every semester. Which would make my transcript look phenomenal.

"Are you excited about your birthday?" Bolin, the youngest of the group asks.

"Why did you ask that, Bolin? You know Asami doesn't get excited." Azula teases.

"Hush your face! I do get excited, I just don't like parties."

"Well, we do! And your grandmother makes the perfect cakes. " Tahno adds.

"I know. That's why I don't live there, it's too tempting." I tease.

"Mm. I don't mind you with a little meat on your bones." Mako says, while getting a high five from Tahno.

"If that's what you like, I should stop eating right now. And starve for the rest of my life." And with that response, the girls all cheer me on, while the boys tease Mako and his now bruised ego.

**Korra**

I just got out of Chemistry and I wasn't the only colored student in that class. Katara and a guy named Desna, was in there too. That didn't stop the looks when I stepped into the room, but it was reassuring to see people that look like me.

As soon as the bell rang, Kya's niece Katara told me to follow her.

There was no greeting or exchange, just a cold order. Despite this, I followed her up into the cafeteria line and now to the table. We're eating with the other colored students in this lunch period. I don't think it's mandatory, but I find it comforting.

When I sit down at the table, everyone stares up at me like I'm some type of savior. I'm not exaggerating, I know the 'new kid look', but there is this hope in their eyes. Or maybe my hair dropped?

"This is Korra." Katara says, once again coldly.

"You're super smart!" This guy wearing a green sweater says to me.

"Um. Not super, but I like to think I'm promising with my grades." I reply, friendly.

"No! Sokka told us, you have straight A's. Are you taking all the hard classes the white folks mostly take? "

"I was a straight A student back in Chicago. I'm not sure how they'll grade me here." I reply.

"Probably lower your score because you're colored. They can't have no nigger, exceeding their precious white children." Another guy with a straw in his mouth says.

The once energetic table, loses its rowdiness, and I try to ignore the hurt in my heart. I know he wasn't purposely trying to hurt me, but I hate that word.

"Hey, Jet ! Let's be respectful to the ladies. " A gentleman says, and the moment he sits down, the table gets it's happiness back. He's wearing a varsity letterman jacket, and most of the colored players on the football team had on JV jackets. He must be really good.

"Sorry for the harsh tone, Sokka. I just like to be real."

Sokka ignores Jet, then looks up at me.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to the Darling you most likely offended." He states, sternly.

Jet clears his throat and speaks. "I'm sorry, Miss. I didn't mean to hurt you in any way. I'm glad you're here with us."

I nod, letting him know I accept his apology.

"I'm Wu by the way. Sorry for the millions of questions." The green sweater boy says, after.

As I start to eat, Sokka won't stop looking at me, which tells me he's probably going to talk to me throughout lunch.

"How was your first class so far?" Sokka sings.

"It went well, your sister is in my Chemistry class." I answer, trying to include her into the conversation but she looks unamused.

"In that case, I'm sorry for you. Katara is colder than liquid nitrogen. "

The table starts to laugh, but his sister sticks her tongue out at him.

"None of them white boys mess with you?" He asks, seriously clenching his fork.

"No. I've been to myself most of the day." I answer.

"Well. Being to yourself ain't gonna help much. They'll pick on you especially when you're minding your own business. I know, because I'm the best wide receiver on the field. Yet. I have to be put behind that fool Mako. They only reason they have him playing, is because they hate to see someone like us doing well. But that's about to change, because I can see myself hitting that boomerang all season."

"What's the boomerang?" I ask, finding myself intrigued by his storytelling voice. The table starts giggling, and Katara quickly looks annoyed as her brother gets on top of the table.

"Listen Boys and Girls of this wonderful, smelly, and gross food school. You're about to witness the greatest thing since water itself. "

"Sokka get down." Katara says through gritted teeth.

"I'm going to make the most touchdowns all this season."

"Like HELL, YOU'LL DO!" A white boy with black jelled hair says, getting up from a table across the room. But his red driven face, makes Sokka's smile grow wider.

"Don't worry, Mako Daddy. I'll make sure I look at you while you're on the bench and do this."

Sokka then thrusts his hips, and lasso his right fist, as our table makes a sound that resembles wind. When he opens his hand, Mako ducks, only to have Sokka wiggle his empty hand.

The whole boomerang move, and reaction from his teammate, gets all the colored and white students in the cafeteria to laugh. I even find myself being amused by this Sokka character.

This school might not be that bad.

**Asami**

I'm the first student to enter the classroom, and I find Mrs, Suyin placing books onto the desks. She's one of my favorite teachers. I always knew I was a great writer, but she was the first to push me past my limits. I've had her as a teacher since freshmen year. So, it's nice to have someone who has seen your strength and weaknesses. You grow to accept their feedback better that way.

"Is this the project?" I ask anxious, but in a good way.

She laughs.

"It's a part of it, and that's all I'm giving. Now. Take a seat Miss. Smith."

I happily head to my seat in the back row, in the far right corner. I like sitting back here, because it helps me focus. I like learning without feeling like it's addressed to me. I don't want to be inspired by knowledge, I want to fight for the connection of it.

The class starts to fill, and I start judging the cover of this new book. I really admire the text font of the author's name than the cover art.

William Golding. Such a strange name, but one that fit's an author.

I start to imagine how my name would look on a book cover. Would I place it on the top like this novel, or the bottom? Would I even have an illustrator or would I sell a blank hard copy?

"Alright, Class. Everyone take their seats. Today is a big day for you all."

"What!? We learn how to read?" Joel, the class clown of the room states, getting a few students to laugh.

Instead of looking displeased at to the interruption, Mrs. Suyin just smiles and head to Joel's desk.

"I keep telling you Joel, you're the only one that can't read. The rest of the class can't hear, because you aren't funny."

The whole class begins to laugh as Joel nods clearly embarrassed, but everyone loves Mrs. Suyin so much, it's a respectful shame.

My teacher heads back over to her desk, but before she can start, there is a knock at the door.

We're 3 mins into class officially, which means whomever is at the door, needs a tardy pass from the office.

My English teacher is nice, but she follows the rules when it comes to being on time. To her, lateness is offensive. If she create an engaging and beneficial learning experience for you, the least you can do is show up on time.

Speaking of showing up, everyone seems to be present. Who could be at the door?

With Mrs. Suyin, outside the door, the class begins to socialize.

I personally use this time, to skim through the pages of Lord of The Flies.

Our teacher steps into the classroom, and I quickly shut the book.

"Alright, Class. We have a new student. I certainly can't control how you behave outside, but I know for a fact, I won't tolerate disruption or disrespect in this class. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mrs. Suyinnnnn." The whole class whines, getting her to smile and nod.

"Good." And with that, she reopens the door and a girl steps inside.

Everyone stopped their quiet socializing, and place their attention onto her.

The girl is colored, one of the first in our class. I have a few classes with colored folks, but that's because all my classes aren't honors. One of them is Sokka Thompson. He's a real funny guy, and definitely better than Mako when it comes to charm. I have heard girls of all races, speak highly of him. The boys don't like him because of it either, especially Mako.

Rumor has it, that Sokka is actually a better football player them him too.

The whole cafeteria thing was hilarious as well. I couldn't stop myself from laughing. The fact, Mako fell for the trick, and everyone saw it, made it humorous. It was all just some harmless fun, but my friend was heated. Sokka is the closest interaction I have when it comes to my experience having coloreds in my class. So, I never had a problem. He's really smart in history too, but the majority of my peers don't like him. And I know it's just based on the color of his skin.

"Please, Korra. Take a seat." Mrs. Suyin states.

The new girl pays no mind to the stares as she heads to the vacant seat, which is three aisles and five seats down from me.

She's wearing a very nice teal dress, with small yellow flowers on them. They look like mini stars to me though. I've never seen such a print or style worn in this school before. Her dress is something you seen being worn on the big screen.

My seat position in the back, means I can watch my classmates' reactions. The guys and their cheeky smile, as her hips sway down the aisle. Girl's admiration, yet envious glaze as the sunlight enhances her color. And the others' unjustified discomfort, just from seeing her in our class.

"You sure we all can read now?" Joel says, trying to hide his laughter with the palm of his hand.

Mrs. Suyin quickly glares at Joel, and shushes the class.

The new girl finally takes the seat at her desk, and I continue to watch her.

I watch as she adjusts the slit under of her dress, and admire the definition on the back of her thigh, just from her crossing her legs.

Our teacher grabs another copy of Lord of the Flies, and hands it to the new student. I take notice of this, because my teacher didn't place the copy onto her desk. She handed it to her.

This is an important observation, because I'm used to the other teachers not making physical contact with colored students. But this action from my English teacher, makes me respect her even more.

My admiration is short lived, when I hear one of the most beautiful voices in my life.

"Thank you, Miss." The new student says.

She's definitely not from around here, nor the south. Her dialect is much more different too, which tells me, she's well spoken.

My teacher nods, then heads back to the front of the class.

"Let's get started, shall we? As you all may know, the semester is coming to an end soon. Which means, your project is coming up. There will be no 'Mrs. S, can you please bring up my grade' or 'I can't play, If I've a D.' So, that being said, you must do well on this project. Yes?"

"Yessss." The class moans, getting my teacher to chuckle.

"Very nice to hear such excitement from my loving class. Especially when I tell you it's a group effort. "

The class quickly gets excited, because to them, the pressure is off. But to me, I'm bummed out. Because If I get partnered with someone who doesn't do well? My chance of getting of an A is ruined.

"I'm glad you all like the idea. I bet you're already thinking of your partners too. Well, don't. I'm in the process of assigning them."

My class begins to whine, and once again, my teacher chuckles.

"You're the one whining? I'm the one that should be crying. I've to actually show I care about you all, by knowing your strengths and weaknesses, to help me assign your partner. Feelings of genuine love? Yes, gross." She says, getting us to laugh.

I even see a smile on the new student's face as she scribbles into what looks like a planner.

Her writing is well too. Not many people write in cursive like me.

I believe there is an art when it comes to writing. Therefore, the art should be displayed as well. Only people with such gift, can see things out of the ordinary, like stars on a stem.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Thoughts are appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Korra**

My first week at Franklin wasn't too bad, because the main focus was adjusting to my classes. Now that I'm in week 2, I can say I miss not being aware of things.

For example, pretending I wasn't the only colored in the majority of my classes.

With that fantasy gone, and how behind this school is compared to my past one, I have been more aware to how the other students treat me.

One of the biggest running gag, is every time I get up or walk by someone, white students will cover their noses and snicker. As if, I smell like trash.

I choose to ignore these childish antics, but it gets ever so tiring.

The teachers here are no different.

My algebra teacher marked my paper one grade down, because I chose to show my work on the side of the sheet and not on a separate one. I know this was personally directed towards me, because I witnessed another student do this, and the teacher gave him a comment and he kept his B.

I try not to take these things to heart, because at least they're showing their true colors. They don't want me here, great! It saves me a lot of time, deciding if they really have my best interest at heart.

I know the other colored students get treated similar, but I feel like I get it the worse. Not just because of my skin, but the intelligence that comes with it.

Which I'll use to my advantage here,because being ahead of everyone, seems to be saving me. Curriculum wise and mentally.

"Hey, Sweet Thing." Sokka says, startling me to the point I shut my I'm glad to see him, his presence has certainly been a big help.

He walks around these halls, as if he's free and owns it. And that type of confidence is inspiring. I hope to reach that level soon, i'm still in that awkward 'to myself' type of phase.

"You can't be startling me, like that." I reply, reopening my locker.

"Why are you so jumpy? Ain't no boy here, stronger and more attractive than me?"

I roll my eyes, and pull out my honors history textbook. Another class that's driven by immature students, while the teacher is on the verge of retirement to care to discipline their class.

"If you're strong, why don't you carry my books?" I state, while pushing them into his chest. He lets out a huff, as if the weight really affected him.

"Heavens, Girl! Your books are huge? I think we push these across the fields."

No matter how stress I get, I can't help but laugh at Sokka's words. I wish he was in at least one of my classes other than lunch, but I also know I'll seek refuge into him. And I don't think that's very healthy, because a part of me thinks he fancy's me.

The idea that one of the most talked about boys in this very school, might feel such a way, is flattering. I've only been here for a few days, and girls rave about him. Not just the colored girls, but the whites too. I can understand why the boys here don't find him amusing, he's the ideal hometown hero. Not just for our people, but the whole town. And if you listen to him talk about football, he knows it too.

"Alright, Sweet Thing. I've safely gotten you to your class, I best be parting ways now." He states, while taking a bow.

"Thank you, Sokka. See you tomorrow."

My reply gets him to frown. "What? I can't walk you home today?" He asks.

This boy asks me this every darn day, I don't need a bodyguard. And besides, what would my papa think when he sees me with some football player?

I'll be so in trouble, I'll probably be homeschooled.

Actually, that doesn't sound too bad.

"Sorry, Buddy. Not today, I've to stop at the city library after school."

"Sweet! Let's go together, I enjoy books too."

I tilt my head and laugh.

"You read?"

The varsity player, nods and tightens his jacket, about to spit some knowledge on me.

"I happen to do so. I'm one of the greatest readers here."

"What's your favorite book, then?" I ask, amused.

"I don't think you know it. It's so advanced, you probably couldn't get through the first page."

" I've read numerous of books above my grade level, try me."

"Alright! The Three Little Bears. Now, I gotta get to class before I'm late." He states, while dashing off as I laugh at his book choice.

I wouldn't mind company at the library, but I've a certain objective there, that having another party would interfere with.

Before I can step into my last class of the day, my name is called, which is rare. Especially my last name. People usually address me as Korra, or not at all.

I turn around and see my English teacher, and she has no emotion on her face.

"You mind walking to my class so we can speak? I'll write you a late slip, so you won't be in trouble." She states.

I nod, and follow her down the hall.

I don't really have any teachers I admire, given how they can careless about me. But if I had to choose, I would say Mrs. Suyin is the nicest out of all them. She's a fair teacher, and I hear students from all over speak highly of her. Personally, I've found her teaching most entertaining, her counters towards rebellious students are even more.

The bell rings the moment we enter her vacant classroom, and I shut the door as she orders.

I'm not sure how long she plans to keep me, nor her reasoning to hold me, but I'm glad for the written note option.

"Thank you for allowing me to speak with you." She says, sitting on her desk.

Mrs. Suyin is one of the youngest teachers here, and how she carries herself proves it. No teacher, man or woman, would be caught dead sitting on top of their desk, with their legs crossed.

She doesn't always have this confidence.

I've seen her walking the halls with the other teachers, and she feels out of place. Don't get me wrong, the other teachers adore her. But I know her interaction towards them are based solely on being colleagues.

That being said, she feels more free in her classroom.

"Please, Miss Wilson. Take a seat. I won't be keeping you long, but I don't find it necessary for you to stand the whole time."

I nod, and take the desk in front of her.

"How are you liking Franklin?" She asks, finally placing a smile on her face. And I'm not sure how I should feel about 's not the first time she smiled at me. But this extra attention is more alarming than comforting.

"Honestly, Miss. I miss home. It's very…different here." I answer.

"I can understand that, Chicago is a lot more progressive than here. "

All I can do is nod, because I don't understand why she pulled me out of class, to to tell me something I already know. And Chicago isn't progressive, people just treat you like dirt here.

It has nothing to do with political practices there.

"Let me cut to the chase. I've been in the process of assigning partners for our upcoming English project. And I wanted to know how you would like to go about it."

"What do you mean, Miss? You haven't given us the assignment yet, let alone the book."

That's the reason why I'm heading to the library after school, to obtain the novel The Lord of The Flies. Our school doesn't hold a copy of it, due to it being brand new. I know we'll be assigned our own copy, but I like to be ahead in my classes.

Jim Crow Laws doesn't allow us, to check out newer books or anything that they would deem too advance. So, I was going to 'borrow' a copy then return it. I've done this numerous of times while here, so I'm not afraid of getting caught. However, having Sokka with me, would make my chances greater.

Mrs. Suyin, chuckles and I start to feel embarrassed for speaking so freely without hearing her explain more.

"Excuse me for laughing. You hardly speak in my class, so your northern accent tickles me. What I meant was, would you rather work alone or with a partner?

Having to deal with the workload and the immaturity of your classmates, must be a lot. So, I didn't want to put any more pressure on you."

"Is the option really for me? Or you didn't want to make your students uncomfortable having to work with the new trash colored girl?" I reply, which shocks me. Because I never speak what's directly on my mind.

Especially not towards a white person.

I must've lost my mind.

And judging from her reaction due to my tongue, she looks more shocked than offended.

My look of alarm, causes her to raise her hand up to prevent my explanation or in my case, an apology.

"If I didn't care about your comfort, I would've never brought this to your attention. Do You agree?"

"Yes, Miss." I state, with my head down.

"No you don't agree." She replies, getting up to head to the other side of her desk.

I raise my head, and watch as she unlocks her desk drawer, pulling out a book. The same book, I was bound to gain later today.

"I like to be a human before a teacher, Miss Wilson. There are things that go on around in this school and outside of it, that I don't always agree with. But I do know, my students see me as a role model. And it's nice to know, I can make a different in their lives. But do you know what I think about the most?" She ask.

"What is that, Miss?"

"How colored students like 'you' think of me. Do you think I'm a role model? A fair teacher? A fun teacher? Or a white woman who likes to make herself feel better by treating students like 'you' nicely? I treat you no different than my other students, not because I view you as equal. But because you respond to me equally. But the moment you hold your tongue, or regret your first response. I start to not care about how I treat you. If you respect me as a human, I'll respect you too. Can you understand?"

"Yes." I answer, feeling foolish.

She walks over to me, then hands me the novel.

"I genuinely wanted to know how you wanted to work on this project. I didn't see myself giving you the option to work alone during this whole year, but this one time. Now. How do you feel about it? Honestly?"

I sigh and reply, without giving it any thought. Because I already know how I feel about group projects in general.

It's usually me doing most of the work and carrying the team. The fact this school is so behind academically , proves I'll be doing the same here. Why do I need a partner?

"I feel my intelligence wouldn't match my peers enough, to pair with them." I reply, humbly.

"I agree! You're very gifted, Miss Wilson. I even debated pairing you with myself." She teases, which gets me to smile. Because I expected her to take it as, I'm not as smart as an average white student.

"However, I've a student whose passion in writing would be a great fit with your logical thinking. She's one of my top students, and I think you two would put out a great project together. I'm actually quite excited at the finish project between you two. If you decide to have a partner, that is."

"Who is she?"

"Asami Smith. Know her?"

I shake my head no, and she chuckles again.

"Well, that's because she used to be very vocal before you entered this class. I don't know what's going on with her, she's usually the first one to answer a question. She sits in the way back."

Mrs. Suyin points to the chair, and I take a look.

"I usually look ahead in class, it's a lot easier that way."

She nods, and looks at the clock.

"Well. I already held you longer than I intended. I'll let you take a copy of Lord of the Flies home. Have you read a few pages, then you find me tomorrow before class starts, to let me know your decision. Sounds good?"

"Yes, Miss. That sounds fine." I reply, a little more excited, because it saves me a trip to the library.

"Great! Let me write you a note…Actually, let me just walk you to class. Apart of me thinks, Mr. Ozai will ignore your slip, and give you detention. "

**Asami**

Meelo ran ill, so Tenzin closed up the parlor. Which is a bummer, because my check will be cut short this week. But, it also gives me the opportunity to see my grandmother. The perks of my father being a mechanic is that I get to have my own car at my age. My grandmother isn't too far from me, but it sure beats walking all that way, when I can drive my 1951 black Mercury 8 there.

I don't even get the chance to shut my car door, when my grandmother comes rushing out.

"My little love bug is here to visit."

I smile and make my way over to accept my giant hug.

"Come on in now, I just made a pot of tea. How was school?" She asks, as I hold the new door my father just installed for her. The old one was hanging by a thread, and it took a lot of convincing for Estelle to let him alter the appearance of her home.

My grandfather built this place from the ground up, and when he passed away , she had difficulty letting things he did go. But the fact she's now allowing changes, is a great improvement.

"School was alright as usual." I reply, following her into the kitchen.

"Details, Child! Back in my day, we didn't have as many resources as you children have now. What did you do?"

"I learned what two plus two equaled." I joke, while she throws a roll of paper towels at me.

I set a piece of paper down for each of us, as she makes her way over with the steaming pot of water and pour it into my cup. I don't have to ask if she has any of those shortbread cookies, because she makes her way over with them too.

As she returns the items back to their original places, I insert tea bags into both our cups.

"So. Am I expecting the same amount of guests for your party this year?"

I haven't even gotten settled yet, and she's already starting with this party bit. I should've just told her what I did at school.

"You know I don't want a party." I whine.

"Hush up with that whiny business. That may had worked when you were little, but you're a grown woman now."

"You're right! And as a woman, I should be sticking up for myself. That being said, I don't want to have a party this year!"

She chuckles to herself, then sits across from me.

"Oh. You're having this party, Sweet Pea. It'll be good for you."

"For me? I think you just enjoy the compliments my friends give you, when you cater and cook for them."

"That's not the only reason. I like making my favorite granddaughter in the world, feel special. Why must you always prevent me from doing that? Do you want me to hit the grave that early from heartbreak?"

"No! But if you keep forcing these parties on me, I might hit the grave from exhaustion." I joke, but she doesn't appreciate my humor.

"You're going to live older than me. Where you'll have to deal with your stubborn grandchildren stopping you from loving them too."

I take two cookies, then shove them both into my mouth, amused.

"Grandchildren, huh? Who said I wanted to get married, let alone have children?"

"Don't be foolish, Child. Everyone wants kids. You can't find a man here that doesn't want a wife and offspring. You're young now, so you've time to grow out of that mentality. But, don't knock it till you try it."

"Oh! I've tried it, and I don't enjoy it." With that reply, my grandmother nearly chokes on her tea.

"Are you loose, Girl?!"

"No! I meant, I've babysat Tenzin's children many of times, so I know I wouldn't enjoy that lifestyle for myself."

She eyes me suspiciously, and I'm more offended that she thought that much of me, rather than the statement itself. I've neither the time nor patience to deal with any of the boys in this town. The only places I go, are school, home, here, and work! Where is the time for me to partaking in any social activity?

"I sure hope so. Your father and I would be very displeased with you."

Seeing how her mood is better, I decide to try and get of out this party once again.

"You know? They'll be guys at my party, and you know since we're older. We've reached that age where we can't control how we feel in our body. Do you really think me hosting a party with ranging hormonal teens, would be appropriate?" I stress, serious.

"Nope. I knew you children since you were in diapers, and I trust all of ya. Especially my favorite football player Mako. I remember when he used to ride his bike down here, just to come ask you to play. When I told him you were at your father's he would give me a kiss on a cheek then race back down the road. He's a little sweetheart. I expect to see him at your party."

Turns out this party is happening, whether I like it or not.

**Korra**

I enter the front door of my house, and my mother is sweeping in the kitchen.

"Hey, Baby. How was school?"

"It was fine, I'm going to head into my room to study."

"Hold your horses, Missy. You can't just enter my home, and not give your mama a kiss first."

I head over to her, and she pulls me into a hug

"I missed you baby. You're all I think about once you leave that very door."

Which I find understandable. I was taken from my home where I was happy, and inputted into an environment where the majority hates me. But, do I've control over that? No.

"Your father is gonna be working late at the shop today. So he'll be a little late for dinner."

"What's for supper?" I ask.

"Pot Pie. I'm trying a new recipe from the Reverend's wife. She invited us to service this upcoming Sunday."

When I hear that, I can't hide the reaction on my face. But before I could fully embrace the emotion, my mother begins to scold me.

"Don't you make that face, Child. Your whole reaction is nothing but the devil. Which tells me you need to go!"

"But Mom! We hardly went to church in Chicago, why change that? We don't even know if the pie is good."

My mother can't help but chuckle at my defense, which helps me get off the hook.

"I'm not sure if we'll make this a constant thing, but we're going to church this Sunday. Whether you like it or not. Now you best start your studying before the boys get home. I'm getting too old to tell them to quiet all that roughhousing."

Once I enter the room, I shut my door and grab the novel straight out of my bag. It's so small, I could finish it tonight if I wanted to. But I much rather take this time, to decide based on my readings so far if I would like a partner or not.

If I only knew what the assignment was, I could possibly decided based on that. But, with just the information I have now, It's difficult. So far, I don't really enjoy the book. It seems the author is thriving on his use of imagery and not so much the message. Then again, I just started the book and maybe the message will be clearer once I'm finished.

I'm not even sure who this Asami Smith girl is.

I don't really pay close attention to the girls in my school, regardless of their race. Especially Katara, she's so cold with me. And I don't know why. I tried asking Sokka about it, and he just tells me not to worry about it. But I do worry about it. I'm not the type to need everyone to like me, but I've done nothing to that girl for her to treat me the way she does. But I do know, working with a white classmate would be no different than working with her.

I think long and hard, wondering if I heard such name before. It doesn't help that Mrs. Suyin is the only class that doesn't take roll call out loud. With that factor, I could put a name to the face.

_"Asami Smith."_

Hm. Her name sounds nice. Maybe she is, and a worthy partner too? I really wish I knew who she was. Especially with a name like that, who could ever forget? She has a pretty name, so I figure her appearance matches... What are you doing, Korra? How can knowing her appearance, help you decide if she'll be a worthy partner or not?

I've seen plenty of pretty girls that turn out to be the nastiest.

I lay down onto my bed exhausted from thinking about this.

Ever since I got here, I've been so tired. Which doesn't make sense, because, I'm so ahead when it comes to the course work.

It's this boredom that makes me drag out the simplest things, to fuel my tiredness.

Maybe I do need a partner, to take a little pressure off of me?

**Asami**

_*Next Day*_

"How are you? You look nice." Suki says, touching my maroon sweater, over my white tucked in shirt. I don't mind skirts, but something about pants makes me feel more comfortable. My hair is also down, which is very rare. But I decided to let it breathe today.

"Thank you, Suki. You look to boot, too." She blushes and continues to walk beside me.

It's homecoming season, so a lot of the girls are waiting anxiously, to see which guy will ask them. Mako already told me, there were three guys lined up to ask me. But he said he took care of it. Which I appreciate because I don't feel like breaking hearts before my birthday. Let alone attending the dance, at all.

School dances aren't for me. You've to be a certain type of charming to attend one. And I don't have the patience to get all dolled up, just to accompany a guy and be shown off like a prize. I respect the other ladies who enjoy it though, it's a fun time. There isn't much to do in this town, so events like these are important.

"Quick, hide me!" Suki says, burying her head into my shoulder.

"What's the problem?" I giggle.

"Roy over there. Rumor has it, he's been looking for me to ask me to the dance."

I look at the blue eyed and blacked haired boy, and smile. He's pretty attractive, a bit on the short side, but he's not a terrible date for my friend.

"Why don't you like him, he's handsome?" I ask.

"I just don't like him like that."

"Oohh. Do you've someone else, you prefer to go with?"

"NO! The boys here are all the same." She defends, lifting her head up at me.

I think some of them fall victim to the masculinity and culture trend here, but I don't consider them all the same. And if you're the right girl, you could very well change them. Suki is a perfect catch, she's a bit on the quiet side. But there is this drive and passion in her that could change the world.

"Hey watch it!" A fool yells, rushing pass us, almost knocking Suki and I to the floor.

I'm lucky enough to catch myself, but before my friend could hit the ground she's caught.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Sokka, asks as he lifts my friend up.

I've never seen my strong friend discombobulated before, but she is right now. It's like she's starstrucked or something.

"Yes…Um. Thanks. I mean. Yes." She stutters, not taking her eyes off his.

Sokka looks over at me, and before he can ask, I tell him I'm fine.

He nods, and looks back at Suki. But it's a strange look. Almost like the one, my friend had, when she noticed her saver. He then adjusts the straps on his backpack, and begins walking down the hall again.

"Wow. That was a close one. That jerk was in such a hurry, we almost broke our nose." I joke.

"Yeah. That would've been a bummer." Suki says, almost in a daze as we begin to walk.

* * *

After several classes and one bad tasting school lunch, I head into my final and favorite class.

English!

If I'm correct, I believe we find out who are partner will be for this project. I would be fibbing to you, if I didn't tell you I've been curious about my partner all of last week. Mrs. Suyin wouldn't even give me a hint, when I asked. But now, I will finally know.

The moment I turn the corner to step into the door.

I see Mrs. Suyin sitting on her desk, with a student in front of her. It's a unusual sight, because I'm usually the first one in her class. But that's not the only thing that catches my pulse.

"Ah. Asami. Great timing.I want to introduce you to your new partner. Korra Wilson."

I don't know why, but I can't move from this spot in the middle of the doorway. The only thing that's able to move, are my eyes, but I can't take them off her ivory white dress, with flawless stitching on the front.

The moment she turns to me, I'm met with beautiful brown eyes, that make me feel so small inside. I'm not quite sure why, but I want her to see how small I am. I want her to feel like the bigger person, because she is, based on the affect she has on me.

"Nice to meet you, Asami." She says, with a quick smile before returning her attention onto the teacher.

I continue standing in the doorway, ready to speak up. But nothing comes out of my mouth. If I take the opportunity to say my greeting now, It would be odd based on the delay. Not just that, her tone came across, similar to a mother's way of having the final word.

And my need of control isn't there, because I don't need an introduction.

I can't even name how I feel right now, what is a name going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Thank you so much for the feedback!

Happy Pride, as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Korra**

"Put a smile on your face, Korra dear. You're about to walk into the house of the Lord." My mother says, as we walk down the street.

I enjoy nothing more than to wake up early on a Sunday, to debut the Wilson Family.

I thought mama was joking about this church thing. But, when she burst into my bedroom and laid out a brand new dress, I knew she was serious.

The boys weren't too thrilled about it either, but when my father woke them up, they quickly got ready.

I wished my mama would've woke them, their defiance, might had gotten us out of this.

As we continue walking down the sidewalk, I can't help but admire how well put together our family is. Booker and Fredrick are both in nice matching navy blue suits, and the only difference to their attire are their bow ties. Booker is wearing a light blue one, and Fredrick a red. I know as soon as they get home, mama will make them take it off before they go out to play.

My father is wearing one of his nice black suits. He looks quite uncomfortable if you ask me. But whenever his wife adjusts something about his wardrobe, a smile appears on his face. This woman can be quite a control freak, but she does make sure we all look well.

Especially herself.

Even in the house, she puts a lot of effort into making her beauty known. She's a very attractive woman, she doesn't have to do much to look presentable. However, she tells me constantly _"You never know when you'll receive guests, so you must always look your best."_ I always chuckle whenever she says that, because who's going to come over? The milkman?

Today she's wearing a black and white polka dot dress, which compliments my father's suit perfectly. She also has a giant red hat that she ordered all the way from France. It's one of her favorite accessories. And a part of me thinks she wore it today, because you can't find anything like it here.

I'm wearing a baby blue collar dress, with a brown belt wrapped around my waist. My mother also made me a hair tie with the remanding fabric. Which came quite in handy, given the wind is quite friendly today.

"Ya made it!" A woman wearing a purple dress and white gloves, says.

My mama smiles and pulls her into a hug, while her perfect family stands back and smiles clueless.

"Of course, Elena. Let me introduce you to my family. The twins are Booker and Fredrick, my husband Tonraq he owns the shop on Russel Road."

The woman looks at my father and nods eager. "Yes! I think I came into your shop a few times."

My father chuckles, "I believe you had. For flour?"

She smiles, and gives him a hug too. "Yes, I did purchase it from you a few times. It's really nice to have a place for us colored folks. You're a good man." Elena states.

Once they pull away, the woman turns to me and looks me up and down with a smile. "You must be Korra."

I offer my hand for her to shake, but she pulls me into a hug.

"You look exactly like your mother. You're gorgeous. God bless your heart." I return the hug, and over her shoulder I see a fearful sight. Katara starring at me, once again, emotionless. And I swallow a gulp of panic.

The soulless girl, then turns around and taps a gentlemen in a brown suit. And when he turns around, I'm faced with Sokka. The giant grin on his face, told me he was coming over, way before he started moving in our direction.

As Elena speaks about how her husband who's the Reverend puts on a fabulous service, openings for choir singers, and even a bible study class for the boys. Sokka makes his presence known.

"Good Morning, Elena. You ready to praise the lorddddd!" He says, getting the boys and my father to laugh. From the look on the Reverend's wife, she's well familiar of his goofiness, but she seems to enjoy it.

Sokka then places his attention onto me, and I find it fitting to pray that he doesn't start his sweetness on me in front of my family. Especially with my mama's approval of him, based on his attire and built.

"You must be Korra's mother." He says, while taking her hand and kissing it, which gets my mother to giggle.

"Now. Now Son, that's my wife you're touching." My father teases, getting us all to laugh, and Sokka to back up.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I just wanted to thank the woman who made such a beautiful young lady."

My brothers start gagging, while I roll my eyes, not at the twins' disgust but mine too!

"And who are you, Young Man? My Korra hasn't mentioned you one bit." My mama states, now invested in Sokka, and my relations to him.

"Well, Miss. I'm soon to be the star football player of Franklin and your daughter's guide at school."

"You making sure them white boys aren't messing with her?"

"Dad!" I scold, but he ignores me and eyes Sokka who's expression takes on a serious, and stern one.

"Yes, Sir. I make it my duty to protect your daughter and the others like us."

My father, gives him a pat on the back, and I wish I could roll my eyes.

As my family starts making their way into the church, I stay outside with Sokka so we can help some elderly folks walk up the stairs.

"So you're going to my church now? Can't get enough of me?" He says with a smug expression.

"Um. No! Hopefully, this is a one time thing. My mama only forced us to come, so she can show off her perfect family."

"Well, she's right. You're certainly perfect. How about we go get some ice cream after service?"

"Sorry. I've to head to the school after service."

The boy's expression tells me he's confused on why I've class on a Sunday. But, this was the only way my partner and I could start working together.

With the majority of the places around here being segregated, it makes our interactions quite hard. So, Mrs. Suyin offered to give us the weekends at school to work.

Today is the first day I'll be working with Asami.

When the teacher introduced me to her, I was met with a black haired and green eyed girl. I gave a quick greeting then placed by attention back onto Mrs. Suyin, so I could address some unrelated questions. Questions that weren't very important, but caused me not to pay attention to her.

I didn't mean to come across cold, but when I've a question in my head. My focus is placed on that, and nothing else. I like to think maybe I'm not as smart as others think, I just want to solve things. And that's academics, right?

"Aw. That sucks, you've school today and tomorrow. Do you need me to walk you there after service?"

Feeling bad for declining his offer once again, I offer an alternative.

"Not today, but you can walk me to school in the morning."

The running back smiles, as he helps another woman up the stairs.

"Careful, Ma'am. I may be taken soon, you better get your touches in today." He teases, getting the woman to smile up at him.

**Asami**

I try to fight out their hold, but they're too strong. Especially Kuvira, it's like she has the strength of many men.

I manage to do one of those football moves where I fake a turn, but Ginger catches my arm.

"Stop fighting!" Vira stresses, as they start to drag my motionless legs through the sidewalk.

I will never stop fighting! I refuse to enter a place I've no interest into going into, solely for my benefit. Why do I've to find a birthday dress? If it's my birthday, shouldn't I have control on what I wear? I don't mind wearing dresses, I just don't enjoy attention. With a new dress, nothing but attention will be placed on me. And knowing the girls, they aren't going to stop with the dress. They'll want to do my hair and maybe dabble with makeup. That's just too much! It's bad enough I'm having a party.

"Get into the door." Azula says, as she holds the door open for us.

Luckily the establishment isn't too pack, because I'll feel bad about customers watching me kill all my friends.

Once the door shuts, Ginger and Azula block the door, so I can't leave.

"Asami, this is good for you. Stop being a brat and relax." Kuvira says, as she walks me to the fabric section of the store. I want to make this trip as quick as possible. Therefore, I don't want something made from scratch. Nor do I want to be measured and asked many questions on what style I want.

Because saying nothing, isn't 'lady like'.

"What about this?" Ginger asks, holding up a peach colored mini skirt, with a white long sleeved shirt.

"That's too simple, It's her birthday!" Azula, scolds before snatching the piece away.

With that aggression, an employee steps out and offers her services. She's a blonde, probably a few years older than us. Maybe in college or took advantage of the anti ageing cream all the women of Franklin are spending their money on. I know the latter isn't the case, because a cream like that doesn't exist. Even if it did, some company from here wouldn't be producing it.

She has blue eyes and her fragrance is quite divine.

Her purple and green plaid pants, match her lavender vest with a white collar blouse underneath. Whether her job forces her to dress like this or not, she looks amazing either way.

Maybe I would find the courage to answer if I actually wanted to be here, but since I don't. I'm comfortable not speaking.

"Yes, Miss. My friend's birthday is this Saturday. And we're looking for a one of a kind dress to celebrate in." Kuvira speaks.

The sales clerk then turns to me with a smile, and I return it out of politeness.

"How old are you turning, Honey?" She asks.

"I'm turning seventeen, and please ignore my friends' push to find me the perfect dress. Anything is fine with me."

The way the woman drops her eyes to look me over, makes me want to crawl into a ball. I'm not sure if the girls notice this attention on me, but I use that as an excuse to ignore the attention too.

"You're quite an attractive girl, you deserve an outfit that matches that. Wait right here, I'll get my measuring kit."

"That's unnecessary! I don't want anything custom made." I stress with so much concern, the woman stops walking to turn to me.

The smile on her face, tells me she's going to get the kit regardless. But something else tells me, she wanted to get the kit the moment she set her eyes on me too.

My face starts heating up, because I'm doing that thing again. The thing where I pay a little more attention to things, than the average person. Maybe this sales woman is just doing her job? This is her living, and I'm preventing her from doing so.

"Please ignore my dear friend, please get the kit." Ginger replies for me.

The woman nods and heads into the back room, and once those folding doors close, they all attack me. Talking about how I need to enjoy myself. Stop hiding in my shell. Embrace the older woman I'll soon be. How I'm holding myself back from happiness. The same old tune they constantly tell me.

I wish I could just fall into this birthday bash thing, but I can't. It's just a birthday to me.

I believe birthdays are a celebration of all the things you accomplished during your age. The biggest accomplishment I've done during this age, was eat a whole carrot cake my grandmother made one night. I was sick for a few days, but it was worth the internal challenge.

I wish Suki was here, but she has to babysit her sisters. Having her help me fight these three goons, would be easier. However, If I survive this outing, maybe that can be an added accomplishment to my age.

The sales woman returns and I conduct myself better than before. Just because my friends are giving me a hard time, doesn't mean I've to give her one.

The woman sets her kit down, then pulls out this chestnut colored fabric that even catches my eye. I've never seen such a color inside a store before, it's usually in the magazines.

"Yes. It's beautiful. We aren't supposed to put out this fabric until next month, but the moment I laid my eyes on you, Honey. I knew this was the color for you. It just matches your green eyes and black hair. A one of a kind dress, belongs to a one of a kind lady."

With that comment, I can't help but blush.

"That is a lovely color on you, Sami. There are so many directions we can go with it. A dress? Blouse? Skirt? Anything!" Azula beams, along with the other girls.

"Before we do anything, I have to get your measurements. My name is Grace, by the way."

The girls help me up onto the podium, which gets me to protest once again.

"I don't have time for this, I've to head to the school soon."

"School? Ha! Nice try Asami. It's a Sunday, do you really think we're foolish?" Azula defends.

But I'm serious, I've to meet my English partner soon. Mrs. Suyin made this accommodation for us, and that's very considerate of her. Having her present while my partner and I work, is reassuring too. Because my partner and I, have yet to speak to one another.

It's not that I don't want to, it's like she doesn't look interested to have anything to do with me. Once again, maybe I'm doing that overthinking thing, but it feels like it.

"Don't worry, we'll get you to your school in time. I'm really good at what I do." Grace says, getting on the podium behind me and placing her hands on to the side of my hips.

"Don't go moving too much, I want to make sure I get your numbers right." She says, as if her action didn't steady me enough.

"Don't worry, Sami. You're going to look gorgeous." Ginger encourages, but my attention is on not over reacting to a causal measurement take.

**Korra**

The church service was the longest one I've ever attended. It's as if these folks have nothing better to do, with their day. The reverend was a nice man, he has no children, but all his love is put onto his wife and his practice.

The boys grew irritable too. Not just because of their age, but neither of them are used to these long services. I tried to follow along with the hymns and the words of the reverend, but I lost interest probably 20 minutes in.

I'm just glad to be out and on my way to start this project.

I hid my backpack in some bushes, so I wouldn't have to walk all the way home before school.

It's a beautiful afternoon, and I enjoy the silence of walking. When you're in a hot, crowded, and packed church, this space is well needed.

I make my way up the school's stairs, and once I enter the doors, my heart settles while looking at the emptiness.

I feel nothing, and it's amazing.

There is no chaos, fast pulse race, disguise of being oblivious to stares from other's and fear.

So in conclusion, this school would be nothing without the people that roam it. I'm not fearful of school, it's the people inside of it. This building could careless about one's skin color. I smile to myself thinking about it. If a building had it their way, I bet they would want no one inside them.

I make my way down to the English hall, and I hope that Mrs. Suyin is already in her class. I would dislike it ever so, if I'm caught by a teacher or anyone and don't have my reason being present. Luckily, when I arrive down the correct hallway, I see a light coming from her door.

I take a deep breath to let out my relief, and continue to my destination.

When I arrive to the classroom, I'm met with my partner who's reading over the book.

My teacher is nowhere to be found, but my curiosity is overshadowed by her intense glaze on the novel. She's so into the book, she doesn't even notice me in the doorway.

I've read some of Lord of the Flies, and the book is no near interesting to be so fascinated by it. Already knowing the attention shouldn't be on the book itself, I stare at the girl.

My eyes start at her black hair, which is a bit wavy for a white girl, as it rests down her shoulders. Her maroon flats, that rock with her as she swings her crossed ankles. And how her eyebrows react to each word she reads on the page.

Just by the way she's sitting and simply reading, I can tell she doesn't care about her personal display. She could go on as the world rots away, taking her along with her book. And she'll still hold her attention to it's page.

I clear my throat probably due to the stuffiness of the church, and the girl looks up from the novel.

I expect her to look startled, but instead, she gives me a smile warmer than a summer day.

"Oh, Hello. I didn't notice you were here." She says, getting up from her desk.

She gets up so quickly, the books she placed onto her lap before addressing me, falls to the floor.

She mumbles something discouraging about herself, then sets the novel back on to the table.

Noticing I've yet to speak, I do so.

"Did Mrs. Suyin leave?" I ask, instead of a polite greeting.

The girl nods, then points to her desk, where I see a note faced up reading _"Went to make copies, be back soon :)"_

"She stepped out to make some copies, she should be back soon." My partner replies.

I take my bag off my shoulder, and make my way towards my seat. My partner finally sits back down, and I question if she purposely chose the seat next to mine, or it was a wild guess?

Once I set my back down, I take out the copy of my own book. Judging from the placement of my book mark, my partner is way ahead of me. I'm not too upset about this, it just gives me more motivation to continue such a book.

The girl begins reading again, and I choose to do so too. Maybe once the teacher get's back, we can begin talking about our assignment.

Our project is to create a poster with all the symbolism displayed in Lord of the Flies. It sounds like an easy tasks, but from how our teacher described it. We must use the elements of the book, that relates to us personally. That being said, there is no wrong or right answers. I don't really enjoy projects with such creative freedoms. Without foundations, how do we know if we're correct?

What gets me through the idea of working on this project, is seeing it as being graded as participation too.

As I try to read through the pages, the sound of my partner constantly flipping to the next page, irritates me. It's not her personally bothering me, it's my mind telling me I'm behind.

I then start to think about my lack of interest in this novel, and maybe it preventing me from moving ahead.

How can I find myself in a book, when I can't find any relations? What if I get through the book and can't find any comparisons? How can I relate with several adolescent British boys lost on an island? The only comparison I've right now with these boys, is being lost.

"Are you okay?" A voice asks, pulling me out of my intense thoughts.

I look to the side and see my partner looking at me concerned.

"Um. Yes. Just reading. That's all." I answer, turning to the next page even though I can't remember what was on the past present one.

Despite my attention back on the book, my partner continues to stare at me, which doesn't help my nerves.

"Maybe we should take a break." She states, while closing her book.

"You may take a break, you're almost finished. I can't." I reply.

"The project isn't due for a few weeks now, and we're practically ahead, given we're the first group to start on the book."

Her voice sounds very sweet but also deep. Something like a sugary cough syrup, that stays on your taste buds for a while.

"I can't afford to take a break, and besides my brain is now invested." I answer.

"I thought you were reading beforehand?"

The smirk on her face, causes me to smile back at her correctness.

She's right, I haven't been reading. But instead, stressing about not reading.

"Come on, let's just take a short break. I promise I can catch you up."

When she says that, my smile quickly drops and I become defensive.

"I don't' need you to baby me, nor translate anything. I'm fully capable of catching up and doing everything I need to do myself." I defend.

Instead of a snarky comeback, the girl looks away from me, and places her attention onto the window. A few seconds passes, then she collects her things, heading towards the door.

**Asami**

I don't know what I was thinking? I thought offering my help, would be reassuring. I by no means, meant anything harmful. From the moment I realized she was here, I made an effort to come across friendly.

It's not like I had to try, but my own feeling of fear, could make me come across as cold. Which in reality, isn't me at all.

This novel has been a lifesaver for me. Ever since I arrived here, I was nervous about how this would all play out.

Would Korra be friendly? Would I get a better understanding on how beautiful she writes? Her views on the novel so far? And most importantly, why Mrs. Suyin could see us making the greatest project together.

All these things were exciting to me. But my fear was having another one of those moments where I'm standing in the doorway speechless and clueless.

The fear where I could just stare at her for hours, like I'm in the back of the classroom. (Something I most certainly did, while she was clearly not reading her own book.)

And lastly, potentially offending her doing such actions, without my control.

This is all too much for me, I can't do this.

"I'm sorry. Please don't go." A voice says, right before I approach the door.

I don't turn around, but stay put and stare at the lockers in front of me, calling for me to escape.

"I didn't mean to come at you so harshly. I just had a long morning, my mother dragged my brothers and I to church. Which happened to be very long, and not a great experience. This book isn't quite grabbing my attention. And I'm a bit hot headed when it comes to others telling me what I can't do too. I'm sorry."

So she has siblings? I wonder if they're as smart as her too?

I turn around, and slowly make my way back to my desk. I hesitantly sit my bag down, and take my seat.

Korra closes her book, and the attention she places on me, makes me look down at the edge of my desk.

"Maybe we should take a break. Maybe get to know each other better?" She says.

There is a silence, probably based on who's going to start. Knowing I can't fall victim to my own personal loss of words I speak.

"It's okay….I didn't have a great morning either."

"Why?" She asks, which gets me to look up at her, and the way she turns her whole body so it's facing me, makes my heart race.

"It'll sound silly." I state honestly.

"Try me?" She says with a smile, which gets me to smile back.

"Well. My friends dragged me to Belks the department store, for an outfit."

"How is shopping with your friends a bad morning? Sounds like a load of fun."

I giggle at something most girls would've said.

"Let's just say, I'm not huge on the whole 'Makeover thing'. They're only doing this out of their pleasure." I reply.

She rest her head onto the palm of her hand, as she stares at me.

"You don't need a makeover, you're very attractive. No girl around here looks like you. "

I find my face heating up and I begin to correct myself. "Well, it wasn't a makeover really. They just wanted to help me find an outfit for my birthday party."

"That's lovely! When is your birthday?"

"October 12."

"Hm. This weekend. That's exciting. Did you find anything?"

I nod, pulling out a little sample of fabric, then handing it to her.

I watch as she takes the piece and play with it in her hand.

When she extends her hand for me to take it back, I'm surprised with her wrapping it around my wrist. Comparing the color to my skin, feeling her own pulse through her wrist too.

She lets go of my arm, allowing the fabric to rest onto my hand alone, then I place it back into my bag.

"It's a nice color on you. I believe it's one of the 'it' colors." She says, turning her whole body back around.

"How did you know? Not like I didn't expect you too, just curious."

She smiles to herself at my question and maybe my caution.

"My mama is a fashion designer. I'm like her personal model too."

That explains all the lovely dresses she wears.

"I wish my father or grandmother made dresses." I tease.

"Can your mother not?" She asks, and I forget she's probably the only one in this school that doesn't know about my mother.

"No. She's no longer with us." I answer.

And that's when I see the most dreadful thing in my life, her look of sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright. Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault, no need to be. "

"What does your father do?" She asks, next.

I start to feel proud that she's placing all this attention on me, I don't enjoy being asked questions about my personal life. But somehow with her, it seems so easy.

"My father owns a mechanic shop, he used to be in the Army."

She nods.

"That's pretty neat. My father owns a shop too, but it's a corner shop."

I'm just about to ask which one, to see if I been inside of it before. (My grandmother is a heavy smoker, so I go into shops for her all the time.) But then I remember, I never knew a colored man could ever own a shop around here.

Then I'm brought back to the reality that we're having this discussion in school during a Sunday. All because we can't work after school together due to our race. Some of the greatest feelings I've ever had, are under circumstances we're supposed to be divided.

And this anger just engulfs me, because I want more moments like these. Where we can listen and learn more about each other. Because, I don't want to know what it felt like to be me before I came here again.

"We should probably get back to reading." Korra says, reopening her book.

"Yeah. We want to look somewhat productive when our teacher comes back." I tease, but I doubt there would be a problem.

It has been 1 hour and I've yet to seen Mrs. Suyin.

Is she even here?


	5. Chapter 4

**Asami**

"I'm serious, Sami. No peeking." My father says.

I haven't been 17 for more than a few hours, and I already feel like if I take one wrong step, It could be my last.

"You're almost there."

"To where, Kansas?"

"Dorothy had a little more patience than you, Sweetheart." He teases, as I make my way down the steps.

"When I say so, I want you to open your eyes." After his command, I excitedly look, and I'm faced with my car in front of me.

"Wow! You moved my car up into the driveway, thanks." I say, confused.

My father laughs, and runs over to the driver's side and opens it. "Don't you think this is driveway material?"

What I'm faced with next is a record player installed into my car. I'm flabbergasted at such a luxury, because no one has installed a record player into a vehicle . Well, they have. But it hasn't been introduced to the public for purchase yet. My father must had studied quite hard to input such feature.

I quickly hop into the car and test it out.

I lift up a random 45 disc and delicately place it into the slot.

Not even a second passes when we're serenaded by the famous Buddy Holly's Peggy Sue.

I lean my head back against headrest , and close my eyes picturing how I'll no longer have to drive around the town in silence.

"Do you like it?" He asks, just as excited as I am.

"You betcha I do! This is the greatest gift I ever had."

My father has always been a quiet man, but when it comes to creating something, he's not someone to be quiet with the process.

When I step out of the car, I pull him into a massive hug."You're the greatest dad a girl could ever have."

"And don't you forget it, Baby girl. You look more like your mother everyday. She would be very proud of you."

"She would be proud of you too. Installing all these swell knick knacks into vehicles? Such an inventor."

He chuckles to himself. "I think she would be more fascinated with your car, than just a record player."

I had the option to stay with my grandmother last night, given my party will be hosted there, but I enjoy celebrating my birthday with my father first.

That probably explains why I think parties are pointless. I get all I ever want here. But until then, I'll enjoy my birthday morning with my favorite person in the whole wide world.

**Korra**

The sound of something breaking in the house, and my mother's fury, wakes me from my slumber. I'm not sure how long I slept today, but I know for certain it isn't morning.

When I exit my bedroom, I see my mother sweeping what used to be our lamp off the floor. She looks very nice, too nice even for her casual day in. The boys are sitting on the couch, looking quite anxious and weary. Probably because they're waiting for their father to give out their punishment.

The sound of my father's booming voice behind me, nearly makes me jump. I turn around and see a giant smile on his face, along with a very nice grey dress shirt. "It's nice to see you're finally up."

"Where are you going on quite a day?" I ask.

"Your mama and I are going on a date." He says, proudly, as we both make our way to everyone in the living room.

"Daddy. We didn't mean to break the lamp." Fredrick whines, as both boys are graced with tears of convenience.

"Don't pity them, Tonraq. Your children were running inside the house, after my countless of requests for them to stop."

"We did stop!" Booker shouts!

"Yes! When the lamp fell." My mama defends.

I don't know why, but I feel sort of bad for the boys. However, they shouldn't be running in the house. Especially when they knew father would be here. That was a careless thing on their part.

My father looks at the boys sternly, as they wait for their punishment.

"Guess who has to pay for the new lamp? You two boys. With money."

The boys then burst into even more intense tears. "We don't have any money." Booker says between gasps of air.

"Of course I know you don't. But when you want something from the store, Or that new train set at Albert's, you won't get it. That's how you'll make up for the money we'll spend on a new lamp. And you and Korra will spend the day going into town to look for a new lamp."

"What!?" I shout, next.

This is supposed to be my Saturday. The day I sleep in, avoid homework, and do whatever I choose to do. I didn't just get suckered into babysitting these two trouble makers, but going on errands with them. This seems like a punishment for me, rather than the boys.

I look over at my parents frantic.

"I can't go into town with them! They'll cause chaos." I defend.

My father chuckles as he makes his way over to his wife, and wraps his arms around her. "Relax. I'm leaving you more than enough money to pick up food, get a new lamp, and bus fare. I'll even throw in something extra to get you whatever girls like."

I don't want what girls like, or to even go into town! I want to stay in the comfort of my home and do nothing.

"Why can't you two have your date here? Have the boys serve you, as punishment. And I go get the lamp and come back home in 30 minutes." I offer as a solution.

My mother shakes her head. "Korra. Your father and I have been planning this day for months. I wasn't expecting the lamp to be damaged, but things happen. And as the older sister, you've responsibilities."

I agree I do, and I take all those things seriously. The fact I keep not only myself, but their children alive is a monumental task. Not to mention getting gracious grades in a school, I certainly don't feel welcomed in.

Responsibilities? I'm more like a superhero.

"We'll be back soon, Honey." My mama says making her way over to me, to place a kiss on my cheek.

"Don't give Korra no trouble, boys. Or it's your little tails. You hear?"

"Yes, Daddy." They say in unison, while they wipe their eyes.

When I no longer see them them in the doorway, I turn to the twins. Not furious, but a bit optimistic due to this setback. If I'm nice to them, we can make this a quick trip, so I can go back to doing nothing.

"You two better be on your best behavior. We get the lamp, then back home we go." I state, looking both of them in the eyes.

"What about dinner?" Fredrick asks.

"You mean lunch?" I correct.

"No. We already had lunch 3 hours ago."

Just from hearing that, I look at the time and notice it's 4:00 pm in the afternoon. I practically slept my day away. That being said, I really have no rush to get back home. However, I'm most certainly due for a shower before this adventure.

"Alright. We'll get dinner on our way out. But I'm serious, I want the best from you two. Try not to break any more things, as I get ready."

**Asami**

I look in the mirror at the white collar sheer blouse, and the mustard skirt, the seamstress made for me. As I trill around in the mirror with my hands in my pocket, I feel a piece of paper inside. When I pull out the slip, I read _"Happy Birthday, Beautiful. I wish I could see you in this. But I'm picturing you enough these days ;)"_

After reading such note, I can't help but smile. Who knew a simple happy birthday wish could've made my day in just a few seconds. The sound of someone knocking on my door, causes me to tuck the note into my drawer, and answer.

When I see my father at the door, he backs away as if he's about to fall over.

"Stop being so dramatic." I tease, accepting his compliment.

"You look beautiful, Sweetie." My father says, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you, don't go crying old man."

He laughs, and looks me over one more time. "I'm crying for the gentleman they sent for you, because I'll kill him if he hurts you."

I laugh too, thinking of Mako being tucked inside the trunk of my father's car.

As we walk into the living room, I see the man in question standing in a yellow short sleeved shirt, grey slacks, with his hair jelled back. I think he looks very handsome, but from his glaze on me, I think he appreciates my outfit more.

"Happy Birthday, Asami. These are for you." He says, holding up some flowers.

"Thank you, Mako. This probably has to be the greatest gift I received all day."

"Really?"

"No! It's not, and you better drive my baby safely to her grandmothers." My father scolds, which just frightens my friend even more.

"Ignore him. He enjoys messing with you. Father, relax. You knew Mako since we were kids."

My father looks the boy down in disgust. "He's no longer a kid though."

I join the poor soul, and push his way out the door, and us over to his father's 1942 Ford pickup. "Where's Bo?" I ask, as he holds the door open for me.

"He's helping our mom with hanging up the laundry, he'll be over later."

I nod and step inside.

My father waves at us out the door, and when Mako waves back, he spits his chewing tobacco to the ground.

I think it was very nice of Mako's father to lend him his truck today. I would've offered to pick him up, but that wouldn't be very ladylike of me. Of course I don't understand why a woman couldn't pay for dinner or pick up a guy from time to time, but that's just how it is. And I couldn't really think of anything changing that.

Maybe the public comes up with these moral, to prevent women from proposing to their husbands first.

Imagine that.

Entering a jewelry parlor, and being asked to be directed to the engagement ring aisle. Explaining what your husband likes, and having an exclusive collection for him out on display. Gasping with the clerks, about your whole proposal route. Hiding the tiny little box, and waiting excitedly to do the big move.

The world would be so bent out of shape.

I actually find the whole thing, sweet if you ask me.

If you love someone very much, why would you be ashamed to ask to spend your life with them? Why does the guy have to be the only one that can make such decision?

Don't get me wrong, there isn't any rule that prevents women from making the first move. It's just, society doesn't encourage such thing, and it makes you not want to pursue it due to it.

"What is the birthday girl, thinking about?"

"Marriage." I answer.

"You thinking of marrying someone this early?" He teases.

"No, but what do you think about a girl proposing first?"

"Why on earth would a woman do that?"

I shrug.

"Gez. I don't know? Maybe for the same reason men do it? Because they love that person very much. How would you feel if a girl asked you to marry her? Got on her knees and all."

My friend then starts to get a tad bit upset. Not in the tears, way. But he finds this conversation distasteful.

"I would want no woman like that in my life. And I wouldn't be with one to the point she would do that. If any female thinks she has control over a relationship, her judgement would be shown prior."

I cross my arms offended.

"How would anyone categorize a woman like that?" I ask, while he turns onto another road.

"They probably wear pants everyday, refuse to have you hold the door for them, doesn't know how to cook, and probably keeps her hair really short."

"Mako! That's me, beside the short hair. I mean, I don't wear pants everyday. But I enjoy wearing them."

He smiles.

"You're different and you can easily grow into feminine things. Your grandmother can still teach you how to cook. Your hair is still long, and you're gorgeous. For any woman to act like that, they've to be hideous. If they can't control their looks, they're going to control everything."

I'm so disappointed by his response, that I decide to ride in silence. I know I can't really be upset with him, that's truly how society thinks. I just wished he would step out of that mindset, and think for himself.

I asked how he felt about it, not society.

Done with the thought, I start to think about everything but this party. Which brings me to the topic of school. Not the workload and chaos type of thoughts, but the silent ones. Like when I'm working on the school project with Korra.

The first day of working together started off a bit rough, but over the remainder of the time we instantly got into a motion.

I learned that she isn't a fan of wordy books, even though she can read novels that I couldn't dare take on by myself. But when it comes to Lord of the Flies, she says _"It's the worst book ever created!"_ And I find that quite humorous, given it's fairly simple to grasp.

I also learned she has twin brothers, Fredrick and Booker who are quite the handful. Her father owns a corner shop, and her mother is the typical housewife. That's all I got from my partner. I would've enjoyed nothing more but to continue to hear her speak effortlessly about her life. But I could tell the stress of this project was getting to her, so we went back to reading.

Miss. Suyin didn't join us until we were packing up to leave. I did see the copies she ran to make before we started, but they weren't enough to be gone for the entire time. Korra and I walked out the school, in silence and in the opposite directions.

I saw that she was walking, and I wanted to offer her a ride, but it was like one of those things you feel uncertain to ask.

I told myself I would offer next time, even if its not ideal to have a colored person ride with you. But Mrs. Beifong has somewhere to be, so we'll have to skip tomorrow's study session.

I don't mind it, because I would like to have one weekday to myself, without a huge party.

**Korra**

I input both our fares into the bus bucket, and we all make our way to the back. Passing the various empty seats in front, due to the lack of passengers on this Saturday evening. Apart of me thinks, the folks are at home guarding their lamps from the riff raff of preteen boys.

We're going to stop at Sears first, because I remember going through the newspaper before breakfast one day about lamp specials. That wasn't too long ago, so hopefully it's still going on. After we find the replacement item, we'll scout out some local eateries .

Despite being here for almost two months, we haven't eaten out, like we did back in Chicago. Sometimes Mama missed dad so much, she wouldn't feel like cooking, and we'll go to a local diner or somewhere.

I miss those days.

Of course I enjoy seeing my father everyday, but things like that you can't bring back.

The boys are on their best behavior, staring out the windows as the bus drives. I'm happy there aren't much people riding into town with us, I know the boys would be rowdy or make a fuss.

Having my Saturday taken away isn't too bad, given I've Sunday off from the project.

I'm glad I don't have to work on that silly book again, but I'm also aware it sets our project back a bit. I know we got an early start, but my partner and I didn't do much but read.

Comparing our book spots, I bet my partner finished the book by now. I just got to the middle, and I forced myself to get there. As I'm thinking about the book, I remember today is Asami's birthday.

The day she was being forced to wear whatever her friends picked. J

Judging from the fabric, the color is going to look wonderful on her. I'm quite curious on how the designer incorporated the color. She has a great shape, and her eyes really make dark colors pop. Therefore, I know the designer didn't have any trouble creating a piece for her.

I know for certain I would've wished her a belated birthday, But now that I don't see her tomorrow, it'll have to be extra postponed.

I don't mind the wait though, something about her is different. From the texture to her hair, and love for pointless books. There is something odd about her, and I can't quite put my finger on it.

And I don't think it's because of her mother's passing. Such loss can really change someone, and that would stand out. There is no emptiness inside her. Well, not where I was standing. As I spoke and gave little background about myself, I saw maybe appreciation or happiness?

Compared to when she spoke about herself, she seemed unimpressed but not sad. Moreso eager to get off the topic of herself.

We get to our stop, and the boys dash off the bus.

Once we're outside, I start to see more people get onto the bus rather than get off.

The boy"Let's go eat!" Booker shouts, which gets me to pull his collar before he dashes through the street.

"Nope. We're getting the lamp first, then we're eating." I say.

"But we're hungryyyy." Booker and Fredrick whine together.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you went breaking our household objects, huh? And besides, didn't you both eat already." I defend, while we walk in the direction of the home good store.

"That was hours ago, and it takes you forever to get dress! All the baths in the world, isn't going to stop you from being a stinky sister." Fredrick says, getting him and his brother to giggle among each other.

I could most certainly starve them, and get away with it. My father has yet to punish them, I could make his life easier and take care of it now. Light is the energy of our home. If our home doesn't have fuel, nor should these boys.

"How are we going to even eat in a place with a lamp?" Booker asks.

"Yeah! That's so strange. We'll be known as the light people. My name isn't Thomas Edison." Fredrick says.

"Actually. Nikola Tesla, created the concept for light bulbs. If you're going to be an inventor, be the correct one."

The boys don't know this, but we aren't picking up a physical lamp today, we're ordering one.

A lot of folks don't know this, but you can make purchases through the catalogs of Sears, instead of dealing with the hassle of entering the store.

The majority of the shops around here are run by whites. And they dictate what us coloreds, can buy. Not to mention the mistreatment by them serving the whites first.

Sears is one of the few companies that doesn't charge blacks an arm and a leg for their products. That is, if you're using the catalog.

This practice of consumer goods has been going on since the 1900s. After the civil war, the south needed to rebuild, and there was a thing as black sharecroppers. Companies were losing money, turning away folks. And these black sharecroppers, didn't want to purchase poor quality nor pay high prices. That's when the catalog came into play, where colors and whites could purchase products at the same price.

And I learned all of this, simply from a past bad experience when I was a child here in this town years ago.

Mama and I were shopping for my news dress shoes, this was way before the twins were born. Back then, I was blinded by the world we lived in.

As soon as I entered the department store, I tried on the first nice pair of white shoes I saw. My mama wasn't with me at this point, but the store clerk made such a fuss about it, she nearly grabbed my arm.

Then mama stepped right in front of that woman, with the same hatred in her eyes. Saying something of the lines that she best has not try placing her hands on me again.

The woman yelled at us to "Get out, and never come back again."

I remember being so upset, that mama didn't even comfort me. She was too busy trying to get as far from that place, as we could. It wasn't until we got on the bus, that she finally addressed me.

I remember telling her I never wanted to go inside a store again. I felt so guilty for doing something bad. I apologized to her, for not asking for permission to try on the shoes. After I said that, she got angry again. Explaining it wasn't my fault. That it wasn't my lack of permission, it was my skin color. From that moment on, I learned about the racial difference compared to the south and back home, at simply 6 years old.

When I got back to my uncle's house, I hoped for a quick summer, so I could go back home.

And ever since then, I would do research to avoid situations similar to that one, when I came back down to Virginia. Such as, being aware of the places coloreds could go, being familiar with all the Jim Crow laws, and telling myself it's just for the summer.

Sadly, my summer turned into my reality, and I've to always keep these things in mind. Not just for myself, but for my brothers as well.

Now thinking about it, I think my mama's silence and speed on that horrific day, was probably based on her own personal fear. Things were far worse back then when I was six. Her addressing a white woman that way could've gotten her killed.

My father is used to the south's ways, he grew up here.

My mama wasn't.

As we approach the store, I notice a playground in the middle of the town, and the boys look up to me with pleading eyes. I roll my eyes and nod my head, getting them to smile and dash towards the mini park. I call out and point to where I'll be if they need anything, and Booker acknowledges it.

Since I'll be in the store, maybe getting a visual of a lamp will help make the catalog purchase a lot easier.

I know my parents will be disappointed when we come home empty handed, but I know my dad will be happy at how much money he'll be saving doing it this way.

Honestly, the lamp was bound to be replaced anyway. Mama has to constantly replace its bulbs. What good is that?

I walk into the store, and I make my way to the customer service side. I'm just about to enter the vacant line, when I see a white woman enter the door and I step aside to allow her to access the front of the line.

There is no thank you, or anything from the woman.

It's just the way life is to her, and I wonder sometimes if she and others like her, are aware this isn't the sole lifestyle. That back in Chicago, the folks would've kicked her out of the line.

Talk about a culture shock.

It's my turn up, and the customer service rep, doesn't even look at me when she utters "What do you want, Girl?"

"I would like to purchase a catalog."

"Why must ya need that?"

I make sure I don't look her in the eye, because people of the likes of her, don't like it when us coloreds feel like we're their equal.

" I'm looking to purchase a lamp, Ma'am."

"Why? We've perfectly good lamps for you, here in store? Why go through such trouble reading those rigorous words."

On the outside I look calm and collected, but on the inside I'm fuming.

"Come, let me show you." The woman says, before walking from around the counter.

I follow her, despite already making up my mind I rather get the catalog.

This woman looks to be in her 40s, and has on way too much makeup.

We get to the lamp section, and I see a lot of great lamps at a very fair price. However, she walks me to the clearance section.

"This is very nice, it used to be our best seller." She says, pointing to this very small table lamp, when I'm looking for a pole type.

"Ma'am this looks like a fine and dandy lamp, but I need something longer for my living room. This is a nightstand lamp."

The woman then gets offended. "Are you telling me our lamps aren't up to your standards?"

"No, Ma'am. Not at all. I'm sorry to offend you."

She eyes me, and I make sure I look down once again. "You from around here, Girl? I never heard a colored girl who speaks like you."

"I'm from Illinois." I answer, and this time I look her in the eyes. The shock on her face, resembles one of a ghost. A part of me wants to continue looking at her, but I drop my head once again, because I made myself known enough.

"Oh. You think since you're a Yankee, you can just walk up in here like you own the place?" She says, with a little more attitude, probably because she thinks I'm better than her.

Realizing this isn't going to go my way, I work around her, because I'm not leaving here without my catalog.

"No, ma'am. I need the catalog, because I can't carry a lamp all the way back home on the numerous trains."

This clearly is a lie, but if she wants to play this game, I might as well play.

She thinks about it, then nods to herself.

"Very well, I can understand now. You say that next time, Girl." She replies, while we walk back over to her desk.

I hide my smirk, at how foolish this woman is getting outsmarted by a colored girl.

**Asami**

The party has been going on for about 3 hours, and I'm already to call it a rest. My grandmother enjoyed cooking and serving my guests, while I prayed for the night to be over.

"Come on, Sami. Dance!" Azula says, trying to pull me out onto the empty living room, to accommodate the party.

"No. Let my birth be enough for you all." I tease, leaning against my wall.

"It's not, you know we're greedy." Bolin says, while taking another cracker sample from my grandmother's platter.

We already had cake, did gifts, and dance through several songs. What more does my friends need? Suki grabs her coat off the hanger then makes her way over to me. "Thank you for inviting me, it's getting late. I promised my parents I'll be back before 10. Happy Birthday, again." She says, while pulling me into a hug.

"Of course, Suki. Thank you for coming. You're a true friend."

"I thought you would give up lying for your 17th birthday." Kuvira teases, while collecting her clutch bag as well.

"Aw. Come on, you're leaving too!" Bolin whines, while picking up her unfinished plate and starting on it.

"Yes, I think the birthday girl deserves some hours to herself." She replies, giving me a hug next, and I'm glad we're finally agreeing to something. It doesn't take long for Ginger to follow behind, and tell me her goodbye.

Soon, almost everyone makes their way out of my grandmother's home, all but Bolin and Mako who's staying back to help clean up.

"Aww. You boys are sweethearts, but I got it." My grandmother Estelle says.

"No, Ma'am. Us gentleman can handle the tough work. You just stay there and continue to look pretty." Mako says, while kissing her own the cheek.

I give my friend a look of disgust, which gets him to laugh.

"What!? Your father said no funny business with you, not his mother." He replies, which gets his birther to burst into laughter.

"Don't you mind, Harry. I raised a sweet boy, you let me know if he sends more threats."

"Will do, Ma'am."

* * *

With the brothers gone, and everything tucked away. I lay in my father's childhood bed, staring up at the ceiling. Reflecting how my age could possibly be either the best year of my life or worst. Something about it improving excites me, but comparing the lack of progress I made in the past frightens me as well.

I flip onto my side, and stare at the clock that reads 9pm, and I'm not remotely tired. My grandmother is already tucked away. I'm very grateful for her, she did a lot just to celebrate me. Even though I don't enjoy all the excitement, I know I would feel sad if she stopped going out of her way to celebrate my life.

Not finding any reason to sleep, I slide out of bed, and decide to take a walk. This is something I always do, when I've trouble sleeping. If my grandmother knew about this, she would throw a fit. Explaining how dangerous, walking alone at night as a female is.

But I know these roads from the back of my hand, and I haven't found trouble yet. I don't walk far, just a few blocks then I turn around.

As I slip pass the screen door, I make sure I make as little noise as possible.

Once my shoes hit the dirt road, I end up taking them off so I can feel connected with the earth.

This is something I started doing awhile ago. I remembered my father telling me stories about how my mother would walk around her village like this. And my curiosity of why she enjoyed it so much, allowed this to be an annual thing for me.

I sort of feel closer to her this way too.

**Korra**

Thanks to the boys and their need to eat slow, we missed the bus back home. Well, actually it's more so my fault. I wasn't aware our particular bus, only did drop offs for coloreds. We were supposed to take a different number, just to get home.

However, if the boys didn't take so long, I could've found all this out.

We've been walking for about 4 miles now, and the twins stopped complaining after our 3rd. I wasn't worried due to the mix up, because I thought we would get home before it got too dark.

But that wasn't the case, and there aren't any phones around. Even if there were, my father hasn't bought a house phone yet. Nor do I have anyone's number.

I would be lying to you, if I didn't tell you I was worried. I'm not entirely sure how much more miles we've, but I do know this is the same road the bus road us on.

"I'm scared, Korra." Fredrick says, which gets me to wrap my arms around him.

"Don't be, we're almost home." I answer.

"You said that before, and we weren't." He replies.

I really messed this up.

Our parents are probably worried sick by now, they know buses don't run this late. And they expected us to be home before sundown too. I know we left the house pretty late, but it doesn't take several hours to run into town.

Not to mention we don't have a physical lamp to show off.

"Is that a ghost?" Booker asks.

I can't really see very far, but I do see someone walking ahead of us. The long hair flowing in the wind, tells me it's a woman, which I'm relieved about.

But a woman walking alone in the dead of night, isn't quite reassuring.

"Maybe she knows how far from home we are. **'HEY!**" Booker yells, but I'm too late to cover his mouth, because the figure turns around.

I stop walking and push the boys behind me, as the woman stares back at us. What happens next, causes my heart to race. The figure starts walking her way towards us.

The pressure of the wind, makes her hair blow all over the place, allowing her face to not be shown. I can understand why Booker thought she was a ghost, and I'm certainly frightened.

My sisterly instincts kicks in, and I know I don't want her anywhere near my brothers. So, I start making my way towards her. Because if something happens, I want them to have a chance of making a run for it.

"No! Don't leave us!" Fredrick whines, pulling my arm to get me to stay.

"They could kill you." Booker says, finally getting worried.

"Well, you should've thought of that before you made our presence known!" I defend, which gets both of them to start crying.

"Please don't cry. Look. I'm going to go talk to her, see how far we are. We need help, and I'm going to try and get it. Don't worry about me, I'm your big sister. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or myself." I say, pulling them both into a hug.

I know they can feel my heart racing, but I'm using my optimism of getting home, as a fuel for doing this crazy thing.

I start making my way towards the woman too, and I ball up my fist, just in case I need to use it. Maybe I was given my father's boxing talents?

I'm pretty far from the boys, but closer to the figure. Either it's my closeness of death or my acceptance of it, but the closer I become the less fear I've.

The woman doesn't even seem hesitant, it's like she owns these roads. I notice she doesn't have any shoes on either. But I don't believe she's homeless, given how she's holding a pair.

Realizing, I should make my need of help known before I become fully face to face, I speak. "Hello, Ma'am. I was wondering if you could help us."

I don't want to say we're lost, because she could be a serial killer or something.

We reach a comfortable distance, and the wind sends one powerful blow that undoes my bun from my hair, causing my waves to interfere with my vision.

Once I push my hair to the side to see, I finally see her face. And it's like the wind magically disappears, but her smile doesn't.

"You know? It's about time you pushed your pride aside, to ask for help with the book." She jokes, which gets me to strangely smile.

I don't know why, but I'm glad it's Asami.


	6. Chapter 5

**Asami**

"You know? It's about time you pushed your pride aside and asked for help with the book." I joke, now standing across from her.

I can't believe it's her.

I was just walking back, when suddenly I heard someone call out "Hey!" Instantly. Chills ran down my spine, because it's not typical to hear someone call out to you in the middle of the without a car being present.

The ideal thing to do, was to keep walking and ignore it all. But something told me to turn around. And when I did, I saw three figures huddling together.

I start walking towards them, and the tallest figure follows my move.

The wind was so fierce, I didn't know what or who I was walking into. But once I came close to make out who it was, I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't need help with the book." She states.

I place my hand onto my hip, displaying how I know she's lying. When I see a small smile appear on the corner of her mouth, I'm proud of how humorous I can be without even trying.

"Fine! I don't need help with the book quite yet." She corrects.

After such a confession, she proceeds to tell me about the missed bus, the lamp, and even how the boys ate two ice cream cones in under 2 minutes.

Despite feeling some sympathy at certain parts of her day, I can't help but enjoy hearing about it too.

To have all this happen while I was occupied with a party I didn't want, kinda makes me ungrateful. I much rather had traded her day with mine. The least I could do is give her a better ending to her day.

"You wouldn't know how to get home, would you? " She asks, scratching the back of her neck.

"Hm. It depends. I know where my house is, but I've no idea where you live. Therefore, I can't really say." Despite the humor, she doesn't get it. So I quickly reassure her. "Since we go to the same school, your place can't be too far from mine. We aren't too far from town too. I can walk with you back if that's alright." I correct.

"That would be quite nice, thank you. Let me go get my brothers. They're a bit rowdy. So, don't be frighten."

I roll my eyes. "Isn't that the case with all boys?" I tease.

"Ha-ha. I guess you're right. Be right back."

As she walks back to her brothers, I can't help but admire the boatneck tan dress she's wearing, it almost has the impression that she's nude in the night. But you would have to have your mind in the gutter to make such an observation.

The older sister takes a few moments to speak with them, before walking back over with the twins beside her.

I try my best not to look intimidating, but my long hair keeps uncontrollably blowing in the night.

"Fredrick, Booker. This is my friend, Asami. Be polite."

"Hello." I say, offering my hand to one of them, but they just look down at it weary.

"Fredrick, I said be polite!" Korra says, a bit embarrassed and frustrated.

The boy turns to his sister, and says "Robert at school said we're not supposed to touch a white woman, or we'll be beaten, tied, and thrown into a lake." Fredrick answers.

After such response, I quickly pull my hand back.

"I'm sorry." Korra says, even more embarrassed.

"No, don't be. They have every right to do what they feel comfortable with. Well, around me that is."

Despite my reassurance, Korra still doesn't accept I'm fine. But that doubt is short lived when her brother starts talking again, and to my surprise, to me.

"You go to my sister's school?" Fredrick asks.

"Yes! We're partners in our English class, and your sister is very smart." I state, honestly.

The boys both burst into laughter.

"A white woman calling our sister smart? How much money she pay you to say that?" Booker asks, between his own laughter.

I look over at the older sister who looks more annoyed, than offended. Therefore, I take this moment as a win.

"Well, I wouldn't say she's too smart. Given how she's still on chapter three of our novel." I tease, which gets her to gasp in disbelief.

"I'll have you know, such novel only catches the attention of those with an uncomplex mind. Which explains why you find it so engaging." She defends.

"Uncomplex, huh? If only you knew what was going on in my head,then you would be the lost one."

We start making our way down the road again, and I notice Fredrick shivering. Korra takes off her light sweater, and hands it to him. The boy takes it clearly exhausted, but pleased.

Booker looks to be in a similar state, but he has his hands inside his pockets, trying to ignore it.

I don't know much about these brothers, but so far I think Booker is the protector of the twins. Not just to his brother, but to older sister too. I admire that about him.

I take off my sweater, then hand it him. "Here. You don't want to catch a cold before Halloween."

"I'm alright. I'm no baby, I can handle the wind." He says, with his chest.

"I didn't say you were. I just don't want the satisfaction that your sister can handle the cold, and I can't too. Come on! Don't make me look like a wimp in front of her, she already thinks I've an uncomplex mind." Korra smirks, and Booker takes the sweater, then drapes it over his shoulder, before uttering a small thank you.

**Korra**

I'm glad we ran into Asami, and not some crazy person. Not saying walking these sketchy dirt roads, disqualifies her from being crazy, but it's nice to know she's our aid.

I wasn't sure how the boys would take to her. Especially Booker, he has always been the most prideful one out of the family. But he was good about it. The whole taking Asami's jacket thing, was another surprise.

Kudos to Asami for her whole approach, that was very sweet of her too.

It is very chilly tonight, and I know us ladies are feeling it.

Noticing Asami constantly rubbing up her arms like she's scratching, I realize she's really doing this to keep warm. I move closer to her, in hope my body heat can help. A simple action, turns into my arm digging into her's, as we walk.

I don't know if I'm over thinking it, but the moment our body made the slightest contact, the wind no longer blew her hair all over the place. So, I'm able to see her eyes fully staring back at me.

In this darkness, they remind me of the northern lights. I never personally seen the auroras, but how they were described in the text books,tells me they're probably no different than what I'm experiencing right now.

I quickly place my attention back onto the road ahead, because something about comparing her eyes to a breath taking sky view, makes me feel uneasy.

"Look! I'm starting to see lights." Fredrick says, all excitedly.

"Yep! That's our town." Asami answers.

Just the sight of life other than dirt, makes me glad our journey is coming to an end. Which also means, I've to face my parents for possibly giving them the biggest scare of their lives, with no lamp.

But hopefully the fact I got their children safely back home, will lessen my punishment. I'm not even sure if I even deserve one. Taking into a count,

**1.** I didn't want to go into town in the first place.

**2.** I was racially profiled. (An everyday thing since I moved here.)

**3.** I had to walk a thousand miles in this weather.

**4.** And I saved them money on my smart Sears Catalog buy.

But until we get home, I won't know.

"If you could point us in the direction of the school, I can take it from there."

Asami chuckles to herself.

"My grandmother's house is closer than our school."

"Very good for you, but we don't live with your grandmother." I correct, not understanding the relevance.

"I'm not bragging, Korra. I'm offering to drive you all to your house."

"No. It's okay. We got it from here, you've been helpful enough."

There is no way Asami is driving us to our neighborhood. What will people think if they saw all us riding together? At this hour too? We're just eyeing for trouble this way. Folks can't say much about us walking down the same rode together, but driving? No sir wee.

Asami stops walking and I do too, allowing the boys to continue their steps ahead.

I take a deep breath, ready to have this talk with her.

This has to be done now, because her friendly demeanor puts her under the impression we're the same, but in reality, we aren't.

I appreciate how kind she has been, but I don't need kindness. I need her to be a realist. So she can see how dangerous her actions are, even if they're coming from a good place.

"Asami, I truly value your patience with me. But don't try to pretend you aren't aware of who I am."

She tries to smile, probably about to say another playful comment, but my seriousness shuts it down. Which causes her to take a serious face.

"And who are you?" She asks, crossing her arms, and this time it's not because of the weather.

"I'm a colored girl and you're white. That's just how it is, whether you want to accept that or not."

She gasps, and throws her hands up in the air frantic.

"Oh Lord heavens! You're colored, Korra?! I had no idea!" Her loudness, causes me to try to hush her, but she continues to go off like she's in a football stadium.

Does she want to be heard? For us to get caught!?

"Can you please be quiet?" I whisper, trying to cover her mouth, but she grabs my hand instead. And I freeze as she takes hold of it. Allowing her fingers to softly explore the back of my hand, as my wrist rests onto her's.

Any previous thought of protest leaves my mind, because I'm too caught up in this action of her's.

"If this was all you saw when you first met me, I feel quite foolish for seeing more."

After her delicate yet stinging words, she lets go of my hand and catches up with the boys.

I begin walking again, but make sure my pace is slower, so I don't end up apart of the group.

I listen from afar as she tells stories about her childhood, old ghost stories, and anything that get's the boys to laugh.

I wish my guilt was based on not being a part of the fun, but it's really directed towards her words.

She saw more in me.

And I'm indifferent about everything, because the word 'saw' leave out the possibility of seeing more.

**Asami**

***Next Day***

Since Suki couldn't go dress shopping with me, she promised me breakfast. I would be more delighted if it wasn't at the diner I work at. However, I'll take spending time with my one true friend alone anytime.

"Did turning 18 steal your youth already?" Suki teases, while reaching over the table to touch the bags under my eyes.

"You're so funny! But no, I didn't sleep too much, I took a little walk."

My friend already aware of my night walk route, gives me a disapproving frown.

"Sami. You know it's dangerous for you to be out there that late. What if something happened to you?"

I laugh.

"But nothing did. Nothing ever does." I defend.

Pema makes her way back over with our drinks.

"Aw. Thank you, Pema." I say, before she squeezes my hand and walks off.

Despite my friend treating me to a meal, I know she has something to tell me. Something that I couldn't tell a soul. Not even my exhaustion could prevent me from my curiosity. I've known Suki since I was in elementary school. Her father is a veterinarian and her mother is a nurse. They're a loving couple, which explains why they've so many kids.

"What did you've to tell me?" I ask, no longer being able to take the suspense.

She makes sure no one is looking, then motions for me to lean in closer.

"I think I've a crush."

"On who!?"

"I can't say. But I feel like I'm in love."

I roll my eyes.

"Who in this town is worthy to take your heart and mind?" I ask, because my friend is similar to me. We don't fall in love with any boy with a cute smile. It takes a little more to grab our attention. But seeing Suki in this rare state, shows me this gentleman has certainly taken her heart.

"I'm not saying just yet. I just wanted you to know I'm hooked." She replies, with a smug look on her face.

"Come on! Why can't you tell your best friend? Does Azula, know?"

The look of horror on her face, tells me my answer.

"Oh No!She would have a cow if she knew who this boy is. Which is why I can't tell anyone. Hopefully I can get over it soon." She says, almost disappointed.

"Why would you get over it? Attraction is a beautiful thing. Why not be hopeful for how ever long it is?"

She sighs.

"Because. I don't want to get my hopes up, and become broken. That's why I'm torn between embracing my feelings and destroying them altogether."

"How long have you had these feelings?" I ask.

"For a few weeks now."

"Well... Why not enjoy this feeling for a few more weeks? You never know, he might ask you to the homecoming dance."

"Aw. I would adore nothing more, but that's very unlikely. Speaking of the homecoming dance, are you going? It's next week."

"Ugh. Suki you know I don't do dances, and I might be working the diner that day." I answer, honestly.

We typically get a lot people after game days and school dances. Which means, it's basically all hands on deck.

"Nope. You promised you were going."

"No I didn't! I would never agree to such a thing."

Before I could finish such falseness, she pulls out a crumbled up slip of paper that reads

'_I, Asami Sato. _

_Will attend the Homecoming Dance in my junior year, if I don't attend the past ones. Even if I'm scheduled to work.' _

"When did I write that?! I didn't do that last year."

"You wrote it during our freshmen year of high school. All because we wanted to go that year. We're in our junior year and you promised."

I frown, disappointed at my foolish young self.

"You know I don't do dances."

"Why not? It's just us all having fun, in a new setting. What's stopping you from it?"

I shrug.

"It just has never been my scene. Pictures, dresses, getting all dolled up just so a boy can dance with you. What's the point?"

"Oh. Now I get it. It's the dating part that bothers you."

"Did you not hear my other reasons?" I joke.

"I did. But you have always hated those things, but you still do them. The only part you don't do, is date. Which I don't understand! You're the prettiest girl at our school. Yet, you turn down almost any guy who's brave enough to ask you."

"That's why. There aren't many brave guys." I answer, finding this discussion to be a dead one.

"That's just because the guys are fearful of Mako! If you made it more known you two aren't a unspoken thing, maybe more guys will have the courage. Honestly though. Are you and Mako secretly screwing each other?"

After such disgusting comment, I start to lose my appetite before our food even comes.

"Ew. Gross! How could you even say that. You know I've no feelings for him."

"I know, but we're no longer kids Asami. Mako really likes you, and I know you care for him. Why keep up with this game? Don't you want to be in love and happy?"

I start to pour unnecessary amounts of sugar into my coffee, because I no longer want it.

"I'm loved and happy enough. I don't need Mako or a man to give me that. " I answer, coldly.

My friend is silent, but it's timed, because Pema comes back with our food.

I ordered a triple stack of chocolate chip pancakes, with a side order of scrambled eggs and sausage. Suki just ordered French toast.

After such a long walk last night, I caught quite an appetite.

I don't know why last night started great, but ended terrible. Her assuming I was oblivious to the fact our races are different, really hurt me. It also sounded like she thought I was being nice, all because I felt sorry for her.

If she only knew I generally cared for her.

Maybe I do I've a natural caring heart, but I never once acted as if I wasn't being myself. Sure, when I'm around her I don't feel like myself. But I feel something better than who I am, and I know it's not out of pity.

I was so offended by her words, I told Fredrick and Booker the direction they needed to go, just so I didn't have to tell their sister when I departed on my route.

It's a shame the boys were more courtesy than the person I had more relations to.

When I got to my grandma's house, I found her still asleep and I just slid into bed, thinking about how great everything was until I offered to drive them home.

Why did I even do that? If I would've only showed her the direction of the school, I could've walked with her a little longer. But no. I had to milk my hero trait, and offer a quicker alternative.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Asami. I don't mean to make you sad." She says, cutting her toast.

"Sad? Who's sad?" I ask, confused and pulled from my thoughts.

"You are. I see it all over your face. You love those pancakes, and you're not even eating them."

"I was just thinking." I explain, before investing in my own meal.

I was just thinking, something I didn't do last night.

**Korra**

"And you will clean this entire house, from top to bottom!" My mother yells, while the boys and I stand in the living room.

This is our punishment. You see. We didn't have time to receive it last night, because we got into our neighborhood around 1am. Apparently they put out a search party for us, because the first person I found was my father. He spotted us near the fire station, and raced to us.

I didn't think a man with such a muscular built could run so quickly, but once he got to us he lifted all three of us off the ground. Me being the closest to his height, could hear him mutter to himself how thankful he was to find us.

As we made our way down the street to our house together, nothing but claps and praises to the lord, were heard. I guess someone phoned my mother, because she ran out of the house and met us at the end of our sidewalk.

From that moment on, I knew I never wanted to put my parents through that fear again.

However, that love and appreciation is gone today.

Today, my mother is furious, and there is blood to pay.

My parents understood the missing the bus bit, but they grew furious finding out we had an option to call someone, and a ride home. All thanks to the boys, who told them about Asami.

I wasn't thinking about calling them, because I was too busy kicking myself for the words I said to Asami. I didn't mean to come across as hurtful. I was just worried.

I didn't want to get either us in trouble. Why doesn't she understand that?

She spoke as though, I didn't care about her.

But I do.

She's a great girl, and I would hate for her to be teased for associating with me. I've seen her around school, and she's quite popular. She's always hanging around Sokka's arch nemesis, Mako. All the girls wish they were her, and the boys have their eyes set on her.

Asami is a very enchanting girl, everything about her, can get you to stop what you're doing. That's why I needed to stop her, because I didn't want her to stop her life for me.

I do see her, why doesn't she think so!? Why can't she see I'm protecting her?

"Korra! Are you listening to me!" My mother shouts, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, Ma'am." I answer.

"You think you could take your father's lunch? I forgot to make it last night, since my children were nowhere to be found." She asks, while holding up the brown bag.

I nod, eager to get out of chores for a moment, because we've been cleaning all morning.

Before I grab it, she holds it away from me. "That Asami girl, she's a nice gal?" She asks, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yes, Ma'am. She's my English partner."

"The boys tell me you two were bickering." I glare at the boys, who just have a smirk on their faces.

"It was nothing. I was wrong about something, but we're okay."

"Good. Because that was kind of her to help you all. I'm going to bake some cookies for her. You take them to her, when you can. Okay?"

I internally groan. "No. Mama. It's okay. It'll be hassle to do all that. we don't talk much." I partially lie, because I doubt she wants to talk to me now.

"Well. You need to, because I just washed her sweater. You can give her the cookies, along with her item. Now hurry to the shop, your father is hungry. And don't get lost!"

I head out the door and make route to my father's shop. It's a beautiful fall day, not as windy as last night, but nice out.

A couple of neighbors start waving at me, since everyone knows who I am by now.

Let's just say, I don't enjoy this sudden fame. It takes the wanting to be invisible effect away.

As I walk, I see Katara standing on her porch.

I try to walk quickly by, but she sees me.

"Where are you going?" She asks, with no emotions.

"I'm taking my father lunch." I answer, still walking.

"I'll go with you." She says, walking down from her porch.

"No. It's okay, it's just a quick stop." I reassure, but also out of fear. It's bad enough I see her in high school. But now? Aren't I'm being punished enough?

She ignores my words, and starts walking beside me.

As we wait to cross the street, a bus passes by and Katara points to it. "Look. A bus, something you missed."

We cross at the crosswalk, and no matter how fast I walk, she matches my pace.

My father's shop is just a few blocks down, but the unwelcome guest goes in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the music shop. Come on, The food isn't going anywhere."

Despite my moral compass, I wind up following Katara throughout the streets. Passing numerous of white owned shopped that caters to the colored population.

My father's shop is the only blacked owned and operated place. But that doesn't mean there aren't other corner stores around here.

We finally reach a door that reads, "Bernie's." Katara get's the door for us, and once inside I'm surrounded by numerous of posters and records out on display. There are a few instruments hanging on the wall, but their prices represents their placement. Very high priced.

"Roy?" Katara calls, out loudly.

"Shh. Why are you yelling?" I ask, while making sure I still have sound in my ears.

"I'm looking for Roy, the shop owner." She answers, not even bothered at this point.

"You don't need to make him deaf." I defend.

"I'm blind, not deaf." An elderly man with a mix of brown and grey jelled back hair says. From his skin, I know he must be mixed.

I don't mean to sound ignorant, but I never seen a blind man own a shop before. Especially in a place where someone can easily steal. I guess, the bell on the door holds a even greater purpose.

"Who's your friend, Katara?" He asks, taking a seat at his counter.

"This is Korra, she moved here a few weeks ago." She answers, scanning through some 45s.

I voice a hello, but he motions for me to approach him. I look over at my friend if I can even call her that, and she motions for me to go too. I do what I'm told, despite the hesitation, and approach the counter.

He reaches his hand out to me, and I take it.

"Korra." He says to himself.

His hand feels very warm. I don't know why, but I thought they would be colder or clammy.

"I'm Roy. Pleasure to meet you." He says, while dropping my hand.

My curiosity gets the best of me, and I rudely asks, "If your name is Roy, why is this place called Bernie's Shop?"

He chuckles, along with Katara. And it's the first time I ever heard the girl express something of delight.

"You sure this girl is the smartest in your school, Katara?" He says, while walking away from his counter.

Wait. How does he know that? I'm not even the smartest. Does she talk about me?

"I'm not the smartest girl in school, and it's just a question." I defend.

"I guess you're right, Darling. No question is a stupid one. Bernie was my father, I just took it over. This place used to just sell instruments catered to the white folks. When they all moved out, and this place turned into a colored zone, he gave this place to me."

"We're you close to your father?" I ask.

He ignores my question and walks exactly to where Katara is standing. "You still going to help me sweep this place?" He asks, with a smile.

"Of course, Roy. As soon as I walk my friend to her father's shop, I'll come back and help you like I do every Sunday." She says, very sweetly. Which is another shocker, because she's in fact, capable of being kind.

He gives her a kiss on the cheek, then pats her back before returning into the back room.

Once he's gone and nowhere in sight, I lean against a rack of 45's with a smirk.

"So? You talk about me?"

"I don't talk about you. He just remembers everything I tell him."

"And what did you tell him?"

She makes her way over to the next row records, and shrugs. "I told him our school was expecting another colored student. And you had potential to be the first black valedictorian ."

Even her compliment sounds dry, but I'm thankful for the kind words.

"I'm not going to accomplish that, I've a hard time just being interested in the material. Everything just seems so.."

"Boring?" She finishes.

"Yes. Do you feel that way?" I ask.

"Not in school, but in life. Maybe it's because my brother is full of energy,but nothing really excites me."

For the first time, I feel like were actually having a connection.

"It seems coming in here excites you."

She smiles to herself.

"That's just because Roy is a sweet guy. I admire how he see's the world, it gives me hope that maybe I can find something worth living for too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. Just forget I said anything."

"No. Try to explain. You hardly ever talk to me. And honestly, I don't just want Sokka talking . As you know, he can be quite the chatter box." I tease.

"I know. Which is why I'm grateful for you. You're the one that get's your ears talked off." She teases back.

She stops searching, then tries to explain.

"Despite Roy's vision impairment, he still finds joy in the music and what he's selling. I know it frustrates him not being able to clean or decorate the shop the way he wants. But this place...encourages him in a way. Sometimes you don't have to see the bigger picture to keep going, sometimes all it takes is what you know."

Before I could reply to such heavy words, Roy calls out to Katara and she excuses herself.

With the absence, I start to roam the aisles.

I start to value my new friend, because she's not judgy or cold hearted. She's just trying to find something worth expressing more of herself into.

And living in this town, under these conditions, would make me feel trapped and lost too.

I think what motivates me to keep going, is knowing what I'm capable of. I want to get my passion back. The one I left up north, all because I felt I lost everything coming here.

But I still have it. If not, more. Maybe if I put more focus into school, I could reach the goal of valedictorian? I doubt I'll get it, but challenging myself, sure beats being bored.

As I'm browsing through the numerous record options, a song plays through the shop that catches my attention. The need to figure out where such art is coming from, leads me to a record player in the corner of the room.

I lift up the 45 cover, and see the artist named Sam Cooke printed onto it. As I listen to the smoothness of his voice, the words he says touches me.

_"At first I thought it was infatuation_

_But, woo, it's lasted so long_

_Now I find myself wanting."_

I'm not sure if those lyrics are speaking to me, or speaking for me. Either way, it just makes me feel something. If it was possible, I would purchase a car, and have this gem in my passenger seat as I leave this state.

Traveling with music, must be heaven right now. Asami is so lucky to have a system in her car. Wait. Darn it. I forgot her birthday was yesterday! And I only know this detail about her car, because the boys were telling me she got a system for her birthday.

I didn't even wish her a happy birthday.

The only thing I gave her, was a bad night.

The guilt causes me to feel sick to my stomach. What did I do? If it was anyone else, I wouldn't be so upset. But something about causing pain to her, makes me feel terrible.

The song comes to an end, then I carefully place it back into it's cover before heading to the counter with it.

Katara and Roy both come out of the back room, and Roy says, "Do we've a customer?"

"Yes, Sir. How much?" I ask.

Katara takes the record then frowns. "This isn't for sale yet. It's Sam's newest album." She says.

"Nonsense. Sell it to her." Roy replies.

"You sure?" I ask, grateful, but not wanting to cause trouble.

"Of course. We'll get more copies next month. And besides, it's rare I get to sell to a future valedictorian. Ring her up, Tara."

I hand her the money, which happens to be all my allowance, but It's worth it.

Whenever I get the chance, I'm going to give this record to Asami as a late birthday gift.

I just hope she enjoys it just as much as I've so far. Maybe she can be taken by his words too.

But not to the point she leaves with it.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

Thank you all for your patience with this story.

You know there is no dance before a homecoming game.


	7. Chapter 6

**Korra**

Back in Chicago, we never had the bleachers packed like this. Even with the coloreds sitting on one side, and the whites on the other, we're still pretty close to each other.

It's nice to be able to go out as a family tonight, especially with my father present too. He teases that he would've closed up shop regardless to support my high school's homecoming game. But in reality, he would be getting no business, due to our whole town attending tonight.

Our team the Ferrets, are going against the Wombats. Their school colors are black and yellow, and their jerseys look nicer than our tacky red and beige ones.

So far we're in the lead with 7-3.

Sports don't really excite me. Occasionally, I'll find myself entertained by an impressive play or what looks to be a hard tackle, but to invest every night to watch it? Not really my taste.

Sokka gave me his varsity jacket earlier, once I realized I didn't have any school spirit merch. It's definitely coming in handy on this chill night, but the glares the other girls are giving me, is unwanted.

I'll let them think whatever they like, but Sokka and I aren't a thing. We're going to the Homecoming dance tomorrow together, but that's just it.

It's not like I wanted to attend the dance with him, I had no choice. He asked me in front of our whole church. He even got the choir involved!

I wanted my father to be the overprotective man I know, so he could decline for me. But he just allowed it to play out, with a giant smile on his face.

Soon to find out, my parents knew about this little stunt before me

Talk about traitors.

My mama had worked all week on my dress, and I've yet to seen what it looks like. The only information I have, is that's it's light blue. And I only got that information so I could let Sokka know, to help with his attire.

As my family continues watching the game, something steals my attention.

Arms interlocked with an older man with blonde/grey hair, I see Asami walk up the bleachers. She's wearing a red scarf wrapped around her neck, and a beige cashmere sweater that her raven locks, rests onto.

The man she's with, has to be her father. They both have very light eyes, despite the color difference. But either than that, that's the only comparison I can make between the father daughter duo.

"That's Korra's friend." Fredrick says, while pointing to Asami as she sits on her side of the bleachers.

"Fredrick, don't you point. it's rude!" My mother, replies, before looking at the girl of the hour. "Is that the girl that helped you?" She asks.

I nod.

"Yes, that's Asami." I say, almost frighten to utter her name out loud.

"She's a very pretty young lady. It's rare you see someone from around here with black wavy hair like that. You give her the sweater and cookies I told you to?" She asks, still eyeing her.

"Yes."

I lied.

No, I haven't given her those things.

Because, one. I haven't spoken to her since our incident a week ago. And two. We haven't even worked on our project together.

I finished the book all by myself, but there are still tasks we need to complete together. Which communicating would certainly help. But every time I think I've the courage to speak with her and apologize, I chicken out. It has nothing to do with pride, I just can't seem to look her in the eyes and tell her I was wrong.

On regards to the whole cookies thing, I let my friends have at it during lunch one day. There was no way a tin of fresh baked cookies, could go unnoticed in my bag.

I know I've to speak with her soon, because Mrs. Suyin continues to asks how's everything going with the project, and I can't keep the lie up anymore. Once we get a failing grade, it'll be obvious we weren't doing well. I can't afford to get a bad grade or keep this guilt in my heart.

The crowd suddenly erupts with anger because the wombats just made a touchdown, getting us now at 7-5.

As the bleachers start to rattle down, I see Katara make her way towards me. I give her a wave, letting her know I see her. Or in other terms, I'm fine where I'm at, please return to your seat.

But instead of taking the obvious hint, she approaches us.

"Hello folks, you all look like a happy family." Katara says, blandly.

"Aw. Thank you Miss Katara. It's nice to see you outside church." My mother answers, proudly.

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Wilson. Would you mind if Korra sat with a group of our friends?"

I can't believe she's asking my parents for permission instead of me. It must be a siblings thing, because where is my say in all of this?

"Of course! I think we can survive a few hours without our oldest and dearest." My father answers, while getting up so I can pass him.

"It's much appreciated." Katara replies, while I make my glare known to her, but she doesn't take offense to it.

"You think they're going to put your brother in?" My father asks, which gets our entire side of the bleachers to look up curious, for her answer.

If they put Sokka into the game, it'll be the first time a colored player played in this town.

That's why a lot of the colored folks come to these games despite the lack of representation. In hopes of seeing history in the making.

We all know Sokka is a great wide receiver, but being able to showcase that on a field? Would be amazing!

Katara sighs. "We're not sure. Hopefully he can. Especially now seeing how good the wombats are. Nothing we can do, but pray."

"Amen to that." My mother says, happily.

**Asami**

The bleachers are packed today. I know homecoming games typically draw a huge crowd, but this is crazy.

My father and I could barely find a seat.

It's a tradition that we go to at least one big football game, a year. So, it's the only day I allow myself to showcase my school spirit, since my father enjoys this so much.

I think we both needed a breather, this week has been tiring.

Tenzin had me work more hours than usual, and when I get home I feel even more exhausted. Grandma Estelle has been nothing but helpful, when it comes to sending over dinner for Father and I. But the energy to eat, doesn't always come.

Hopefully, this upcoming week will run a lot smoother.

"Our team isn't looking too good." My father says, weary.

"I agree. Being tied right now during the second quarter, isn't ideal for us." I reply.

This game isn't just big for the town, but for the players too. The tops scouts come to homecoming games. Which also puts greater pressure onto Mako.

They've been following his career for awhile now, so they know he's a great player. But this year, he hasn't been performing as well as he would like.

Usually when you're a star athlete, you're supposed to improve over the years. His record is impressive, but him being a senior and his team being in this state right now? Not the greatest position.

We're sitting in the middle, so I can see my friends all sitting upfront. I typically sit with them towards the end, but until then, I'm enjoying my company.

"I might be working a little more hours at the shop. If you get lonely you can always…"

"I know, visit grandma." I playfully tease, getting him to smile.

"I was going to actually say, visit your old man from time to time. I can sure use an extra hand too."

I gasp..

"Me? A sophisticated young woman doing a man's work? That's just an abomination."

"Stop with the theatrics, I think we both know you could care less about what other's think. And besides. I was just messing with you. I've it under control down at the shop. I just wanted to remind you, you've a gift of mechanic work just like your father. You just need to get your hands dirty more often." He replies, placing his arms around me.

I know he means well, and has no intentions of me pursuing a similar trade of his. He's just being nostalgic about the times we spent together when I was younger at the shop.

I would pretend to be his secretary and talk to his clients while they waited. Back then we were a power team.

It wasn't until I got around 13, when Estelle pulled me from such tasks, and I spent the majority of my time at her place after school while father worked.

I'm not going to lie, I miss those moments, but we still find time to bond. Which I will always make time for.

Because nowadays, I'm exhausted and feel like I can't please anyone. My friends are upset with me, since I'm not going to the dance. But it's my choice, I've to work that night. Pema did tell me I could take off to attend, but I don't want to leave them understaffed.

Also, I'm not interested in going.

As we're about to break into half time, I see two familiar boys running down the bleachers. They're Korra's siblings, Booker and Fredrick.

I can't help but smile as the boys make funny faces at the other Wide Receiver, Sokka. The football player wastes no time returning the favor, which gets the boys to snicker and run back to where they were sitting.

Curious.

My eyes follow the twins to their seats, and I see them run into their father's arms. He's a very muscular man with a goatee, and he lifts both his sons up with ease as they wrestle. The mother wants to look annoyed, but the husband does a great job getting her to smile by his playful demeanor.

She's very well put together. I would say, she's probably the best dress at this entire game. She's wearing a mustard colored petite coat, and a matching beret with her hair resting down on her shoulder.

She's just as beautiful as her daughter, who's not with them.

My mind wonders where she could be, and I don't know why.

I'm still very upset with her.

"Do you want popcorn?" My father asks, pulling me out of my train of thought.

"No. Why?"

"Because you're eyeing the concession's guy pretty hard. Unless..you've a crush?" He teases.

I playfully punch his shoulder.

"No! But I don't mind having popcorn." I answer, trying to focus back onto the game.

**Korra**

We're in the 4th quarter and The wombats are in the lead. They managed to score two touchdowns and complete all their field kicks. That being said, the score has us at 7-15. Everyone on our side of the bleachers, is silent.

I don't blame them, were getting our butts kicked on our own field.

"They need to put Sokka in! He'll turn this whole thing around." Kya says, a bit frustrated.

"I don't mean to offend you, Miss. But there is no way they gonna take out their token white boy Mako." Jet replies.

Kya rolls her eyes. "Clearly I know that! I'm just speaking my hopes into existence."

Feeling the discomfort and tension, I turn to strike up a chat with someone.

"Do you find any of this remotely entertaining?" I ask Annie, who I met at church.

"Not really. What's worse than the plays, are the cheerleaders."

I chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean look at them! There is no pep in their step. Where is the excitement!? Where's the ole razzle dazzle?" She ask.

"Don't mind her, Korra. Little Annie here, dreams of being a cheerleader." Wu states.

"Why don't you?" I ask.

"Because! They refuse to integrate the cheerleading team, and there aren't enough color girls to form our own. Even if we did. What games would be cheering on? The only team that has folks like us, are the football team, and they don't even play." Annie defends.

After hearing facts, I watch the cheerleaders.

I watch as they move their pom poms with little movements, but big gestures in their eyes. I recognize one of the girls, Ginger. I think she's in my science class. She's not the kindest girl, but aren't most cheerleaders mean anyway?

If only they had someone who was genuinely kind and charismatic on their team.

Someone like Asami.

My mind starts to wonder what it would be like if Asami was a cheerleader. She would be the perfect match. She can get almost anyone to smile, has the confidence, and would be a great leader. She probably would've still talked to me too. Something I should've considered in the past.

"Uh-oh. Guess who's here and probably pissed off." Jet says, all delighted.

I look in the direction everyone else is looking, and I see a man wearing a stained coverall.

He looks very frail for his age, but he walks in his work boots like he's strong.

We're not the only ones looking at him, I think everyone is too.

I don't know who this man is, but he takes one look at the scoreboard then spits out his chewing tobacco.

"Hey, Peter! You think your Boy can play better?" A white man shouts out.

The man in the coveralls, turns to the crowd, puts his hands inside his pocket and rocks himself back and fourth. Despite the rude statement, he has a smile on his face. A smug one.

"You think you can get on the field and outrun my boy?" He calls back.

The antagonist then sips his beer. "Seeing how he's playing tonight, I think I could." He replies.

What the suppose father does next, surprises me more then the dialogue. Because the father then snatches a candy apple from one of the concession boys' tray and throws it. Which ends up hitting the antagonist right in the forehead.

Given how the father was still at the bottom near the entrance, it was an impressive throw.

The injured gentleman then clenches his forehead, and sits back down without uttering another word.

The father smugly, places his hand back into his pocket and whistles to his seat.

"Wow! Who was that?" I ask.

"That was Mako's father." Katara answers.

"Really!? He looks so small."

"He maybe small, but he used to be the greatest quarterback of his time."

"What happened?"

"Well. Like most local greats, he fell in love and got his girlfriend knocked up. It was either go play ball at a good school, or leave his girl with the burden of raising his family all by herself. He chose the appropriate thing to do, and stayed. With no college education, he had to take a job at the factory, which he has been working all his life. Peter was a local legend, but people nowadays don't see him that way." Jet explains to me.

"What's wrong with a man making an honest living? These folks here aren't doing much with their life either." I defend, feeling a little sympathy for Peter.

"It's not so much his past character most folks judge. Him putting his family first is quite honorable. It's just, he resents his life. You know? He tried to enlist in the military when the second war started, but they wouldn't take him. Imagine being declined by the u.s military when they were accepting almost anyone at that time!"

"Why wouldn't they take him? Doesn't a football legend/family man fit an enlistee story line?"

Jet shrugs

"I'm not sure, and quite frankly don't give a damn. Us colored folks go through far worse. Him not living his American dream, isn't a sad story. It's an ungrateful fool one. Now he works in the factory all day long, drinks when he's not, and shows up to his boy's game late like this. If you ask me, he's living the life he wants." He finishes.

"They live over there by the windmill. In that small brown house." Wu adds.

"Do you know where everyone lives?" I ask.

"There isn't much to do in this town, so yes. "

During one of the plays, a fight breaks out, which gets everyone on the bleachers to stand up and watch.

One of the Wombats pushed #33, and he pushed back. Which causes both teams to get into a mini brawl.

Coaches from both teams run onto the field trying to break up the fight. Just when one of the refs get a hold of the scene, a player elbows the guard in the mouth, as he's tries to pull off another player.

The ref ends up on the ground, clenching his mouth which blood is now pouring out from. Both teams form a circle, while the medic races onto the field.

It was clearly an accident due to the chaos, but that doesn't justify the offenders of both parties are ejected from the game.

Our coach, looks red as a tomato right now.

"There goes our chances of making the championship." Wu sighs.

The coach then walks over to the assistant coach, and they've a discussion. The assistant looks furious, but the head seemed set on his next decision.

He makes his way over to Sokka, and this action makes almost everyone on our side wake up.

"You think they're letting him in?" Annie asks, watching the same scene we are.

"I think they actually might. Mako got ejected and Sokka is the only receiver they have left, if not the best one already. " Jet answers.

When Sokka runs out onto the field, conversations of excitement and disapproval are heard among us. I'm not paying much attention to the protest nor the hope the others are speaking about. My main thought is how much I know Sokka wanted this.

I really hope this works out, this might be his only chance.

Not just for him, but for all of us.

**Asami**

"Oh my God! They're putting him in!" Azula says in disgust, while our side of the bleachers are expressing their distaste too.

I'm still in shock from the fight that broke out. I can't believe Mako got his head out of the game and pushed that other Wombat back. He knew a stunt like that, could get him kicked out of the game. Who knows, maybe a flag might've been beneficial to our score. But all of that is out the cards, because he's out too.

Mako's family looks very upset, if not humiliated right now. His father, especially. Because he takes this sport seriously. Not to mention, this doesn't help his earlier stunt with the apple.

Tahno throws his drink to the ground angrily. "Our school is ruined now. First they let them into our school, now into our American pride football? Bullshit."

However, the other side, where his sister Katara are sitting, are thrilled. And I can understand why. I find Sokka's input into the game exciting too. This will be the first time our town played an integrated football game. Why not be thrilled about being apart of history again?

Each team sets up, and through the roars of folks on both sides, I couldn't' tell you if we were rooting for the other team or not. But the moment the ball snaps, and the players go in their deserved places. There is nothing but silence.

Up until Sokka catches a pass from our quarterback, and makes a touchdown.

I notice a family on our side stand up and start clapping, which gets a few others to slowly clap too. But it's not like that small little clap carried us. No, it was the other side of the bleachers that erupted with cheers as their very own made a touchdown.

I smile watching an older woman hug Katara, ecstatic. Just seeing everyone's happiness makes me feel good in this moment. And that's when I see her... Korra.

She's wearing a varsity jacket similar to the one Mako wears. And her eyes are glued to the field as Sokka does his signature boomerang dance.

She's not as thrilled as those around her, she looks very much in thought.

"I can't believe that boy did it." Bo says, while joining us happily.

"Hey! You aren't sitting with your folks?" I ask, giving him more space on the bench.

"Of course not! My pop's is very heated. I didn't want to be on the receiving end of that. So, I might as well be with my friends." He answers.

The game sets up again, and this time the Wombats seem to be taking everything more seriously. The ball snaps, and almost every player tackles Sokka, ending the play.

It most certainly was an unfair thing, and our coach makes it known loudly about it.

But instead, the ref says he didn't see anything wrong.

Boo's start to erupt on both our sides, and some of his teammates helps Sokka up from the ground. The new wide receiver, dusts himself off, then waves out into the crowd, getting claps and cheers as a response.

The other team has the ball now, and the moment they snap it. Our defense put in much work to make sure they do their job. The Wombat's quarterback throws the ball a few yards down, and just when his player is about to catch it, Sokka intercepts it and makes his way down the opposite side of the field.

The Wombats quickly realizes what happened and start chasing after him, but Sokka is too fast.

I never seen anyone run as quickly as he's doing. Our defense can't even keep up with him to offer protection. With his speed and talent, he doesn't need it! He scores another touchdown and now, the entire bleacher, race and all are standing and cheering, about such an event.

I watch as some of the scouts smile from ear to ear, as they take notes.

What a play.

* * *

The remainder of the night fell through a similar motion. Our team scoring touchdowns, the Wombats doing dirty plays, and Sokka coming out of them even better than before.

With all of this, we were able to win by 15-8.

Our town is very happy with the outcome. It was also nice to see all of us come together for once.

We make our way down the bleachers, and I see my father waiting for me to take me home.

"Great game, huh?" I tease, pulling him into a hug.

"Our boys did quite a great job. That one colored player really showed out today."

"His name is Sokka, Dad."

"Sock-Ah." My father says to himself, trying to remember it.

As we head toward the parking lot, I see number 33 walking through the night.

"Hey, Dad. You mind if I go talk with him?"

He looks at who I'm referring to, and he nods.

"Make sure he walks you." He replies, before giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I jog over to him, and he doesn't even hear me run up. "You did good out there."

"Not really, but thanks." Mako answers, coldly.

I continue walking beside him, even though I don't know what direction he's going.

"I'm okay, Asami. You can head home now."

"I can't. My dad said you've to walk me home. Isn't that exciting? My old man finally gives his approval to walk his only precious daughter home." I tease, but he just stops.

"He doesn't approve of me. Not even my own father will. I made myself look like a fool tonight!"

It takes me awhile to notice that's he's actually crying. It's not the first time I seen him cry, but this is the first time I witnessed him actually hurt.

"I don't even want to go home. I doubt he even wants me home."

"Mako. You know Peter loves you. I know he may take this sport a little to the extreme, but I know he cares about you more than it."

"No! You don't know him like I do. All my life I wanted to be just like him. I saw all his trophies, used to wear his past jerseys. I wanted to be a Quarterback, but he said 'the wide receiver is the best. They catch whatever life throws at them, and make it work. Quarterbacks, have to make the right decision for everyone. They're selfless. If you want to make it in life, you've to work and take what you want. That's what makes you the best."

"But that doesn't make you, YOU. Mako." I say softly, not sure if I should talk or just listen.

"And what makes me 'ME', Asami? I no longer have football. Especially after that performance from my competition. No one ever is going to think about how great I am- or was- now."

"That's not true, Mako."

"It is! Did you not see that animal score that many touchdowns with the little time we had on the clock left!? We're you not there! We're you not watching?"

I nod, getting his point.

"Yes. I saw that. But that wouldn't have been possible without you. You were making touchdowns before."

He laughs in disbelief.

"Yep. If I wasn't kicked out, we probably would've lost. And at this point, I preferred that outcome than this. I'm a nobody now. Your father trusts me to walk you home because he no longer sees me as a threat."

I stop walking, even though he moves.

It takes him awhile to notice I'm not with him, and he stops and turns.

"Come on, Asami. It's late." He says, exhausted.

"You know we're friend, Mako. And nothing more." I start.

"Yes, Asami. We're friends. My chances with you are completely out the door, now that I'm a failure."

I find myself laughing a bit, after hearing such a true, but dramatic statement.

"You know I'll always be there for you, right?"

"Likewise. But if you don't start moving, I might personally leave you."

I roll my eyes.

"Now that we have that out there. Will you go to the homecoming dance with me?"

I never asked anyone to a dance before, but I'm glad I'm wearing slacks because being on my bare knees on this pavement wouldn't be the comfiest.

I know. I know. I said I wasn't going, but Mako usually hangs with his football buddies at dances, and after this play I know the last thing he wants to be reminded of is football.

I'm not sacrificing myself in a way, I'm just being there for my friend.

"Wait? You are asking me? To the dance? One that's literally in a few hours?" He asks, shocked.

"Yes. Unless you don't want to go. Which I'm fine wit…"Before I can finish, he races to me and lifts me off the ground.

"Yes! I will attend homecoming with you. I never been asked by a girl before. It's sort of odd, but I don't mind it."

I laugh, between telling him to set me down.

I'm not huge on looking perfect when it comes to big events, so I'm not focused on glitz and the glam. So any of my dresses will do.

* * *

Due to it getting colder, I took hostage of Mako's varsity jacket. And I'll say, the material is quite warming and comfy.

My father's not home yet, so he's probably working at the shop.

Mako walks me to the door, and what I see under my porch light, surprises me.

"You're taking me to homecoming. Tell whomever, he missed his chance to ask you." Mako whines, but I just shush him as I take his jacket off, while reading the note attached to my sweater.

_'Thank you for helping me and my brothers. Who knows what would've happened without you. I don't just want to thank you for your generosity. I wanted to apologize for hurting you the other night. I was really scared and I didn't want anything to happen to you…and us. I miss talking and working on our project with you. I finished the book by the way. Yes, I'm even more confused now. But I just wanted to showcase I tried to read and understand. I want to try and understand you too. Maybe that way, I won't be so hurtful again._

_Here is your sweater, my mother washed it. She also baked you cookies, but my friends ate them. Sorry about that too. However, I got you something even better._

_It's late and all, but I wanted to wish you a happy birthday. I'm not sure if this is your taste in music, but I heard it and thought of you. Also, you can play it in your car, which is a plus. Well, I'm running out of paper to write on, and my friend is dropping me off soon. __ I wished I gave this to you sooner, or even at the game._

_ Better late than never, right? _

_Korra.'_

After reading such note, I can't get my smile to come down. I can't believe she saw me at the game.

I quickly pick up my sweater, and I can smell her on it more than the fabric softer her mother used.

"What does the note say?" Mako asks. And I completely forgot he has been standing here this entire time.

"Something from my uncle, he was wishing me a happy birthday."

Mako nods, and I pick up the 45 that read's Sam Cooke. I never heard of this artist before, but I know I will very soon.

"Well goodnight!"

"Goodnight! I'll pick you up around 5?" He asks.

"Sure. Yes. See you then." I reply, before slamming the door in his face.

I don't mean to be in a rush, but wouldn't you be too, if you received possibly the greatest gift ever?

* * *

**Author's Note**

Shout out to Wu for having nothing else to do, but stalk his classmates lol.

Look at me, updating twice this month.

Can we make it to three, for November!?

Thank you so much for the reviews and your patience.

I see you all and I appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Korra**

"Just one more minute." My mama says, while adjusting a little more of my dress. I've no clue what it looks like, and at this point, It doesn't really matter. I'm standing here in my Merry widow, colder than the North Pole and I want to get into something.

"Finished! I'm ready for you to open your eyes."

Still clenching my freezing body, I open my eyes and what I see causes me to forget about the lack of body warmth.

I cover my mouth, truly amazed.

"Mama! This is….Beautiful."

Senna the best dress maker in all the land, holds a very confident smile. "If you adore it so much, why ain't you trying it on?"

I enter any girl's dream dress, and I look at myself in the mirror. I look completely different, but in a good way.

Mama put together a fold over off the shoulder flare dress, and used a baby blue lace fabric . The material is one she never used before, and due to it's risque nature, I've questions. But knowing my mother, she enjoys pushing the envelope and challenging herself.

"You look stunning, Darling." Mama says while fixing my pressed hair, so it's all hanging from one side and not down my shoulder.

"Thank you, I love it." I state again, while pulling her into a huge hug which she happily returns.

"Anything for my only girl. I think you'll be the most attractive girl at that entire dance."

I shrug. "Not everything is a competition, but I'm sure the others will be just as impressed as me."

As I continue to admire myself in the mirror, mother begins to pack up her sewing kit. However, she's moving in a slower pace than usual. "Korra, Honey."

"Yes?"

"Come sit, I've something to talk to you about."

Due to this corset I'm wearing, I feel like I'm dying just by sitting on the comfort of my own bed. But judging from the look on my mother's face, she could be dying too. I wonder what's concerning her?

"I wanted to have this talk with you for the longest, but I didn't find it fitting quite yet. However, I think now is the perfect time."

This woman has always been a tad dramatic, so I'm not sure if this is truly a serious conversation, or her requesting me to babysit the twins again. Not really knowing the direction she's going in quite yet, I just listen.

"You like your school? Made a lot of friends?"

I let out a little chuckle, because school and friends are the last things on my mind these days. Actually, if I had the choice, I would rather think of anything but the nightmare I attend five days a week.

"Yes, Ma'am. Everything is fine." I lie.

She smiles. "I figured. You must be quite popular at your school. Especially with that new football star Sokka. He sure is handsome. Funny too! If I was your age…"

"MAMA!"

"Oh hush up. I'm just speaking."

Getting somewhat of my comfort back, my mother starts again.

"I noticed these past few weeks, you've been a little distant."

Who wouldn't be!? I'm somewhere where I don't want to be. Going to class feels like a battle every day. When I get home, I've to do my homework. All while knowing my teachers aren't going to grade me fairy.

Distant is the last thing I'm feeling, I'm miserable.

"I know it's hard moving and even harder switching schools, but you shouldn't let that type of stress prevent you from living the gorgeous life God has given you. You listening to, Mama?"

I nod, even though I don't feel blessed at all.

"So, if you want to pursue something not entirely school related, you've my support."

"NO! I'M NOT JOINING THE CHOIR! Just because the ladies at church are fond of you, doesn't mean you've to include me to boost up your social points."

"Why not!? You've an amazing voice. Actually! That's not even what I'm talking about, I'm talking about Sokka. It's okay to find him or even boys charming in general."

I'm not sure if it's the tightness of my attire, or me being genuinely sick to my stomach, but I think I'm about to vomit.

"Who said I had feelings for Sokka!?" I ask, alarmed.

"It's alright, Korra. Feelings are nothing to be ashamed of. You're prideful just like your Mama. I used to think no man was good enough for me. Even if I did, I would stick with that mentality. It wasn't until I met your father, that I finally accepted I'm worth to be chasing, and sometimes running does no good."

"Um. So you're saying, you settled for Dad?" I ask, confused.

"Absolutely not! Your father is very handsome. He's smart too, that's why he chose me over boxing. Very smart move in my opinion."

I want to roll my eyes, but I've to be respectful.

"What I mean is, just because you're used to running away when it comes to feelings, doesn't mean you should always do that. You're my daughter, Korra. I know when something is affecting you, and this new thing with your behavior I've been noticing, is love, Baby."

Now. I burst into laughter.

"Love? No. Mama. We just moved here a month ago, there is no way I'm in love. And with who? Sokka? Maybe the cleaning supplies fumes' has finally caught up to you, because you're wrong."

Love? I can't be in love. I've no time for love. I don't even know what love feels like. If love was what I've been feeling lately, why does it feel so bad? Isn't love supposed to be happiness? I haven't felt happy since Chicago, and that place is somewhere I love. So, I know it's not love.

She frowns.

"Deny it all you want, but I see it on you, Child. It's a beautiful thing, and when you're ready to talk about it, I'm here. " She says while getting up, then helping me.

She takes one more appreciative look at me, then smiles.

"The lord really gave me the perfect daughter."

**Asami**

We arrive to the school and even though we decided to leave a few minutes late, students are still entering the building. I'm not sure why I'm nervous for something I requested to do, but I feel that way.

It won't be too bad right? Girls go to dances all the time and survive.

I wouldn't know, because the last dance I attended I was in 4th grade and it was a father daughter dance. I love my father, so he was my focus not some dance.

But now, the only thing on my mind is what did I get myself into!?

Mako opens my door, and takes my hand as I step out of his truck. I'm wearing a red halter polka dot dress and heels. My grandma made me wear this, because she said it made me look like a woman. Completely ignoring my breasts, hips, and hands.

Mako is wearing a tux, with a red rose pinned to his white jacket pocket. With his hair jelled back and combed like James Dean, he looks quite handsome. I've no idea what his brother looks like, because he picked up his date Opal earlier.

"You look beautiful, Asami." He says, while I interlock our arms so we can walk into the school together.

"Thank you! Estelle allowed me to put on her favorite red lipstick." I tease, poking fun at how I didn't want to get dressed up, but was forced to do so anyway.

"Well. Your grandma has great taste. Are those pearls her's too?" He asks. Just from him mentioning it, I touch the pearls that I cherish dearly. They were my mother's, my father bought them for her, and she wore it everywhere. I hardly take them out, but tonight felt fitting.

"I love the necklace and I love that you're my date.I mean. Friend who saved the day."

I playfully punch his shoulder, as he hands one of the staff members our tickets.

"Asami is that you?" A familiar voice asks.

"Mrs. Suyin. What are you doing here?" I ask.

She laughs, and I'm not sure why.

"I'm chaperoning, Sweetie. I do this every year for Homecoming, but since this is your first time. Now you know."

I find myself blushing.

"Mako. Nice to see you here." Mrs. Suyin says, looking Mako up and down.

My English teacher never had him as a student, but she heard about how difficult he is from the other teachers.

"Hello, Mrs. Suyin. How's your night going?" He asks, while blushing too.

My teacher turns to me and places a sweet smile back onto her face. "I'm well. And I want to keep it that way, young man. I don't want any funny business coming from you. This is Miss. Smiths first Homecoming dance, make it great for her. You two have fun. I've to make sure no one spikes the punch bowl." She squeezes my shoulder while walking pass, and I'm relieved she didn't ask how the group assignment is going.

We finally enter the gym and the theme Is Starry night. The walls are covered with a dark blue back drop, with cardboard stars hanging from the ceiling.

"What's the rope for?" I ask, pointing to the object in the middle of the gym.

"It's to separate the coloreds and the whites." He says, while leading us through a crowd of folks.

Even though people are waving and greeting us as we pass, I can't stop looking at the tacky line. We're an integrated school, why is this going on? Maybe this has always been the way, and this is my first time viewing this. So, I'm probably taken back. But, what's the darn point?

We share a cafeteria, classes, halls, even this same gym during our physical education class. Why is this necessary now? I mean the homecoming theme isn't very impressive, but this one side vs the other side makes the theme look even worse.

"Is that Asami?" Azula asks, shocked, while pulling me into a hug.

"You said you weren't coming." Suki adds, while rushing over to join the group hug.

"Well. A promise is a promise." I answer.

Tahno and Mako talk to one another, while the girls and I converse.

Suki took Nelson, a sophomore and the greatest Male tennis player of a school. He's a bit on the shy side, but he's attractive. Blonde hair, green eyes, and a mole right on his chin. Ginger took her true love Tahno, like she does every year. Azula, took Mickey another member of the football team, but he hardly plays. I don't know much about him, but I know Azula probably doesn't see him more than a date for tonight.

I listen as the girls talk about their excitement of who's going to be awarded homecoming king and queen, their dress choices, and everything not relevant to me.

The music here is fairly decent, so hopefully the night can take a better turn for me. Being with my friends is quite helpful, but even with them, I can feel a bit out of place some times.

"You guys want some?" Tahno asks, while opening his burgundy jacket just enough to see the whiskey bottle inside his pocket. "Tahno! You sly dog. How?" Azula asks, disgusted, but amused.

"Coach was too busy going over the impressive plays last night, he didn't bother to give me the ole pat down." He says, smugly while passing the bottle to Azula. She eyes it, conflicted, but then takes a swig, shaking her face trying to get rid of the taste.

"How is it?" Ginger asks, curious.

My friend puts on a brave face, "It's horrible, but decent." Everyone passes and takes a sip, and when It gets to Mako, I know he'll probably pass. He told me numerous of times, he doesn't want to drink like his father. But despite this,I'm shocked to find him taking a bigger chug than everyone else.

When I give him the 'What was that? 'look, he just says "To your first ever homecoming." before passing me the bottle.

Just when I'm about to take a turn, my eyes rests onto something even more impressive.

Entering the gym with a round of applause, is Sokka wearing a light blue tux, with white pants. Accompanying him, is by far the most enchanting young lady to ever walk the halls of this run down school. Korra is wearing a baby blue lace dress, that makes her skin glow even more. White flats, that represent the angel she is walking on the clouds.

She's the brightness of this starry night. And her alone, would've made a better theme.

I thought I couldn't stop thinking of the gift she got me, but now I feel cheated. If I knew this was how she was showing up, I much rather had her show up to my door like this, herself.

"Asami! Can you give the bottle back before you drop it." Tahno, says pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yes. I'm not much of a drinker." I reply, while handing it back.

"Hopefully, you're a dancerrrr!" Bolin says, finally joining us. He looks very spiffy in his velvet green suit. And Opal,looks great in her green dress. She's such a sweetheart. Bo has been trying to make it official with her for the longest, but he's always too shy. Which is why I'm surprised, he even asked her to homecoming.

He gives his big brother a hug, and Opal joins us girls as the boys continue to talk.

"You look beautiful, Asami. How are you liking the dance so far?" Opal asks.

"It's nice. Great decorations. Would be nice to have more room to dance, that rope really takes up space." I explain, hopeful to strike up a conversation about the others' views on this gym staple.

"Trust me I know! Every year, we've to move the rope closer to us, because the Coloreds need more room to shuck and jive with their flips and stuff. Honestly, I'm tired of it. I wished we could all just have separate dances. That way, we all can be happy with our spaces." Azula says.

"Don't you think that would be a waste?"

Everyone shoots their eyes at me, due to an honest question. And I feel like I'm in the hot seat.

"Why would it be a waste to have our own dance?" Ginger asks.

"I mean. Why wouldn't it be? We clearly out number the Coloreds, what's the point of hosting two separate dances?" I explain.

"The point is, everyone will feel more comfortable. And I'm sure the Coloreds would prefer that better too."

"Why? Because we treat them like the animals they are, and them having one night where they aren't being attacked, would be nice?" Suki asks.

If I didn't know any better, I would say she was being sarcastic with her words.

"Ugh. I'm simply saying, I would like other boys to attend our dances from the other countys, but they don't feel comfortable. Such as the nice handsome boy Luke, who goes to my church." Azula explains.

Now, I laugh.

"No offense, Azula. But do you really want a date that can't protect you from other high schoolers?" I snort, which gets the girls in our circle to laugh.

"Oh hush up, Sami. Before I make you dance with me." She teases.

I gasp.

"You dancing with me? What would your date think?"

"He'll think you've two left feet." She says, while dragging me onto the dance floor.

I guess we're dancing.

**Korra**

Starry night? This is the most generic theme I've ever seen. Homecomings back home weren't as glitzy and glamorous as others, but we certainly wouldn't have chosen starry night.

I saw Mrs. Suyin while walking in, and she complimented my dress. But she wasn't the only one giving me praise, a few other colored girls asked where I got it. When I told them my mother made it, they all asked if she could do the same for them. Now, my mama has a little business going on. A part of me thinks, she just sent me in this breathtaking dress to promote her work.

If that was the case, she won dramatically.

I'm not surprised that the dance is slightly segregated. In all honesty, it's nice not to be surrounded by only whites once in a while.

"Sokkaaa." Jet says, while pulling his buddy into a giant hug.

Jet pulls away, then kisses my hand. "You look amazing as always, Korra."

"Hey, hands off my lady." Sokka playfully says, while getting into a fighting position. Wu comes over with his date, Annie. "Hey ya. You all look wonderful." Wu says, in his purple suit?

I'm sorry. I'm not one to judge, but I never seen a man in a purple suit before. Annie is wearing a lavender dress. It's formal, but fitting for her quiet personality. Which I know is now an act, because there is fire in that girl.

A flame which I saw, while we watched the cheerleaders. This freshmen desperately wants to set the field a blaze with her skills, and I can't wait until she does.

Katara didn't come to the dance, because she preferred to help out Roy at the music shop. I asked Sokka if her lack of a date was a reason she declined. But he laughed and told me, Katara has many suitors gunning for her, but she's too intimidating to approach. That's why they ask him, to do the deed.

I asked if she knew that, and he explained she did. Then he left it at that. I could tell, he doesn't like talking about his sister's personal life, and I respect that about him.

Jet showed up alone, but it suits him. The gentlemen has always had that rebel lone wolf type of feel to me. I'm sure he'll probably steal other date's girls during the night.

"Are you thirsty?" I ask everyone.

"Are you?" Wu asks.

"Yes. I think I'm going to get some punch."

"No, My lady. Let a real man fetch you a beverage." Sokka says, while dashing off to retrieve my drink. With him gone, I nod my head to the beat of the tune, while everyone stands around….starring at me.

"Soo….are you a Sokka like a thing?" Annie asks.

"No. why would you think that?" I ask. Now wishing I had my drink, to avoid this uncomfortable situation.

"Because! You two have been spending a lot of time together, including here. At the homecoming dance." Wu says.

"Okay? Just because we're at a dance together, doesn't mean we're 'together' together."

"Do you not find him attractive? Because everyone finds Sokka a catch, even the guys. You two make the perfect couple. I wouldn't be surprised if you two won homecoming king and queen." Jet says.

"Well. I'm not the guys or the girls, Sokka's my friend. Can we not talk about this?"

Everyone looks among each other, like they know something I don't, and that just encourages me to get my own punch.

"Where are you going?" Wu calls out, over the music.

"I would hate for you all to think I'm engaged, if I take a punch from Mr. Hearthrob." I yell back.

Not finding where the punch table is, I just wind up heading through the halls of the school. Once again, the emptiness of this feature of the building calms me down.

I don't know what it is, but I get nothing but attention for all the wrong reasons. I'm not even sure what good attention feels to everyone I'm just the black girl who's going to make history or Sokka's Girlfriend. Can I just be…."Korra?"

I stand in the middle of the hall after turning the corner, and I'm faced with her.

She's wearing a red polka dot dress, which her heels really highlights her legs. Red lipstick, and an expensive pair of white pearls. She looks amazing,and she certainly doesn't deserve to be hidden in these bland halls.

"Asami. What are you doing here?"

She smiles and motions to our surroundings. "I love school so much, I decided to spend weekends here too."

We both laugh and I can't even remember why I was upset.

We just stand in front of each other, with giant smiles on our faces. Making us realize how silly we must look, which causes us to laugh again.

"Korra you look…SO nice." She compliments while motioning to my dress.

"Thank you, My mother made it."

"She did a great job, but you truly make it even better just by wearing it."

I find my face reacting without my control.

"I appreciate it. I'll pass on the compliment to her. "

"Please do, and thank her for washing my sweater and for the cookies. I'm sure they would've been delicious. Judging from what I already know, It seems everything she makes is amazing."

"You got your stuff back?" I ask, thrilled.

"Of course I did. You placed it in front of my house, Silly."

Honestly, I wasn't sure that was the right house. Sometimes Wu can get things wrong, and no boy can know where an entire town lives. Bored or not. Now that I know Asami received everything, maybe he does know.

We walk closer towards each other, and I can smell a strong scent on her. Something that resembles the smell of whiskey. "Did you drink liquor?" I whisper.

"What?" She ask, moving her head towards me, and the closeness of her face to mine, makes my heart race. When she drops her smile and looks down at my lips, then back into my eyes where I get lost inside. I almost forget her question. Yet, the smell still lingers so I remember quickly.

"I asked, if you've been drinking."

She backs away horrified. "No! That's actually why I came out here. Mako accidentally spilled Tahno's drink onto me, and I came out here to wash it. But I guess the water and soap didn't work. You don't happen to know any chemical compounds to get rid of the scent?" She teases.

"Actually, we're just a few doors down from Miss. Anderson's chemistry classroom. Let me just wipe up a none deadly solution for you." I joke back.

"You're funny, Korra. I think you're the first person to make me genuinely smile this whole week."

"Hopefully, I wasn't the only person to get you genuinely upset too."

She frowns, but then gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry about it. I forgave you way before you returned my sweater."

"I know you may have, but what I did was still uncalled for.I really didn't' mean any harm by my words."

"I know, Korra. Let's just forget it. Call a truce. That sounds good?"

I smile again. "Sounds perfect."

We begin walking the halls together, and the windows displaying the true night, gives our theme a run for it's money. "I really enjoyed the record you gave me. I play it every morning."

"Really!" I ask, as we take a turn into the English hall.

"Yes. I find his voice very soothing, I can understand why you were drawn to him in the first place. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I don't know what it is, but knowing she enjoyed her birthday gift makes me feel like I'm a hero of some sort. Almost like, I accomplished my mission to make her happy and it had nothing to do with guilt. I actually like making her happy. Does that make sense? Is that normal?

"We really need to work on our English project, I can't keep lying to Mrs. Suyin."

"I agree, Asami. We only have a few weeks left, and I told her we had an A+ project."

Asami looks at me horrified. "A+. You're really shooting high."

Now, I take upon a smug smile. "What's wrong? The book's too challenging for you? I thought Lord of the Flies wasn't too hard." I joke, and she just rolls her eyes with a smile.

"It's not hard. It's just, there are so many directions we can take our project. I'm confident we'll get a good grade, I just want it to feel right. Does that make sense?" She asks, while stopping to look at me.

Truthfully, I don't understand what she means by 'Feel right.' But the dedication in her voice, sounds very reassuring. I don't care about the A+. Now my new objective, is making sure it's the right project. If that's what she wants, I'm going to support it.

That's what partners do, right?

" If we want to meet our project deadline, we'll have to put in a little more hours to work on that's more than a day."

"I agree, but where could we go? There isn't much places, given our…"

She laughs. "Alright. I'll say it this time. 'Given our race.'"

"Exactly." I agree.

"Do you've to babysit your brothers after school?" She asks.

"No. My mother is usually home when they get out."

"Okay. Let's see. I don't typically work on Wednesdays, and even if I do. It's only for three hours. So, how about you come over to my place that day? After school."

My heart starts racing, and once again I don't know why. Time to work on our project is exactly what I wanted. And now we actually have a solution. But the thought of going to her home, is nerve wrecking.

"How's that sound?" She asks, with more composure than me.

"Sounds great!" I squeal to hide the uncertainty in my voice.

"Perfect. I think we'll make a lot of progress this way."

We make our way back to the center of the hall where we first started, and I think we killed about 30 minutes just walking and talking. I didn't mind it, it sure beats being at that sorry dance.

"I guess we should head back to our dates." I start.

"Yeah…I'm sure they're missing us. I'm going to try and get this smell out again. Go on ahead."

"Do you want me to come and help?" I offer, but instead of giving me an answer, she does something unexpected, and pulls me into a hug. I don't know what to do or how to move, but I just enjoy this moment. I end up returning the hug, and her shampoo smells stronger than the liquor. "I'm sorry, if this is unexpected. But I wanted to give you a hug, the moment I read your letter." She says, still holding onto me.

A thought comes into mind, during this exchange.

The thought is, if Asami would've done this in a hall full of people, I could see myself falling into her embrace, just like I am now. My mind would be telling me to pull away, but something about being in her arms, makes me want to not let go.

We finally pull away, and I say a shy goodbye.

"Have a goodnight, Korra." She replies, before walking further down the hall.

Once I make it back to the populated area, I'm found by the one and only.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over the place. I've your punch." Sokka says, handing me an half empty cup.

"Sorry. I got a little thirsty searching the moon and back for you. You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm much better now actually. Thank you for the drink."

We make room for a group of girls heading our way, and Sokka drops his eyes as the rude white girls pass us, as if we weren't standing there first. Another thing that catches my eye, is how a girl quickly looks to my date, which makes the gentlemen become flustered.

If I didn't know any better, I would guess these two know each other. Then again, Sokka is quite popular so maybe it's just a white girl crush.

Once they pass, we begin walking again.

"Do you know her?" I ask, curious.

"No. Why? I mean... I think her name is Suki." He struggles to get out.

I shrug. "No reason, she just seemed quite interested in you. That's all."

The star wide receiver stops and smiles at me. "Are you jealous, Miss Wilson?" He asks, amused.

"NO! Absolutely not."

Even though there is no music, he starts dancing with me in the halls.

Chanting and singing the words "Korra is Jealous."

Even when he's not officially in school or on the field, he's making a scene.

After his final spin, he let's me go.

"Don't you fret your little heart, Darling. You're the only thing on my mind tonight."

"I hope not, because your dancing needs work."

He clenches his heart, then drops to his knees singing "Why Do Fools Fall in Love."

And I never been so eager to rush back to the gym, to save myself further embarrassment.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Hugs in the middle of the hallways are only acceptable when there aren't millions of students trying to get to class on time. _


	9. Chapter 8

**Asami**

"Do you need anymore coffee, Sir ?" I ask, while rushing over to the gentleman reading his newspaper while smoking a cigar.

Before he can give his answer, I top off his cup of joe, and dash back behind the counter to tend to a couple at the shake bar.

"Picked a flavor yet?" I ask, putting on my best customer service smile.

The young lad, probably fifteen or so, finally tears his eyes off his date and says "I don't know ma'am, I can't find a flavor as sweet as this cutie pie." The girl, blushes then hits her date's shoulder playfully. "Oh stop Dale!"

"Could I recommend our new strawberry and banana flavor? It's sweet, but not too sweet. Which leaves plenty of room for your date to make up the loss." The girl's smile is much bigger compared to what her date said, and I'm not sure if I'm over thinking it, but Dale gets a little jealous.

"We'll just take a Vanilla." He answers, coldly.

I take their menus away and head over to the freezer so I can get the supplies needed to make this treat come to life. I don't typically work on Wednesdays, but Pema and Tenzin needed me.

One of their kids is sick again, and they needed someone to stay and watch the other children. After the doctor appointment, one of them will come in and take over. I'm not too stressed about running the shop alone, it's not as packed today. And the rush usually comes around dinnertime anyway. I'll be long gone by then.

Today, Korra and I are working on our English project. I'm relieved and excited that we're finally putting effort into working again. But I'm also a tad nervous.

I never invited a classmate over before. Then again, I never had a reason to. But we're making it work, regardless of the obstacles of race.

"Excuse me?"

The man I poured coffee for earlier, waves to get my attention and I drop the last scoop of vanilla ice cream into the blender, before making my way over to him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do you've anymore pumpkin pie?" He asks.

"Sorry, Sir. We're all out right now."

"How can that be so? It's just 2:30."

"We typically make them during the night, and the woman that makes them isn't here and had to leave early last night too."

He just scuffs.

"We'll this place is going to lose even more money, if the desserts aren't on call. Could you get me the check?"

"Certainly."

If only everyone here could get a check, so I can head home.

**Korra**

"Where are you going again?" My mama asks, while vacuuming the living room. Which, I don't find quite helpful at the moment, given I can't find my book bag anywhere. It's not normal of me to lose track of my things nor be late. I thought taking a quick nap before studying would be beneficial. But waking up late, did more harm than good.

"I told you Mama, I'm studying with Asami."

"You mean the girl that got you and your brothers home safe?"

"Yes, her."

"Where does she live?"

I luckily find my backpack under the boys' coats, and I'm too relieved to be frustrated at their clutter. "She lives over by the bank, just a few streets down." I answer.

The woman of the house, unplugs the vacuum, and thinks hard.

"I'm not very familiar with that neighborhood, Korra. I don't know how I feel about you going there alone."

"Mama! I've too. My grades depends on it! We're already behind, and this is the only way we can work on it."

"I don't see why your teacher can't let you children work on the assessment in class." She replies, almost annoyed. "What time will you be back?"

I'm honestly not sure.

Asami and I really didn't discuss time,regarding calling it a night. We both were so determined to tackle our project, it was never brought up. But knowing my mama, and her already established fear of me going missing again, telling her 'I'm not sure'. Certainly won't do. Therefore, I quickly think of a time to give her.

"6:00 pm. We're just working for two hours." I answer.

My mama thinks hard again, then nods.

"Alright. You better be here at six, sharp. That's when I plan to have dinner ready."

For some reason, I find myself smiling. And I'm not sure if it's because she's not asking me a million questions or that she somewhat trusts me again.

With everything I need in my grasp, I make my way to my mama and give her a hug. "I'll you see you later."

"Be safe, Baby. And call me or your father if anything comes up. I'm serious, Child. One more scare, and I'm sending you…"

"Back home!?"

"That would be a reward, not a punishment." She teases, before letting me go.

Oh? So she's aware I hate it here.

* * *

I had to take a different bus, so I've to walk a little more just to get to her street.

My home in Chicago was nothing compared to my home now, but these White neighborhoods take the cake altogether. There is much more yards space to play on, and everything isn't congested. It's quiet too, which is something I don't like.

Walking down these streets, makes me appreciate my place of living more. My new neighborhood, may not have large bright green yards, but it has life. I'm able to walk outside and talk to people if I wanted to.

At first, I thought having everyone in your business, was annoying. But there is a sense of comfort, knowing there is always someone out there keeping an eye out for you.

"Excuse me. Excuse me!" A woman across the street calls out to me.

A part of me wants to continue walking, but I know if I don't address this woman who knows what might happen. I'm almost to Asami's house anyway, so worse case scenario, I can always make a run for it.

"Yes. Miss?" I ask, putting on my giant smile.

The woman looks to be in her late twenties, clearly a house wife. But she doesn't look from around here. She also has the tiniest dog I've ever seen in her arms. If I was in Chicago, I would've mistaken it as a rat.

"And whom might you be?" She asks.

"I'm just walking, Miss." I answer, contemplating whether I should do just that again.

She looks me up and down. Not in disgust, but curiosity.

"I can see that, Darling. Where are you heading to?"

"I'm heading to a friend's house." I answer, and just from her reaction, I know I chose the wrong set of words. But her reaction isn't based on horror, but almost disappointment.

"A friend, huh? I wished I had one of those."

I just nod, as she starts petting her dog as if she's reminiscing about her past.

"I just moved here a few months ago."

"Me too!" I answer, a little too eager.

"Small world! I'm from California. How about you?" She asks, just as fascinated.

"Illinois." My reply, makes her frown.

"I'm taking we both don't enjoy the new location. You don't have to answer, I can see it all in your eyes. The look of being lost, I too have it." The woman then takes off her cheetah print shades, and shows me her icy blue eyes.

I don't see the look of being lost in them, just her dilated pupils. And something is telling me, the substance in her cup isn't sweet tea.

"I don't mean to be rude, Miss. But I must be getting on, now. I'm running a bit late." I reply, genuinely polite. She looks disappointed, but gives me an understanding nod.

"Alright. You go on ahead and get to your friend's house. Be careful. This area doesn't take the likes of your kind, ever so kindly. But if you ever run into any trouble, just mention my name. Diane Nancy. "

I never heard of someone having two first names as a full, but I continue my walk.

Luckily, I can see Asami's home in the distance. I want to race towards it, because I'm late. But I find myself slowing down. Feeling somewhat nervous, and I'm not sure why. Maybe it's the look of disappointment on her face, on the fact I'm late, that I'm trying to avoid?

Even though I'm walking slower than usual, that still doesn't stop me from reaching her home. Curse my father for giving me his fast pace.

I don't see a car in the driveway, so she probably left.

As I'm turning around to head home, I hear tires going up the driveway at full speed.

"Were you leaving?" She asks.

I'm not sure which indicates she's upset, the slamming of her car door or her harsh tone from her question. But I become nervous, trying to come up with an excuse.

"No. I was just making sure this was the right house." I reply.

She makes her way towards me, and reads me. Probably seeing the giant lie, I just told her.

She's still in her uniform, and I'm curious on why.

I'm the late one.

"Did you just get off work?" I ask, starring at the pink dress and white apron she's wearing.

She looks down at her attire and blushes.

"An hour ago, yes. But as soon as I got off, I was waiting for you at the bus stop. But you didn't get off with the others. So, I waited for the next one. And still nothing. So, I just thought something came up and headed home." She answers.

Something about hearing that she waited for me, makes my heart feel big.

"No. I was late. I overslept, and I took Bus 42. The walk was longer, but it was the only one I didn't miss yet. I would've called, but I was already running late and I don't have your number. I'm really sorry."

She smiles, and shakes her head feeling silly. But she has no reason to be, she was being a good friend and I was being a lousy partner.

"I guess you need my number then. Let's get inside shall we?"

Once inside, I'm met with an aroma of lilly and linen. For just a house, her place is huge. It's not like one of those uppity mansions on the other end of town, but it definitely sets it mark on the neighborhood. I can't believe just her and her father live here.

The carpet is so clean, I contemplate taking off my socks. And they aren't even dirty.

"Make yourself at home." She says, putting her tote bag on a hanger.

"You sure? I might just live here." I tease.

She giggles and I take a seat on one of the softest couches I've ever laid my bottom on. How can a place like this even exist?

"You must be thirsty from your long walk. There is fresh lemonade on the counter. If you want ice, it's in the freezer. Help yourself. I'm going to get out of this God awful uniform."

I thank her for the offer, and get up to retrieve some lemonade.

I pour a glass, and the moment the tinted yellow liquid hits my lips, I almost spit it out. Don't get me wrong, the beverage isn't bad. It's just way too sweet. The drink alone, could run any candy store out of business. Apart of me thinks she just used lemons for the color, because where is the sour or bitterness?

I open the freezer to pull out the ice tray. Hopeful, the ice could level the flavor out, but I can't get the ice from the tray. I try hitting it on the back, but the cubes still won't loosen up!

At this point, I'm so desperate, thirsty, and going through a little of sugar high,I slam the tray onto the counter. Which wasn't the greatest idea, because the cubes spill over the floor. The sound was so loud, you would've thought a chandelier dropped onto the ground.

Due to the impact, Asami comes running into the kitchen all frantic. But the ice isn't where my attention is on.

No.

My focus is on the half on/off uniform, that she was probably in the process of taking off fully.

My attention is short lived, when she races towards me to ask if I'm okay, but ends up slipping on a cube. Which sends her huddling forward, towards me.

**Asami**

I was just about to get into something more comfortable, when I heard the sound of something crashing onto the ground. I didn't know what happened, I just needed to know Korra was okay. What I didn't expect, was to slip onto ice trying to find that out.

But instead of heading face first to the ground, I land into Korra's arms. Feeling her warm hand steady me, as it rests onto my semi-bare back.

If it wasn't for her quick reflexes, and tug onto my sleeve, I could've hit my hip into the edge of the counter too. Catching me, is another thing. But positioning my entire body effortlessly, to save my life? Wow.

"You okay?" She asks, as I look up into her eyes. There is so much care in them.

I realize, my chest is now completely out, exposing my black bra, and I quickly pull away to adjust myself.

"I'm fine. Are you okay? " I ask.

"I'm alright. Just ruined all your ice." She says, while picking the remainder of the cubes off the ground. I start to help, but I can't help but laugh too.

"What's so funny?" She asks, but I can't stop laughing.

"What! Tell me! What's so funny?"

"It's…just..*haha* You're so strong, but you can't even get ice from a tray out?"I finally make out.

As I get up from kneeling, I'm met with her offended face. And how could such a fascinating individual, be a tad bit upset at a simple fact?

I find her clumsiness, adorable. There is no need for her to be so tense. I ignore her look, and move pass her to retrieve another ice tray from the freezer.

"Here! Prove me wrong."

"I think I've it, Asami."

"Oh do you now?" I reply, as she gives it another try of her own.

When two ice cubes pops out, I start clapping to showcase how impressed I am.

"Bravo! I should finish changing. You think you can survive without me for a bit?"

"I'll try." She replies, sarcastically which gets me to smile while I walk back towards my room.

Once I get inside, I shut the door and I catch a glimpse of the irregular shape on my back, on where she caught me.

I start tracing the pre-bruise outline. And despite the fact it'll be tense in the morning, I fall in love with how it came to be.

I quickly place a blouse over my head, and climb into some shorts.

I need to get back to my guest, so we can be constructive. My father is working late tonight, so there is no rush in the sense she has to leave. But if we get enough done, we could probably do something more fun.

When I step out my room finally, I witness Korra pouring what looks to be water into the pitcher of lemonade. She doesn't see me watching her, but I watch amused as she takes a sip, then adds more water to the pitcher.

My father tends to make lemonade on the sweet side. I've never been a huge fan on his version. But when I told him I was having a classmate over, he thought it would be appropriate to make his sugar batch.

I appreciate his action even more now, because I get to view my partner's taste buds go through a rigorous journey.

"Ready to work?" I ask, announcing my presence at a good time.

"Absolutely! The lemonade is great by the way." She says, while taking a sip like it was her first time.

"I'll pass on your kind words to my father."

"Please do! Let him know, he sure knows how to attract a sweet tooth." She replies back.

* * *

We've been working for the past 45 minutes, and we can't seem to agree on the route we want to take on our project. With symbolism, everything is very universally related. But with this project, we've to personally choose something from the novel we both agree with.

"What about the fire?" Korra asks, whom became comfortable enough to take off her shoes and rest on my bed as she scans through the novel.

"What about the fire?" I tease.

"Well. In the novel, the fire represents rescue for the boys. Which can also be seen as hope."

"The fire can also be seen as destruction." I counter.

"But they're trapped, and this is how they want to be found. How can it be destruction?"

I look over at her, and sigh. Because this has been the same routine. One of us suggests something, and the other shoots it down. I wished I could just agree with her, but if we want to ace this project we can't go for mediocre.

"How about this? Let's put a hold on the cross reference of the book, and really think about ourselves." I suggest.

"You really seem to like the fire bit. So, with that in mind and what you said. Have you ever felt trapped?"

The smile on her face, gives me her answer right away.

"Yes."

"I figured. You never been a fan of this town." I reply, but she frowns.

"I don't feel trapped in this town." She says lowly, which takes me by surprise.

She sits up from where she lays, and brings her knee to her chest as she looks at me.

"I feel trapped in my head sometimes. Does that make sense?"

The look of fear, but hope makes me understand why she chose fire as a motivational representation. There is a passion inside her, and she can't even see it yet. I'm not sure If I can, but I just feel it.

I want to tell her, I feel the same way. That I too, find myself in my own world and sometimes prefer it bettered compared to my real life. But in this moment, it's not about me. She hardly talks about herself, and it feels like whatever she's about to say will be important in the future.

"I feel like I'm in a constant state of 'What if's'? Hopeful, that I'm proved wrong about some things. Or if I took a route no one expected me to. That... everything isn't just okay, but better than what I hoped.

She stops starring down at her knees, and looks up with an embarrassing smile.

"Don't mind me. I'm just speaking nonsense."

But her words weren't nonsense to me, they made perfect sense.

The feeling she described sounds more like her thrill of wanting to take a risk. And I too have an urge for that, but I probably have more opportunities than her. Which has to be even harder for someone like her.

She has more of a reason to feel trapped, than me. I want her to know she can feel free with me if she wants to. And I want her to. Which causes me to place my hand on her knee. "Nothing you say to me, is nonsense." I reassure.

We stare at one another, and I've never felt so comfortable yet terrified in my life. All because, I keep telling myself, I'm pushing my limits again. I'm growing way too attached, and I can't let it happen again.

But this time, it feels different. And that difference, allows me to continue doing whatever this is. It no longer feels like a test, but I'm still trying to figure things out. I want to ask those questions that I'm afraid of the answers to. Or maybe I'm not afraid? Maybe I know the answer, and just want to be right?

I continue starring down at my hand on her beautiful knee, and that something I want to be right about, urges me. I'm already this close. But the realization she finally trusts me enough to open up a little, reminds me it's not about me. I've to be good this time, I can't put myself first.

And as painful as it is, I remove my hand and pick up the novel.

**Korra**

Asami's room wasn't like I imagined it. It's not like I spent my time wondering where she slept or anything. It's just, her room is very subtle. I expected as an only child, she would've decked her occupied space with numerous paintings or flowery wallpapers. But instead, she has a mint green painted room, a white dresser and typical furniture. The only thing that stands out to me in this bland room. Is a very nice type writer, she has sitting in the corner of the room.

I always wanted a typewriter, but I'm not much of a writer. I think I would enjoy the speed of completing my homework with such instrument though. I want to ask her if she makes use of her typewriter often, but I'm still regretting what I just told her.

I don't know what came over me? To just explain how I feel trapped in my head? She probably thinks I'm foolish. Even though her words felt genuine, when she reassured me I didn't sound crazy. I still feel crazy.

Despite not agreeing much on our project, we were able to come up with some symbolism objects. Which consist of, fire, the conch shell, map, and Piggy's cracked glasses. That alone, saved us tremendous amount of time. The only thing we need to work on, is deciding which pieces relate to our lives.

If The lack of personal depth isn't enough pressure, the fact Mrs. Suyin expects greatness from us is overwhelming. We can't hand off anything for a grade, it has to be perfect. But how can you make a perfect project when your life isn't? How am I supposed to relate to British white children, who get more respect as fictional characters than a black teenage girl?

If I was allowed to fly, let alone, crashed on a plane, there would be no search party for me. No one would care! Why should I care about this novel and it's ideology when my society is nothing like…..

"Wait! I've got it!" I shout, which startles Asami to the point she drops her book.

"What?"

I get up from the bed, and pace the floor thinking about my new brilliant thought. "Maybe the pieces like the glasses and the shell aren't just the symbolism? Maybe the entire island is?"

"There are a lot of some pieces, Korra. The island couldn't just be the one thing." She states, trying to catch on. But she will eventually once I explain it some more.

"The island was nothing, until the boys crashed there. From there was chaos, to the point order had to be established. No one could speak, until they had the conch shell. Something made up, just to make everything somewhat civil. They needed fire, not just to be rescued but for survival. The use of fear to help keep the others in check. What sounds more like society than this island?"

When she looks up at me with a smile, I feel my heart jump like it did earlier. "You're absolutely right! I never saw it that way. The island was nothing, until those boys adapted to it. And we can certainly connect with the novel now. All because, we can compare the society we're living in now. And we've two perspectives, to go with!Not just mine but yours, we could really open some eyes with this project, Korra. You're brilliant! See! Being in your head, isn't foolish. You come up with great ideas that way."

I find myself blushing, and open my notebook to start writing notes on what I came up with. I'm not sure what I'm more thrilled about, the fact I solved our project problem, or my partner impressed? Either way, I never felt more determined to work in my life.

"Do you type often?" I blurt out.

"Pardon me?" She asks, from ceasing her notes.

"I don't mean to be in your business, but I noticed that typewriter in the corner."

Asami looks in the direction where I'm pointing, and smiles as she gets up from the bed to get it. I try not to giggle at how she struggles to carry the heavy object to a table. She turns on her desk lamp, to provide us a little more light, then loads some paper inside.

I watch as she does the steps to bring this instrument to life, effortlessly. I would've gotten lost, the moment I had to move the ribbon. After she's done, she presses some random keys, producing letters onto the card stock paper.

"You ever used a typewriter before?" She asks, still hovering over the keys.

"No."

"Well, today will be your first day then."She says, while pulling out the chair for me.

I scoot myself closer to the desk, and trail my fingers onto the giant circular letters. They almost resemble my father's cash register at his shop.

I press one letter, and nothing happens.

"You've to put more pressure on it." The advanced writer urges.

This time I press the key with a little more power, and the letter K stabs into the paper. I look up at Asami, very impressed. Almost giddy like, because I just created my first letter.

"Look at you. A pro." Asami, says as I continue to type out the remainder of my name.

"I'm no pro. I've to look at the keys to type." I speak, almost discouraged.

"What's wrong with that?"

"You typed flawlessly. You didn't have to look at the keys, it was like you memorized each letter."

She giggles.

"That's because I did. But it doesn't take a genius to do it. Let me show you where to start."

Without warning, she leans over me and I can feel her chest up against my back,as she guides my left hand to the letters 'asdf. Then place my right hand onto the 'jkl;' keys.

"These are your home row keys. They're basically the starting position, whenever you type. Once you familiarize yourself with all the keys, you'll find starting here will be quite beneficial."

"Wouldn't starting with any of the ones at the bottom, be more beneficial? All the letter keys you want, are going up from there."

When she chuckles, I can feel her throat vibrating against my neck.

"That's a great way to look at it, I find starting at the middle to be more successful. But who knows, maybe you might've found a better way to learn. Either way, wherever you start, you'll still have to know all the placements of the letters. Where your finger starts, just saves you time and gives you speed."

"What's your rush? Why do you need to produce something so quickly?" I ask.

"Why are you so curious?" She asks, amused.

"Because. No one sits at home and teaches themselves how to type quickly. If you're a writer, that's beautiful. But don't writers take their time with their crafts? "

"Some do. But when you're a writer like me, you type as quickly as possible. Letting out all your thoughts. So you don't feel trapped with the words you haven't shared yet...And God! I still feel like I've a lot to say left."

I turn to her, and our faces are so close that I don't even mind the closeness. You would think I would, but I don't. That feeling when she hugged me unexpectedly in the halls during homecoming, comes back. And It was such a great feeling, I find myself inching a little closer to her. She looks down at me, not moving a muscle. But her eyes, look almost as accepting. Encouraging at best.

I'm just about to make contact, when her phone rings from the kitchen. Which becomes more startling, than whatever I thought I was doing. Me coming to terms on the 'what if', begins to horrify me.

The utter fear of 'what gotten into me?', makes me relieved Asami left the room to answer. With me all alone, I look at myself in the mirror. Trying to see if the person in that past moment, is the same person with her senses back now.

Asami comes back into the room, and she looks almost stressed out. Hopefully, it wasn't because of me.

"That was my grandma, she needs me to come over and help her. It's getting late too, and I don't want you out in the dark." She says.

"It's no problem, I saw myself leaving around this time anyway." I reply, while getting up from the chair to pack up my things.

I quickly throw whatever into my bag, as Asami collects whatever she may need to bring to her grandmother's house. Once she's done, she stands against her doorway waiting for me.

"Korra."

"I'm almost finished, just looking for my pack of pencils." I state, scanning the sheets fiercely.

"Korra."

She's in a hurry, and I'm slowing her down!

I spot them finally, and just when I'm about to grab them, she grabs a hold of my shoulder.

I'm about to utter out numerous of apologies for almost everything, when she gives me a giant smile.

"You know, Korra Wilson? For someone that has a lot of pressure being the smartest girl in our grade. I've learned you're quite the cluts, and get flustered quickly. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were just a regular teenager. Don't put so much pressure on yourself. Because what I've witness so far, is something I like."

"Thanks, I guess." I reply, confused but feeling a little more at eased compared to before.

"Is it okay, if I drop you off at the bus station? Or do you prefer to walk?" She asks, picking up her keys.

"I wouldn't mind a ride." I reply, because the sooner I'm home, the more I can figure out what has gotten into me today.

"Another smart choice." My partner replies, while leading the way.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

_Damn. It's been a year since I updated this._

_I'm sorry, I had to do it._

_lol._

_Happy New Years!_


	10. Chapter 9

**Korra**

"I don't know why the children must celebrate, such a devilish holiday." My mama says, while sewing another patch onto Booker's costume. I watch amused as my little brother stands perfectly still, as if the professional seamstress would poke him with her needle.

This is the first year we're trick or treating in Virginia.

We didn't have houses to walk up and down the streets to, we did all our candy hunting in our apartment complex. Which I miss, because I didn't have to follow the boys around. They were basically already home, when they knocked onto doors.

Now, we've a lot more ground to cover. And I'm sure they're thrilled about that, given how they're crazy little boys who just want to get in all types of trouble.

However. I won't be alone on this dangerous quest. Sokka, and my other friends are all going in a group, along with some other neighborhood children.

Hopefully, with this collection of people, things will run quite smoothly.

"Look at my two monsters." My father says, while entering the door with a bag of Halloween candy.

Fredrick gives him a hug, while Booker looks in the verge of tears. "I never seen a werewolf cry before, what got you in the blues?" Father asks.

"Mama. She's going to cut my hand off." He whines.

The woman then lifts the needle to her child's eye view. "How can this ole needle cut your entire hand off?" She asks, which gets him to sniffle.

I help my father unload the candy into a bowl, while I wait patiently for the boys to get ready. "You closed up shop tonight?" I ask, low enough so Mama won't hear me.

"Yea. Your Mama didn't want me working late this particular night. Says, there'll be too many crazies out. So I took that as, she was afraid to pass out candy alone." He teases, which gets me to smile.

I know he's being playful right now, but I also know the real reason why she didn't want him working late.

Halloween happens to be the day, most folks like to be mischievous. And for the colored folks around here, that's a threat to our lives. That's another reason why we're trick or treating in a group.

I know my father would've made a lot of money if he stayed open tonight, but that's a huge risk with him being the only colored owned shop around here.

A lot of corner shops have been losing business since he opened. And I'm sure they don't take his service, ever so kindly.

What's a more perfect night, to express their 'feelings' than tonight?

"You didn't want to dress up?" He asks, while unwrapping a butterscotch for himself.

"I'm too old for that."

He smiles. "I remember your first Halloween. Your mama made you the cutest costume. You remember that, Honey?"

"Remember what?" My mama calls back, finally finishing up Booker's flannel.

"When Korra was a ladybug."

"Of course I do! I remember her pouting until she got that lollipop too. Aww. I miss those days."

"Don't worry, Maybe next year Booker can be a ladybug." I joke, which gets everyone but the werewolf to laugh.

**Asami**

I finally set down the 27th pumpkin onto my grandma's yard, and I'm beat. Transforming her home into a family friendly haunted mansion, was a lot of work. This was a two day process. And when I was asked to help, I didn't expect it to take up almost all my hours. Luckily, Halloween fell on a Friday. So, I can spend this weekend recovering from all my labor.

Just stepping back to admire the final product, is reassuring. But I wished I didn't have to feel so exhausted. Trick or treating doesn't start for another hour, and I still have to get home to pass out candy at my own house.

Typically, I would help Grandma Estelle, but she invited her new man friend from Bingo. His name is Iroh, and even though my father doesn't like him. I think he's a nice little man, and he owns a tea shop. I never have time to stop by, but he always tells me I've a cup on the house whenever.

"My beautiful Granddaughter. You did a great job." She says, while stepping out of the house, with a glass of water for me. I eagerly take the drink, and chug it down.

Who knew pumpkin placements of various sizes, could be such a workout?

"You like it?" I ask.

"I love it! Thank you." She replies, while pulling me into a hug. "I asked Mako, but he told me he was busy. You know I don't like you doing a man's work." I roll my eyes, but still return the hug.

"Well. I should've been your first choice, because I did a far better job compared to what he might've done." I reply.

"I almost didn't want to ask you. You sounded sort of upset, when I called Wednesday to ask for help."

I remember such memory, and I feel the disappointment flow back over me. I wasn't upset she needed help, I was upset she had to ask at that time. I love my grandma, I would do anything for her. And she knows that, but did she really have to call then? When I was enjoying my time with Korra?

I know she had no idea I was busy with my project. But a request like that, could've been asked the next day. A part of me wanted to say no on the phone, but I just couldn't. Dropping Korra off at the bus stop, was dreadful. Because if we would've waited an hour later. The buses wouldn't be running anymore, which gave me the opportunity to drive her home, and see where she lives.

Ugh. The things we do for family.

"I'll always make time for you." I tell her, which makes her pinch my cheek.

"You're my favorite, you know that?"

"You sure I am? And not, Irohhh. Your new boy toy." I tease, while she rolls her eyes.

"He's not my boyfriend or boy toy. He's just a nice man who happens to be a great friend and make great tea." She defends, while I follow her inside.

"I don't know. Something tells me, I shouldn't be leaving you two here alone. Especially on Halloween. Who knows what type of mischief you two would get into."

Shades of red takes over her face, and she gets very upset. "Asami Smith! What lady talks like that?"

"It was just a harmless joke." I reply regretful and sympathetic.

"It was a distasteful one."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

I know I should be upset at her not seeing the fun in my I still have to respect my elders, and people my age shouldn't be talking like that freely. I know I feel comfortable being myself, but I've to remember not everyone is comfortable being themselves too.

I guess that part, I could be frustrated at. But not my grandma being hurt.

"It's okay, Asami. He's just a friend."

"I know, and he's a good man."

She nods. "Yes, he is."

I make sure everything is up to par, before I get into my car to head home.

I've just a half an hour to shower, and be ready to pass out candy with my father.

We like to go big when it comes to Halloween, so he buys the store sized candy he doesn't want to be the guy to clear out the shelves, he buys them months in advance

I pull into my driveway, and see him lighting a fire into one of the Jack o Lanterns. "I thought you would miss, Halloween." He teases.

"You can thank your mother for that. She had me transforming her house for the holiday." He frowns, before giving me a hug.

"Why didn't she ask me?"

"She said, you work a lot enough." I explain, trying to reassure his hurt.

"I got off early today, she could've asked me!"

"Relax, Dad. I took care of it. She's fine and not alone. Iroh's coming over."

The face he makes of disgust, makes me giggle. "Why don't you like him? He's nice for her."

"I don't have anything against the man, but any guy who owns a tea shop. Is questionable."

"Maybe he does it just to get the ladies, and if you ask me….It's working."

He sticks his tongue out at me, while I race inside to get cleaned up. May the festivities begin.

**Korra**

We all agreed to meet each other at the church, so hopefully we aren't the last ones. Despite the boys' urge to get an early start as we passed various homes,we are still in fact the last ones to approach the group of eager candy seekers.

"Look who finally showed up." Sokka jokes, as he opens his arms wide for me.

Instead of giving him a hug, I push his arms down which gets a few children to giggle.

"Hello, Katara." I greet, feeling a little happy to see her. It's been a while since we spoke last, and I would like to think I made a genuine friend. The small smile she gives me, before placing her attention back onto fixing a princess's crown, gives me relief.

Jet steps aside and stands on top of the church's 'Welcome' sign. (Which is probably disrespectful in some way.) But I don't want to give it too much of a thought.

"Alright, you little monsters. Who's ready to wreck havoc on these streets? Collecting and cleaning out all the candy this neighborhood has to offer?"

"US!" The children scream out.

"Who's going to be the greatest group out there!?" Jet asks, with the same pumped up energy from his previous question.

"US!"

"Who's going to paint the streets with blood. After we reclaim the demons' lost souls, due to this forsaken holiday?"

"US!"

"Um. Can he say that?" I whisper to Sally, who looks just as disturbed as me.

"At this point. Who knows." She replies, as we begin our walk.

With the boys and Katara mainly keeping up with the children, I've plenty of time to get lost in my thoughts. Trying to figure out what's so different about me. I wished I was ill because that would make this question solvable by now. But I'm not. I even had my mama check, and I was at a perfect temperature.

I just can't place my finger on it.

Why do I suddenly feel more observant about things? It's as if, I'm becoming more anxious about the things I never focused on before.

Yes. I tend to be always on the fence in general, but this feeling is different. And when I feel it, it's like my guard is down. Which frightens me even more, because without it? How will I protect myself?

The only time I feel normal, is when I'm in class doing my work. That's because my focus is on answering correctly.

So, you see. I take pride in being right. And in order to be right, I've to know exactly what's going on, to answer. I don't know what this feeling or whatever this is, is.

So, how can I fix it and move on?

I keep replaying the moment back at Asami's, but what exactly was the problem? I know something about it all was odd? But, I know myself well enough that I wouldn't do anything without logic.

Why was I so alarmed? The fact, I recognized my feeling as being alarming, is concerning. Because, I'm always aware. But this is different.

How can I be wrong, but also right?

"You coming with us later?" Sokka asks, while we take a few kids across the street.

"Coming where?" I ask.

"On a Halloween adventure." He answers.

"Are you telling me this isn't spooky enough for you?" I tease, as we wait for them to ring the doorbell.

"Don't get me wrong, Korra. Being a temporary father for about 25 children is quite scary, but I'm talking about a holiday tradition we have."

I listen as the star football player speaks about how there is this odd cabin, that's supposed to be haunted. And there is a game played there, to see who's willing to last 10 minutes inside. It sounds quite silly, but Sokka tells me no one has lasted more than 3 minutes, before rushing out in tears.

The gang apparently never took such challenge, due to not being old enough or having the transportation. But now that Jet has his license, they have been planning this since the summer.

"What do you say, you in?" He asks.

"I don't know, Sokka. I've to get the boys home, and I doubt my parents will let me stay out that late. Especially, if we won't be in this area."

"Come on! Don't worry about your parents, we already have it covered. We'll just tell them, we're having a late bible study."

I give him a look, that shows, that won't be believable. But he just flashes me that smile.

"It'll work, I promise. All we've to say is, we couldn't study earlier due to having to take the kids trick or treating. So we just pushed for after. We couldn't let the devil win." He adds for humor.

"My mama may fall for that, but not my father. You know he's very protective over me."

"And I'm not?" He says, a bit defensive. Which makes me chuckle.

"You're practically taking me to a haunted house. How is that protecting me?"

"It's protecting you from boredom, Miss Wilson. I see you in school, all you do is work. You need to lighten up and have fun. There is more to life than school and babysitting."

"I know that!"

"Do you! What are you going to do when all the tests and grades are done?"

"Go to college. What are you going to do when football is over?" I defend.

"Nothing. Because I'm living my life, Korra. That's the difference between you and this whole world. It feels like you're working towards something, when it should be working for you."

For someone trying to convince me to go, he's really ticking me off. And giving me even more reasons to head straight to bed.

"Come on, Kids! Next house." I call out to them, walking further up to get away from him. But he just jogs back up to me, regardless of my pace.

"I don't want to talk to you about this, I don't want to go." I answer.

"Why?"

"I told you. My parents won't let me. Why don't you just respect that? Also, some people actually like learning. You shouldn't judge me, or call me some type of nerd, for doing something I enjoy doing. That's very unkind. I get you want me to live some more, but let me do it in the way I want."

"You're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted you there. And it's not just because I find you divine. But it's nice to have someone that….gets me."

I stop walking just so I can look him in the eyes, and I notice he looks genuine.

"I'm serious, Korra. Something about you, makes me feel safe. You're the first person, that wasn't impressed by who I was. And the fact we're both sort of put on a pedestal in our community regarding school, kind of makes us similar. You help me, just by seeing you in the halls. I just want to repay all of that, by including you in my fun. Because that's really all I have to offer when it comes to you. Not once did you say, you personally didn't want to go. You used your parents as an excuse. And I offered a solution. They might say no, but I'm asking you again. Do YOU want to tag along on a spooky adventure so this poor fool can return the hope you give him?" He begs.

He's right. We're similar in a way.

But I believe he's more of a role model. I'm in class with mainly white students, but he puts himself onto the field with white students gunning to harm him. He has also been doing this longer than I've. He's the one that's inspiring, not me.

But it's nice to hear I help him, because he helps me too.

Without him, I wouldn't have as many friends as I do. Despite everyone's odd ways, I do enjoy being with them. And going on this adventure will be the first time we all hung out, without it being school or church related.

I can give it a try.

"Okay. I'll go."

He doesn't showcase his excitement, but instead steals a piece of candy from Booker's bag.

"Hey!" He shouts.

"Sorry, Kid. I'm on a high right now."

**Asami**

We are seeing a lot more trick or treaters out, this year. All their costumes are quite creative, but I think my favorite so far was a four year old dressed as Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz. My father seems to be amused by the costumes as well.

"I guess someone from another county put out word we give out the big bars, because I'm running low. Not to mention, I stopped to pick up more in fear this would happen." My father says, opening any pack of Hersey's chocolates.

"I thought everything was sold out, where did you get this pack?" I ask, placing a bar into this cute little puppy dog's bucket.

"The new colored shop, a few streets down." He answers, nonchalantly.

I don't know what it is, but I look at him, with so much surprise. He probably think's my look is due to horror, but it's really the fact my father met Korra's father. And I'm quite jealous, but also curious on their interaction.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks, concerned.

"I'm just curious to know, how that trip went." I answer.

"Just like any other trip to a corner shop, I pay for my items than go."

I nod, clearly not going to get any other information from him.

A collection of children make their way up to our porch, and I know the chaperon. "Hey, Suki."

"Hello, Asami. I brought my siblings to steal all your candy." She teases, before waving at my father who greets her with a smile.

As her siblings all fight to see who gets their treat first, I spend the time to talk with one of my best friends.

"How's the night going?"

"After a few more houses, it's going to be much better."

"Tired of being a babysitter, huh?"

"Yep! They're staying with our aunt tonight, so I don't have to deal with their sugar rush. How's your night going?"

"It's going well, I'm not sure if I'm tired. Or just done with Halloween."

We stand in silence, as we watch the children finish off the last box of chocolate.

Luckily, there was no children left in line. But if we don't pack up, and call it a night. There might be a riot.

Guessing that, I'm still awake, I think a sleep over would be nice. Suki and I haven't had one of those in a long time. And if she doesn't have to worry about her siblings tonight, why not?

"Do you want to spend the night? We can watch a scary movie or something." I offer.

"Aw, Asami. I would love that! But I can't."

"Oh…"

She looks really hurt, almost upset she had to decline my offer. But it's alright, it was out the blue anyway.

"I promise, next time." She replies, while collecting her family.

"Ya have a good night." She calls back to us, while dragging her crew to the next house.

I help my father pack up the empty boxes, and turn off our house light to let the others know, we're done for tonight.

My father is going to work on one of his projects in the garage, so he'll be here. But I know he'll be too occupied with that, to watch a movie.

"Too bad, about Suki. Why don't you invite Azula or Kuvira?" He asks, while pouring himself some lemonade.

"I don't think their parents would like them walking over this late." I answer.

"Why don't you pick them up then? That's why I gave you a car." He jokes.

Truthfully, I would. But I don't want to hang out with them right now. They've been so uppity lately. Constantly stating their opinions and just being negative. I hear enough them at school, I don't want to bring those things here.

"It'll be too much traffic in their neighborhood. I think I'll just take it easy tonight."

"What about your project partner? Why don't you invite her over, maybe you two could be productive and work."

I find myself smiling at his suggestion.

Just thinking of us, watching a scary movie and eating popcorn would be a great time. I could hear about her night of probably taking her brothers trick or treating. And I could swap the story on how my father went into her father's store. It would be almost perfect.

"I think she might be busy taking her brothers trick or treating." I answer back though.

"Sami. It's 10 o'clock, Trick or Treating is practically over. Just give her a call." He says, before heading into the garage.

I lay on the couch, and bury my hand into the bottom of the seat cushion. When I feel what I'm looking for, I pull out the photo of my mother. She's standing by a tree, with a flower in her ear. I've stared at this photo probably a millionth of times, and each time I convince myself I find something different about it.

Now I just pull it out, whenever I'm bored or have a dilemma. Right now I've both, so this is the perfect time.

I want to invite her, but I'm more frighten of hearing her decline the offer. I could suggest it's due to us needing to work on our project. But why use that as an excuse on Halloween? Also, I saw her in the halls today, and I didn't mention the idea of her coming over once.

It's not believable! And knowing how independent she is, she'll probably want to take the bus. And I'm not too comfortable with her doing so, this night.

I guess that does it, I'm not asking her.

Even though I made up my mind, I can see my mother's smile taunting me. So,I get up and head to the phone.

I lean against my wall, as I wait for the operator to connect my call.

After a few minutes, someone picks up. "Hello?"

"Hello. Is this the Wilson's residence?" I ask, very much nervous.

"Yes, Ma'am. May I ask whom's speaking?"

"This is Asami Sato. I go to school with Korra, and was wondering if I could speak with her? Please."

There is a brief silence, then the woman speaks again.

"You that gal who's working on that project with her?" She asks, who I put together is her mother at this point.

I've seen her many times, but her voice is softer compared to her appearance.

"Yes, Ma'am. It's for our English class." I reply.

I can hear running in the background and the woman doesn't hesitate to express her frustration due to the rowdiness in the background. "Sorry about that, Sweetie. The boys are all hyped up on sugar, It's like nothing can calm them down."

I find myself smiling through the phone, being right that they did go trick or treating.

"Oh right! Korra. She's not in right now, she went with some friends to Bible Study just an hour ago. I can pass on a message if you'll like." She says, sweetly. But not even her soft voice, can mesh the disappointment I feel hearing her not be there. I think I would've even settled for her just speaking to me over the phone, just to tell me she couldn't spend the night. But her not even being present? It's dreadful.

"Yes. Ma'am. Could you tell her, I had some questions about our project. And to call me back whenever she get's a chance. It's not really urgent."

"Alright, Sweetie. I'll let her know."

"You've a great night ." I state.

Before I hang up, she stops me.

"Asami?"

"Yes. Ma'am."

There is another brief pause, but the way she said my name tells me it's important. Also, this is the person that gave birth to Korra. Who wouldn't feel obligated to listen?

"….I wanted to thank you for bringing my babies back home safely. Anyone could've found them. And…..I'm just glad it was you."

I thought having Korra come over, would be more special. But something about hearing this appreciation of her mother, is a bigger gift. The cookies and cleaned sweater is nothing compared to now.

Before I could even reply, she hangs up. Leaving me with the thought of, Korra calling me back.

And I look forward to that.

**Korra**

I thought this drive would take only a few minutes. But turns out, this county was 30 minutes away. I almost fell asleep on the drive, but the singing of everyone kept me up.

There weren't many people on the road, but due to our numbers, I'm not too worried about us. We start slowing down, and Jet comes to a complete stop. "What are we doing, I don't see the cabin." I state.

"That's because it's through the corn field, Silly." Wu replies opening the door for us. I look over at Sokka, who just smiles knowing he left this feature out. If I knew we had to walk to get this place, I certainly would've declined.

We all get out, and everyone begins walking, but I'm concerned about his car being left in the open like this. "Is this safe?" I ask, still standing near the vehicle.

Sally turns back around and smiles "Six teens going into a haunted house on Halloween? Of course it's safe." She teases, before walking back over, and drag me along.

There is something different about being in a corn field.

From afar, you think it's small. But when you're walking through it. It's like you're walking into a forest.

Jet starts leaving a trail, so we can find our way back. But I don't find that practice too, reliable. So I start bending a few stems, as a precaution.

I'm walking beside Katara, and I decide to strike up a conversation, since we haven't really spoken a lot during trick or treating. "You scared?" I ask.

"Not really. I know I'm not going into that cabin." She replies.

"Why not? You believe it's really haunted?"

"No. It's just. Regardless of the reason, I don't think anyone should be in someone else's home." She replies.

"If you feel that way about it, why come?"

"Everyone has been talking about this challenge since we were children. I know how much this means to everyone, I don't want to ruin their fun. And also. If I didn't come, it made everyone's Bible Study lie not believable."

That is true. If I didn't tell my parents Katara was going, I doubt they would've let me go.

As we continue to walk, I can't help but think about what Asami's night might be like.

I'm wondering if she's having an eventful Halloween. If she had to pass at candy or take someone trick or treating. Or If her group of friends are on a mission to debunk a tall tale too. My curiosity just distracts me as I walk into the unknown right now.

"Are you scared?" Katara asks.

"Honestly. Not really. I think I tolerate fear differently."

I start to see a brown building in the distance, and the group starts to get rowdy. But truthfully, I'm more excited we get to exit this corn field soon.

We walk over a sign that reads, 'Private Property.'Then the boys hold some of the tassels out of the way, so we can slip out with ease first.

The cabin isn't huge. It's one of the past slave quarters, which means we're on a plantation now.

"Alright! Who's going first?" Jet asks, clapping his hands together.

"I told ya, I was just coming to watch." Katara says, backing away.

"Okay! What about you, Wu?" Jet asks, next.

Wu hugs his body, then shakes his head saying "I'll go next. But not first."

Jet starts to look a little famish, working his way to Sally who's face indicates she's not going in first or at all.

"What about you, Sokka? You ready to tackle those ghosts?" He motivates, but the star just declines.

All of this, upsets Jet but he seems determined.

"Alright! I'll go first. I'm no sissy. And I ain't scared of no ghosts." Jet starts walking to the house, and I don't know what comes over me, but I find myself following him.

"Where are you going?" Sokka calls out, frantic.

"I'm going with him." I call back.

Jet turns around and smiles at me, then waves at Sokka who stands back with the others. "Don't worry, Brother. I'll take care of your girl." He says smugly. But I quickly glare at him. "I'm not his girl."

He chuckles. "I'm just using humor."

The building is obviously condemned. The windows are all cracked, but the wood is still in tacked. We make our way up the steps, and when you step on them, it feels like it's attached to the entire home.

When we get to the door.

I feel as if, the rule of 'ladies first' doesn't apply in this matter, but he motions for me to go in first.

Once inside, the only light source we have is the moon coming from the window. There isn't much inside, just a bed frame that probably would shatter, if a foot were to be pressed onto it. There are placements of where most items might've been placed prior. But other than that, it's just an abandon wooden cabin.

It's crazy to know that, this small place would house probably three families. My living room is bigger than this.

"Feel any spirits?" I joke, while walking over to Jet who's running his hand over a leaning dust covered desk.

"This place is a shit hole. Can you imagine coming home to a place like this, after going through hell during the day?"

"Well. I certainly wouldn't enjoy sleeping on the floor after work." I tease, but he doesn't find that humorous.

"The people that were on this land, weren't working. They were kidnapped from their home, and forced to produce for people that could care less about them. The conditions they were under, the food, the treatment, the separation. All for what? Just so the white folks can get bigger homes and more land to enhance this toxic work did they do other than work our people to their graves."

I see the anger and sadness we all keep inside, given our treatment in his eyes. Some of us try not to think of the past. Using the slightest progress towards equality, to suppress our pain. But not Jet, he wears that pain everywhere. And that's not healthy. We're all upset, but it's destroying him the most. Which is exactly what the oppressors want.

"I hope there isn't any ghosts here, because I would hate to be stuck somewhere I felt stuck in while alive."

"Yeah. That wouldn't be so nice." I reply, carefully.

He starts to laugh, after such expressions of words and emotions.

"What?" I ask.

"You're 'what'. Look at you, all shocked hearing me talk about something you're familiar with. Yet, you listen to me like it's the first time you heard an angry colored man before."

I find myself laughing too, but not because he's right.

"I'm just torn sometimes with 'Being the change' and 'Something needing to change.' You know?" I answer.

He nods.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for you. Everyone want's you to be the valedictorian. But you're already holding the title of being the smartest colored girl. Everyone should just be happy with that."

I know his words are meant to reassure me, but they don't. They don't offend me either. It's just. something about being 'just good' for my race is startling.

I find myself already smarter compared to my peers, who are all white. Why not showcase that? Being valedictorian is proving that. And even though I'm just a Junior, I've a greater chance to achieve that title. I don't just want to be good for my race, I want to be good because I'm myself.

"What do you want to do after graduating?" I ask, not knowing much about the new driver of the group.

He shrugs. "My father works at the Mill. Maybe join him?" He replies.

"You don't want to go to college?"

"College? The place where smart folks go? Pfft. Nah. Not me. I never been the books type. But I'll be the first in my family to graduate from a good school. I think that's enough of an achievement."

"But why not do more with your diploma, and further your schooling?"

"I told you, Korra. I ain't smart like you, and my folks can't afford no college for me. Let's just drop it, I don't graduate till next year. I want to focus on now, before the pressure of the real world is on me. Is that okay?"

"Okay. Let me just say this one thing though. There are scholarships out there, to help with college. And the fact you're one of the first of many colored students to enter an integrated school, sets you apart from many other candidates. Even the smart ones. Don't sell yourself short. "

Having enough of our haunted adventure, we make our way out of the cabin.

Coming here to feel ghosts, was a bit silly, but I'm glad I went inside.

I think whomever once lived here, would like to know the folks after them wouldn't be imprisoned by what they just knew. I am going to succeed, and I'll use this experience as one of my motivations.

We see the others and they all look shocked we made it out alive. "Korra! You're alive." Sally says, before pulling me into a hug.

"Who's next?" Jet asks, feeling very champ like.

Sokka looks very upset, and disappointed. "You okay?" He asks me, looking over me, like he's searching for any signs of injuries . "I'm fine! I'm not a ghost!"

Katara giggles at that part, which gets her brother to lighten up.

"You sure you're not a ghost? You don't look like the beautiful Korra I once knew. You look scary." He says, walking around me.

"Well. If this scary version of myself keeps you away, I'll take that as a win." The group starts laughing, and Sokka being the clown he is, takes my hairband and runs off with it.

"Give that back!" I yell, while I chase after him.

He's fast, but when I'm determined I'm quicker.

You would think I was a running back, as I'm dodging the trees and hoping over the fallen branches trying to chase after this fool. He takes a sharp turn, and I know we're so much further from the group at this point. But I don't care.

I guess he was getting tired, because I see him in the distance stop.I finally reach him, and before I can make contact with his back, he sense my presence, and pulls me to the ground covering my mouth. I'm just about to yell at him for his behavior, when I see something glowing a few yards away from us.

He looks down at me, and I give him a nod letting him know I won't be talking. He slowly removes his hand away from my mouth, and we hunch down more so we won't be seen.

"You hear something?" A man calls out to the other Klan man.

There has to be about a dozen others, down our path. And from the dirtiness of their gowns, they just wrapped up whatever they were doing prior.

"I think so. But it could just be a deer." The other man replies.

I can't see too well, given how we're hunched over in a ditched with a log being our only protection. But Sokka is tall enough to get a better look. We weren't sure what direction they were planning to head in, but I guess they stopped when they heard either us or something.

As much as I don't want him to, Sokka has to check to see if they're going to go back to their business.

It was so foolish of us, to just run out into the woods like this. What were we thinking? We're on a plantation! Why wouldn't there be a possible klans meeting?

I start to worry about the others we left by the cabin. What if there are more of them riding around? What if they found the others or our car?

We've to go!

My heart starts racing, and I feel like I can't breathe. But Sokka just holds me tighter. I know he can feel my heart race, as he lies on top of me.

"Come on Matty! It's getting late, and I've work in the morning."

"Oh. Alright. But I'm telling you, I heard something."

"It's probably one of dem ghosts." The other one jokes, before they head off.

We wait a few moments, until we hear the galloping in a distance, then Sokka looks up.

"We good." He states, while helping me up.

"Do you remember which way we came from?" I ask, really nervous now.

He looks around, and I need him to say yes, because I don't think my heart can take a no.

He nods, and takes my hand as we lowly start to move. The trees start to look more confusing, because unlike coming forward there were a lot of signs that stood out to me. But on our way back, everything looks the same.

"You think the others are okay?" I whisper.

"I hope so. That's why we gotta hurry, so we can tell them what we saw. They're on horses, we're not. They could reach them before us. But I think they went the opposite direction. I don't want to take any chances, so we must hurry."

We start picking up speed, and It's like he's dragging me along, because he refuses to let go of my hand. He's moving so fast, I end up tripping over the branch I most likely jumped over previously, and scuff my knee.

"KORRA!" He shouts, and that was a mistake. Because the next thing we hear is a "WHO GOES THERE?" Following with the sounds of galloping. Sokka tells me to stay down. I guess they were closer than we thought, because they find us in no time.

**"AH SHIT! IT MUST BE CHRISTMAS, BOYS. BECAUSE I SEE ANOTHER PRESENT FOR US."** A man with the heaviest accent I've ever heard says from a distance.

**"YOU BEST COME OUT NOW!"**

Sokka and I stay down, because there is a chance they didn't see us.

**"WE KNOW YOU OUT THERE, BOY! TELL YOU WHAT. ME AND MY MEN WILL LET YOU HAVE A HEAD START. WE'RE PRETTY TIRED FROM OUR EARLIER WORK, SO WE'RE FEELING GENEROUS. I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE COUNT OF THREE."**

As the Klan members start to count, I plead with him with my eyes not to get up.

"They didn't see you. I know you're hurt. But You must run. okay? Can you run?" He asks.

"Yes. It's just a cut." I reply quickly.

"The cabin isn't too far from here. Just run straight there. Wait until the coast is clear then run." He states, while he slowly gets up.

The sound of cheers are heard, as Sokka stands fully up with his back towards them.

"Sokka. Don't go. I'm not leaving you!"

"You aren't leaving me. I'm leaving you." He answers. And before I could protest anymore, he dashes off with all his might while the boys hoot and holler charging after him on their horses.

I stay down, as I feel their presence pass me, not paying me any mind.

To them, I'm just some log laying in the dirt. My knee is bleeding pretty badly, but it's not anything deep or serious. It just stings. Even if I was hurt badly, my motivation to warn the others, out weights my pain.

I tear a piece of my skirt off, and wrap it around my knee, to prevent my blood from leaving a trail. I know this practice won't last long. But I'm determined to make it back in time before it soaks through. This fabric wrapped around my knee is my clock, and time is precious right now.

After making sure the coast is clear, I race off. I stumble over a few branches, but I make sure I don't fall over them. My heart is racing, but my mind is telling me I need to get to the cabin. There is no time to worry about Sokka, because I know he'll do what he needs to do.

We're the same.

And when you're the same, you can think alike. So I'm counting on him to do the things I would do. Just like I know he expects me to warn the others. Because I know he's not going to lead them to the cabin, in hopes I'll get there in time. So, that's exactly what I'm doing.

My speed starts to pick up due to the adrenaline rush.

Forget about ghosts, simply living is more of a risk right now.

I trip over another log, which sends me crashing down again. I bite down onto my tongue to stop from screaming out in agony, because I end up falling on the exact knee I just hurt.

Just when I'm dragging myself up, I hear footsteps coming to a halt behind me.

I know it's not Sokka, because he's long gone by now. I was too focused on reaching the others, I wasn't worried about my surroundings. That's a mistake on my part, and I know I'm about to face the consequences for that now.

I slowly turn around despite my pain, because I'm not running from something that already has me. I've to save my energy for fighting what's in the moment.

Just like I thought, I'm faced with another person in a white gown and hood. But unlike the ones we saw earlier, this Klan person's robe is bright white. Almost brand new. Not a faint yellow like the previous ones.

Their gown now takes upon a baby blue appearance due to the night sky, and I can feel the fabric on my knee bleed through .

I'm out of time.

We stare at each other, and I plant both my feet into the ground. The person doesn't move their legs, but points to my knee.

I know, I'm hurt.

Due to the lack of time passing, and the fact the Klan man didn't call for the others by now. I start to examine the figure more. Their frame is too slender and small to be like one of the men on the horses. If you asked me, I don't think they could even control a horse. Let alone, harm me. All this information is useful enough for me to say "Please. I'm just trying to get home. I don't want any trouble."

The Klan member doesn't say anything, but just stares at me. And I don't know what it is about the moon tonight, but it just lands at the perfect times. Because I get a glance at the figure's eyes, and I've seen them before.

The person gives me one last look, before walking off in the opposite direction.

At this point I don't have time to make sure they don't follow me, I must get back to the others. I begin my quest again, and I already ran into all the branches and logs by now, that it's smooth sailing at this point.

I can see the cabin in the distance, and that just motivates me to run faster. Once I get out of the woods, the others sigh in relief.

Jet: "We thought you were dead."

Wu:"Where were you?"

Sally: "What happened to your knee?"

I'm not even focused on catching my breath at this point, because I look over at Katara. And it was like I told her her biggest fear, without

even speaking yet. "Where's Sokka?" She asks.

"There were a lot of them. He's trying to run them away from us." I explain.

Sally:" Who are they?"

Jet: "Who's chasing him?"

Wu: "What's going on!?"

"The Klu Klux found us in the woods. We've to get to the car." I plead.

"NO! We gotta go in there to help him." Katara says, about to run back into the woods, but Wu and Jet hold her back.

Sally starts tearing up, while covering her mouth. And I feel so guilty, because it's all my fault. If I didn't fall or chase after him. We would've never went into the woods.

I should've just let him have it.

Katara starts trying to fight her way out of their holds, with her eyes still glued to the woods. You would think she was losing apart of herself in this very moment, as she's being dragged back towards the corn field.

"We can't go ! He's in there! He needs our help." She whines, without shedding a tear.

"He's not going to come out, until he knows we're gone." Wu defends.

"What if he needs us?" She pleads, still trying to fight them.

I help Sally, even though she's struggling to keep herself together.

As we're going through the field, I start to feel sick but that's probably due to my fears. Sally is saying prayer after prayer for Sokka's safety. And at this point Katara is so broken, she's not even speaking. I don't know what she's thinking, but I know it's not good.

Just as we're about to approach the car, we hear rustling in the plants. Jet tells us to all get down, and he pulls out a pocket knife from his back pocket. When the rustling gets even louder. Sokka pops out, drowning in sweat and corn pieces.

Katara quickly pulls him into a hug, and he takes a big breath. "I'm so glad you're okay." He says to us.

He locks eyes with me, and he looks so grateful. But if it wasn't for him running them off, none of us would've been safe. It was a team effort.

"Don't you ever do anything stupid like that again" Katara says through tears, finally.

"I'm your brother, I'm always going to do something stupid. But you need to remember, I'm a boomerang. I'll always come back. " He replies, holding her back.

* * *

I get home and I see the boys knocked out on the living room floor, with candy wrappers covering their costumed bodies.

As I make it down my hallway, I hear my mama yawn and step out of the kitchen. My back is turned, so she can't see my torn skirt or knee.

"How was Bible Study?" She asks, clearly tired.

"Good. I'm really tired." I reply, no longer feeling my knee anymore.

I know I'll dress it properly, as soon as I get out of these sweaty clothes.

"I bet. But the Lord is never tired of you. Your friend called earlier."

"What friend?" I ask, confused. Given all my friends were with me tonight.

"Asami. She mentioned something about, questions she wanted to ask you. Said it wasn't urgent. If you asked me, she sounded like she wanted to hear from you. Do you view her as a friend?"

Just hearing that she called me, is just so overwhelming I find myself tearing up a bit. Maybe it's the overwhelming moments of tonight, that I never fully processed until now. But there is only one person I want to talk to about it. And hearing her voice would be perfect right now.

But I just can't.

"Goodnight, Mama." I manage to say, before heading into my room and shutting the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Asami**

I wasn't expecting a call from Korra, nor the opportunity to pick her up. Yet here I am, pulling into her neighborhood, which is much further than mine.

I've never been on this side of town, because I never had a reason to before. But now, I plan to get familiar with it, so I can arrive here quicker.

It's a Saturday, and there aren't many kids out in the street playing, compared to where I live. But there are folks sitting out on their porch. And Boy, are they starring at me. I put on a friendly smile, but they still look back at me confused.

I finally get to her house,and opt to park on the side of the street. I don't want to take up a driveway space, when I'm just picking her up. Once parked, I pull out my makeup kit to retouch up my lipstick.

As I check the rear mirror, I'm startled when I see someone with a wolf mask in the mirror view. "RAWR!" the wolf boy says, before rushing to the driver side of my vehicle.

He takes off his mask,and gives me a giant smile."Did I scare you, Asami?" Fredrick asks. I take my hand off my heart and chuckle a little.

"You certainly did, Fredrick. You should consider acting. You certainly have the looks."

He blushes, then sighs. "There aren't many colored actors that make it to Hollywoodland." He replies, dropping his mask to the ground.

"Well, why don't you be the first one? Maybe you can be in horror films or maybe a spy one!?"

"That would be awesome! I'll give it some thought. You here to see my sister?" He asks.

"I actually am. You think you could get her.."

Before I could finish my question, he opens my car door, then leads me to his front door. I feel quite rude walking into someone's home without a proper invitation, but this child can really move quickly.

"Korra, I brought your friend for you!" He yells, before letting go of my wrist and racing off to his room, where I'm left with their mother starring at me from across the kitchen.

"Hello." I shyly say.

The woman looks just as confused as the folks I drove pass on the way here, but she quickly puts on a smile. "Hello, you must be Asami."

"Yes, Ma'am. Pleasure to finally meet you. Sorry to just walk in like this."

She chuckles, and I'm not sure if it's due to her being polite or just how uncomfortable all of this is.

"It's alright, Child. You were dragged in here against your own freewill, by my wild son. Would you like something to drink?"

Not wanting to offend her, I say yes and walk into the kitchen while she pulls out a pitcher of what looks to be sweet tea. The whole place smells heavenly, and I think the fresh cinnamon rolls have something to do with it.

When she hands me the glass, she watches as I drink it.

I know Korra doesn't get this attentive quality from her. And I'm quite glad, because I wouldn't know how to act.

"Please excuse me for starring. You're just so…beautiful."

"Thank you, Ma'am." I reply, hopeful that will get her to stop staring, but it doesn't.

"I've never seen someone with your hair before, it's lovely."

My heart starts to race a little, because I feel like I'm being interrogated with her eyes. I bet she can tell when someone's lying too. I wonder if Korra is aware of her affects, or this is something I'm just picking up on?

Just when I think she's about to say something else, Korra steps out. "Everything okay?" She asks, looking straight at her mother and not me.

Her mother quickly blushes, then gives her child a nod. "Of course, Baby. I should be asking you that. It took you forever to get ready."

"I know. I had to find my notes." She replies, moving past me to get an apple from the fridge. "Korra, that is no lunch." Her mother scolds.

"I'm not really hungry right now, Mama." She argues.

"You said that at breakfast too. I've never seen you eat so little. You take after your father, you eat none stop."

I find myself laughing at such comment. "That explains why there are so many cinnamon rolls, it's to satisfy Korra's hunger." I tease, which even gets her mother to laugh.

"That is really funny, Asami. If they weren't for the church's bake sale, I know my pumpkin would've eaten half a dozen of these by now."

After that comment, Korra snatches one roll off the pan, and stuffs it into her mouth.

"Happy now?" She asks.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, it's very unladylike. Don't you agree, Asami?" Her mother asks, putting both attention from the Wilson ladies, on to me.

I want to agree with her mother, because I want to be in her good graces. But the amused playful look in Korra's eyes, makes me want to take her side. Ultimately, I've to go with science on this one.

"I think choking is always an unattractive look. Maybe you should focus on simply chewing." I reply, and Korra rolls her eyes before picking up another roll and giving her mother a hug.

"We'll be back soon, Mama."

"Alright. Girls you two be safe." She tells us, before we walk out the house.

With the door shut behind us, Korra hands me the other roll.

"Thank you. It's nice to finally get a chance to taste your mother's baking. Given how you gave the cookies away." I tease, while heading to the car.

"I'll have you know, these are far better than her cookies. So, it's a win for you either way." She says, with a smile while opening my car door.

**Korra**

I guess my thoughts couldn't out run my stomach, because I'm just now starting to get hungry.

"Are you okay?" Asami, asks tearing her eyes off the road briefly to look over at me.

"Yep! Just getting over the Halloween fun." I joke.

"Bible study was fun, I'm guessing?" She asks.

"You can say that." I reply, while looking out the window at the passing abandoned stores, that my mind pretends I raided to fill my hunger.

"You want to know something funny?" She asks.

"Sure."

"What teen goes to bible study on Halloween, in the dead of night?"

Even though this is a question, I see a small smile on her face. This attitude of her's, gets me to smile too.

"Um. Teens who love the Lord, that is." I defend, playfully.

"Okay. But the first time we studied together, you mentioned to me how you dreaded going to church."

When she brings this fact up, I'm not sure whether to be impressed she remembered or frightened.

Before I could reply, my stomach growls. And this time, I'm sure she heard it.

"Is my car going bad or is that you?" She asks, as we approach a street light.

"It's not your car, it's me. I didn't each too much today." I reply, honestly.

"Do you want to stop to get something to eat?" She asks.

"No, It's alright. I'll just drink some water when we get to your place."

"Can't do. You took all the water trying to save my father's lemonade."

How did she know? Does she have eyes everywhere? Maybe she is my mother.

"I'm just pulling your leg, Korra. You can have anything you want at my place. But I really don't have anything to cook there. How about we stop at a McDonalds or something?"

"That would be nice, but I don't have any money on me right now."

"Don't worry about it, I've it covered."

"No, Asami! That's too much to ask for. You already drove across town to pick me up." I argue.

"The bus fare you use to visit me, makes us even. And take it as a late birthday gift."

When she puts it that way, I give her a nod of approval. Because let's be honest, my brain isn't functional when I'm hungry. And if we want to finish our project today, we need all the energy we can get.

* * *

We pull into a carhop I've never been to. And just by the looks of disgust from the people when we pulled up, I know this place won't serve me. Not to mention the giant sign that reads 'No Colored' near the call button, as another hint.

I start to feel sick to my stomach again.

"I'm not hungry, actually." I state.

Asami runs her fingers through her hair, and sighs.

"I didn't know Jim Crow laws were active at this place. This must be new, because I tend to only eat at places that aren't like this."

"I bet." I reply.

"Korra."

"It's fine, Asami. Can we just get out of here?" I ask.

She backs out, and we begin to drive in silence.

I don't mind the lack of sound. No music or talking can disguise how much I'm thinking right now. I'm not sure how far we are from her house, because I don't know this area too well.

But she pulls into a grocery store lot, and gets out of the car.

"Do you mind waiting here? I won't be too long, I need to grab some things."

"Sure. Take your time." I reply, as I slouch down into the passenger seat, to rest my eyes for a bit. I feel her eyes lingering on me for a while, but then she walks off.

Last night really got to me. So much, I could barely sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw death starring back at me.

I'm not just talking about being faced to face with a Klan member, but that feeling of fear. Yes, I got away. But now, everything feels like a warning. Telling me, I was lucky this time. But next time, I might not be. And that thought, is quite unsettling.

Losing my appetite, isn't good either. Because my parents will start to be suspicious on my lack of food consumption. And if I tell them why, who knows how they'll react.

I saw how they were, when they thought we were lost, this will destroy them. I can't do that to them again.

I'm supposed to be reassuring them I'm safe, not the opposite.

And I certainly can't be afraid of every white person I see, all because I'm afraid they might be under a robe too. That's why I avoided taking the bus today.

I wished I didn't go out last night.

**Asami**

I nearly drove out of town, to find a place that would serve the both of us. We are nowhere near my house, and to pull into a place that had the exact thing I was avoiding ,is terrible.

The whole law is stupid in the first place, but I feel even worse for giving her another reminder of that. She was just comfortable enough to ride along side with me. Now, this might prevent her from hanging out with me outside of school again.

This project is going to be over soon, and I don't want to lose her as a friend.

I start putting various fruits, snacks, drinks, bread, and anything that I think she might like inside my cart. I'm not exactly sure what she enjoys to eat. But the fact her mother stressed she could eat anything, is a good sign I'm not too far off in my guesses.

There is a nice little area around here, where my father used to take me for picnics. You've to walk through a forest, but there is this beautiful lake. And if you sit at the right angle, you can see the water glistening in the sunlight. And it looks like they're crystals inside.

As I continue loading my cart like a mad woman, I see a beautiful bouquet of lilies, that remind me of the dress Korra wore, when I first set eyes on her.

I touch the petals, and they blossomed probably this morning.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" The florist states.

"Yes, Ma'am. They're quite lovely. How much are they?"

The woman smiles, then steps from around the counter. "I haven't priced them yet, given they were just brought this morning. But for you, I can do 12 cents."

"That is so generous of you. Thank You!"

"You're welcome, Sweetie. Girls love flowers."

* * *

I nearly had to fight the bagger to give me the right to push my own groceries out the store. I know it's their job, but I'm an able bodied woman. Also, I don't need some 15 year old boy, trying to whoa me by lifting a gallon of milk into my vehicle.

When I reach my car, I see Korra resting her head against her window and it's a beautiful site to see. She's not asleep, but her eyes are closed.

I pull out the flowers from the brown bag first, and make my way over to her window.

"Surprise." I state excitedly. And when she opens her eyes, she gives me a huge smile. "Are these for me?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Thank you, they're wonderful." She says, while bringing them to her nose.

I'm really proud of myself for getting them, because just seeing her reaction to them, makes me feel 10x better. I know I can't replace what happened earlier, but at least I could put a smile on her face now.

"Those are 'some'things?" Korra says, getting out the car to look at the cart.

"Well. You said you were hungry. And I didn't know what you liked so…I bought the whole store."

She laughs, and picks up the bags of chips. "I don't think anyone needed salted and unsalted pretzels."

"I didn't know if you were the salty type!?" I reply, now feeling embarrassed for doing too much. But when I feel her arms around me, I'm caught off guard.

"Thank you. I really appreciate all of this." She says, while still holding me. And once again, it takes me awhile, but I return the hug.

"Let me help you put all this in the car. Actually, we might need another car." She teases, letting go and lifting two heavy bags with ease into the backseat.

A bagger could never be her.

* * *

Korra was a bit hesitant when I told her about the plan to study outside, but after some convincing and reassurance, we're now set up right near the lake. I thought her mother was kidding when she mentioned her daughter's appetite, but this girl really does eat a lot.

I'm still on my ham and cheese sandwich and she opened almost everything already. I'm not offended at all, I would hate for all this food to go to waste. But this girl is a monster.

"Okay. So far we have fear being the main lesson of the novel." I start off.

"Mmhm."

"I wrote a list of some of my fears, in hopes that can inspire some more ideas. Mind if I share them?" I ask.

"Sure."

She puts down her glass of pop, and gives me her full attention which just makes me more nervous.

I don't have to worry about my classmates watching when we present this Thursday, because all Korra and I've to do is tell the class one aspect of symbolism we both agreed on together. The other hard work we did, is being turned in for just our teacher to look over.

However, something about telling this remarkable girl what I'm fearful of, is quite pointless. Especially when all I want to put on the list is 'You'.

I stand up, as my one audience member gives me her full attention.

_"1. Caterpillars."_ I start.

"Caterpillars!? Why?"

"They're creepy, and they've no eyes."

Korra starts laughing. "So, if something has no eyes, it's scary? And I'm pretty sure they can see. They just rely on their other senses more."

"No! It's just..I don't know how they see."

"So? You're afraid of not knowing how something works?"

Leave it to her to make everything sound bigger than what it is. I'm afraid of those little bugs, because they're creepy and that's just that.

_"2. I'm afraid of being smashed under a car."_

"What?!"

"My father works with cars and he's always under them. Sometimes I help him. Not as much as I did as a kid. But, I'm afraid of the jack giving out, and crushing me."

Korra nods. "Okay. That's worthy to be be fearful about."

"What about you? What do you fear?" I ask, sitting back down, now losing interests in my own list.

She starts collecting her trash, then puts it into a nice organized pile. I appreciate that, we must protect our environment or we won't have any left. She pretends to think long and hard on it. She has gotten a lot more playful compared to when we first started talking.

"I can't think of any."

"Are you serious? You aren't afraid of anything?"

She shakes her head no. "Nope. A lot of things we fear have explanations. If we know what we fear, we should just avoid it. Cause and Effect."

"But what about conquering fears? We shouldn't just ignore them." I defend.

"And how can you conquer getting crushed by a car? You can hold a caterpillar, Asami. But you can't get smashed and say 'Hey, I'm no longer scared."

"No. I most certainly can't. But putting myself under more cars, can reassure me. That's a way I can conquer such fear."

The water currents start picking up, and you can hear them slam into the rocks.

Something I figured out along time ago, is when you're having a conversation with Korra. She speaks in a manner where she turns your statements into a question within yourself. It's almost like, you're not defending your words, but you're answering yourself as a response.

I'm not sure if she does this on purpose or she's not aware of it, but that's just something I picked up on.

"You can't avoid your fears all the time, because you can be fearful of something you never knew. Or frightened by something, you once handled fine before. What about those cases of PTSD? Where you can't control or justify it's just a fear? What's your answer to that?"

This time, she's quiet. There is no psychological amused counter response, and I'm proud. It means what I said, finally hit her.

"What your reply now, huh?" I ask, happily.

She looks down at her leg, and it's like she doesn't even hear me talking to her. She's completely in her own little world. Holding the same look, when I asked if she was okay in the car earlier.

**Korra**

Is this what I'm feeling? Fear? Did last night leave me with a trauma I may have to carry throughout my life? I don't feel like I'm spiraling out of control. I'm anxious, but that could be because it happened just a few hours ago. Also, I didn't really sleep too well. So, it really could be the lack of sleep that's causing me to be on the edge? Yeah. That makes a lot more sense, I just need to give it some time.

I start to become more relaxed. And when I'm aware again, I notice Asami right in front of me. Touching my ankle which is a few inches away from my hand on my leg.

"Can I see it?"

"See what?" I ask, confused.

"The bandage you've been covering with your hand the whole day. Your mother may have not noticed, but I did."

I slowly lift my hand away, and she stares at the white fabric with grave detail. I knew she wanted to see it, but I wasn't expecting her to start unwrapping it. An action, I allow her to do. It still stings, so I bite down onto my tongue, as I feel the healing skin and blood cling to the fabric of the cloth, as she pulls it off delicately.

The feeling of crisp air hitting my leg, tells me the bandage is off. I still have no idea what the damage looks like. I didn't have the stomach to check fully, when I dressed it last night. A part of me, wanted it to be just a nightmare. But now that I know it's not, do I've the strength to look?

I wished I was a caterpillar right now, the lack of eyes would be useful.

"You didn't go to Bible study last night." She says, while hot tears run down my cheek.

"No. I didn't." I answer, with my attention still on the sky above me.

Was this God's punishment? Was my constant lying and lack of appreciation for everything I was given, a test? I didn't ask to be some type of martyr to this place. What is it here that I've to accept? Why is this town affecting me so much? What is my role in all of this?

"Korra. What did you do?" She ask, now hearing her own sadness if not fear.

I don't say anything, but finally gain the courage to look at my leg.

There is a long graze across my knee, and I'm hopeful it doesn't scar. Asami traces the mark with her finger, and it doesn't sting like I thought it would compared to the cloth previously on it.

It's strange, because whenever I'm surrounded by pain she doesn't try to fix it. She simply works with it. And even such negative feeling, accepts her company. Allowing her to work or do whatever she needs to do, and everything just feels okay for awhile.

"I wished I called you sooner. I wished I didn't dwell on calling you, because this would've never happened." She says mainly to herself.

"What are you talking about, Asami. You didn't do this to me."

"No, but I might've. I can't keep avoiding and running from my fears, Korra. Because when I do, bad things like this happens." She looks at me with tears in her eyes too. And when I feel her whole hand rest onto my wound, and her other on the side of my face. I'm gifted with a pair of lips, I've never felt so accustomed to. I find my hand touching her face, as I return the action. Not even the pressure of her hand as she leans more into me, causes my cut any pain.

When we pull away, I notice how the water behind her glistens, as if her eyes were the crystals in the teal water too. That's not the only thing I take notice of, regarding her eyes. They look more free now. Free as the small currents behind us. And if fear was what held them captive before, I'm glad they're liberated.

"I saw your friend Suki last night."


	12. Chapter 11

**Korra**

" She has to be part man or something, I've never seen a girl with so many muscles before."

I ignore the typical locker room comments, as I switch into my P.E uniform.

The other colored girls get made fun of while changing too, but at least they aren't entirely alone. With all my classes being honors, none of my friends' schedules align with mine. I don't mind it too much. I did at first, but now I either walk the track or find something to occupy my time.

Today we're having our first mile test of the year. I wasn't aware of this until the coach posted it onto the bulletin board when we walked in.

If I knew about this prior, I might've jogged around the neighborhood to condition.

After changing, I head out of the locker room and see the boys already stretching as if they were training for the Olympics. I find it humorous that boys are thrilled about a challenge to test their speed, when the girls are dreading such test.

If there is any consolation , it's just the first mile. The last one of the year is the one that truly counts. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try our best.

Despite the lack of diversity, I was honored to have Mako in my gym class. Clearly that was a joke. I find his character repulsive, but he's the only person I actually know.

I've heard the other boys make distasteful comments about me, but never have I heard him lead it. Which is odd, given his bully complex. He might add a chuckle here or there, but that's not the same. A part of me thinks his intimidation on Sokka, might be reflected upon me due to my closeness to his competition.

And that information, just makes me more curious about him. I've already heard his family history, and can understand why the pressures of him proving himself can cause his behavior. But there is something else about him, I can't understand.

"Don't try too hard, Mako. I'm going to leave you in the dust." One of his friends says, while the runner sneers, and laces up his sneakers.

"In your dreams, Pretty boy. Ain't no boy beat my score nor can run better than me." Mako defends.

"That colored boy sure did, on the football field." Another boy adds, which just gets Mako to glare.

The coaches come out, and the boys quickly separate.

Coach Lin is the girl's track coach and Coach Zhao is the boys'. They both had promising careers competing in their field. Coach Lin was in the 1928 Olympics, and was one of the first girls to be able to compete in the 300 meter dash. She got silver.

She tried for gold, four years later, but ended up tearing her acl. Then she was never able to run the same after the recovery. Once she gained the courage to get back into sports again, she settled to coach a mediocre high school track team. Which brings us here today.

I don't know much about Coach Zhao, other than he looks creepy and like a frog.

The rest of the girls finally make their way out of the dressing room, and our coach looks upset they took so long to exit.

The fact Coach Zhao made a comment about ladies always having to come fashionably late, didn't make who I believe is a feminist, Lin too happy.

We all split into co-ed like usual, and I roll the sleeves of my shirt, so I can have more room for my arms.

The comment from the girl in the locker room, echoes in my head.

I don't think I've a lot of muscles.

While in a huddle, Coach Lin explains that we'll have to wear a number on our back, so when we jog by ,she can remember how many laps we ran and our time. I've never had to wear a number doing the mile back in Chicago. Our gym teacher knew our names by heart, but I can see why this might be an original approach for her.

As the girls start passing the numbers around, one of them skips me.

I don't have to say anything, because the coach speaks for me. "Claire? Why didn't you give her a number?" Claire looks over at her friends while they start snickering. "Well, Coach. She's the only colored girl. She's not too hard to miss. Why does she need a number?"

I guess the boys overheard such comment, and they end up laughing too.

It's not the feeling of feeling humiliated that bothers me, it's the whole idea I've to just accept it. I'm the one that has to keep the peace, but they're the ones causing the problems.

It isn't fair and doesn't make sense.

Both coaches silence their students, and Coach Lin nods. "You're right, Claire. I think I can remember Korra Wilson. As well as I can remember you. You don't need a number either." Claire smiles and hands her number to someone else.

After a short debate, the girls will be running on the track first. Usually everyone runs at once, but the boys complained about the girls getting in the way of their run, which could alter their time. The girls weren't too thrilled about this, because the boys would be waiting and watching from the bleachers. And quickly their insecurities kicked in.

Now thinking about it, I'm glad I didn't have to wear a stupid number. The last thing I need,is something getting in the way of my already fitted shirt.

We all get behind each other, and wait for the coach to start the time. Once she says go, we all take off.

I already planned it out.

I'll try my hardest on the longest portion of the track, then slow down half way, jogging into the curve. Most people sprint the longer part of the track, then slow down on the curve. I think I know my body well enough to work with this different approach.

* * *

After getting off the track, I feel like my legs are on fire.

I most certainly have to head to the nurse to get my bandage replaced. Luckily my cut is not as sore as before, so that didn't interfere with my running. But I can feel the sweat and the fabric irritating my wound now. I get in line to hear my time, and don't fret when the girls cut in front of me. I can use the time to catch my breath.

I think I did a pretty good job, wouldn't say my best. But given the randomness of this test today, I did what I could.

"8:49." Coach Lin tells Claire, whom looks upset.

"That can't be so! Jackie and I ran together and she got "7:42."

The coach checks her clipboard again. "You mean Jackie who was #26? Nope. I didn't see you. If only you didn't walk your last lap."

"I didn't walk my last lap. I only walked when I was done, just like you told all the girls who finished." She whines.

"Maybe if you had a number, I could remember your laps. You waste my time, I waste yours. Better luck next time." She says, getting Claire to stomp off to the bleachers.

When I finally walk up to the coach she looks down at my leg. "You injure your leg?" She asks.

"No, Coach. Just a minor cut."

She nods, then flips her sheet over to where my last name should be. "You're pretty fast, you know that?"

"I think I used to be, I haven't ran much since I moved here." I answer, honestly.

"You must be from up north. I hear it in your accent. Only the best runners are from the South. They know what real sweat and heat feels like. No cool air, to protect you here. Just your drive and passion. Your time is 5:23." She tells me, which I'm even shocked by. Especially after her being from the North insult.

I find myself smiling a little, and when I realize I probably look silly for being proud of myself. I notice Coach Lin looking at me smugly.

"Go sit on the bleachers." She tells me, which I do so gladly.

**Asami**

As I'm getting my books out of my locker, A terrible stench, causes me to look up from my locker. "Did your heart tell you I was here?" Mako asks, leaning against the other lockers.

"No, your awful smell did!" I defend, pushing his armpit away from my face.

My friend chuckles, while smelling himself.

"That's the smell of a winner! Guess who not only kept his position as the fastest senior, but beat his score last year?"

I stick my entire head back into my locker, to protect my nose.

"And for what exactly?" I ask to clarify.

"The mile! I did outstanding for the mile today!" He whines.

"So you were the first boy to finish?" I ask.

"Yes! That's what I'm telling you."

"So? You were the first boy to finish, but couldn't make it in time to shower?" I tease, which just gets him to shut my locker.

"I don't smell that bad. I smell even worse after practice. "

As he proceeds to ramble about whatever nonsense he has, my attention is placed on the girl I've been thinking about all day, coming down the halls. Her face is glistening, but that doesn't take my focus.

She doesn't have on a cardigan,which she sometimes wears to hide her shoulders. Her arms are fully out, and they look gorgeous and even more toned than usual.

Despite not coming from such a run, I find myself getting hot. Which also causes the memory of us kissing two days ago to play over in my head. I knew I lost my continuous fight to behave myself, when I made the first move. And it wasn't just one move, it was a collection of them. I thought I could handle just a touch, but when my heart was filled with fear. My honesty/control went out the window.

When the deed was already done, and she told me she saw Suki the other day. That was the only thing I was confused by. Kissing Korra didn't give me answers, they just validated my feelings more. When she pulled me back into her capacity after such statement, I thought I was dreaming.

It turned a chaste kiss, into a common want. And I wanted nothing else but to continue it too, but the concern in her eyes after mentioning my friend's name made me pull away.

And from there, she told me about the entire Halloween night. How they went to visit a supposed haunted house. In a county, I wouldn't even go into myself. I listened as she went over the horror and fear, Sokka and her experienced. And for her to be alone with one of those cowards too? Fear and anger went through me. Anything could've happened to her.

How she described the person under their hood, made me believe it was who she thought it could be.

But her explanation had no physical description, so how could I know for sure? She told me the person didn't talk, just pointed. When I asked her for more details, she started to get more worked up again. Saying that, it probably wasn't Suki and she was mistaken. But deep down, I know she knew what she saw.

And I'm torn by that.

Her knowing who it was, was reassuring to her. But challenging what she believed, made her become anxious again.

And I don't blame her. To know that, whomever that person was, could still be out there. Has to be traumatic.

I've been thinking about this all week. Suki said she couldn't stay the night, that very day, but there would be no reason why she would be in that county. Also, she's the last person I would ever think to be apart of such hate group. I wouldn't be surprised if Azula or Ginger had involvement with the klan. But Suki? The person who thinks almost similar to me? Who has no time but to watch her siblings all day? There is no way.

After such thoughts, I had to postpone my happiness of Korra and I sharing such an intimate moment. But now, that I no longer have the urgency to be there and listen to her speak and comfort her. I can't stop thinking about our kiss. How her lips felt, and how she'll adorably tilt her head while it pressed against my forehead.

It was remarkable.

"Asami!?"

"WHAT!?" I shout, which gets him to look at me confused.

"How come whenever someone talks to you, you never pay attention to them?"

"I do." I answer.

"It's like your mind is elsewhere."

I wished my nose was elsewhere too!

It took only two seconds to address Mako, and I lost Korra in the crowd.

It's not that I don't care about my friends' problems. It's just…I have things I would like to talk to them about too. But they don't make the greatest space for me to do so. And I don't blame them entirely. How can a normal person possibly understand me, when everything they know is almost a lie?

Sometimes I wonder if they knew about my mother's true nationality, would they treat me the same? Or maybe if they knew how I might feel about a particular person, would they still love me for who I am?

Whether they found out the real me or not. The factors I'm not disclosing, literally has nothing to do with how I treat them. So them knowing shouldn't matter.

But it does, and it does in every way.

"I'm sorry, Mako. My father has been working so much lately, and I worry about him. You know he can sometimes bury himself in his work, to avoid his feelings." I answer.

"Yeah. If only my pops did that. If that was the case, he would be too tired to hound me all the time." He teases.

The bell rings letting us know, we need to be heading to class. Mako and I say our goodbyes. And as I make my way to the science hall, I see the familiar arms I was eyeing, head into the bathroom.

Everyone in their right mind knows, there is no way you can use the bathroom and get to class in time when the second bell goes off. Korra has been here long enough, to be aware of this student law.

I quickly make my way through the running students of the halls, and into the restroom too.

When I enter almost vacant room, I find Korra leans against the sink with a smile on her face.

"Shouldn't you be getting to class?" She asks.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I answer back.

"I've crazy news to tell you." She says, which just gets me excited even though I don't know what she's about to tell me.

"You know coach Lin, the track coach?"

"Yes."

"She wants me to try out for the girls' track team."

I look at her dumbfounded, but in a good way. The girls track team is very exclusive. Azula tries out every year, and never makes it. And she has cheer experience! Korra

being personally offed to try out, is an automatic slot.

"That's amazing, congratulations!" I greet, while pulling her into a hug.

Even though she ran a mile, she smells just as heavenly. I'm sort of jealous, Mako has P.E with her and I don't. I swear boys get everything we want easier.

"I don't know if I want to try out though."

"Why not?" I ask, concerned. This is an amazing opportunity for her.

With her amazing grades, and adding a sport with that, colleges would be fighting for her. I know how much getting into a great college means to her, why wouldn't she take on this boost?

"Is it because you think you aren't fast enough?" I ask.

She laughs, and grabs both of my hands, which makes me happy.

"With more training I think I can be."

"So that means you're willing to try out?"

"No. It means I'm willing to think about it. She said the fact I had so much energy taking out the longer parts on the third and fourth laps,shows that I've amazing endurance. And just from looking at me, I probably have the strength to compete in the field portion of track too. "

"I could've told you that." I reply, admiring such topic.

"Can I be honest?"

"Please do." I reassure.

"It's not competing that I'm worried about, it's what will come from me doing so. To be the first colored girl to compete in track? That's another load of pressure I'm put on. I don't think I've the strength like Sokka, to deal with the spectators and people going against me."

That same look of fear, that was taking over her on Saturday comes back, and I quickly help her change her mentality.

"No one is asking you to take on such role. You should only try out, if you enjoy it. I highly doubt, Sokka tried out just to solely break a social barrier. When you've heart for something, you are destined to be great. You don't have to decide right now. You've months to decide. Don't stress too much over something you learned just a few minutes ago."

A smile reappears on her face, and who knew simple honesty could be so rewarding.

"How do you always know the right things to say?"

"Maybe I just want an excuse to show more school spirit, and come and watch you?" I tease, which gets her to laugh.

"I just told you I don't want track to put more pressure on me. Yet, you watching me does just that."

"Ohhh. So, I make you nervous? I think that's a good thing. I was told running helps butterflies in your stomach. I could be your secret weapon, to make you run faster."

Even though we couldn't be any better, I'm still curious.

"How's Sokka and the others'?"

**Korra**

The others and I haven't talked about Halloween. It was too traumatic living through it, let alone talking about it.

No one but Asami, knows about the Klan member sparing my life. Apart of me thinks I'm wrong about it maybe being Suki. It was dark, and it could've been anyone. But something just tells me it was her.

How can you explain such a gut feeling?

I made Asami promise, not to ask Suki about any of this. She told me I had her word, but I knew she was concerned. I could tell she was even more upset at Sokka through all of this. But I told her how he saved everyone in the end, and it was okay.

"They're doing okay." I answer.

"And how's this doing?" She asks, touching my leg with a mischievous smirk.

"It's fine!" I reply, blushing and pulling my skirt back down.

"So what were you and Mako talking about?" I ask, remembering seeing him talk her ear off. Which isn't a surprised sight to see. He did have the shortest time out of our entire class. Even I was impressed by his dedication and time. Of course I would never compliment him personally, but I admire talent where it's due.

I'm curious to see how Sokka does on his test, but I would have to ask him when his gym period is.

" You saw me with Mako?" She asks, with a playfully raised eyebrow.

"Just answer the question."

"Nope. Not until you tell me why you want to know so badly."

I sigh.

"Because…You looked truly invested in what he was saying."

She laughs, but I'm not sure what's so funny.

"I'm not sure. I had other things on my mind." She replies, before inching towards my face, which I move away from.

"I'm sorry. Was what I did wrong?" she asks, more frightened than offended.

I haven't' really thought much about what we did back near the lake. With school, and getting over my still slight fear of a few nights ago. Time to reflect, hasn't been a priority of mine.

I didn't expect her to make such a bold move like that. But I'm glad she did. Something about her, draws me in. And I can now say, that feeling has been there all this time.

Which makes sense now, because I would find myself just drifting off into whatever we're sharing. Either if it's space, conversation, or silence. There is this closeness that feels bigger than us both combined.

Not just her words are free, her movements are too. She's such a free person, but she doesn't flaunt independence. Most people think freedom and being independent are the same, but they aren't.

She has shown in many ways, she's not like other people. Just like how I'm not.

"No. You did nothing wrong. It's just…."

I throw my hands up to empathize our location.

"We're in school, and anyone can walk in here and see us." I explain.

She nods, clearly embarrassed. And I wished I didn't have to let her know this. I wished I could allow her to be her honest self, like she constantly allows me. It's just a lot to consider.

I'm not even comfortable enough to talk to her in the halls or class, and it has nothing to do with my insecurities. I just don't want her to face the backlash I receive. I don't want her life to change because of I need to get over that, and I plan to.

But we both need to gradually create a safe space.

I'm in an integrated school, and we share a class together. Being seen together shouldn't be a problem. This is why we're being found in the girl's bathroom all over each other isn't the greatest way to do it.

"You're right. But can I ask you something, Korra?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you like what we did near the lake?" She asks, with a voice of hesitance.

"And what did we do near the lake?" I ask with a smile, while walking towards her again.

"You know. What we did." She replies, trying to pretend to be annoyed, backing away.

"The picnic? Yep. I liked it a lot." I explain, progressing on my target.

"No. I'm not talking about that." She giggles.

"Us practicing how we're going to present in English, Thursday ?" I guess incorrect again.

"Nope. Not that either." She replies, with nowhere else to go, but right through the pink wall tiles.

"What about me telling you my deepest darkest secret?" I reply, getting right on her. I look down at her lips, and the temptation is too strong. Because I can feel that same energy of being drawn to her. "I don't think you told me that yet." And that's because I don't want to tell it, I want to show her. But I can't, not here. I don't want all our moments to be shared in this place I dread so much. I press my forehead to her's and take a deep breath,because this is the best I can do in our environment."My secret is how badly, I want to kiss you."

"Like we did at the lake?" She asks, with her voice almost giving out.

"No. Longer this time." I reply, while taking a few more seconds to appreciate our closeness, before backing away to retrieve my backpack from off the floor.

"Let's not make it just a lake thing then?" She suggests, which gets me to turn around with a small smile.

"I didn't plan on it."

**Author Note**

_I hope everyone is staying safe and has the supplies they need to make it through this. Let's not see this pandemic as a change, but a temporary accommodation period. I know it sucks having to adjust our lives. But regardless of your talents, abilities, or mindset, we all are doing our part in this. _

_And sacrifices can turn into something just as beautiful too. When all of this is over, I think we all will learn something from this. Maybe not right away, but we will. _

_Sure! We all can use our time to watch the shows we always wanted, learn a hobby, update a story more (Don't get too excited lol.) Anything we didn't have the time for before. _

_Just think of all the future stories or movies that will be based on this time period. I can see the Rom-Coms now. Two lovers met during Quarantine, and they exchanged their love through TikTok dances and streaming shows. What a love story for the ages. _

_Regardless of what you do with your time, make sure it's helping you in a beneficial way. Because there is so much out of our control at this moment. And uncertainty, isn't reassuring. But you personally know yourself. So take care of yourself and those around you. Because we aren't in this together, if you aren't in it with yourself too. _

_Just remember my pen name. It takes talent to stay calm, and you've to practice your talent everyday to be an artist. _

_You're way too beautiful in your own way, to stop working on your masterpiece (yourself). _

_I hope you enjoyed this update. Please be safe out there, and I will do the same. _


	13. Chapter 12

**Korra**

Today, Asami and I are going over our presentation one last time before we present tomorrow. I'm quite excited to be done with this project. Over time I learned to appreciate literature, but this book will never sell me on being great. However, I will give it respect for challenging me. Even though the project Is coming to an end, my friendship with Asami certainly won't.

As I'm walking down the street to her place, I see the familiar woman I spotted a few weeks back. But this time, she's crying on her lawn. I want to ignore it, due to her not seeing me. But I simply don't have the heart for that.

"Miss, are you okay?" I ask.

The woman looks up, and takes off her cheetah sunglasses. "I remember you."

"Is everything okay?" I ask again, which gives the woman an excuse to stand up and approach me. "Actually. I'm not quite fine. Come on inside, I'll tell you about it."

"Sorry. Miss. I truly have somewhere to be." I politely, decline.

"Can it not wait? I promise it won't take long, I've cookies and tea too. Please, I just need a friend to talk to."

I hesitantly look in the direction of Asami's home, and debate dashing there. But then I remember this woman's emotional state. And let's say I decline, she might make trouble for me in the future. This is the safest route I take to see Asami, I can't afford to lose it.

I make the decision to follow her inside, and once inside, I'm breath would've never thought such luxury would be hidden inside a home with palm trees out front. There is also a pool in the backyard. It's almost like she brought California to Virginia. This woman wasn't kidding, when she said she could've been a superstar. Her portraits are high grade, and are posted on almost every blank space on the wall.

"Make yourself at home. " She says, while she disappears into the next room.

I walk around the astounding room, and I bet I could say one word, and my voice would echo throughout the several rooms. When Diane Nancy comes back, she has a tray of cookies and sweet tea. Not the most practical combination, but I'm grateful.

"Korra, right?" She says, as I take a glass off the tray.

"Yes." I reply, taking a sip of a pleasantly great batch of tea brew.

The woman surprisingly sits beside me, instead of across. And I scoot over a bit, when her little dog hops into her lap. "Well, Korra. It's just been a long day."

"How so?" I answer back.

"Well, as you already know. I just moved here. My husband is a contractor, and he's always away. Which makes a gal pretty lonely. I try to make friends with the other wives, but I think they judge me." She pouts.

"Why do you think that?" I ask,while taking a bite out of the most delicious cookie I've ever tasted. If I didn't know any better, I would say they were almost as good as mama's. If not better.

"Every time I head over to the Woman's Book Club. You know the one on 3rd's street? They say it's a book club, but it's really not."

"I'm not sure. Most coloreds don't go around that part of town, due to not being allowed and all."

The woman frowns.

"That's not fair. But Hell, that's the south for you. It ain't like that in California. But, on 3rd street, there is this parlor. Where all the women talk fashion, gossip, and just have a swell time. Me just moving here and all, thought it'll be the perfect place for me."

"Was it?"

"Sadly no. The moment I stepped inside, nothing but eyes were on me. At first, I thought it was a good thing. But turns out it wasn't."

"And why's that, Miss?"

She places her hand onto my shoulder, and frowns. "I ain't like them other uppity white folks, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Diane or friend." I give a nod, even though I don't see myself calling her other than Miss. But for the both our sakes, I'll refrain from addressing her by name, if I can help it.

She looks uncomfortable for a bit, then proceeds her story. "I used to be a showgirl." I guess my look of confusion is strong, because she clarifies for me. "I used to pose in just what the Lord gave me." She answers, while hunching up her chest to empathize.

"Oh! That must've been..interesting?"

She gives another painful sigh. "I thought it would be. I thought I could work my way to the top, by doing magazines. In hopes that the right person would find it, and make me a star. I was told being in magazines was the fastest way to get known. But turns out, sleeping with photographers, producers, and directors was it. All of which I never did. I just wanted to act."

"Did you ever get an audition?" I ask, clearly entertained by this woman and the stories she must have.

She nods, but in a disappointing way.

"I got invited to audition for Larry Stormy." I nearly choke on my third cookie, simply from hearing this. "Larry Stormy!? He's the greatest director of all of Hollywood!" Diane smiles, and pulls out a cigarette from her purse. She offers me one, but I decline.

Hopefully, Mama won't smell the scent on me. But if you ask me. Me engaging in a conversation with a showgirl, would be more problematic.

"I was thrilled too, up until I read my script. He wanted me to play a woman who seduced men, to get whatever she wanted."

"That's terrible!"

"I know, sweetheart. I wanted a role where I would be empowering to women. Not a piece of desire in the men's eyes, and the villain in the women's. It wasn't fair."

"What did you do?"

"I left and called the director a pig. Which wasn't good, because I basically got black balled throughout Hollywood. Not one person would hire me. I tried to get back into being a showgirl, but they didn't want me anymore. So I became a waitress at some hole in a wall. All my dreams were ruined."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, because If it wasn't for all that. I wouldn't have met my amazing husband, Jack. Before we knew each other, he would visit me everyday. Ordering the same thing. Black coffee and one butter on toast. When I asked him why he requested such an odd meal choice everyday. Do you know what he told me?"

"What?"

"He said it was the quickest dish, one could make, and he couldn't last any longer being away from me. And from there on, we've been together since. Work did make him travel, but he always made sure he visited when he could. Telling me he was making money to buy me a house. He did just that, and here we are."

She gets up to retrieve a picture frame, and I'm shown Jack. He looks like a nice guy. He has orange hair, and a very handsome smile. They make a beautiful couple.

"He doesn't travel as much as he used to, but work does call him out sometimes. He always gifts me with things before he goes to keep me occupied, but I would rather have him. Especially living here. He has always been fond of the South. I can't see why. It's hot and muggy all the time. Not much to do either. And I can't make a friend to save my life. Not counting you of course. You're my first friend here."

I smile at such an overstatement.

"No offense, but the women here don't seem nice enough to want to be friends with." I explain.

"Yeah. I learned that the hard way. But a gal can get lonely around here. I love my dog, but nothing beats talking to someone."

"I can understand that, I don't have many friends at my school either. Well, I do...It's just not the same. You want to connect with someone who shares similar interests, not someone who shares the same skin or struggle with you." I find myself trailing off, without thinking.

But surprisingly, the woman looks at me with understanding. "Exactly, Honey. That's what I've always seeked after. The girls who used to pose like me, were supposedly my friends. But when the shots were taken, they went on with their lives. Why do folks always have to see people as temporary? I think we all would be a lot more happier, if we took care of what we wanted to keep. Instead of milking the good we have until it's gone."

Speaking of folks, I remember Asami must be waiting for me. I'm sure she's probably worried too. When I told her I was taking the bus, she was skeptical. But I promised her, I wouldn't be late. Time really got the best of me.

I get up from the couch and brush any crumbs off my skirt. "Thank you so much for the refreshments, but I truly must be going now."

"Oh yes. I'm sorry, dear. I just stole you from your ventures. Do you need me to drive you?" She asks, getting up too.

"No, thank you. I'm just a few houses down. Appreciate you for opening your beautiful home to me."

"Anytime, Korra. Thank you for being a listening ear. I feel a little better now."

Even though my foot is halfway out the door, I turn around and say "You know how you found Jack while working at that diner?"

"Yes."

"I think you've a knack for finding your greatest treasures at your lowest. You'll make friends soon."

The giant smile on her face, makes me feel better leaving.

**Asami**

I'm pacing the floors, wondering where Korra could be. She called, letting me know she would be on her way two hours ago. She should be here by now.

I knew it was too soon for her to get back on the bus. She told me she felt fine, but she went through a traumatic experience. A few days can't just heal a person. I should've went with my gut, and picked her up. I know why I ignored it. I wanted her to know I believed in her, just like she believed in herself.

All these questions and fears go through my mind, when I hear the door bell. Knowing it has to be her, I rush to the door. But I find a very tired looking Pema, with her son.

"Hello, Asami. I hate to do this, but could you watch Meelo for while? The girls are still sick, and I don't want him getting sick. It's hard enough taking care of two ill children while one of us is at work, but four? It's a lot."

I want to say no, but this is the same person that offered me a job along with her husband. A job, I enjoy very much because it's where I can show my Independence. Not many girls around here, have a leadership position. Especially at my age. I don't want to ruin that. Also, I love this family like my own. And Pema wouldn't come here, if she wasn't desperate.

"Sure, Pema. But I'm having a friend from school come over, I hope that's okay."

"No problem! He won't be any trouble. I packed his coloring books and blocks. That'll keep him occupied. Thank you so much." She replies, while pulling me into a hug. After she lets go, she kneels to the six year old. "You be a nice good boy for Asami. You hear?"

"Yes, Mama." He says, before she gives him a kiss.

With her racing back to her car, I help the child take off his coat. Meelo is the one the oldest boys, with his baby brother being last. He doesn't talk much to me, but I've heard him speak to his sisters. He has always been quiet, and not much excites him.

This quality of him, worries Tenzin. Because I overhead him tell his wife, he's one of them odd ones. Of course, Pema defends their son. But I know she's worried about him too. I don't see what the big deal is. Sure, Meelo hardly talks, but I don't think he'll turn into a mass killer or anything. He's just a shy kid, who's around his chaotic sisters a lot. I wouldn't have much to say either.

"You eat, Buddy?" I ask, as he slowly takes off his shoes.

"No." He replies, lowly.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, but he just ignores my question and wanders throughout my house. I've no idea where he's going, but I let him go so I can look through the covers for something to make him. As I pull out a can of tomato soup, I hear the doorbell ring. This time, I sprint to the door.

When I swing it open, I'm met with my favorite smile. I'm not sure if it's my eagerness or relief, but I pull her into a kiss. When I pull away, she blushes."Did you have chocolate chip cookies? Once again, I'm deprived by your mother's baking." I say, while tasting something sweet on my lips. But instead of replying, she's looking behind me. When I turn around, I find Meelo leaning against the wall.

Maybe he didn't see anything?

"Hi, Meelo. This is my friend." I state, walking towards him.

The boy looks at me, then back at Korra. "Hello, Meelo. Nice to meet you." She greets with a shy wave, but he just stares at us. The boy heads back down the halls, leaving me with my accomplice. "Do you think he saw?" She asks, as she follows me into the kitchen.

"I doubt it."

"You sure, Asami?"

I find the bread, and point for Korra to get the butter dish. "Yes, I'm sure. And even if he did. He doesn't' talk. Seriously, we're fine." I reassure. I turn the counter stove on, and I think I'll pair the soup with grilled cheese. If he's sick. and not showing it, this could make him feel better. "Sorry for being late, I ran into a friend." Korra starts off, while taking out two slices of bread.

"Who? Katara?" I ask, grabbing a knife from the bin.

"No, actually one of your neighbors. The woman with the big house and palm trees. You know her?" She asks.

I'm hardly home to be close with my neighbors. But I am aware of the palm tree home though. The neighbors were in a uproar when they were placed in their yard. Said it took away from the other homes' beauty. But just because something is different, doesn't mean it's not as beautiful. If it makes that woman happy, power to her.

"What did she want?" I ask, seeing the pan start to sizzle.

"Just a listening ear. She lived a crazy life, I'll tell you that." She says with a chuckle.

I may not know this woman closely, but I wonder what this woman might want from Korra. People around here aren't that friendly, and to ask a mere stranger for a listening ear? That doesn't sit right with me. I don't want to bring this concern up though. I'm just now getting Korra to trust me, I don't want her to take away her trust in other people. Therefore, I'll leave it alone.

"She treat you kindly?" I ask, while placing one bread onto the skillet.

"Very! Her place is so huge, you've to see the insides." She beams.

"Maybe next time you can invite me."

Instead of replying to my suggestion, she changes the subject "I wasn't aware a kid would be here. You should've told me not to come."

"I didn't know! His mother brought him last minute. And no, I would want you to come regardless. I meant it when I said, I didn't care who saw me with you. Especially in my own damn home." I defend.

"Don't curse." She scolds, which just gets me to smile.

"Why? Is it not lady like?" I tease.

"No, because we've a child who appears to move around like a ghost, that can hear you." She teases back,and slashing a finger of butter onto my nose.

I didn't have to do much of the cooking, because Korra managed to take control over everything. She turned a simple dish into a masterpiece. She even went an extra mile, by cutting the bread into a race car. I never knew she was so artistic. When I asked about this talent, she just said she's really good at shapes. But I know a Picasso when I see one.

We didn't have to call Meelo to the table, it was like he already detected when his meal was prepared. Even though we already placed his food down, he doesn't touch it. He's just starring up at us, which is a little creepy.

"Does he not eat?" Korra, whispers to me.

"He does. Maybe he's just shy?" I reply back. But honestly, I've never watched him alone before. Usually one of his sisters are here, and that makes everything a lot the child barely touch his food, I try to think of a reason for his hesitation. Is it because he saw what we did earlier? Was it so disgusting, he lost his appetite?

As I get worried, Korra walks over and kneels to his level.

"Do you like grilled cheese and tomato soup?" She asks, but the boy continues to stare at her.

Yep! This is it. If the boy wasn't speaking before, today certainly gives him something to talk about. I lost my job and my life within a day, who knew it would be this fast? Just when I'm about to give up, Meelo holds up his finger and shuns Korra. But he does it in a way, like he's putting an X on her face.

Okay, that's enough! I refuse for this to go on any further. "Meelo, that's not nice..."

"Dear ye heavenly father, may you bless the food we're about to feast on. And the cooks who prepared this meal. Amen." She says, while holding his hands. When they're done, he takes a huge bite out of his sandwich.

When she gets up from the ground, I look at her like she's Jesus himself. "What was that!?" I ask, in disbelief.

"What was what?" She asks, confused.

"The whole reading mind thing? "

She giggles, and explains. "Did you not see him do the cross thing with his finger? He just wanted someone to bless the food."

"You mean, him shunning us?" I defend.

"You're silly, let's wash the dishes."

**Korra**

Asami and I have been practicing for our presentation, and I will say having Meelo as an audience member is somewhat beneficial. He doesn't talk much, which helps us focus. But his lack of talking, isn't setting an accurate representation of our classroom.

I know Ms. Suyin will make sure everyone's respectful. But I'm not sure that will be the case, when Asami and I present. It'll be the first time I've ever spoken in front of my English class before. What is there not to talk about?

I know with Asami beside me, it'll be a lot easier. But everything is unpredictable, when it comes to that school.

"Do you think Ms. Suyin, read our project first?" Asami asks.

"I'm not sure. Hopefully, she graded it already."

"Supposedly, you get your grade right after you present. That's what Ginger told me, when she presented today." Asami answers.

I decide to take a break, and lay on the couch, exhausted. My partner makes sure she sits on another one, because we've to be more cautious. I wasn't expecting to be pulled into a kiss like that, but finding a boy against the wall, certainly wasn't on the list either.

I'm not sure if he saw anything, because my mind was elsewhere. But I'm trying not to be too worried by it. Asami says he's quiet, but my brothers weren't at his age. Nor are any six year olds.

I roll off the couch and onto the ground, and decide to get to know this kid. "What's your favorite thing to do, Meelo?" I ask.

"He doesn't talk much." Asami answers.

"Probably because you're always talking for him." I tease, to the ravened haired girl.

Meelo looks up from his coloring book, and I wait patiently for him to speak. "I like to play babysitter." He says lowly. I'm not sure why, but Asami always looks like I'm performing magic whenever I do something.

"How do you play babysitter?" I ask, while picking up one of his crayons, and begin coloring. I purposely don't stay in the lines on his coloring book, and he looks up and smiles at me. "Clearly I don't know how to color, so you've to tell me about babysitter."

"I play it with Ikki sometimes. She's my sister." He adds.

"That's nice of you for playing with your sister. How do you play?" This time, I start coloring in the lines with him.

"We get baby dolls, and take care of them."

"That's almost like what I do with Asami." I reply, which gets a pillow thrown at me, and Meelo to giggle. "Asami's not a baby." He says, with the cutest smile ever.

"You're right, she's not. Do you play babysitter everyday? It sounds fun." I continue. The boy's happiness, dramatically changes to sad. But he answers. "No. Papa says boys don't play with dolls."

I look over at Asami, and she's just as in shock as me. But I don't display that on my face to him. Nor does my partner, instead she's upset. So I make sure I speak first."He's right, boys don't play with babies." I reply, while coloring again with him.

"Korra!" Asami defends, but I ignore her and continue. "Dads and Papas play with babies. And one day, you'll have one."

"Is that why Papa get's angry?" He asks.

"Probably so, Buddy. Maybe he still wants you to be his baby."

"But he has Rohan, and he's a real baby." He answers.

I can see the redness on Asami's face, probably from biting her tongue, but this is a delicate topic. Even I'm having a hard time, maneuvering it, but it's happening.

"Do you remember when you first played babysitter? How did you feel?"

He gets a giant smile, probably remembering. "I felt happy!"

"Well, you're your Papa's first baby boy. And he probably wants to hold onto that same happy feeling for a little longer. Does that make sense?" He nods, then stops coloring to ask me, "Am I broken for wanting to play with baby dolls?" The fear in his eyes, shouldn't be in a child so young. Yet, that same look is what my brothers and a lot of other people like me share.

"No, you're not broken for wanting to take care of something that makes you happy. No matter what, remember that. Will you do that for me?"

He nods, and begins coloring again. Seeing that he's comfortable with me, I find it best to address the elephant in the room. "Hey, Buddy. Did you see us earlier together alone?" I asks, cautiously. He doesn't say anything, but I continue. "Well….if you did. We were just saying hello to each other. Have you ever seen two people say hello like that before?"

Meelo nods, which indicates he did see us. "Mama and Papa do that."

"Yes! That's right. Mama and Papa's do that. We accidentally greeted each other in the wrong way. And we certainly won't do that again. Right, Asami?"

She hops down from the couch and joins us on the floor, giving a very convincing nod. "That's right. We're just going to stick with the waves and hugs for now." She adds.

"Does that make sense?" I ask.

"Yeah." He replies, and I'm thankful.

**Asami**

Meelo fell asleep in Korra's arms, and I'm quite envious, but at least I can hold her hand.

"When will your father be home?" She asks.

"Probably until later tonight. Why? You don't want to meet him?" She gives me a look that I haven't seen on her before. It's a cross between worried, but also willing. "Are you scared of my father? He's harmless." I say low enough, so it won't wake the child.

"I'm sure he is, but..."

"Korra, we talked about this." I stress, wanting her to try and trust me more.

"I know! It's just..can we just take it slow?" Her pleading eyes, tells me she really doesn't want to have this talk. So I leave it alone. I would love it for my father to meet the person who changed my life. But I also don't want to push her away. There is so much I want to tell and show her. Sometimes I feel like I'm rushing, but it feels like our time is so limited too.

"You okay?" She asks.

"I'm with you. Why wouldn't I be?" She blushes, then adjusts, Meelo so he's laying more on her shoulder.

"No. I'm talking about earlier. You got really upset."

I sigh, remembering how I felt. It really angered me, finding out that Tenzin would be so hard on a six year old. Especially, his own child. This whole time, I thought he was just shy, but he's probably this way out of fear. I'm not even sure if the girls are even sick at this point. What if things were so bad at home, Pema thought here would be the safest?

All those thoughts were going through my head, as Korra tried her best to get him to understand that nothing was wrong with him. But during that, all I wanted to confront my boss, and call him out for being a poor excuse of a father.

"I'm okay. I just didn't know about all of that." I explain.

"It's nice to know you feel that way, because the majority of folks agree with his father." She sighs.

"I hope your father isn't like that with your brothers."She doesn't say anything yet, but I know she's probably thinking if their was a time he was or not. "No, he's not. But there was this man from my old neighborhood, that used to wear dresses and makeup."

"How was that? Were they as accepting to him up north?" I ask.

"Absolutely not! He was teased by almost everyone, every single day. I'm not sure if the twins remember him, because they were so young. But one day, he was coming home from work and a group thugs jumped him. No one called the police or anything. I'm sure there were witnesses too. He wasn't even in a dress when this happened."

"That's horrible. Is he alright now?"

"It was a miracle he survived, but when he recovered. He became more flamboyant. It was almost like they killed the hidden version of him. This just upset the public more, but he never stopped being himself. One day, I asked my Mama why he would do the things that got him hurt. Because clearly, the teasing didn't stop."

"And what did she say?" I ask, hopeful, she would be as understanding as her daughter.

"She told me 'Sometimes people like to play God. Deciding whom they want to be, without actually being that person."

There is a long pause, so I take advantage of the silence.

"Do you think he was playing God?" I ask.

"Back then, I would say yes. But now thinking about it, aren't we playing God deciding who deserves to be worthy or not? If anything, I think he had the strength of God, to endure as much as he did."

She squeezes my hand, and I'm curious on how she lived through so many references of bravery, yet she doesn't see herself as brave. Hopefully she'll see it soon, because I see it in her everyday.


	14. Chapter 13

**Korra**

"Looks like we're having dry fish sticks again." Sally whines, as we wait in the lunch line. Mama has offered to pack me lunch, but every time she does, the whole table eats off of me. Therefore, to save my meal and mind, I choose to eat the cafeteria food. As we're in line, a few white boys cut in front of us. I don't see where the rush is, the food isn't all that good anyway. But I choose to not pay it any mind.

Asami enters the cafeteria, and she takes a seat at her table. It consists of Tahno who apparently dates Ginger. Azula who she knew since preschool. Kuvira whom she met in 2nd grade. Bolin, who's Mako's little brother, and of course Suki. But she's not at the table yet. They all look delighted to see her, and I try not to smile seeing how the boys give her slack about something. Despite this, Asami smiles and takes out her lunch.

She looks great today.

She has on a winter green sweater, with a white collared shirt underneath it. She's the only girl I know who can pull off rolled trousers in a feminine way. It's something I've always admired about her, when she opts to wear them of course.

From the table, everyone seems to be having a swell time. I'm not sure why she doesn't talk much about her friends. I know I don't ask a lot of questions about them, but isn't it a normal teen thing to do? There has to be more of a connection, than growing up together. She has a broader social scene than I. She could fit in anywhere. Why them?

"Are you serious? Do really have to cut us!?" Sally whines, as another group of boys steal our spot. One of the boys smile down at Sally, and say "Shouldn't you be up there serving us, and not running your trap?" Which gets his buddies to laugh.

Sally doesn't take that answer too kindly, and instead, grabs my wrist to push our way through the front. Her efforts are short lived, when the boys barricade themselves. As if, this is some sort of game. As they push and shove us back to where we were, one of the boys bump into Mako.

The ex football star turns around, and makes direct eye contact with me. I'm guessing, he believes I'm the one that bumped into him."Did you just touch me?" He asks. No. Not ask, states.

This is the first time he has ever addressed me. Usually, I don't have attention placed on to me by him, but today isn't the case.

"No. I did not, you must be mistaken." I reply, with a tone of confidence.

One of the boys who caused this whole ordeal, chuckles. And I think Mako takes their laughter as some sort of test. If no one saw it, I believe he would've just ignored it. But with an audience, this is a whole new situation.

But I don't care what he thinks, my job isn't to convince him. I stated my truth. He can either turn back around and accept it, or continue to glare at me.

Finally accepting, I'm not afraid of his stare down, he has no other choice but to turn around. But that isn't complete until he utter the word 'Nigger.' I don't think it was the word that got to me, it was the person it came from. Mako knows nothing about me! I've accomplished way more than he has. I've way more than he has. So, for him to say that to me as if I'm trash? Him and others who've used that word on me, are truly mistaken.

"Let's just go, Sally." I reply, as the boys laugh and taunt at us. Once we get to our table, the others look up at us confused. "Where's your grub?" Wu asks, while dipping some of his fries into ranch.

"Everyone kept cutting us." Sally, pouts.

"I hate that too, but it happens." Katara replies, while pushing her tray over, so Sally can share with her.

Sokka smiles and slides his tray over to me, but I push it back. I'm certainly not in the mood to eat. I feel so foolish, I thought Mako was different. It's not like I was making excuses for him before, but I thought his insecurities and his rough history, could make him more sympathetic. Another reason why I gave him the benefit of the doubt, was due to his closeness to Asami. She has told me countless of times, he's different. But I didn't see that today, I saw another evil individual. Who thinks he's better than all of us.

"What's wrong with her?" Sokka asks.

"One of the boys called her out of her name." Sally replies, avoiding explaining more.

The boy giggles and tries to get me to smile. "What? Did they call you 'pretty' instead of 'gorgeous'? If that's the case, I would be mad too." He teases, but I'm not in a playful mood.

"No! He called me a Nigger." After my response, the whole table becomes silent. And Sokka's goofy manner is gone.

Now he's angry.

"Who was it?" He asks, directly.

"Don't worry about it, Sokka. It's nothing." I reply, trying my best to get over it due to seeing how upset he looks.

"It was Mako." Sally answers, which I glare at her about.

"It's nothing, Sokka. I'm fine. There is no need to get worked up." I reassure, but that doesn't help him one bit.

"No it's not fine! Ever since I made those great plays during the game, he has been giving me more hell than usual. I can handle it, but now he's taking it out on you? Now, that's unacceptable. He's weaker than I thought." He replies, getting up from the table before Katara can grab a hold of him

"Oh! This is about to be good." Jet says, excitedly. But I'm not amused. I don't need this blowing up, nor him fighting my battle. So, I get up to go after him.

**Asami**

I only have one more class until English, and I can't wait for the class to hear Korra and I's project. Hopefully, Ms. Suyin graded us highly. Because, it was a lot of work. It took even more work to focus on the novel.

I'm so glad we were chosen to be partners. Now thinking about it, I doubt any other of our classmates would've been a team player. With this project almost coming to an end, I'm optimistic about our relations together. But I'm also nervous, because I don't want this project to be the only thing that held us together. A part of me doubts it, but you never know.

"Have any plans this weekend, Asami?" Azula asks before I can even take a bite out of my sandwich.

"Not any I can think of. Why?"

Azula looks over at Kuvira, and they all giggle amongst each other. "Well, good! Don't make any. Because my father got us all tickets to the horse derby this weekend."

"Really!?" Bo says, thrilled along with the others at the table.

Azula's father owns stake in one of the biggest horse tracks of all of Virginia. If it wasn't for him trying to keep his name around, Azula would've went to a private school. But you get more profit being personable nowadays. Even if it's in a mediocre way.

"Yep! And this time, we've unlimited concessions."

"You rock!" Azula, Tahno shouts.

"Anything for my friends. Speaking of friends, you're coming right?"

"I mean…I've a lot of homework." I whine.

"NOPE! You're going, Asami. We hardly see you anymore. We gave you slack with your whole project and all, but you're done with that."

"Technically we present today." I correct.

"Exactly! There is no reason why you can't attend. Suki is even coming, and I know you two are attached at the hip. If that can't motivate you enough, I don't think you love us." She pouts, along with the table.

I know I haven't been engaging with them, compared to before. And I wish I could say me being busy was the reason. But it wasn't. I've just been so caught up in doing what I want, for a change. And it has been wonderful. A little nerve wrecking at times, but good.

Maybe what I need now, is to reevaluate where I stand in my friendship group. Sometimes when you take a minor a break from things you like, you start to think you're better off without them. I need to try and meet them in the middle. They've been sympathetic, when I've been cancelling on them. It's the least I can do. Also, Suki will be there. And I haven't had a full conversation with her in a week. When I'm lucky enough to catch her in the halls, she gives a small wave, then dashes off to whatever destination steals her. She's not even at the table yet, but she could still be in line with Mako.

"Alright. I'll go." I state, which gets the table to cheer.

"That's my girl." Kuvira says, while rocking my shoulders.

As I proceed eating, I look up and see Korra heading across the cafe. My heart starts to flutter, but it's sort lived when I see Sokka slamming Mako's lunch tray to the ground. "You think it's okay to call a woman that, huh?" Sokka shouts, while Mako looks down at his food all scattered on the is about to get into Mako's face, but Korra holds him back.

"I'll be right back." I state, while getting up from the table.

"Asami what are you doing!?" Kuvira asks, but it's too late. I'm already heading to see what all of this is about.

"What's going on?" I ask, between the two boys.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend?" Sokka says, through gritted teeth.

I look over at the other football player, and he's embarrassed. I'm not sure if it's due to him having his food knocked out of his hands, or what he has done. But I would like an explanation.

"I ain't do nothing, but you're going to pay for that." Mako says, while pointing at his rival. Now he's upset.

"And what you gonna do? Huh? Call me a nigger too?" He shouts back, and after finding out that's what this is all about. I've never been so ashamed of my friend in my life. It's not just what he said, it's who he said it to! He said such a hateful word to a person I care very passionately about.

I place my attention on to Korra, and she can hardly look at me. Which is even more upsetting, because we were making progress. We were building a bond and trust, and she can barely look at me now. And here I am, with my own hands on Mako, holding him back. As if I'm picking a side. And from the looks of it, I clearly am.

I start to feel my gut turn, and I just want to resolve this.

"Just say sorry, Mako." I say under my breath, seeing that the whole cafeteria is watching us. They aren't watching to see what happens, they're watching as if they're waiting to join in.

Coloreds and whites.

There has always been tension regarding the two parties in this school. But whenever there is an incident.(Such as this.) It brews into something more. It could've been anything or anyone, and the results of the other students would be the same. I think the fact, it's based off the two football players, just raises the tension.

"You want me to say sorry?" Mako says loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.

"Yes." Sokka replies.

"Mako, please don't do this. You're making it worse." I plead. But he takes my hand off him with force, and I watch Korra's offended reaction to it. Which makes me even more embarrassed.

He walks towards my partner, but Sokka shields her with his body. This action makes, Mako chuckle amused. "Come on! I ain't gonna touch your gal. You're the one getting all touchy with my things. Just look at what you did to my food." He replies, while pointing down at the tray.

"I'll buy you another lunch as soon as you apologize."

"Oh, I know you will, Boy."

Mako then takes a look around the lunch room, as if he's entertaining the whole room. This is his own little show, and I dislike being apart of it.

He clears his throat, then bows. "I'm sorry I called you a Nigger, Nigger." He states, which gets my side of the lunch room to burst into laughter. "MAKO!" I scold, but he's too livid off the cheers of his people.

"You've one last time to say sorry." Sokka threatens, but Mako doesn't look too bothered by such threat.

"Why should I've to say sorry? You're the one that ruined the café's floor. And guess who's going to sweep it up? Probably one of your kind." He states charging towards Sokka. But before he can make contact, a voice is heard."Your daddy does more dirty work than anyone." Korra says, which get's the entire room silent.

She's no longer behind her friend, but directly in Mako's face. If I wanted to, I could reach out to her, but I'm so focused on her words. "You talk as if I'm nothing, but you are. We all know you lack the grades to get into a good school. And clearly your football skills are not longer up to standards. Everyone is working-but YOU! So, it's best you clean up your own mess." She replies.

There is no more vocal suspense in this room, her words cut deep. Everyone could feel it. And me knowing Mako, I know those had to be the worst words he could ever hear. Especially in front of the whole school.

"You don't know my life." Mako says, just low enough for her, Sokka, and I to hear. He no longer has that superior complex in his eyes. Now it's pity. A plea towards that girl that just struck a nerve to be sensitive for her next response. I've never seen this side of Mako. A side, that's so willing to get an acceptance from someone. Especially someone of a different race.

" I may not know the entirety of your life, but I know If you ever touched her like that again..." She stops herself mid sentence, and I wanted nothing more but for her to finish. But instead, she grabs a hold of Sokka's arm and walks away.

Leaving the both of us speechless.

**Korra**

Since the lunch incident, I've been on the edge throughout my previous classes. Everyone has been eyeing me more than usual. I'm not sure if it's their usual hatred towards me, or my boldness for defending myself against Mako. Either way, I could care less. He was wrong, and he's lucky that's all I said to him.

Even though I'm glad I said what I said, I still feel a bit guilty.

His look of pure shame, is embedded into my head. I know I've had a very troublesome past week, but I don't think my outburst were based on being solely tired of the mistreatment.

When I saw him yank Asami's hand off, like she was some rag doll, I felt disrespected. I've held her hands before, and they're the most delicate things on her body. And for him to just do that to them? Let's just say, Sokka didn't have to worry about touching him, I found myself about to.

I start to regret not doing so, but reality starts to kick in. What if I did hit him, that could just agitate him. Which would probably cause Sokka to defend me. Leading to a whole brawl between the coloreds and whites of the lunch room. And of course, Sokka would get expelled, and such event would probably put into question 'If integrated schools were beneficial?' Which would put our civil rights efforts, two steps back.

I can't keep putting the people trying to help me, into risks. First Sokka, when trying to get an apology, and now Asami who looked so hurt I could hardly recognize her.

I'm not sure how I'm going to react when I see her, let alone present. But the thought just becomes overwhelming. The stares of the students right now aren't helping either. That same suffocating feeling hits me, and it's very unbearable.

My mind starts to think about how this feeling will forever be constant in this school. That I won't be able to ignore it much longer. I start to slow down my pace, because my heart seems to be outrunning me. I take a quick turn instead of the English halls, and head out the school doors. I really hate to leave Asami, but I can't do this.


	15. Chapter 14

**Asami**

"Thanks for picking me up, I certainly wasn't waiting for Tahno to get off work for a ride. Also, I like being able to look at the jockeys before they race." Ginger says, as I continue to drive down the dirt road.

The race track is up in Dash county. I'm lucky enough to have my own vehicle, unlike the ladies who opt for their boyfriends or fathers to take them wherever they please.

For the first time, I don't mind the company. I've been left alone with my thoughts for too long. I wouldn't say this race would be enough of a distraction for me. But making sure I get myself and my friend there safely, is certainly a well-focused priority.

"I can't believe your father built you a record player! He could make a fortune if he offered such service to everyone." Ginger compliments, while nodding along to the Patsy Cline record.

"You know him. He has never been a moneys man."

" Like Azula's father?" She teases, which is refreshing because I thought it was just me, who saw how braggy our friend is.

I'm not sure whether we'll be the last to arrive, but I do know we'll have to get gas eventually. I'm not too familiar with this county, so hopefully we can find a gas port somewhere.

"How's Mako?"

"How should I know?" I reply, coldly.

"Maybe because you're the one that seems to reach him? Especially during that whole lunch thing. That was so wild! And for that negro girl to say such harmful things to him? Who does she think she is? I think it's that northern mentality. You know those Negroes think they're better than us up there? If you ask me, I think someone should show her how we take care of uppity coloreds down her…" Before she can say anything else, the car comes to a haunting stop.

"I don't' want to hear anything about Mako, what happened, or frankly anything school related. You got it!?"

Ginger looks at me completely mortified, and I don't feel an ounce of guilt. If she knew what I went through these past two days, she would be ticked off from it all too.

"Alright! No need to get so worked up, I'm just making small talk."

"Well, there is so many other things you can talk about." I reply, while getting back on the dirt road. Ginger resumes listening to the record, while I internally try to focus back on my task at hand. I see a gas station further up the road and I'm thankful.

I pull into the deserted parking lot, and there is a colored man leaning against the wall. Ginger quickly becomes uncomfortable and clinches her purse. "Must we stop here?" She asks, fearful.

"Yes. We need gas don't we?" I reply, while I collect my things to get out the car. She grabs a hold of my arm, and says "You're really leaving me here with that….negro man over there?" I look over at the gentleman who's just minding his own business getting out of the sun.

"You'll be fine. You know how to teach those Negros who's boss, don't you?" I reply, while shutting the door and heading into the corner store portion of the shop. When I walk inside, I notice it's colored owned. I also see a little girl sitting in a chair against the wall. Who looks no more than four years old. I give a small wave, and she slowly returns it.

The gentleman at the front quickly takes off his hat and bows. "Hello, Miss. How can I serve you today?"

"Can I get 12 cents on the tank, please."

"Certainly, Ma'am. Parker, go fill up this kind lady's car." The shop owner calls out.

A boy comes out from the back, and he looks around my age. He must've been working on a car, because his white tank is semi soaked with motor oil and sweat. Even though this place houses one ceiling fan, everyone seems to be cool and collected.

"Alright, Pops. I'm almost done with the truck, but it keeps making that grinding sound when you press on the brakes."

"Have you tried replacing the rotor disc?" I ask.

"No need to, I already replaced the truck with new brakes." Parker answers.

"But did you replace the shims? Sometimes, the worn out shim can make contact with a piece of the braking system. Even if it's a brand new set of brakes, it's always best to replace the shims too."

" After my input, the men looks among each other in shock.

"How do you know so much about cars, Miss?" The shop owner, who I read the name tag as Jimmy asks.

"My father owns a mechanic shop, I've been around cars all my life. I'm free to take a look at the truck too, I may not know how to actually install everything. But I'm familiar with how to go about those problems."

Parker is thrilled for the offer, but his father is hesitant. "It's alright, Miss. Your input does us quite enough service already. My boy has it under control." He replies. Just like his son, I'm disappointed of the decline. But this is his shop, and if he says he has it under control, there is so much I can do.

"Parker, get your head out of the clouds and tend to the gas."

"Oh right, Pops!" He replies, before racing out the door.

"You must not be from around here." He says, while getting my change.

"Why do you say that, Sir?"

The shop owner, chuckles to himself. "Well, for starters. I ain't never heard a white woman call me Sir. And you don't have that fear in your eyes." He replies.

"Being from Franklin county, there isn't much to fear." I reply, but my response isn't as accepting.

"Miss, you haven't seen nothing yet. Franklin may be the first to mix around here. But that just brewed a lot of problems elsewhere. It's the ones that's always in the public eye that you should be worried about. You best be careful now, and play your role. Because that 'Sir' business ain't gonna save you none, when the time comes down to it."

The little girl gets out of the chair, then rushes past me out the door. Her unexpected rush, startles me. Which just gets Jimmy to laugh. "Most people run away from the heat, but that child thrives off it. She was born on the hottest day of 1954. Due to that, I think she made peace with it. You have a good day, Miss."

Once outside, I see Ginger looking up at me traumatized.

"You took so long." She whines, while I enter my car.

"I wasn't too long, and it wasn't like you were alone." I reply, while Parker continues to pump our gas.

"Exactly! I wasn't alone! I could've been killed, Asami!"

"Oh, how would Tahno handle that?" I tease, which just gets her to smile again.

"He wouldn't be able to live without me."

**Korra**

As I'm laying in bed, the sound of snickering, causes me to open my eyes. What I see next, Is Booker with an arrow pointed at my face. "One move, and you're dead." After hearing such threat, I snatch the toy out of his hand and throw it against the wall.

"I'm telling mama." He whines, as he dives into his temper tantrum.

"Well, I'm telling mama... You tried to kill me while I slept."

"I can't kill you with a toy arrow!"

"Yes you can. What if I had brain fluid leaking in my head, and that arrow hit in the right place to cause even more trauma? It might not have killed me on the spot. But it could've killed me eventually." I reply, which just gets him to cry even louder.

"Is that why you stayed home from school yesterday? You're dying?"

Hearing such a mischief, genuinely worried about me, causes me to consult him."I'm not dying. I was just using an example. Your arrow would've been annoying, but it wouldn't have killed me." I reassure.

"Then why is Mama taking you to the doctors today?"

Hearing this, I'm completely shocked. I know I've been confined in my room for the past day, but I don't think a trip to the doctor is in the cards. With Booker calmed down, I get up to head into the kitchen, where I mama on the telly.

"Nice to see you finally up at 12:00pm." She says, finally off the phone

"I've just been exhausted." I answer, but she doesn't take me seriously.

"Trust me, I know. I've walked into your room countless of times and you didn't once wake up."

"If you know that's the reason, why did Booker inform me you're taking me to the doctors?'

She looks at me concerned, and I want nothing more but to tell her how terrible these past few weeks have been for me. How I hate school, and the hard work I put into studying is no longer rewarding. I want to tell her everything.

"I'm worried about you, Korra. You haven't been yourself lately, and I want to help you." She extends her arms out, and I walk into her hug. "I know it's tough being your age, but you aren't alone."

"It feels like it." I reply back.

She kisses my forehead, and holds me tighter. " I know it may feel like it, but you aren't. To prove that, we're having a girls day. Remember we used to have that back home?"

"Yeah, I missed those." I reply, feeling a huge burden about to be lifted off of me.

"Good! Now go get dress. And put on that cute mint green dress I like."

**Asami**

Azula wasn't lying, we do have better seats this finally makes her way up the stadium, and she gives a small wave to the others as she enters our row. "Finally! You're here! I thought I would be last to show up." Tahno teases, before handing her a Cracker Jack box.

"Sorry. I had to help my little brother study. But I'm here now!" She states, which gets the others to cheer. She takes the seat beside me, and I'm happy to finally get to see her. "Hey, Girl. How was driving with Ginger?" She whispers.

"It was certainly entertaining." I tease, which gets us both to laugh.

"How are you, It's like I haven't seen you since Halloween."

My friend gives a small smile, before squeezing my hand. "I'm here now, that's all that matters."I nod and rest my head onto her shoulder as we wait for the race to begin.

"Hooray! Bolin and Mako are here. No more girls! " Tahno shouts, which just annoys me, but I fake a smile for the team. Kuvira gets up and pulls him into a hug, as everyone else greets him with words.

I keep my focus on the horses lining up, but that doesn't stop him for saying "Good Afternoon, Asami.".

I ignore his words, and continue watching what's out in front of me.

"Um. Did I miss anything?" Suki asks, confused.

"Yes, Girl. If you came to lunch. You would know that Mako got into a huge fight with that colored boy Sokka. It was the talk of the whole school. I can't believe you didn't hear."

"Is that true?" Suki asks, alarmed.

"Don't ask me. Asami said I couldn't talk about school." Ginger replies, before taking a huge bite from her candy apple.

"I'm still very sorry you went through that." Kuvira says, patting his back.

And stuff like that, just makes me even more upset. Everyone is so sympathetic with Mako. Getting respect for not fighting Sokka, after getting his lunch knocked down. But he's the one that started the entire thing! Why is he so deserving of reassurance? Especially when...

I've to refocus on the meet, because I can't think about that part.

I can't think about any of it.

**Korra**

The boys are thrilled they get to spend the night at their friend's, and I'm thrilled about getting to spend the day with my mama. The closest I've been out of this town was when we had to get the lamp. And that wasn't the greatest experience. Maybe being with mama, will make a lot of things easier. She's not like any other woman around here, she doesn't take foolishness lightly.

She comes back with our ice cream, and we take a seat at the bench.

It's been awhile since I had ice cream, and I'm very appreciative of this taste of heaven at the moment.

"You know? Your father took me for ice cream on our first date."

"Yeah?" I ask, while I make sure the strawberry cream doesn't escape the outside of my cone.

"Mmmh. I thought it was the most mediocre date ever."

"Mama!" I scold, which just makes her laugh.

"What? It's the truth. And he got me, so how can he be upset with that?"

I nod, and continue eating.

"Have you ever been on a perfect date?" She asks, which gets me to roll my eyes.

"Come on! You can talk to me. And don't tell me you haven't been on any. You're far too beautiful to not be asked out."

"I don't have time for date, Mama." I reply, honestly.

"Fair enough." She replies, dropping the topic.

It's a beautiful fall day, and there aren't a lot of people around which is nice. Even though I miss Chicago, I know I wouldn't get the same view there.

Which just goes to show, everything about the south isn't entirely bad, It's just the people sometimes.

"Sokka came by yesterday." She says.

"Oh! I didn't know." I reply.

"I know, you were fast asleep. He wanted to check on you."

I don't say anything, in hopes I don't have to explain why I might've needed to be checked on.

"What did you tell him?"

She sighs. "I told him you were tired, and just under the weather. He seems to truly care about you, Korra."

"Yeah. He's like that sometimes."

"Why do you look so disappointed?" She asks, concerned.

When it comes to the whole lunch thing, I've been shifting the blame on me and him. A part of me thinks, if he would've respected I was fine. None of this would've happened. But another part of me believes, I can't keep sitting back and allowing things to happen. Either way, I need to be the one to make such decision, and it's difficult when Sokka always feels the need to shelter me.

"He just really cares about me, and I want to be there for him too. It's just...a lot to explain. It wouldn't make sense." I deflate.

"You can talk to me, Korra. I was your age once, I'm sure I've felt how you felt at a time. Try me."

I take a deep breath, and do just that.

Which is try.

"Let's say, I've a strong admiration for someone, and I hurt them. I knew they were trying to help me, but I just wanted them to see me as brave just like they think I am. But I'm not that person. I thought I was, but now I'm starting to doubt myself. And I let that person I care about down. How can I fix that, when I need to fix me first?"

She's taken back by my words, but quickly puts on a smile. "There ain't nothing wrong with you, Child. You're far too young to think such a thing."

"My age shouldn't affect how I feel, Mama."

"It's just love, baby. Good ole puppy love. It's your first one, so you don't know how to handle it. You aren't broken, you're my beautiful girl. Now, let's take this show on the road. We've another stop." She says, while helping me up.

**Asami**

The meet isn't as exciting compared to last year. Of course the others might disagree with me, but It just doesn't hold a purpose in my eyes. Judging from Suki's attention, I think she might agree. But, she uses her lack of interest to speak to the others.

Feeling a bit thirsty, I decide to head back down to the concessions to get a refill. "Can you get me a pretzel, more popcorn, a candy apple, peanuts." The others call out to me as I walk past them.

"I can't carry all of that!" I defend.

"I'll help." Mako states, while getting up.

"No. I think I can handle that alone." I reply, clearly not wanting his company.

"Come on, Asami. Just forgive my brother already. We all know he's a pain in the ass." Bolin says, while Opal laughs.

"Your brother has been acting immature for as long as I remember. Pain in the ass, isn't it!" The whole gang starts laughing, but that just makes Mako feel even more guilty. "I won't talk to you, I'll just help you carry." He says lowly.

I roll my eyes, and he moves so I could walk past and ahead of him. A few boys try to get my attention as I make my way down the steps, and that just causes me to make my way down quicker.

I get to the concession stand, and an older gentleman with a huge cowboy hat on, looks me up and down, like I'm some prize. "Hello, little lady. Aren't you the prettiest young thing I ever laid eyes on."

I ignore his words and order what was asked of me.

"You don't need to be shy, I won't bite. You see horse #26? That's my horse." He states, proudly.

"Congratulations, Sir." I reply, getting some of the snacks from the vendor.

"Do you want to meet him after the race?" He asks.

"No thank you, I'm not really into horses or meets."

"How about just getting to know me?" He says, smugly, while walking closer to me, but before he can get closer, Mako wraps his arms around me.

"Everything alright sweetie?" He asks, looking up the 5'9 and brown haired 40 year old gentleman.

"Yes, this kind man was telling me about his horse. It's number 24?"

"#26." He corrects, before clearing his throat clearly embarrassed .

Mako looks at him with a smile. "Neat! He seems to be doing pretty good, too bad he just got passed by # 3." This statement causes the owner to look at the screen, and utter out curse words due to his disapproval.

Mako and I walk with our snacks and when we're away from the man, I pull away from him. "I don't need your help." I state.

"You sure? Because you were doing such a great job back there!" He defends annoyed, as if he did me some favor. But he has done nothing but the opposite.

"You don't get to try and protect me now!" We're in the middle of a crowd , yet it doesn't feel like it. I am not just angry or disappointed. I hate him! I hate what he has been standing for. And hating a person, is a terrible feeling. And I don't want to feel such a way towards him, but right now I do.

"Sami."

"No! You don't get to call me that or act like you care now! I needed you, and you didn't listen to me. I told you to just apologize. To let it go, but instead you ignored me and had to have your show. Do you ever stop and think, that maybe you make things worse for yourself? By simply worrying about what others think? Look around you! No one is special here. Everything is just a show! We aren't some rich folks who own stakes or horses. Yet, we're here! We are no different than anyone. Why do you need to prove you're someone you're not?"

I quickly wipe my tears away, while he drops his head.

"No! You don't get to feel guilty."

"But I am, Asami. I'm really sorry! Why can't you believe me?"

He looks sorry, but I'm not sure why he feels that way. Is it because I'm clearly upset? Because he put himself on a platform to be humiliated? His behavior overall? Either way, I don't think his sympathy is based on the biggest reason I'm upset.

I probably look like some fed up girlfriend in this rush of people, but they don't know the half of it.

"You keep saying how you're better than him..." I don't even have to say his name, for him to know who I'm referring to. "..But he was more of a man than you." I state, while walking ahead of him again.

**Korra**

Even though I told Mama, I'm fine. That still didn't stop her from taking me to the doctors. She told me it was just a quick check up and then we'll continue our mother daughter day.

However, it's a bit odd. I've never been to an actual doctor office, given that my past doctors did house calls. And that was only when I've fallen ill with a minor cold. I think the twins had more doctor visits, compared to me.

The practice is very small. There are only a few posters of parts of the body, dressed on the walls. And it looks more haunting than comforting if you ask me. I'm sitting on the doctor table, while Mama sits in the chair.

There is a knock on the door, when the colored physician walks in, and it's a gentleman in his 50's. He introduces himself as Dr. Goodwell, and I find the name quite comedic.

Before I can speak to introduce myself, Mama speaks for me.

"Hello, Doctor. Just like I discussed with your nurse earlier over the phone, I'm concerned about my daughter."

"Ah yes." He says, while giving me a smile, that I find creepy.

"We just moved here, and I know things have been hard on her. The boys have taken it easier, but it's been a little tough with her. Isn't that right, Baby?"

I nod, while watching my feet dangle from the table.

The doctor walks towards me, and checks my vitals. I take a deep breath, and he says very good after every exercise I performed correctly.

"You've a lot of friends, Korra?" He asks.

"Yes, one of her good friends is a boy."

I giggle at that input. "Mama, I've more friends than him." I explain.

The doctor puts his scope up and takes a good look at me.

"When was your last cycle?"

"October 13."

"Mama!" I shout, having no clue how she would know.

"Ah. So it's about to come up." He says.

"It better." Mama says, which takes me back.

The doctor looks at me concerned, and I start to feel uneasy. "Tell me about this 'boy' friend of yours. I hear he fancy's you."

I look over at my mother, who no longer has that 'I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything' look. Now she looks serious and concerned.

"It's just a minor rumor. If you ask me personally, I doubt it." I answer honestly.

"That's not true, Dr. Goodwell. He likes her very much, I see it in his eyes. I see it in a lot of the boys' eyes. But especially his. I believe he's lusting after my daughter too. "

I think my eyes have to be checked, after they bulged so wide after hearing this.

Lusting? As in desire? As in Sex? No. She has completely lost her mind. She's the one that needs to be evaluated not me!

"HE'S JUST A FRIEND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I'VE TO TELL YOU THAT'?"

"Does just a friend come over to check on you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. How about sneaking out during Halloween to be alone together?"

I'm completely dumbfounded on how she found that out. Even the doctor can see the shock on my face.

"Yep, I know all about it. Sokka also told me about how you both went through an 'experience' together alone. Now, he didn't get into details, but the look of guilt in his eyes and yours now, shows me it was significant. Significant enough, for me to bring you here. You're too young to be fooling around like that. Do you want to create a bad name for yourself?!

I can't believe this. How could she think such a thing about me? I can't even speak to her, and I don't. Instead, I cross my arms.

"Did he do that to you?" She asks, getting up quickly to show the bruise under my skirt.

"NO! He didn't! Why are you thinking so irrational?" I defend, while bringing my dress back down.

"Don't back talk me, Young lady. I'm your Mama and you're not being honest. You've been sneaking around and I know it. All those times you said you were studying, you were probably with him. I knew I saw small marks on your neck, when you came home Tuesday."

"I wasn't with him!I was working on my project!"

"And why should I believe you? You lied about going to church on Halloween. How did you get that bruise on your leg!? I'm not asking again."

"I tripped! Why won't you believe me?"

"Why aren't you happy!? Why aren't you acting like my baby girl anymore? I just want you back to normal. Because 'this'." She replies, motioning to my body. "This isn't you." She replies, with tears in her eyes.

I never thought a mother could carry a trait of selfishness, but here I am witnessing it with my very own eyes.

This platform given to her, as the doctor tries his best to comfort her. Is unbearable to watch. To him, I'm probably just a ranging hormonal teen, who wants to rebel against her mother. That thought alone, is even more distasteful.

However, this is my mama crying, so I'm sympathetic. But that doesn't cancel out my own hurt and confusion.

If she thinks a boy is the reason for my behavior, what is this appointment going to prove? Why is my physical state enough evidence compared to my mental? Why did the first thing that came to her mind 'this', versus being vocally told her daughter went through something traumatic on Halloween night, and not asking her what that was? If I thought I could get an escape from feeling alone, I certainly came to the wrong place.

**Asami**

The race has come to an end, and we're all saying our goodbyes. Mako was finally smart enough to wait in the car, while I hug and wish everyone a safe travel.

"I'm so glad you came." Azula, replies pulling me into a hug.

"I'm glad I came too, It was nice to have us altogether." I reply.

"It was. Just hate to see Mako and you fighting. Hopefully you both will come around. Your heart is too big to hold grudges." She replies, before heading to her car.

With Suki and I left, we decide to walk to her vehicle together. "You like the race?" I ask.

"I liked getting away from my family, if that counts?" She tease.

"What's wrong with your family? I know babysitting all your siblings is rough, but what changed?" I ask, getting the humor and concern.

"Now that I'm older, they're expecting a lot of me. I'm getting a lot more freedom, which I thought was good. But, it's almost like it's predetermined routes for me. It's complicated."

"I'm sorry you're going through that."

"It's okay, I'll work though it. How about you? I sense some tension between you and…I won't say his name. He has always been a pain, but this time he has really gotten to you. What did he do to you personally?"

We finally reach her car and I sigh.

"It's really about what he caused. I really don't want to talk about it."

"Asami, please. I've never seen you like this before. Let me help." She reassures.

Korra didn't show up to English, let alone come to school Friday. I called her mom after school, but she told me she was asleep. I know she doesn't sleep that late. Which tells me, she has to be avoiding me. I really let her down.

I didn't stick up for her, but she managed to somehow do the same for me. The look of disappointment when Ms. Suyin realized Korra and I wouldn't be presenting, hurt me even more. We worked so hard on the project. When she handed me our grade, and I saw a giant A, I didn't even feel excitement. What's a winning shot, without your teammate there too?

And it hurts even more that everyone is acting like everything is okay. Mako gets to carry on being himself within our group. But me? I'm the one that's expected to get over it. I can't get over something that caused a problem in a relationship that no one else was involved in.

"I just… hurt someone I really cared about, trying to help someone else. And I feel terrible about it." I state.

She looks at me with so much understanding, before pulling me into a hug. "It's almost like we're all doing that nowadays. Sometimes you've to choose what's best for you, instead of happiness."

"But why does happiness have to be a sacrifice? When happiness should always be what's best for you?"

"I don't know, Asami. I don't know."


	16. Chapter 15

**Korra**

Mama doesn't even come to a complete stop, before I open the door. "Korra, Baby. Please talk to me." Despite it being disrespectful, I ignore her words and head up to our porch. I wrestle with my bag to find the house key. And nearly trip over one of the twins' toys, entering my home. But once I collect myself, I head straight to my room.

I stare at the neatly arranged room, and start knocking things over in the process of packing my things. I've no idea where I'm going, or where I'll go. I just know, I can't be here right now. I hear my mama at the door, begging me to open up, but her voice just encourages me to pack quicker.

You should've saw her face, when the doctor told her what I already knew. The look of shock, could've been the newest billboard entering this poor of an excuse town. Reading, 'Crazy mother accused only daughter of being loose, only to be proven wrong. Take exit 21A for the greatest restaurant of the county. Welcome to town!'

With my bag in hand, I take this time to really think. Where would I go? I know I could probably stay with Sally, but everyone knows everyone here. It wouldn't be too long, until I would be found. Then what? Be dragged back home, to continue to live through more embarrassment?

I can't just runaway, this is no place to do so.

I set my bag down, and take a seat on my bed. Weighting my options, because I'm too smart not to do that. Sometimes I wish I could be the irrational type, but it's just not in my cards.

Accepting that I'm not happy here at this moment, I get up and open the door where I'm met with Mama. She has sympathy in her eyes as she blocks the door way. "Korra. You've to understand where I was coming from." She says.

"Oh. I know where you were coming from. You thought I was some trick girl. No need to clarify that."

"I didn't! I'm a mother, I've concerns. You won't understand until you've children of your own." I laugh at that statement.

"So you do want me to have kids now?"

"Korra, don't poke fun at my reasoning. Forgive me for my approach, but I'm not sorry for trying to get answers from you. I don't know what has gotten into you. You've gotten so secretive now."

"Me? This whole day was nothing but a secret. I genuinely thought we would have a nice day together. Something we both longed for. Now, I don't want to spend another second with you." Her disbelief of my words, is enough for me to slip pass her and head out the front door.

"You don't mean that." She says, storming out of the house after me. I turn to face her choked up words from the sidewalk, and say "What if I do?"

"Then you aren't the kind daughter I raised." She defends.

"I think I'm the perfect example of what you raised, I only want to focus on my wants right now. And I want to get away from you!"

Some nosey neighbors come out of their homes, and my mama feels the pressure, and quickly puts on a smile to waves at them.

"Of course, everything is an act with you."

"Hush, Korra." She says, through gritted teeth.

As much as I want to not care about her emotions, and put on a scene. I know I've wasted enough time as it is. So, I head off.

Just when I thought I made enough distance to breathe, I hear a voice I know too well. "Hey, where ya heading?"

"Now isn't the time,Sokka." I reply, as I continue my quest to my father's shop. It's not very close, but compared to the walk we had to take after missing the bus, distance isn't a problem for me anymore.

He finally catches up to me, and blocks my path, with a very concerned expression on his face."What's wrong? You look upset."

"Because I am, Sokka. And I don't want to talk about it. So, please get off my back! I swear you don't know when to leave me alone."

"Fine, Gurl. Be that way then.

As I proceed to head off again, I know I should feel guilty. And partially, I do. But I just want to be an environment that can distract me for a bit. My father's company always helps, and who knows? Maybe I can help him stock shelves or something?

I know he'll be very appreciative of that. He has said countless of times, he can't wait until the twins get older so they can help out. Honestly, I'm not sure if they would make a great fit in the work environment, but I know I can be of service today.

It would be nice to feel needed.

**Asami**

Maybe I should visit her? No, that's too obsessive. And she's the one that should be contacting me, I'm not the one that walked out on our project. Then again, I was the one that didn't do what I could to protect her. She tells me all the time, she doesn't want to be taken care of. Wasn't I doing what she wanted by playing my role? However, I've been spending the majority of my time proving to her, I'm not like the others. Not playing my role is something she should be used to by now. Yet, I was playing my role like the others in the café. And It wasn't because I wanted to, it was because I had no idea how to not. I didn't like that feeling nor the outcome of it. But, is how I feel really important right now? When all I can think about, is her?

As I give it more thought, a knock on my car window pulls me out of my head space. "Sorry. My family really wants you to come inside, so they can say hello." Suki says, before shoving her sleeping bag into my backseat.

I'm thrilled Suki and I get to have more time together, but speaking to her family wasn't what I was expecting. We both had a long day from driving from the race earlier. A rest was much needed.

I'm also not in a very social mood right now.

"Pleaseee." She says, flashing me her puppy dog hazel eyes.

I think about how disrespectful it would be if I declined, then open the car door.

If the toys scattered across their lawn wasn't enough evidence her parents have a lot of kids. The sound of screaming from the inside, does it too. Once inside, I find Baby Jack looking up from crawling on the floor. Strangely, I wave at him, before Suki scoops him up ,and yells at one of her siblings about not keeping an eye out for him. Sure, he could've left the house, but I think he'll have to be a little taller to open the door clamp.

I enter the kitchen where her parents are, and they're excited to see me. "Asamiii. You've gotten even more beautiful since we last saw you." Her mothers says, before bringing me into a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Nice to see you again, Mia." I respond.

"You want to stay for dinner? We're making spaghetti ?" Her dad says in his attempt of an Italian accent. Before I can answer, Suki whines "Dadddd. I told you, I'm spending the night with Asami."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you can't eat here. Look at your friend, she looks starved." He defends, like I'm not standing in the kitchen as well. Also, I'm not malnourished, it's just my loss in humanity that's making me look so.

"MOM! Tell Dad to he can't do that."

"Just relax, Sweetie. A meal before you leave won't hurt anyone." Her mother agrees.

I personally don't mind staying for dinner, everything smells delicious. And the drive has certainly stolen my appetite. I give my friend a small smile, to let her know I'm okay with the offer.

It'll help take my mind off things too.

All the little siblings start chanting and banging onto the kitchen table, as their mother brings out their supper. I can't stop finding Suki's annoyed look, comical.

I wouldn't mind having a huge family of my own, probably not as huge as this one. But something reasonable sounds fitting. I doubt you'll feel lonely all the time, and something exciting probably would happen often.

"Nancy! Stop scratching your arm at the table." Suki hisses.

"But it itches!" Her nine year old sister complains.

"Here. Use a knife to cut off your arm. No arm, no itchy." Bruce her twelve year old brother states, while handing the little girl a butter knife. Who's everso willing attempts to slice her hand off, before Suki grabs the knife away.

Their father finally joins the table after being on the phone, and he looks to be in a good mood.

"Who was that, Darling?" Mia asks.

"That was my brother, he's coming back down to visit again."

"Yayyy." Everyone cheers. Well, everyone but his wife who looks almost displeased. But it could be due to her trying to feed Charlie, who just plays with his food, rather than eats it.

"Uncle Russel, always gets us the best toys." Hank states, while slurping noddles into his nose.

"Asami. I don't think you met my brother." Dave states.

"I don't think I've, what's he like?" I ask, Suki's dad.

"He's just as crazy as my family." Suki replies, which just gets Dave to laugh.

"He's not crazy, he's just very determined. And our eldest here, doesn't enjoy working towards something in the long term." This comment doesn't sit well with my friend. I know this, because I've never seen her tense up at her father's usual playful words before.

"Dave. Let's not start this." Mia states, but Dave looks completely confused.

"What? Can't a father be happy his older brother is coming into town again?" He addresses to his wife, before turning his attention back onto me.

"I think you would like him, Asami. He's not as handsome and charming as me, but he has a good head on his shoulder."

"Does he?" Suki says, under her breath.

Maggie, knocks her fork onto the ground, and the sound of the metal is a great topic changer.

As everyone starts eating again, I try my best not to think about Korra. But it's extremely hard. Everyone seems so happy here, and I want to relate with them, but it's difficult when I felt my happiest around her.

"So, Asami? How's your father's service doing?" Dave asks.

"It's great. He's working longer nights now, which I'm still getting used to."

"Ah. It's old age, it'll do that to you. Say, ask your pops if he needs any extra hands on deck. I've a few boys I would love to donate to him." He teases.

"I don't want to work on no car, I want to be a rockstar. Like Elvis or Sam Cooke." John says. Which raises my ear.

"You listen to Sam Cooke too?"

John eagerly smiles at me, then explains. "Yep! I keep looking at my local record shop, but they don't have any in stock. I heard there is a record shop up the street that might carry more of his music. But Pa and Ma don't let me go, because it's colored owned." He replies, frustrated.

"Now. Don't you go ruining this here dinner with your obsession of colored music. You're lucky enough we let you play that in here. Now, you be grateful." Dave replies, while adding another piece of his meal into his mouth.

"I am grateful, Pa. But if Asami listens to him, doesn't that mean others like us listen too!? Doesn't it make it okay?"

The silence of the room, and the fact I was used as an example, doesn't make me very comfortable .

Dave finishes chewing, then looks at his son.

"I can only control what my children do. But I will say, with all these musicians out here. There is no reason for white folks to be invested in anything not meant for us. That's just how it's supposed to be. Now finish your dinner." He replies.

I continue pushing my food with my fork, because I feel like I was being scolded too.

Jon wasn't lying. The white's record shop doesn't carry many colored music. And if they do, it doesn't sell as well. I think a huge part of it is, the fear of being labeled as a colored lover. I haven't bought many records lately, so I can't really think of being looked down on for purchasing music not created by whites. But I do know, the record Korra got me, was probably from the shop Jon wants to go into. Which makes my heart ache even more.

"I want Ice cream!" Four Year old Janet shouts.

"Honey, You aren't even finished with your dinner." Dave replies.

"Yeah. And we don't have anymore ice cream." Mark replies.

"But I want ice cream!" Janet shouts.

"Mmm. Ice cream does sound good." Mia states. And all at once, everyone turns to face Suki, who just stuffed an entire meatball into her mouth.

"What?" She asks with her mouth full.

"Could you run to the store and get ice cream?" Her mother asks.

"No! You said dinner then I was free!"

"But we need ittttt." Dave whines. Which gets the children to laugh.

"Aren't you tired of stealing Asami's time." She defends.

"Do you mind if we get ice cream?" Mia asks, and how could I decline such a question from someone who's older and treats me well. Also, it's just one extra stop before heading to my home, there isn't much to do at my place. Why the rush?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

**Korra**

"Can you please tell me why you're upset with Mama?" My dad asks, as I help him stock canned goods in the aisles.

My father's company has certainly been comforting. It allowed me to really think about how I've been feeling. But he has been curious all day on why I came here upset earlier.

I can't express to him the nature of the trauma I was forced to live through, but I know he'll find out soon. Because we're about to close in an hour.

As I'm laying on the floor performing my task, I hear chuckling. My father quickly straightens up and I'm confused by his change of demeanor. But this odd sight, doesn't stop me from working.

"Hello, Do you've any ice cream?" A familiar voice asks. I can't pinpoint exactly who this voice belongs to, but I've heard it before. Her voice holds more confidence when she adds " We need a lot of ice cream."

I can't see who's making such an odd request, because who comes into a corner store for ice cream? We have it here, but it'll be priced very high compared to a market.

I continue stocking when I hear my father call out my name.

"Korra!" My father shouts, which makes me internally groan,because I'm the one who'll most likely have to head into the stoned cold walk in freezer.I head out of the aisle. Once I approach the counter, I'm the one frozen. Well, not frozen enough to avoid dropping the can of corn in my hand.

" "Korra, you've to be careful." My father states, more concerned about my clumsiness rather than my shock.

Asami picks up the can ,that rolled to her feet, then offers it to me. "Thank you, I appreciate it. " I say, lowly.

"Do you?" She replies, before shoving her hands into her coat pocket.

I look at her, trying to find the words to express how sorry I am for leaving her, but my father's words pull me out of my moment. "Korra, can you get these young ladies Ice cream?"

"Sure. How many?" I ask, more directed to Asami.

"We need five tubs." Her friend Suki says, without looking at me.

AsI ignore the huge quantity, and take advantage of the time hidden in the freezer.

How am I supposed to act once I get back out there? I can't just pretend. Asami's angry at me. It was written all over her face. If I ignore it, I'll just make it worse. I know I owe her an explanation, but is now even a good time?

I quickly grab the tubs, but then realize, I'm not sure which flavors. I take a deep breath, watching my air float in the freezer before stepping out again.

"Do you've a specific flavor choice?" I call out.

"What flavors do you have?" Suki answers back.

"Strawberry, Chocolate, Vanilla, Orange sherbet, and I think Cookie dough." I reply, really giving it thought.

"Surprise me." Asami states, which gets me to blush a little, because I wasn't expecting her to reply.

I come back out with the huge tubs, and the look of how gigantic they're, makes Asami's friend overwhelmed. "How are we supposed to carry that?" She states, while pulling out her coin purse.

I had no trouble carrying the ice cream, but who knows how far they parked. My father doesn't have a parking lot, we're a corner store. And there isn't much street parking around either. So before I know it,I find myself saying "I can help carry it for you."

The offer gets everyone to look up, but Asami.

"We parked pretty far, can you handle that?" Suki asks.

"It's no problem." I reply, reaching for the tubs.

As my father rings them up, he looks very concerned. Then I remember, he has no idea that I know them. "Dad, this is Asami. We worked on that project together." I explain. When he hears this, he starts to relax a little.

"Is that so? Hopefully, my daughter was a fair partner." He states.

"If it counts, we got an A." She replies to him.

"We did!?" I ask.

"Yep. Too bad you weren't feeling well to find out in person." She replies, placing her attention onto me again.

She looks different this time, not angry. Exhaustion with a bit of sadness.

I want nothing more but to ask if she's okay. But I know a huge part of it is, probably the stress I put on her. Or maybe it's not that? Maybe she has her own troubles, and I'm not nearly as close to ask her about it?

Suki grabs a hold of two tubs, and I make sure I grab two just to leave Asami with one. With both her friend and I occupied, she holds the door for us to exit.

The sky is a cross of orange and blue at the moment. And this sight just emphasizes it's been a long day. Despite the weight of the tub, Suki is quickly moving ahead of us. As if she has somewhere to be. I want to match her pace too, but Asami seems to be dragging her feet. Probably to avoid walking beside me. I find my own speed slowing down, just so I can be beside her.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

"About what?" She replies, shifting the vanilla to her opposite hand. I ignore her fake confusion and get to the point.

"I wanted to present with you. You know that, Asami."

"Well, it's not about wants, Korra. I want a lot of things." She replies, finally not coldly.

"Is apart of it Ice cream? Because I promise you, this brand isn't that great." I reply, as the tubs gives my arms freezer burns.

" This isn't for me. Suki has a big family, and they sent us off for all of this. This was the closest store from her place."

"Or you wanted to check on me." I tease, but that doesn't get the reaction I was expecting. "Can we just walk in silence? Especially, if you aren't going to be honest with me."

"What do I've to be honest about?"

Seeing her struggle with the one tube, I offer to take it, but she moves away."I don't need your help."

"Asami, I said I was sorry."

"Well, I don't believe you."

"Well, I can't believe you're having dinner with a potential klans man." I reply, under my breath. But she hears and gets defensive. "That wasn't her! You saw how she acted in there with your father. She was respectful, and fine. Sometimes I think you only see whatever fits your narrative. Why don't you go ask her since you're so sure?"

"Because. I'm not!"

"Exactly! You aren't sure about anything. But you sure as hell make it an option to act like you're going through everything alone."

Suki is way ahead of us now, so I know she can't hear us. But I also know, Asami did us a favor by expressing her dislike lowly, for just me and her to hear. "If you were me... you would know I am in this alone. You wouldn't understand." I reply.

"I try to understand by listening to you. I always listen to you. Sometimes I listen so much, I can't even think for myself. But I don't think I'm going to be doing that anymore."

I slow down, and she has to stop to look at me. "You hurt me, Korra. And it's unfair that I'm too focus on your pain to acknowledge what you do to me. That's not right. And I don't know who is really to blame?"

"Asami. I said I was sorry about skipping out on presenting. Also, I don't think our classmates would've even given us the time or day anyway. We got an A, that's all that matters."

"No, that isn't what matters. What matters, is that we worked through something long enough to see it through. We're capable of doing that. We did it the entire project. We found a way to communicate, find a common theme, and... potentially 'us'. Then you just threw it all away without even talking to me about it."

I'm so affected by the passion of her words, my logical explanations are fighting to come out. But they can't.

"You see? It's more than the project. It's more than school! Sometimes, I think that's how you see things. There are the places, and the roles you've to be in them."

"That's just how life is! Especially for people like me. Asami, why can't you just accept this is how society is?"

She crosses her arms, and I wished I could do that too, but my arms are too cold.

"As much as I don't want to accept that this is how society is, I have. You've know idea how much it has affected me. And I've finally come to terms that, with your mentality , you never will."

I set the tubs on the side walk, and look at her concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about 'you' and your need of roles in your life.'"

"I can't just ignore what is around me. I've to act and do things for my protection. You don't understan…" "I DO UNDERSTAND! You know what? I can carry the ice cream now. Go back with your father."

I try to get the ice cream back, but she stops me. "You don't have to worry about helping me anymore. You've made it clear many of times you don't need help from me. I should've listened. And I feel a bit silly now, because I thought for just a tiny second, you didn't mind helping me. Maybe that was you playing your role too. Survival, right? "

As she walks off, struggling with the tubs. I'm left with the sting of her words. when it comes to roles. I'm a daughter, sister, student, and most importantly in pain.

But that's not all it is.

**Asami**

Words can't describe how I felt seeing Korra in her father's corner store. She was wearing a teal dress, and she was so earger to help her father, but also exhaustion in her eyes. That was until we made eye contact and she looked more sympathetic than shocked. That look of her's just made me upset, because it showed she was aware of how hurt I might 's one thing not thinking about others and doing it, but knowing? It's a whole different amount of hurt.

As much I don't want to walk away, I have too. I can't keep living like this. I can't keep accepting her ways, and her not giving me the chance or time to understand mine. As much as I rather learn about her and be with her. I know I can never be, if I don't show her the real me. How can I do that, if she doesn't give me the chance. How can I, if I don't feel comfortable to?

"I thought what I was doing was survival, but having you walk away from me right now. Feels like a type of threat I can't pull through from."

Suki is nowhere to be found, but that's not my focus. Hearing her speak those words, takes me back. Because I have never heard her speak about her feelings directed towards me, in such a direct way before.

"I never feel like I'm playing a role with you. I can't just switch on and off about how I feel when it comes to you. I don't understand it, but I know I don't want to lose it. Can you please come back?"

I can hear the fear in her voice, and I feel relieved. Because I fear about how I feel about her too, and it being driven by loss of what we've gives me hope. The reassurance I needed.

"But can I can trust you, Korra?" I ask, turning around to walk towards her.

"You know you can. I'm just..."

She starts to overthink, and doubt herself. But I'm not talking about how she see's herself, I need to know how she feels when it comes to me.

"No. I don't care about the other stuff, I just need to know if I can trust you with me."

"You can trust me, I never want to hurt you. You can doubt anything about me, but please don't doubt my trust."

It has finally gotten dark, and she takes back the ice cream. And I'm relieved, because I don't think my arms could've taken it any longer. What is up with Suki and Korra's strength?

As we exchange items, her arm brushes against mine and I still get goosebumps.

"How's your wrist?" She asks, and I quickly get embarrassed, even though we continue walking and she can't see my face.

"It's fine." I answer, quickly.

"How Mako treated you wasn't fine." She defends.

"How he treated you, wasn't. Don't worry about me."

She smirks, and doesn't say anything and I get a little happy knowing she might actually care more than she lets on.

"I can handle him. I just don't enjoy handling, Sokka. I by no means wanted everything to happen like that"

"Sokka was just helping." I reassure.

"No one asked him too. And there is such a thing when it comes to helping too much. You can ask my mother about that."

"What did she do?" I ask, but she places a smile on her face as she looks at me. Which makes me forget the question altogether. "You look nice today, you can't tell me you just hung with Suki all day."

I don't know how to deal with this. This is the first time she vocally gave me a compliment without it being work related. I almost feel like those teenagers I served at the shop. All giddy like. But I keep my cool, because I don't want her to think I'm over thinking this.

"I was invited to the race track."

"Oh! That' sounds exciting. We don't have horse races. Well, the coloreds don't." How was it?"

"It was okay, I've never been a fan of sports. The snacks were good."

We both laugh and the breeze naturally makes me want to clench on to her arm, as we walk. But I remember where we are, and how that wouldn't be appropriate.

"I think my dad likes you."

"Really!? I didn't talk much."

"He's odd. He can just tell who's good people are. He wouldn't have let me walk you to your car, if it wasn't for his judgment."The ideal that her father might actually like me, makes me feel warm inside. Her mother on the other hand, is really hard to tell. But, that just could be for a number of reasons.

We see Suki ahead, and she's shoving the bags into her car. I start to feel sad, that Korra and I's moment is coming to an end. But I'm also appreciative of it.

"Korra."

"Yes?"

"I want to see you again."

She chuckles. "You will. I can't afford to miss anymore school."

"I'm not talking about school."

Even in the dark, I can see she's displaying how flustered she is. "Oh…Um. Yeah. That can happen. It might be a little hard with my mama now. But, I can just say we've another project."

"I can also come over to your house to make it believable." I say to test the waters.

"Sure. We'll figure it out."

Once we get to the car, Suki looks up at me and she looks very worked up. "Can we go? My parents are going to hold us hostage longer if we don't make a move on it."

"Sure, sorry."

I open the door and place the bags into Suki's car and the strangest thing happens.

Korra and her, lock eyes for a brief second, before my friend glares at her. "Whatcha looking at, you did your job." She spits, before Korra backs up.

I want to know where this tone is coming from, she doesn't even talk to Azula like that. And that's someone she really can't tolerate very well.

"Thank you for helping." I state, before pulling out my tiny wallet and handing Korra 13 cents.

"Asami. No it's fine."

"Please just take it, so it looks like we both didn't enjoy our stroll." I say through gritted teeth, but also a smile. Korra rolls her eyes and takes it.

Once I get inside the car, I watch from the passenger's mirror as she walks back alone. I try not to worry about her walking this late, but if she can manage to carry all that ice cream. I'm certain she has the strength to protect herself.

My friend nearly speeds trying to get home, but I'm too occupied thinking about my memory with Korra. How can something so small and quick, change the direction of your entire mentally?

"I don't like that girl." Suki says, clearly alarmed.

"Korra? Why?"

"She just screams trouble to me, Asami."

She puts her hand up to stop me, before I can protest and continues. "You ain't gotta tell me how you're more open minded compared to the other folks around here. You've always been that way. But your neutrality is starting to display. And that's not safe for you, Asami."

I find myself laughing at such foolishness. "And what do you know about what's safe for me?"We pull into her neighborhood, and I'm still waiting on Suki to finish her little warning or whatever overprotective matter this is.

But she doesn't, so I pry.

"What's wrong with her being my friend, and don't just use solely her race. Don't you think she's a respectful girl? Let alone brave! You know what it's like to do everything on your own taking care of your siblings. She's basically doing that every day in school. Why can't she have a friend?" I defend.

If anything, I think Suki and Korra have way more in common. That could be great friends, but the look of concern on her face, worries me.

"I'm just going to say this. Despite you only seeing her as a 'friend'. She's known around here. Everyone knows about the colored girl who might take valedictorian. And this town can't handle another colored milestone. You know how it is, everyone is set in their ways. The more you socialize with her, the more you'll be a target too."

"And who's threatening her life, Suki? There are tons of colored students in our school, I'm sure those threats apply to them too. Don't try to scare me away from a real friend."

I have no idea how those words came out of my mouth, but they do.

Words, that leave my friend staring down at the steering wheel, clearly hurt. I didn't mean it offensively. It's just different with Korra. And I've no way to explain it to her. Especially when she's against me even engaging in a conversation with her.

"I don't know what's more troubling? You not seeing me as your best friend anymore, or you becoming close to some colored girl you met in just a month?"

"Suki you're my best friend. It's just..I didn't mean it like that."

"Well, I took it like that. And I don't feel like sleeping over anymore."

She gets out the car, and puts each ice cream on the lawn. "No need to help me carry it inside, I'll send the boys to come get it."

"Suki, please."

"You just watch your back, Asami. That's the last and only warning I'm giving you about this."


	17. Chapter 16

**Korra**

_* Mid Novembe_r*

"We're here to break bread with you." Booker shouts, as I hold the sheet of paper, making sure they're saying their lines correctly. "Oh yes, kind Pilgrim. We would en-joy to share our crops with you. Crops as in corn." Fredrick replies/adds on.

"Crops mean corn, Stupid!" Booker insults.

"I'm not stupid, you're stupid!" Fredrick replies, before shoving his brother to the ground. It's way too hot, to be dealing with this nonsense. Let alone, help my brothers with their thanksgiving play. Which is one week away.

I'm not sure who thought it was a bright idea, to have a pair of twins play opposite roles. But then again, having colored children play roles of whites and Native Americans wasn't well thought of either.

I just know. If the school throws a Nativity play, I'm leaving all the work to the choir directors.

As the boys continue to rough house, I hear my backyard gate open and my annoyance is quickly gone. "You came!" I shout, getting up to greet her. "Of course. Looks like I missed out on the best part too. I want the Indians to win, they were here first." Asami replies, while I pull her into a hug.

These past few weeks, we've done a much better job making time for each other. Especially out of school. Her hours at work have picked up, but we still manage to find the time.

Saturday mornings always work the best. Because my mama runs most her errands that day, my dad is at the shop, and the only thing I've to worry about are the twins. With Asami here, it always makes such task bearable. Even the boys have finally accepted her company.

"Can I see what you've been working on?" Asami asks, which instantly gets the boys to get up from the ground.

"Certainly, Asami. And may I correct you. You called me an Indian, I am actually a Native American. America wasn't India." Fredrick corrects.

"My apologies. Thank you for letting me know the facts." She replies, playfully. But enough seriousness to respect Fredrick's role.

"Take it from the top." I state, while we both sit down.

"What does that mean?" Booker asks, wiping the sweat off his face.

" It means start from the beginning." The boys both nod, and go over their lines again. I've read the script enough times, I don't have to read along. Which gives me the option to multitask.

"Did you've any trouble getting here?"

"No. Why do you ask me that every time?" She asks.

"Because. Sometimes my neighbors can be nosey."

" That's all neighbors, Korra. But I understand what you mean."

"Speaking of neighbors, how is Diane?" I ask, remembering the last time I spoke with her was two weeks ago. And even though I saw her, I couldn't talk much. Which I know clearly hurt her. She always has a lot on her mind, which is understandable, with her being alone all the time. I haven't been over Asami's a lot, so it's been awhile since I seen her.

"You mean the woman with the palm trees, that's everso fond of you?"

I roll my eyes.

"She's not fond of me. She just enjoys my company."

"Well, I enjoy your company too."

"And I give you it." I tease back, bumping her shoulder a little.

"I'm tired of this. Can we stop?" Booker whines, throwing his script to the ground.

"Um. Actors don't quit." I state, getting up to retrieve the sheet of paper and hand it back to him. I swear this younger generation gets lazier and lazier by the day. The longer they don't get their roles down, the longer I'm stuck helping them.

"Maybe they can take a break?" Asami suggests, which gets the boys to grin heavily."Yes! A break." Booker says, while walking towards supposedly my friend, and sitting next to her. "See. This is why I like you coming over here. You keep our big headed sister in check."

"She doesn't have a big head. Well, when she's not informing you on an assignment you're completing wrong, that is." She teases, which just takes up more of my time.

"Fine! You've fifteen minutes, then back out here you come. Got it!?" The boys race into the house, and I sit back beside my guest. "You don't always have to be the nice one around here, they already warmed up to you." She grabs a hold of my arm, and rest her head onto my shoulder. "You think I don't know that? It just gives us more time to be alone. Also, even with their past hesitation of me, they still opened up quicker than you did." I chuckle at that. "Well, that's because they know how safe I am when it comes to who I bring into my life."

"Not to brag, but you've struck gold with me." She replies.

She's not lying with that one. Since the day I confessed my want of her in my life, things have been better. Not just between us, but oddly everything. I apologized to Sokka, which he accepted fairly quickly. On the topic of school, things aren't that peachy, but I seemed to adjust to it. Especially knowing, there are things to look forward to outside of it.

With fall break coming up, there is this newness floating around. I can't really describe it, but i'm quite curious on how I'll go about my free time. With the workload gradually decreasing, having a project over break is very unlikely. That being said, I can truly say for the first time in awhile, I'm excited.

"Korra."

"Yes?"

"I've been wanting to ask you something for awhile, but I always seem to chicken out when I do."The fear in her voice causes me to look at her. "What is it? Is it something bad?"

"Oh no..Well, I don't think it will be. I'm just unsure how you'll take it."

"Just tell me, I'm not sure how I will either."

She gives a nervous laugh, then starts.

"I want you to have dinner with me."I almost laugh out of relief, because I thought it would be something terrible like her moving or her not wanting to see me anymore. Dinner is nothing, we eat together all the time. But if she wanted to be formal about it, I guess that could be frighting for someone to convey.

"Dinner with me and my father, to be exact."

When I hear that part, I can feel the fear overcome my body. it's not as bad as her moving, but it's up there. She grabs my hand before I can be embedded into my thoughts, thinking of all the things that could go wrong."Korra, you know I don't ask much of you, but I really want you to meet him."

"Asami, it's just.."

"A lot? I've met your entire family. I understand it's different given my race and all. And I can understand that factor when it comes to your own fears with meeting my father. But I promise, there is nothing to be fearful of."

"He doesn't even know about me! Don't you think springing all of this on him, is a lot?

"She gives me an amused smirk. "Who said he doesn't know about you?"

"You talk to him about me?"

"All the time. He's a father, Korra. He wants to know where his daughter is half of the time. I already asked, and he said he would enjoy meeting you. I just want you to enjoy meeting him."

Hearing the pain in her voice, makes me feel guilty, because I've been putting off meeting her father. Every time I get the chance, I find an excuse on why it's not the best time for me.

Her telling me in advance, he gave the go ahead and she really wants this, makes my doubts become smaller.

"What did you tell him about me exactly?"

"I told him you're extremely intelligent. The smartest person in the entire county. You're great at running. Funny. Have amazing style, and you're really sweet.

I chuckle at that. "You basically told him, I'm your best friend."

"Pretty much, but I left out some other key factors. Like how you're the most gorgeous person I've ever laid my eyes on. How caring you're when it comes to the people you love. How defensive you get when someone says your name, only to have a beautiful smile follow up when there's nothing wrong. How determined and cautious you are. And most importantly, how happy you make me feel when I'm around you."

I find myself blushing.

"I think you could've told him those things too." I tease, which gets her to laugh and move closer to me again.

"You think so?"

"Certainly. You said it yourself. It's the perfect description of me."

We both burst into laughter, and I feel more confident in meeting this important man in her life now. Because he did a great job raising her, and I feel so foolish for pushing this off for so long.

"I don't know. If I'll tell him all of that, he might chase you away with a shotgun. After those words come out of her mouth, she looks horrified.

"I didn't mean it like that. He's very protective over me. Like a father not wanting boys around their daughter. Not saying he'll do that to you. He'll love you. I'm sure of it."

"Relax, I understood what you meant." I reassure, and her face quickly decolors from red.

"So you'll come over for dinner?"

"Yes, i'll come over for dinner." I answer, which gets a giant hug from her, knocking me over.

"You two having fun?" A voice adds, which gets us to quickly get up. "Hello, Miss Wilson ." Asami says.

"Good Afternoon, Miss Asami. How have you been?"

"Swell, really enjoying the free weekend. How are you? I'm loving your dress. You truly are the best designer of all of Franklin."

My Mama is so full of herself, she twirls with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Child. I just put this together two nights ago. I will say. I did do a great job with the layering. On the account of my day, it has been good. Got some good deals on some fresh apples from the market. Might go back, to prepare for my signature apple pie for Thanksgiving."

"That has to be delicious, because the rest of your treats are to die for." Asami replies, which just makes my mama to giggle. "You're too sweet, I'll make sure I bake an extra one for you and your family."

With that being said, I use the time to tell Mama about our plans.

"Asami invited me over for dinner one day, is that okay?"

"What day?" She asks.

" I was thinking this upcoming Monday. I figure with the holidays coming up, I didn't want to steal too much of Korra's time."

After hearing this, I start to feel down. Because I was sort of hoping I would get to see Asami more with the break and all. But she gives me a smile, which brings me back into the moment.

"Hm. I don't see nothing wrong with that. What time are you expecting to be done?"

Again, she asks Asami and not me.

"She'll be home no later than eight, Ma'am. I'll see to it."

"Well in that case, she's certainly allowed." She replies, with a giant smile towards Asami.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"No problem. I'll leave you girls be. I got the boys bringing in groceries, you don't have to worry about helping them rehearse anymore today."

She walks out, leaving us alone and I roll my eyes. "You see how extra she is?"

"I don't mind it. I sort of like it."

"Well, if your dad's anything like her. I would be concerned

"Oh. I wish. I can't really describe him, but you'll like him. I know it! I'm just glad your mother likes me, I was worried about it for awhile."

I start picking up the boys' school bags from the grass. "You shouldn't have. You're the daughter she always wanted." I reply, which gets her to smile.

My mother adores Asami, she's like the ideal daughter in her eyes. I thought it was just the compliments that she constantly butters her up with. But they genuinely share some things. They both truly appreciate colors when it comes to fabrics. Which is crazy! I've also had the honor to witness Asami be another

one of my mother's models. She gets to use a lot of patterns, she wouldn't typically use on me. Due to our different skin tones, it's like she's my mama's personal dream doll. Clearly, Asami doesn't mind it. I think she likes the attention too. She doesn't talk about her mother at all, so I've no idea if these moments remind her of anything or not. But I do know, it brings joy knowing she feels comfortable with my family.

I just hope I can feel the same way with her's.

**Asami**

I can't believe Korra's going to finally meet my dad. Of course I always wanted this outcome, but she seems genuinely excited too. My mind is racing with possible dishes I can prepare for everyone Monday night.I don't want to make anything simple, but I also don't want to go over the top. As I debate possible food choices and pull into my neighborhood, I see the woman who owns the palm trees in her yard.

"Just keep driving, Asami. Don't stop. Just get home, to tell your father the good news. "

Despite my internal convincing attempt, I pull to the side of the street and get out the car. I've been struggling for the longest, to just let things be. But I still find it quite odd this woman has this obsession over Korra. I also find it strange, Korra doesn't see it my way. To her, she's just a lonely woman. But to me, something doesn't quite add up.

I've been living here long enough, to know when our neighborhood is unfriendly. From Korra's words, the woman Diane Nancy paints it like we traumatize her. Forcing her to confine in her west coast themed home. That doesn't make sense. We're not engaging folks around here, but we don't attack other's either.

I walk around here many of times, and not once has she spoken to me. Why seek out Korra?

"Good afternoon, Neighbor ." The woman says, while hosing down her yard.

"Afternoon. I'm not sure if you know me, but my name is Asami and I live a few houses down." I explain while pointing to my home in the distance.

"Ah yes, I know you. Your father owns that mechanic shop?"

I nod, proudly. "Yes, Ma'am. That's him."

"Well, I don't have any car troubles, thank heavens. But whenever I need an oil change, I'm sure to go to him." She says, sweetly.

"I think he would appreciate that, Ma'am. Thank you."

I look around and notice how many beds of flowers she has. With the palm trees,. I don't think they clash together well. But then again, who has such trees in the south in the first place.

"Would you like to come in?" She asks.

"No, thank you. I'm in a bit of a rush to get home. But I wanted to speak with you quickly."

She looks a bit concerned, then turns off her hose.

I battle with how I should approach this, but spitting it out seems easier. "I'm not sure if you know this, but...I've a friend named Korra." At the sound of her name, Diane gets thrilled. "The sweet little colored girl that comes around here?"

I nod. "Yes, her. Actually. She's coming for me, and I wanted to understand fully what you want from her."The woman looks shocked at the realness of my question, "And what business is it to you?"

"Partial. Because you see? She's visiting me, and her safety is my concern. I don't need to spell it out to you, on how folks can be around here, given race and all. I just want to make sure she's safe." I reassure.

"Huh. Well, if you wanted her safe you would be picking her up from the bus stop. So she wouldn't have to be walking through the neighborhood all alone."

"I've offered many of times, she prefers her ways."

"Then let her decide whether she want's to speak to me or not. You seem way too young to be hounding your maid. Afraid she's not performing her duties on time, while talking to me?"

I've never been so offended in my life, but I've to remind myself this isn't up for debate. This woman needs to leave Korra alone.

"She's not my maid, she's my friend. That's why I'm having this conversation with you. She's genuinely fond of your company I'm reckon too. But these little hold ups, isn't very fair." The woman laughs, and picks up her tiny dog. "I'm sensing you don't have many friends."

"I've a lot of friends, you're the one I should be questioning."

"And aren't you not?" She replies, finally taking off her sunglasses where I can see her icy sky blue eyes.

"Listen, Ma'am. I'm not trying to start any problems. I just wish you took in consideration the risk you're putting her under, when you invite her to chat inside with you.."

"I don't see what the big problem is, we both are new to the town. Both have different ideologies compared to those in our lives who lived here longer. Her being a smart colored, and me being a west coast movie star. We don't belong here, and we share that commonality. I'm not hurting her. If anything, you're the one doing so. Don't you think it would be better to have two people she trusts living here?"

After hearing that, I start to reconsider my claims. "I guess two is better than one."

"Exactly. We both want what's best for our friend. I appreciate you stopping by to talk to me about her. It shows you truly care about her. Tell you what, I'll make sure I keep my conversations to a minimum, when she's on her way to see you. Is that fair?"

"Yes, that's fair."

She gives me a smile, before putting back on her glasses again. "Swell. Now if you don't mind me. I've a yard to tend to. Have a great remaining Saturday."

As I make my way back to my car, not understanding what just happened. She calls my name again. "Asami, right?"

"Yes."

"I just wanted to say you look very similar to Nancy Kwan. Which I stole my stage last name from."

"Who's that?" I ask.

"Oh, she's this actress back in Hollywood. She's known really on the fact she's half Chinese and Scottish. She's gorgeous, and you favor her a little."

I ignore her words, and quickly make my way back to my car, and sit there for awhile. I hope I didn't sound like a jealous person. Because I'm not that type of person. I was suspicious of this woman, and wanted to know her wants on Korra. I got that. But even though I received her words, something about her mentioning who I favored concerned me. It sounded more like a jab, than a compliment. Maybe I'm being paranoid?

I have been on the edge lately, and my protectiveness grew larger , because I already lost two friends close to me. Mako I can tolerate not seeing as much. But Suki? I don't know what has gotten into her, I know my words towards her were harsh. But her reaction to everything wasn't like her.

I put my car into drive, and focus on the positives. Such as, the dinner coming up and fall break. I know I'll probably be working at the diner more, but that still gives me more time to see Korra and be with both our families. As I pull into the driveway, I see my favorite car. I quickly get out, and can already hear my grandmother yelling about something. When I enter my home, my father gives me a grateful smile. "Oh look, Mother. Your favorite grandchild is home." he states, while getting up from the couch and her wrath.

"Baby girl." She says, extending her arms wide so I can fall into her hug.

"Good afternoon. What a delightful treat to see you." I state.

"Aw. That sounds like a child who's grateful to have me around." She says, loud enough for my father to hear.

He sets his coffee into the sink, then walks over to give me a hug. "How was visiting Korra's?" He ask, which allows me to display my proud smile. "Great! She agreed to have dinner with us this Monday."

"Monday!? That's pretty soon, I've some work to do at the garage later, but I'll make it for dinner at least."

"That's no problem, I told her mother I'll bring her home around eight."

"Well, in that case. Sounds like a great thing." Despite my father and I being on board, my grandmother looks at us confused. Clearing her throat to empathize how rude it is to be left out of the conversation.

"I like dinner parties too." She whines.

"It's not a dinner party, it's just a very small get together." I reassure.

"And what would you be serving at this get together?" She replies, crossing her arms, most likely ready to judge me for my food dish option."

"Probably a baked chicken and greens?" I suggest, which nearly kills this woman with how dramatic she's being towards my response."Heavens, no! You can't serve such a basic dish. You're inviting someone over to your home. It's not just about the decor, it's about painting a picture in one's stomach. And child, you don't cook well enough to leave a great impression."

That was pretty harsh.

"Tell you what. Invite your friend over to my home, and I'll prepare everyone a feast."

When I hear this, all my alarms go off. I told Korra it would just be my father and I. With my grandmother in the mix, that'll just add more pressure to her. More pressure that would get her to decline. Also, I'm not sure how my grandmother will react to her being colored. She's not the worse woman around here, but she certainly isn't the kindest when referring to things not traditional.

My father picking up on my fears, intervenes. "You see, Mother. Asami's friend is one of the colored students down at her school."

Estelle, blinks then looks at me in shock. "Colored? You've been hanging with some colored this whole time."

"She's not just colored, Grandma. She's someone dear to me, and I invited her over to meet Dad. Excuse me for being rude, but your opinion doesn't apply now."

After her hearing this, she nearly faints at the confidence in my voice."Son, you're allowing some colored here in your home?"

My father looks at me, then stands his ground. "This isn't the first time she has been here. And if my daughter wants her over for dinner, I think it's fair I allow it." He replies, while wrapping his arms around me.

My grandma battles with this, then speaks. "This certainly explains why Mako doesn't come over as much. You've been dipping in a pool, you ain't have no business being in."

I'm just about to speak my mind, when my father interjects,"Why don't you meet her too? Then maybe we'll listen to what you've to say. A great woman once told me, you can't judge anything without having a view first."

My grandmother thinks about it, then agrees. "I did say that, didn't I? In that case, I want to meet her too. And I don't want that girl thinking you ain't got no home training. So, I insist you invite her over to my place. So I can prepare her a decent meal."

I'm about to object, but my father speaks again. "That would be lovely of you. What time should we all be there?"I look at my father in disbelief, but he just gives me a smile. "Anytime would do. I can even invite Iroh."

"Now. Now. You can't just go inviting everyone." My father says, defensive.

"And why not? It is my home, and the more the merrier. It's been since my granddaughter's party, that I had guests over. Now stop all that moaning and groaning and go fetch me a sheet of paper. I've grocery shopping to do."

I really hope, Korra doesn't hate me for this.


	18. Chapter 17

**Korra**

I don't have to double check to see if I'm at the right house, because I can see Asami's car in the driveway. The reason why I didn't have her pick me up, was the fact I had school work to finish. With the break coming up, I've been slacking. Usually, I'm at least two days ahead on my studies. But life isn't just about school after all.

I will say, the only downside of having dinner at her grandmother's place, was I didn't get to see Diane Nancy. What was once a hassle, became a missed moment on my travel towards Asami's home.

I look at myself in the reflection of the door's gate. Brushing off any wrinkles that had most likely formed on my commute here. Her grandmother doesn't have a neighborhood. It's sort of like a small little house in the middle of the open. I wonder if the pros out weight the cons, of not having people living around you, as I wait.

The door opens, and I'm met with an elderly man. I wished the first thing I done, was put on a smile. But instead, I'm focused on this man, sweating profusely. While holding a steaming mug, of what appears to be tea. He gives me a smile, showing me all his seven teeth.

"Welcome. I'm Iroh." He says, while taking a sip of his drink.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Korra. Asami didn't tell me I would be meeting her grandfather too." I state, which creates a hearty chuckle from the old man. "I'm not her grandfather. I'm the boyfriend. Of her grandmother of course. I think I'm way too out of Asami's league." He teases, while opening the door wide enough for me to enter.

"Asami your guest is here." The man calls out, while I awkwardly stand holding the apple pie my mom forced me to bring over. "That looks delicious." Iroh, says, while taking the pie from me.

"How did you know I had a sweet tooth?" He says, flashing me his crooked smile.

"I just got a hunch." I tease back, while trying not to be awkward about being in a home, with Asami nowhere in sight. Okay, I spoke too soon. Because here comes the lady of the hour, rushing down the halls. "I'm not ready yet, but let her in..."

As I stand there, my eyes are forced upon a red poka dot dress. I've never seen her in such a bold color before. Usually, she wears a subtle color. A color that doesn't draw much attention but always brings out here emerald eyes. Her hair has more volume despite her natural waves. Which tells me she probably altered it somehow. With one peal earring in, and the other in her hand. I'm dumbfounded at how amazing she looks.

I've been around enough clothing to know if an outfit is well designed or not. But looking at her, she makes the entire ensemble . If it was anyone else wearing this, it would just be an eye catcher with the color. But her..she owns this look. And I doubt I will ever look at anyone the same in anything similar again.

"You're here." She says, while walking towards me, to bring me into a hug. I've to collect myself from my appreciation, to return the hug. But once I do, It becomes easier.

"You look great!" I state, which gets her to blush.

"Do you mean that?"

I nod very confidently. "Absolutely. I feel like I could've stepped my game up a bit." She steps back to examine my outfit, similar to what my mother does after she creates me a new piece. I find myself getting nervous at such an intense glaze on my body.

"I'm glad your mom kept with the layering. We debated with each other for awhile about it. Your waist just naturally stands out the best with this cut." She replies, which causes me to blush now. "Let me just finish up real quick, and I'll be out in a jiffy. Make yourself at home." She replies, before racing back down the hall.

I take a seat in the living room, while Iroh stares at me from the opposite chair. "So, how long have you and her grandmother been together?" I ask, out of small talk.

"A month now. I own a tea shop." He says, with another giant smile.

I nod, and place my attention onto the numerous family aren't many photos of Asami as a baby on the wall, but the ones of her she does have, are just as adorable.

I'm sure my mama would be quite amused at seeing her new favorite person, at such a young age. Probably going the extra mile to compare mine, with her's. Something I wouldn't be too fond of, if you ask me.

"Iroh!" I hear a woman call out in the background. The old man, happily stands up, and the woman enters the room. Realizing this woman has the be the owner of the home, I stand up too. Which causes her to look up at me, given how she has to be around 5'2 at best.

"Hello, I'm Korra. Nice to meet you, Miss." I state, with a little wave. I would opt for a handshake, but she's looking at me strangely . Not in disgust, but in disbelief in a way.

She quickly collects herself, then puts on a more stern demeanor. Like a military officer, trying to get down to business. "Good Evening, I'm glad you found your way here."I try not to make a face at such an odd response, but everything about this woman's reaction towards me, was odd.

She then places her attention on to Iroh.

"I need your help with cutting some potatoes ." She states.

"I can help, if you'll like." I offer, given how Iroh seems to be on the slow side when it comes to movement. And who knows how long Asami will be out, I could be useful. "No, we got it. You can try sitting. Dinner will be ready very soon." She replies, without looking at me, but dashing towards the kitchen again.

I sit back down on the couch, and wait patiently.

My first impression of Asami's grandmother is, she's a very short woman. Blonde/grey hair. Blue eyes just like her son. Seems to be on the bossy side, but she could be hiding her caring smells delicious, so I'm confident she's a great cook too.

As I continue to wait, the front door opens. I turn around to see who it is, and it's the man I saw at the homecoming game. The man that Asami anxiously wanted me to meet. It's her father.

He doesn't see me, but he takes off his feather hat. Asami told me he's a mechanic, so I was expecting to see him in coveralls. But instead, I'm met with a guy with a clean shave, brown pants, and a mustard colored well fitted collared shirt. He's not as tall as my father, nor big. But the hard work he must put into his shop, is showed in the definition of his body. I heard he was in the Army. Which is shocking to know, because most folks back from the war, gain weight once they've kids. But this man, clearly knows how to stay in shape.

Even though he doesn't see me, I feel obligated to make my presence known. I end up unintentionally startling him, causing him to clench his chest, which is amusing to see. Given how this man has been to war, but can't handle a hello.

"I'm sorry." I say, while he finally puts on a smile.

"No, don't be. You must be Korra." He says, walking away from the door and over to me to shake my hand. Despite him working with cars all the time, his hands are soft.

"It's nice to finally put a name to a face. My daughter talks about you alot." He says, eagerly.

I nervously laugh.

"I hope all good things."

"They're always good things, It would be even better if she stopped enough, to talk about her grades." He playfully replies.

He takes the seat Iroh was occupying before he was called into duty, then crosses his legs while starring at me, with a giant smile. I'm not sure if it's a men thing around here, but these smiles are making me feel uncomfortable. Or it could be due to the fact, I've never seen a white man not look at me in disgust before.

"My daughter tells me, your old man owns that corner store in town."

I nod. "Yes, that's true."

"I think it's a great place. I would say the most well stocked place in this entire town if you ask me. I've been there a handful of times, never knew the owner was your father."

"I never knew anyone not know that before. I'm sort of known around my community."

He stares at me with so much fascination, that I wished I had Iroh's tea to sip and place my attention onto. Luckily, the awkwardness is short lived, when Asami makes her way into the living room.

"Ah. My lovely daughter is here." He says, getting up to give her a kiss on the forehead. She embarrassingly blushes, telling her father to relax with the smothering before taking the seat beside me on the couch. She doesn't even move away, when our arms are literally on top of each other. "Has she met my mother?" He asks, directly to his daughter.

"I don't know, have you?" Asami asks me.

I give another nervous laugh. "Briefly. She seemed sort of intimidated by my company, if you ask me. It could be because i'm tall though." I reply, which gets the father and daughter to laugh.

"I doubt that was the only reason. I'll be frank with you, Korra. You seem like someone that's very aware of what's going on." Harry starts. "My mother can be set in her ways. Not just in her ways, but ways I'm sure you're familiar with from people like us. Truthfully, you're probably the first and only colored person she has ever had in her home."

Even though I can't see Asami's facial expression, I can feel her arm tense up while her father speaks. I wished she wasn't so worried about me. I feel much more comfortable with her father at least being honest.

"Oh. I didn't doubt that one bit." I reply, which gets him to laugh.

"Sami wasn't lying, you are funny. You don't have to worry about anything while you're here. Asami and I will see to it, that you aren't uncomfortable during this. If you want to leave, just let us know and we'll get you home." He reassures, which was very sweet of him.

I look forward to this dinner.

**Asami**

Dinner seems to be off to a good start.

We're having a pot roast, which my grandmother let marinate for the past two days. Korra's sitting across from me, and she seems to be enjoying her meal. My grandmother hasn't said one word yet, but I did catch her staring at Korra with almost approval. When she took the time to personally pray over her food. My father and I aren't the religious type. Estelle goes to church sometimes, and wished we would at least attempt a relationship with God. But that's just not how my father and I are. And she has accepted that. But seeing her watch Korra's dedication to her faith, must have given her points in her book at least.

"Have you always lived here?" Korra asks my father, who's very happy to answer.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm a southern boy at heart."

"A troublemaker at heart too." Estelle adds.

"Grandma, tell Korra about the time Dad nearly blew his arm off."

"Now. Now. We don't want to scare out guests." Harry replies, trying not to be exposed for the heathen he was, and still is.

" Okay. How about we talk about how you nearly scared your father and I...By nearly blowing off your arm." My grandmother counters, which gets us to laugh.

"Please tell, I would love to hear the story." Korra says, which gets Estelle to smile a little.

"So. My lunatic of a son, was obsessed with building. You should see his room now. It's filled with cars, planes, and just gadgets of God knows what everywhere. Any who, he thought he could build a rocket shop."

"Thought? I did!" My father interrupts, but his mother just shushes him.

"He got this crazy idea that he could carve a rocket ship out of would. Which he did perfectly. I'll give you that. But one day, he comes to me rushing into the the bedroom saying. 'Ma, I'm about to send my rocket to space. Want to watch?' I was too busy getting his father ready for work. So, I told him I would have to miss his takeoff."

My father covers his face with his hands, clearly embarrassed. But the look of amusement on Korra's, makes me glad I have such a wild father to share his antics with. Estelle seems to like the attention she's getting, explaining this story. It's the closest thing of an interaction between Korra and her, the entire dinner.

" Now. I'm in the house. Hearing this nine year old child give his countdown in the middle of the damn day. That was expected. But what I didn't expect, was the sight of smoke through the window. When I saw that this child attached fireworks to his wooden rocket. I couldn't have screamed loud enough."

"Fireworks!?" Korra asks, in disbelief.

"Yes! Fireworks." Estelle replies, keeping the people who haven't heard this story on the edge of their seats. "My husband wasn't even dress yet, but my scream caused him to rush outside. Bare ass and all, and remove our child from the firework just as they were going off. My poor husband still had the scars of takeoff, all over his backside. And you know what this crazy boy said after everything?"

"What?" Korra asks, with suspense.

"I think I should've chosen a better conductor."

After that part, everyone burst into laughter. Even my father is also amused by his past words.

"I think you were on to something." Korra tells my father, who laughs louder and agrees. "If only you were there to push me in the right direction. I think I needed the extra brains." He teases.

"I'm glad he chose cars, I couldn't deal with anymore fires." Estelle adds, while wiping her own tears from laughing so hard.

"Did you work with cars in the Army?" She asks, which changes the tone of the conversation quickly. "Yes, I did!"

"He created the first version of what we know as a Jeep." I brag, which he hates when I do. I understand he's humble, but what he created has changed the world of vehicles in the military.

"I didn't create it, I just added a feature that enhanced their potential." He defends.

"Still, it's a pretty big deal." I argue.

"How long were you in, you seem pretty young." Korra says to him.

"I was station in China in 35. I stayed a bit longer, because I really enjoyed the difference I was making there. This was way before Germany even invaded Poland, so it was no rush. I was sent there to help fix vehicles left during the past wars. I was in for five years after that."

"Did you not want to stay longer? Korra asks, curious.

"I was honorably discharged due to the Jeep feature my daughter speaks so highly of." He replies giving me a wink.

"But if you had the option, would you've stayed. Or was the birth of Asami that same year too much for you to be away from?"

The room becomes silent.

I wasn't expecting her to add up the years like this. I know she doesn't see how shocking this is, but these are uncharted waters.

"Actually. Now thinking about it. If Asami was born in October of 1940, you had to at least be back in the states by then. But from your words, it's like you never left China." She says, speaking out loud.

"You know talking over someone's life is..." My father interrupts, his offended mother and I can tell Korra feels guilty. This is a sensitive topic for everyone, including my grandmother. She never liked the fact my father had a child with someone she didn't know, or from of a different race. But when she saw me for the first time, she fell in love. It was one of those exception things. Which is just...

My father begins to speak again.

"I was able to come back to the states once, while deployed. I hitched a ride with one of my helicopter buddies, and flew back home for Valentine's Day. Asami's mother was named Valerie. She had the most gorgeous green eyes. Just look at my daughter's." He says, thrilled.

Even though he seems happy talking about this, I find myself starring down at my plate, not feeling hungry anymore.

I continue to listen as my father speaks with pride, about how my mother worked at a farmer's market. How as a teen he would purposely eat up the food in the house, just to be sent to the market to see her. I listen to the fabricated stories of a woman I never met, but is still much apart of me. Listens, as he explains how similar my mother is to me. How unsure I am, not knowing if this is a fact or part of his story. I listen to the point, I finally raise my head and see how happy Korra is hearing these things.

Hearing these lies.

All of which, makes me want to curl into a ball.

**Korra**

Dinner was better than I expected, everyone seemed to love my mother's apple pie. Of course, Estelle gave some feedback, just out of entitlement. But she seemed to lighten up to me towards the end.

"Thank you for dinner again." I tell each and everyone, as I pull them into a hug. Iroh once again encourages me to come by his shop anytime. Knowing the location of his building, I know that's very unlikely anytime soon. But I appreciate the offer.

Harry pulls me into a huge hug, and tells me he would love to see me again soon. Estelle doesn't pull me into a hug like the others, but gives me a wave and thanks me for coming.

Everyone seems to be in a hurry. Her father has to work, I need to head home, and Estelle is spending the night at Iroh's.

It's tragic that such a great home, is about to become empty.

"You ready?" Asami asks, as she gets her car keys.

"Yep! Thanks again everyone." I express as we make our way out into the night. I rush over to the passenger side, and she starts up her car. It's odd, because she hasn't spoken much the entire dinner.

"Is everything okay?" I ask.

"Mhm. Why wouldn't it be? My family really likes you."

"I like them too. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. It made me happy seeing everyone connect with each other. It was a fun time."

We continue driving, and I look out the window because you can really see the stars, being out of town and all. I still can't believe she walked this route at night alone. That was dangerous. But then again, she has always been fearless. And such adjective of her, always inspires me to be the same. I'm glad I accepted everything she gave me.

The car starts slowing down.

It's not like we're running out of gas, so I'm concerned. There isn't much of a road, It's just one long path with acres of grass surrounding us. Either way, we're parked in between them.

"I need to get some air." She says, looking down at her steering wheel.

"Now?" I ask, as she opens the car door which I've no choice but to follow.

Instead of walking down the dirt path, we're cutting through the field towards the trees.

I start to become nervous, remembering the last time I was surrounded by a similar scenery . But my concern for Asami, allows me to ignore my own fears. We come across a stream, much more steeper than the one we had our picnic near.

I take the time to consider how loud it is, despite us being the only two in this forest. With the sounds of crickets, water, and other factors that make a forest. You would think we were the quietest element here.

"Have you ever hated yourself, Korra. For things you can't help?" She asks. Her back is turned from me, so I've no idea what she means by this. So I try to understand."I wouldn't say hate, but I don't enjoy being helpless. Seriously, what is this all about?"

"Everything." She says, lowly. "Everyone is always debating skin, but I'm fighting with my own identity. Who am I?"

I try to walk closer to her, but she backs away. Like my presence is revolting. She puts her hands in her pocket, and looks up at the sky.I'm not sure if she's crying or fighting her tears, because she won't let me near her.

"I've been living a lie my whole life, and I'm tired of it." She takes something from her pocket, then holds it to her side."You were right at dinner, the timeline didn't add up. I forget how courageously smart you're. For most people, those facts go over their head. They hear your mother's dead, then the focus is on how sorry they feel for you. But not you. So, tell me. Could you see it before?"

I'm battling with processing her words, because I've no idea what she's talking about. I just know she's hurt. But something tells me, it has something to do with what she's holding. "Can I look at what's in your hand?" I ask, with a bit of hesitation. She nods, and I walk towards her to retrieve the folded object.

When I open it, I can finally get the answers I've been curious about. Not just the answer on why she's upset. But who she favors the most. There is no question of doubt of who this person is in this photo. She's almost the spitting image of Asami.

"Her real name is Yasuko. She worked in a market in China, and my father and her met while he was stationed there. She was kind, patient, and wanted me so desperately. That's all I know of her, and the stories my father tells me of her. I used to wonder if he made them up, so I wouldn't feel sad. Now, I'm pretty sure he does, given how easy it was for him to craft this Valerie woman tonight."

She's in tears.

"I thought I could brush it off like usual. But hearing his stories tonight, and seeing how happy you were listening to him speak. I couldn't let another person I care about, be apart of such lie." She sobs.

"Please don't cry."

"I lied to you, and you're focus on my tears!? I've been passing as white my entire life! How could you not see!?" She shouts, finally turning to me. I have never heard her raise her voice. And even though it's new for me, it still seems unnatural coming from her body.

This question troubles me too, because I should've seen it. I should've tried to understand more, but her passing isn't what I feel guilty on.

"You're right, I should've seen it. I should've saw you genuinely relating to how I feel. You known first hand, how it feels to not be accepted. But it's harder on you, because you're not even accepting yourself."

Her liquid filled eyes, looks at me confused."You've her eyes. She's beautiful." I reply, starring at the picture yet again.

"If she was so beautiful, why have I been confined to hide her from the world? My father loved her. How can I, with what I did to her? She died to bring me into the world, and I haven't made her apart of mine."

"That wasn't your fault, Asami."

"But lying to everyone is. I don't care if I lose friends. They were never with me before. I'm tired of playing it safe." She replies, taking a seat on a log, then burring her head into her lap.

She's so into her thoughts, she doesn't hear me creep and sit beside her.

I listen to the currents slip between the pebbles, because I've no idea how to comfort her in this state. She has been caring this hate for herself for so long, nothing I can say can put an end to her tears. But I've to at least try.

Try to get her tears to stop.

I can't fathom how confusing all of this was/ is for her. But I'm also glad someone I care about, didn't get the chance to experience the pain of being judge for something out of their control like me. It's a bittersweet feeling for me, and poison to her.

"I deserve to feel miserable all the time." She says to herself, which I don't allow.

"So you're saying, you deserve to be judged by your race?"

"Yes! Especially with how I've been living all these years."

Despite knowing where she's coming from, I'm offended.

"Listen to yourself! No one deserves to be judge by their skin. You're saying how others treat me and others like me is fair. You're telling me you deserve to be hated, for something out of your control. Who you are, is something you can't runaway from."

" Exactly! I'm not trying to run away anymore."

"But you are running away, Asami! You're running away from actually accepting yourself. You rather take the punishment of coming clean, than focusing on how you can benefit from it all. On how you already have. You've the gift of insight. That this whole system is just an illusion. That who you are, doesn't make any different, than who's beside you. Some part of you has to know you're special for more than your long kept secret. I see it."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm not! Because I'm no different than my white counterparts, because I judged you before getting to know you too!"

"That wasn't your fault, I don't look like how I should. And I can't claim something, I've no cultural experience in. I've no idea what Asia is like. Who my other side of the family is. Of If they even know about me. How can I accept that?"

" I don't know, but you at least have to accept yourself for what you already know. I can't imagine how lost it must feel, to not know where you belong. But I'm not ashamed of who I am. I'm fed up with what society has in store for me. But never my race. You're just hurting yourself, before the others can, when you pity yourself. And let's say you do tell the others. Where will you go? With us? There won't be a place for you either, I doubt."

She takes the time to think all this through.

"Do you think she would hate me for not embracing my suppressed culture? Or If I never wanted to learn about it?"

I ponder on this question, because if I was in her shoes, I would take the easy route and not focus on it. Pass as another race, and leave it be. But that's the thing, Asami isn't like me. She has always been the braver one out of us. That's why she's taking this so hard. She know's she strong enough to do what's right, but sometimes we don't have the choice to choose that option.

"...I think she would care more about if you were happy. Some things are out of our control. Which ironically makes the things we can control greater. To the point we become obsessive over it. I may not be able to be served places or treated right. But I can help how I go about it. Like getting the perfect grades, and staying on top of things. Those are how I control the system."

"And you're so brave for doing it. I've always envied that about you. You speak about how you're always worried, but the things you do are remarkable." I sigh, because before, I once thought that too. I thought I could ignore it all. All because I knew how silly those who used hate as a drive were. But those excuses I created for them, just caused me more harm. Because I was focusing on what I could control. And in reality, I can't control much. Especially when I was born into a world that's against me.

"But I lose track of my own feelings. Sometimes I want to get angry. To get even too. I know I've the physical strength to defend myself. The intelligence, to educate them on their ignorance. But what good would that do for me? What good would that do to my family? People are missing out on so many things, when their drive is hate. So many opportunities, so many experiences, so much.." I look up at the sky, at the lack of a moon tonight. But the stars create enough light, to drive anything home. Especially a message "..So much love." I finish .

I start to remember how helpless I felt, being paired with Asami. I had no option to object a partner. I was never given a choice in anything, in a matter. I'm always told to do something, and expected to do just that.

But a part of me personally had to choose to accept what felt right. Even when I was against it. I could've fought it all, but I didn't. Again with that, I had no choice. But it shows apart of me is strong. Strong enough to know, this feeling and what I've been feeling for awhile, is out of my control. A fear that I would be even more fearful to lose. The feeling of deep affection.

"Love?" She asks, referring to my previous statement.

"Yes!" I reply, now realizing I've been talking a little bit out of my own thoughts and feelings. " Sometimes I think about how unfortunate those who don't embrace such emotions are. Love is already a scary thing, why place other fearful things on top of that? Even the Bible says, you should Love Thy Neighbor. I find it hypocritical they don't follow such message. "

"Maybe they're afraid of being caught?" Asami adds, still looking out into the distance.

"With what I've been through, getting caught being a decent person doesn't sound too bad."

She finally turns to look at me, and I'm glad to see her tears are gone. Despite the lack of tears, her face holds an expression much stronger than solely sorrow. "I rather be caught with love." She states. The significance of her words, creates this newness in my heart. So new, fear fights with my happiness when I answer and admit," I rather be caught with you. " She doesn't take her eyes off me, when she says "That's exactly what I said." before pulling me into a kiss, that makes my heart beat louder, than the forest alone.

I want to tell her how wrong her thoughts of herself are. How I can understand her father's protection for hiding her mother's origin from others. If he knew the burden his daughter was forced to carry, I know he would've done a better job reassuring her she was more. If only he let her know, she didn't have to do it all alone. That I wasn't going to let her.

Her hand brushes against my thigh, which she dauntlessly pulls away from, only to have them brought back with my own hand. We have no trouble keeping balance on this piece of earth as we continue to touch one another. When she moves on top of me, I wrap her legs around my waist. I can feel my hand defrost from the coldness of the night, as I continuously run my hand along the side of her hip. Feeling my lower half fall asleep. I adjust from my original position without pulling my lips or her off of me. And the impact of my body landing back onto the mold of earth with force, causes the most lovely sound to exit out of her mouth. A sound of want, that makes me pull away, as we stare at each other. It's clear, neither one of us has felt this way before. And it's apparent, neither one of us want to forget it. "Not here."She says to me.

* * *

"You sure no one is here?" I ask. I know we're 100% alone, and my own family is probably worried about me. But I can always say I overslept, and be home in the morning before school starts.

I can still smell the scent of dinner lingering in the kitchen. As we make our way down the hallway, I start to get nervous. But when she stops to pull me into a kiss, I'm okay.

We finally enter the room and I examine the strange wall decor. If I didn't know any better, I would think this was a boy's room. You would think she would've taken me to her's, there are enough rooms to at least have a spare. However, my attention is placed elsewhere when she starts to slip out of her dress.

I start undressing as well, and in the process I end up tripping over a toy car. which sends me, crashing to the floor. Extremely frustrated, the sound of laughter, doesn't help either. "You think this is funny?" I ask, before finding my own clumsiness humorous too. "Let me help you." She says, as she helps me up, and takes the shirt from around my neck. Before she can make another humorous comment, I lift her off the ground. Where I can look into her eyes and say, "You're the only one I know, that has me falling over heels." She blushes, and I reconnect our lips and walk us over to the bed. When I lay her down against the red sheets, I can see the hunger and patience in her eyes. She starts running her hands up my toned belly, and I close my eyes, accepting the amazing feeling. Even though this has to be new territory for the both of us, I can't stop thinking about the risks we're putting ourselves in.

Never in a million years, did I ever see myself being with someone like this. The mere thought always seemed hang worthy. A rope around my neck, was a outcome sure to be.

Pushing such thought out of my head, I touch the side of her face. Noticing my palm alone, occupies the majority of her jawline, I start touching other features of her body, starting with her porcelain neck. How could anyone be killed for this? Killed for living and admiring someone they love? A love that clearly wasn't a choice. Men that kill because of this, are cowards. Try walking in my shoes, and I'll show you who a survivor is.

One of my biggest battles, was surviving this long without this.

Without her.

I tried for the longest, not to let my curiosity get the best of me. She was pretty for a white gal, but something about her, always stood out to me. Since freshman year, we always seemed to have at least one class together. We never spoke the first two years of high school, but something about this year changed everything. No one knows this, but she was the one that encouraged me to try out for Mako's original position on the football team. I remember staring at the tryout sheet after school one day, and her saying "Things are already shaking up around here, why not add a little more? Before walking pass me.

Ever since then, I couldn't keep her out of my mind. We started talking a little more, when no one was looking. Nothing serious, but nothing simple either. Just walking by each other in the halls, feels like a spark of electricity.

The only time I didn't feel that spark, was when she took that clown to homecoming. I know we both couldn't go together, but seeing someone you admire with someone else just does something to ya. I couldn't even look at her when we passed that night, but I could still feel my heart craving for her. Craving for our silent meaningful moments together again.

My sister would kill me if she found out about my attraction to her. The whole south would literally. No one knows how much pressure I'm under. I'm supposed to be the hometown hero for my people. Yet, I can't fight for my own right to do what my heart desires. The only person who can understand slightly, is Korra. That's why I'm so protective over here. We're the same. We understand the sacrifices, even when it comes to our wants. But... I just can't do that anymore, I can't keep playing a role.

I want to be me.

I need to be.

Having enough with my exploration, I bring my lips to her neck which pulls her away from the fascination of my abdomen. And for the first time in months, I get to recollect this lost feeling. The moments we missed, and could never experience fully. Those moments where she had to keep an extra distance, due to her family being suspicious. I collect every moment I can, because who knows when we'll have another moment longer than fifteen minutes. I start covering her body with endless marks. Placing them on places, I never get to see. Her skin bruises so easily, which creates more of a reason to send another kiss to them.

For once in my life, I'm not fearful of the repercussions of my actions. I live everyday in fear, I refuse to allow this longing joyful moments be another one. Her body rolls under me, and I can feel myself start to harden. Not wanting to get too carried away, I try to focus on touching and feeling her again. Allowing my appreciation of our rare time together, take over my helpless want.

When I feel her left hand touch the belt of my trousers, I pull away from her. Hopeful, she'll tell me to stop, but instead, she has this need in her eyes. "I love you, Sokka." She says, touching my arm.

"You do?"

She smiles and nods. "I always knew I did, but I want you to know."

Such confession, is nothing compared to any touchdown I've ever done. "I love you too." I answer.

She giggles, which is another rare thing, because she's always tough. But that's because she's always taking care of her siblings. But moments like these, I can always see her soft side.

Looking into her hazel eyes, I say "We should be careful." Emphasizing why we probably shouldn't indulge too much in our wants. I can even look at her, telling her this. Because it's too hard.

" Look at me."

"Sokka, Look at me." She says, again.

I look down at her, and she looks very determined. Not for herself, but for us. "We're always careful and we deserve this. Even if it's just one time."

"I want this too, but are you sure we're ready?"

"I don't know...but I think I would regret not at least trying with you." She says, while pulling me down into a very passionate kiss.

Allowing our own bodies to take over, she starts to undo my belt, while I lift off of her enough, to take off her undergarment. My heart is racing. Feeling satisfied enough, with just the closeness of our bare bodies together. We finally break away for air, and without me saying a word, she opens the drawer beside us and pulls out a condom. "I was hopeful my brother would have one in here." She says, without needing to explain more. I cover what's needed, and bring her closer to me.

Not thinking about anything else, but us together.

* * *

**Author's Note**

I'm proud of myself for writing two updates this week.

Thoughts are appreciated.


	19. Chapter 18

**Korra **

"I think it's unfair that we have to share the theater hall with the other school. They knew we had this day!" My mama says, as we wait in line to purchase our tickets.

"Honey, it wasn't their fault the venue got the dates mixed up." Dad replies, while we move up.

Booker and Fredrick's play is today, and even though they're going on after the all-white elementary school. I know the boys are ready to perform. They have to be! Because I didn't stay up many of nights, for them to fail.

It's nice to be out as a family again too. You know? Back when the boys weren't born yet. Outings like these, used to be my joy when I was younger. Don't get me wrong, I love the twins. But, I know they're back stage somewhere doing their own thing.

Despite the possibility of us getting home later due to the scheduling confusion. Another draw back is, we have to sit in the balcony. A lot of folks took off from work to be present for their children, the lack of pay just encouraged whites and coloreds to accept the reality. But of course you've folks like my mama, who still insist on complaining.

With Thanksgiving two days away, I'm taking the time to relax. Because once Mama starts cooking, chaos will happen. If her prepping wasn't enough of an obstacle. The groceries has already taken over our kitchen, and she still expects to go out to buy more!

I keep reassuring her that we've more than enough to feed our family of five, but she thinks the whole church is going to randomly stop by for a plate. Sure, she's baking some desserts for the church's bake drive. But, I doubt they'll need 12 different variations of pie as.

As we finally make our way inside, we surprisingly spot the twins talking Sokka's ears off.

"Finders keepers. They're yours to keep now." Sokka tells us, as he takes his attention off the boys to greet us.

"Sokka promised us ice cream after the show." Booker says proudly, in his adorable pilgrim costume.

"I didn't entirely say today." Sokka says, through gritted teeth.

My mama gives the football star a hug, then examines him. "You look oddly different." She says, with a very amused smile on her face.

"What do you mean, Ma'am?" Sokka asks, curiously.

"You just look very...manly. I thought football season was coming to an end. "She teases.

"It's the strong inner colored man in him." Dad adds, before patting the player's back so hard, he has to cough and clear his throat.

My parents take the time to talk to the boys, while I try to catch up with my friend. We haven't really talked about our thanksgiving plans yet. So, I'm shocked to hear that he won't be spending the holiday here. That his sister and aunt were driving down to North Carolina. Despite the exciting plans he has in store down there, he doesn't sound too excited. He looks almost disappointed to leave. I think getting out of the state would be a nice break, in my opinion. But I know I would miss Asami tremendously. Maybe being away from his friends, is causing his doubts?

"Are you doing anything special for break?" He asks, personally.

"Other than hope to God that my family won't drive me crazy, nothing."

"Come on now! They're not too bad."

We look over at my mama yelling at the men of our my home, and then back at one another.

"Okay, maybe I would be dreading being stuck at home too. But there has to be other things you can do." He reassures.

"I thought I could get ahead on schoolwork, but you all don't give work over break like they do up in Chicago."

My friend laughs at my truthfulness. "Down here. We only care about eating good, and trying not to kill our families. Especially during the holidays. Survival is way more important than a few chapters of a text book." Sokka replies.

"Katara didn't come?" I ask.

"Nah. She's still packing. She wanted to come though. I thought it would be nice to get out the house, before I'm stuck in the car with women for a few hours. A man has to save his sanity. Did you find your seats yet? You want to sit with me?"

"That works. Just let me just tell my folks first. Mama, we're going to go find our seats." I call out, as we start walking towards the stairs.

"Um. I'm afraid you're not." She replies, stopping us before I could touch the railings.

"Why can't I sit with my friends?"

"Because, Korra. This is a family occasion. Therefore, we will be sitting together. I'm sorry, Sokka."

My friend gives an understanding nod, then proceeds to head up alone.

I can't believe she's acting like this.

"Senna. Maybe we could just let her sit with her friends, the boys' play doesn't go on for another two hours." My father tries to defend.

"Tonraq! Thanksgiving is about spending time with your family, Korra should know that."

"I've practically seen this play already! I know the twin's lines more than they do!" I defend.

"No way! I'm original." Fredrick says, motioning to his Native costume.

"Yeah! And I kill people!." Booker adds, flexing his toy pistol.

This is our youth.

**Asami**

Just because the diner's closed, doesn't mean I've to not work. Well, supporting Tenzin and Pema's children isn't work exactly. But something about being with my bosses for their children play, feels like it.

Don't get me wrong, I love those kids to death. But I certainly could've survived not sitting through a two hour play about something no one was actually present to know about today. Then again, this is an elementary based play. So, maybe I could be less of a critic.

A lot of folks were upset about the colored and white schools sharing the venue day. Apparently, there was a mix up or something like that? I'm thrilled about it, because it gives me the opportunity to watch Booker and Fredrick's play as well.

A woman has been holding up the line with her dislike of sharing, and I would wish she would carry on with her day.

"I think it's very unfair how my children have to breathe the same air as those coloreds. Think of the sickness." The blonde woman yells, at the ticket seller.

"Miss. I understand you're upset, but I'm just doing my job. I've no control over the policy." A boy no older than me, replies back to her.

"What do you expect I do then? I can't just leave!" The woman defends.

"Miss. Maybe you could..." Before the seller could finish, the woman cuts him off. "MY NAME IS KAREN!" She yells, while her husband tries his best to calm her down. But she's in her own world. Actually, no. It's like she believes she owns it.

We're called to the next booth, so we can purchase our tickets and now I'm right beside the frantic woman. Seeing how she's not going to stop, I interject. "Maybe you could wear a mask to protect yourself from the coloreds' air." I say just nicely enough, so she doesn't catch my sarcasm.

"Oh! I can't. I've asthma." She replies.

We finally enter the theater, and it's packed with numerous of families making their way to their destinations. The coloreds going up the stairs to the balcony, and the whites entering through the double doors. You would think the amount of unavoidable interactions between the two races, wouldn't make much of a difference if they sat together. If a high school can manage to do so, what makes a theater any different?

"You think we'll be able to catch the kids before they go on?" Pema asks, looking around.

"I highly doubt it, especially when they were given different parts." Tenzin replies to his wife, as he leads us down the aisle to the seats.

We're not right upfront, but more so in the middle section. I prefer it this way, I don't want to be right onto the stage or too far. I can't really complain though, because it must be difficult to view everything from the balcony.

A little red haired boy peeps his head out of the curtains, which gets a few folks to laugh as he's yanked away, from whomever adult caught him.

Korra has to be here somewhere. My hope is to catch her somehow before all of this is over, but due to this large crowd, that might be unlikely. I doubt she even knows I'm when it comes to chance, I think we tend to have it in our favor.

The lights start to dim, and all the separate conversations start to die down. I tuck my pamphlet into my olive green wool trousers and place my attention onto the stage.

A woman with dark auburn hair steps out from behind the curtains, and waits for two men to move a podium out for her. With everything set, she takes the stand. _**"Good Evening, Parents of Franklin Collegiate. We're very pleased to see you make it out tonight. We understand the change of plans, due to a misunderstanding with the venue. But the show must go on. Our students have prepared very much, to put on the performance of their lifetime."**_

"Give me a break." Tenzin says, under his breath. Which gets me to chuckle.

**_"Today's play is about a beautiful blessing. It's about how the settlers made peace with the Indians. And as thanks for the Pilgrim's generosity, the Indians offered them a feast."_**

"Way to spoil the ending, Lady." Some older teen, calls out through the crowd, which gets a few laughs.

"Jacob? Is that you? You know what? If you were still in my class you would..." The woman quickly gets back on track, then places a smile back onto her face. "I think i said everything I had to say. I'm going to let our beautiful bright students paint the picture for you. I present to you 'Thanksgiving.'

We all clap, and the woman and the men carry the podium off the stage.

The curtains finally open and we're faced with a water colored backdrop of waves. A boy who looks to be in the 3rd grade steps out in a black top, giant belt, and white pants. But that's not what gets the folks to laugh, its the beard he's forced to wear that's longer than his entire body.

"I. AM. A Pilgrim." He reads from his hand

I can see the teacher in the corner of the stage shake her head in embarrassment, which just makes watching this even more amusing.

"I think we're about to come across land." He says, without reference to his lines, causing a few other pilgrims ranging from numerous grade ages to rush out. One of them is Jinora, and I can see Pema and Tenzin smile proudly.

"Finally! The land we've been seeking. Do you think it's the Americas?" Jinora asks loudly, and clearly.

"No. it's India,Woman! I best collect my things, as we plan to dock." The bearded Pilgrim replies, before running across the other end of the stage and exiting.

Next, the curtain goes down, and we can hear movement and directions being given as they prepare for the next scene. "They're doing so well." Pema whispers to me.

The curtains reopen, and we are given props this time. There is also a makeshift crayoned colored green bush. A tan sheet, that's supposedly represents sand, and a few paper mache boulders.

My admiration of viewing the props were shortly lived when the sound of off beat drums begin to be played. Next, yells and random chants can be heard. Following a collection of kindergartners running onto the stage.

The crowd laughs, as the tiny painted faces run around being just as wild as their usual selves. Circling the Pilgrims, who cling to one another fearful. Everyone seems to be amused, except the father seated one chair away from me.

Because one of those Indians is Meelo.

"Why are you so happy seeing your son prance around in a skirt?" He asks his wife, just low enough for her to hear. But I catch his words just as clearly too. She quickly drops her smile, and glares at her husband. "It's just a play, Tenzin. Why can't you just lighten up? Everyone finds it humorous."

"Well, I don't! And don't make it seem like this is just a one time thing. We shouldn't be encouraging this behavior."

"He was assigned a part! All the males had to wear it, that's what the Indians wore!"

"Well, they're not Indians are they!?" Before his wife can reply, Tenzin gets up and walks out of the theater. Even though I continue to place my attention onto the scene taking place on the stage, I can't help but see Pema tear up in the corner of my eye.

I'm torn between whether I've the right to comfort her or not, because it's not my place to say anything. Nor does Pema know I'm now aware of how her husband feels about their older son. Meelo looks to be having a great time on the stage, and I know it has nothing to do with his attire. It's disheartening to know, his father is too set in his ways to acknowledge his child's happiness apart from that.

"I think this might be the first time I ever heard him scream." I tease to Pema, who actually smiles.

"Who knew all it took was some paint, to make him rowdy." She jokes back, finally stopping her tears.

**Korra**

As I sit in the balcony with my parents, all I can think about is Asami. Wondering what she's probably doing right now. Maybe if I was able to sit with Sokka, I would have more of a distraction. We haven't really discussed any plans, we would make during break. I didn't want to suggest anything, because I wasn't sure how mama would act. Now knowing how family oriented she wants to be during this break, I'm worried she won't let me go out at all.

The first school's play is about to end, given how they're all seated at the big feast now. I know the boys haven't gone on yet, but I'm ready to go home. At least I could call Asami over the phone, I don't have to leave the house to do that.

"Korra, can you go get some popcorn and a soda pop for you old man?" My father pulls out his wallet, while his wife glares at him. Before my mama can protest, I retrieve the money and make my way down the stairs.

Everything is pretty empty, with everyone inside. It's nice out here, the theater is classically designed. I read somewhere, a colored man helped design it. Of course you wouldn't read that in textbooks, but this town is small enough to know about it.

I wait for a few white folks to finish getting their snacks, then approach the concession stand. When I get there, I see the teen retrieving more popcorn with his back turned. I'm just about to turn around and return back to my seat empty handed, when he catches me.

We look at one another, and I know I've no right to be fearful. But I am! I also know, running away won't help the situation. It'll show that I'm guilty, which I'm not. But I certainly don't expect to make a purchase from him.

"You want something or did you get lost looking for the colored restroom?" Mako asks, with a sharpness in his voice.

"I think I know where I can and can't go. And purchasing from concessions, is a right of mine. " I answer back.

"What you want then?"

"Can I get a popcorn and one Coke." I notice some jawbreakers in the corner and add a few of those too.

He grabs my Coke, then does something that surprises me. Instead of giving me the already prepacked popcorn box. He goes out of his way, to get a fresh batch directly from the machine.

"That's all you want?" He asks, with his back turned from me, still scooping.

"Yes, that's all." I reply, while he hands me all my items. "That'll be seventy cents." Just from hearing the price, I make a displeased face. "Goodness, you would've thought we were in an actual movie theater. They're still charging an arm and a leg." He chuckles, and goes to the register to get my change.

"Tell me about it. Just ringing folks up, makes my wallet hurt. They're not even paying me what two boxes of popcorn are worth." He replies, sliding my nickel to me. Seeing how the tip jar seems pretty empty, I drop my nickel inside and he looks shocked. Similar to how I internally looked, when he got me my popcorn.

"Thanks." He says, before quickly grabbing a dish rag to wash the counter, so he wouldn't have to look me in the eyes.

I want to say you're welcome, but some things are best left unsaid.

"Is that Miss, Korra Wilson?" A familiar voice asks, while I pop a jawbreaker into my mouth.

"Jet, what brings you here. You don't have any siblings to force your attendance." I tease, while pulling him into a hug.

"I'm a man who likes to be apart of the happenings of the town. I'm guessing you're here for the over priced concessions." He teases, while we opt for walking pass the stairs, to walk around the building.

"These are for my father, and you know I'm here for the twins. They're about to go up soon. Do you want some?" I offer while holding out the box for him.

"Nope. I've something better." He then opens up his coat jacket, where I find numerous of watches, pendants, and jewelry in his procession.

"Where did you get those?!" I ask, horrified.

"Shh Shh. Don't cause such a scene. You know white folks don't believe in locking their cars. Call it an early Christmas." He snickers, while trying to hand me a necklace, worth twenty boxes of popcorn.

"I don't want any of that. You better return them!"

He laughs, as if I was speaking stupidity.

"No way! Them white folks don't deserve all of this. Besides, it'll be more trouble returning them."

"No it won't. The second play is about to start, which gives you two hours." I defend.

"Oh, please! You think they'll stay to watch colored kids? The same ones they neglect with lack of resources and programs? Nah. They're leaving as soon as their precious children get off the stage. You just watch." He argues.

If he gets caught, he'll be in a world of trouble.

"Jet, you know that's wrong. You could go to jail." I plead.

" Ha! I would be lucky enough if I get jail. And besides, ain't no one is going to know. This is just between you and I. And I know you ain't gonna tell no one, are you?" He asks, with suspicious eyes.

I want to tell my father, but I know he'll question my friend choices and probably not let me leave during break too. I also, don't want Jet to get in trouble. I could tell Sokka, but Jet will be long gone by the time I do that. Not to mention, I'll miss the twins' play taking care of this.

He's right. It's far more trouble, taking care of this.

"Relax, Korra. No one saw me. I do this all the time. I know the risks and I never get caught. I just felt generous to offer you apart of it. It's okay." He replies, while pulling me into another hug. "Go back to your family, and tell them I wish them a great thanksgiving." He replies, while making his way out the doors.

**Asami**

There is only ten minutes left in the final play, and the majority of the white parents left with their children, as soon as they got off the stage. Tenzin and Pema were one of them. They were curious on why I opted to stay, but I told them my father would pick me up around the time the other play would be finish. They agreed, and wished me a happy Thanksgiving. Even giving me two days off. I know I won't have such luxury when Christmas starts. Because nowadays folks don't cook on Christmas or celebrate it like they did before. But somehow, everyone stays put when it comes to Thanksgiving.

Booker and Fredrick's school did a great job with their productions of Thanksgiving. Even though they had lack of resources, their acting carried them all greatly. I don't want to be bias, but Booker and Fredrick were the best actors throughout the school. They spoke with confidence and helped improvised when fellow students forgot their lines. It was nice to see all their hard work come alive finally on stage too. With less people in the crowds now, I wished I could find Korra. If the coloreds were given the option to move forward, it would make the task much easier. But my hope is, I can run into her after the play.

As I watch some Natives die due to a disease they were given, from the Pilgrims .( Which were certainly left out from the first play. I feel a body join the vacant seat beside me."I thought it was you." Mako says, while I continue starring up at the stage.

We haven't spoken in a month, and even though I've come to peace with his past behaviors, it doesn't mean I'm 100% okay with his company. Eating together at lunch, is one thing, but him trying to have a conversation is another.

"Looks like you found another job." I reply back.

"Yeah, the factory was laying people off. I didn't want my Pops to get cut due to his age, so I quit."

I nod, accepting that was a considerate choice.

"My car isn't working, I was hoping you could give me a ride home." He says, which finally gets me to turn and look at him. He looks exhausted , but he still gives his smile. The smile lacks the confidence I once knew he held, but I know the comfort is still trying to fight it's way to be shown.

"You're telling me you walked all this way?"

From where he lives, you're talking a thirty minute walk on a good day. Buses certainly don't run the hours he probably had to come out here. "It wasn't too bad. I ran longer on the field." He teases.

I continue watching the show, even though I'm thinking about if I should actually let him ride with me when I call my father. I think about how this dampened my plans. The only reason I told my father I would call him, was in hopes I'll find Korra and we could spend time together. With Mako now in the picture, that makes a ride home early from my dad certain.

"I was going to ask Suki, but she was with her entire family. And I doubt they would have the space for me. I also would walk, but I'm a little sore. Lifting up the popcorn machine to clean it, is troublesome. But I understand if..."

"Fine! I'll do it. But don't think just because I'm taking you home, we're on good terms."

"Are you serious, Asami ? It's been a month."

"Yes! Which isn't enough given how I've known you my entire life, and you made me rethink your character in a matter of a few minutes." I defend.

It's not anger I feel for him. It's the feeling of pain, knowing I've a difficult time calling him my friend. I still care for him, even though he hurt someone I deeply love. But I also see that he doesn't have to be that hateful person. That he isn't that person. I've seen hate driven people, and he's not one of them. He's just someone that can do hateful things when he feels threatened. That's not an excuse, but if he would just stop seeing things as threats...

The Chief who is played by Fredrick appears back onto the stage, and everyone is silent. _**"We gave you food, shelter, and knowledge. And you gave us, disease, war, and destruction. We gave you life, and you took ours. The Thanks Given."**_ The stage goes black, then the theater erupts with applause.

You would've thought the balcony would collapse with how many people are stomping and cheering at the production. Even folks sitting around me, are clearly impressed.

"I can probably ask my dad to look into your car." I mention.

"It's fine, Asami. I'm just grateful for a ride." He says, embarrassed.

"You know he's not going to charge you." I express.

"I don't want no hand out!" He defends.

"And I don't think he'll give you one! You'll probably have to work it off. His hand has been hurting lately, I'm sure you can work something out with him." I reply, noticing how people are starting to make their way out the theater. Which gives me a better chance to find Korra ,before calling my father.

"Are you looking for someone?" He asks, which pulls my attention off the crowd.

"Yes." I reply.

"I told you, Suki already left."

"I'm not looking for her, and we aren't really talkin..." I remember I much rather not talk about the miscommunication between her and I, so I just leave it at that.

"Maybe waiting outside would make it easier to find whoever you're looking for." He suggests, while getting up.

"No, I think I can do so here."

"Sami, I worked here long enough to know you aren't going to get much success inside. Come on."

**Korra**

I'm so proud of Booker and Fredrick's performance. Fredrick's closing line sent chills down my spine. And I'm the one that wrote it! I gave him the choice whether he felt comfortable to say it, and I'm glad he did. He really would make a great actor one day.

People keep coming up to the twins to express their appreciation of their roles. And even though they're congratulating them, it's like Mama is taking all the credit. As folks start to leave, I see a wonderful sight. Asami making her way towards us.

"You two did so well." She says, which gets Booker and Fredrick just as excited to see her too. Rushing towards her, to get her thoughts. "Did you see me stab the Natives !"Booker asks, eagerly. "I most certainly did! You were like a serial killer with that knife." She teases, which gets him to smile proudly, which makes my parents very concerned for their child.

"And Fredrick! Do I see a future Fred Astaire in the future?" She asks, which gets him to smile widely.

"What brings you here, Miss Smith?" Mama asks, while giving Asami a hug. The same folks that attend church with us, look at us oddly. They're probably noisy on what business we've with Asami, but I could care less.

"My bosses have children that attend the collegiate school, so they invited me. But after finding out my favorite twins were performing. I knew I had to stay, and I'm glad I did. They did wonderful."

"All thanks to me." I interject, which gets her to smile. "Oh! You know I saw you during every moment of that play." She replies, which gets me to moment is short lived, when a gentleman smoothly sweeps pass me and lifts both twins off the ground. "You two did amazing!" Sokka says, while spinning the boys around.

"Thank you." Mama says, while the star football player sets them down, then proceeds to be wrestled down by the boys.

"Now now. Enough is enough, boys. I think we already know who won the fight today." My father says, through chuckles.

The boys get off my poor friend, so Sokka can gets off the ground.

"As you may know, we're heading to North Carolina in the wee hours of the morning." Sokka says, to my parents.

"Really? I was hoping to drop off a pie for you." My mama says, hurt.

"I know, Ma'am. But our family is expecting us. And Aunt Kya is deeply grateful for the pie you made for us prior." He says, while pulling Mama into a hug, then giving a firm shake to my father.

"I also came over to invite Korra to get ice cream with me, is that okay?" He asks, which is shocking ,because he asked them instead of me personally.

My parents both look at one another with a smile, then nod.

"I think that'll be alright."

"What about us? You said you would get us ice cream too." The twins whine.

"I promise I'll take you all next time, but it's too late for you all to be out." Sokka replies, while giving them a giant hug, before they say their goodbyes and walk off.

With them gone, I look at my friend annoyed. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to talk to you? But they made it difficult, with them not wanting us to sit together!" He defends.

"Maybe they think you two are courting, I wouldn't be shocked by it." Asami adds, realizing she's still here. Her comment wasn't malicious, it was very humorous. Accompanied with a giant smirk, which gets Sokka to smile back impressed.

"Asami, would you like to get ice cream with us?" I ask.

She quickly blushes. "No, it's fine. You two enjoy yourself."

"No, I want you to come." I express deeply.

She gives me a small smile, then motions her head to the boy leaning against the wall, clearly waiting for her. "I've to call my dad to have him pick us up. If it wasn't for him, you know I would. I just don't want him interfering with such a great night." She says, sympathetic.

"Invite him." Sokka offers, which shocks the both of us.

"You know he's not going to come." Asami says to Sokka. And I don't know why, but this is such a odd conversation to witness. Because I've never seen the two interact before. And they're speaking so casually with one another. I know that's a good thing, but I always saw all my friends interactions separate.

"Trust me, he'll go if you go. Ain't no white boy, gonna allow his own to be with some colored alone. Just offer, and let's see." Sokka replies, but also waving at Mako, who rolls his eyes.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

As we wait, and the crowd of people die down, I want nothing more but to tell Sokka about what Jet did, but the smile on his face, makes me not want to kill his mood.

"I thought I had a hunch you and Asami were friends." He says, almost smitten.

"What's wrong with that? Please tell me you aren't the type who's against whites and coloreds being at least civil with one another."

He gives a very unexpected laugh. "Trust me, I'm not that type. There are a few boys on the football team that I don't mind hanging out with outside of school. Clearly that would never happen. But then again, I think girls are more understanding than boys. Also, I've known of Asami for a long time .I've never heard anything bad about her. Maybe about her friends, and the company she keeps but never her solely."

I'm glad he feels that way, because she is a good person. Speaking of her, she makes her way back over to us.

"So, what's the verdict, Miss Smith?" Sokka asks.

"He said he really doesn't think it's a great idea."

"Of course." I say, a bit annoyed and disappointed.

"But..." She adds, with a smile. "He'll come for protection!"

When I hear this, I quickly match her smile. "I don't think you'll need the protection." I reassure.

"I don't think I do either. I always feel safe with my favorite things to indulge in." She replies, with a wink.

"Ice cream it is then! Come on Mako, Baby." Sokka calls out, while the other football star grumpily walks towards us.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_

And you thought I forgot what a cliffhanger was lol.


	20. Chapter 19

**Asami**

Who knew a school play would clear out the streets? With Mako and I are sitting in the back of Sokka's aunt's car, I occasionally look over at him. Noticing how he's still uncomfortable."I can't wait to get my hands on a fresh strawberry cream cone." Sokka says, as he cruises down the dirt road. "Doc doesn't sell strawberry cones, and you passed the shop miles ago." Mako replies, irritated.

"Oh no! Why didn't you warn me!? You know a colored boy like myself can't do anything right!" Sokka replies, frantically. Which makes Korra laugh, before turning around to address my friend's question. Informing him that, Doc's stop serving coloreds after 4pm. I wasn't aware of this, nor was Mako who becomes defensive. "That's not true! I've seen colored workers there past 3. You're lying."

"And why would we be lying?" Korra asks, calmly. It's not like she's attacking him. She seems genuinely curious.

The boy beside me, shrugs ."Maybe you just want to kill us."

"Kill ya? What good would that do us? And besides. I know it must be shocking to hear, but. Your kind rather have us work for them, instead of us sitting at the same quite frankly doesn't make sense. Taking in consideration, the women of my people helped raised the majority of your folks. They could breast feed ya babies, but Lord forbid their mouths touch a cup of yours. "

"It's different." Mako defends.

"Boy if you don't just...! " **"OKAY****!**_** Maybe we should listen to some music."**_Korra interrupts , while reaching for the radio knob.

"We don't get many stations out here, the clearest one is the police scanner." Sokka explains while coming across an intersection, then making a right.

"I thought those were illegal?" I find myself asking.

I know this because, my father's clients request for them, which he kindly denies.

" They are, Miss Smith. However, a police scanner is a colored person's best friend. Without them, we wouldn't know which areas to avoid. There are books being made on routes safe for us to travel through. But that's only for certain ears and eyes to see." He replies, looking directly at Mako who rolls his eyes.

Luckily, Korra finds a station that doesn't have too much static. With us being so away from town, I'm surprised we found a station at all. I've also been desperately searching for a telephone pole, so I can call my father.

Not that I want to head home anytime soon, I just don't want him to worry. I push the search to the back of my mind, and pay attention to the woman a seat up from me. I can't help but want to be closer to her. I know we're together, but it's not the same. The feeling is similar to, opening your home to guests you personally invited over. You don't mind the company, but you know the feeling of relief and almost excitement, once they start to pack up.

"You've any plans for Thanksgiving, Asami?" She finally ask, while staring me down in the rear side mirror.

"Other than get passively judged for not cooking correctly by Estelle. Nothing much." I tease.

"Your grandmother doesn't yell at you." Mako says, through a chuckle.

"That's where you're wrong, she very well does." I argue.

"She's just doing what all grandmothers do."

"And what's that? Make me into a perfect housewife?" I reply back to him.

"Oh! I think that's long passed. Estelle is a strong woman, she's persistent. It's just a matter of who's going to cave first." This comment, get's Sokka to laugh.

"I agree with you slightly on that one, Man. This next generation of women are very outspoken. Take my sister for example, she'll tell you what she's not doing, more than actually doing something."

"And what's wrong with women being independent?" Korra asks.

"Hey! I'm just telling it like it is. You know I respect women, but sometimes I think it would make a man less tense if they just listened from time to time. Not everything has to be debated or challenged." He defends.

"Exactly! We don't ask for much. Just dinner, a clean home, and..."

"Children. You want us to bear your children. So they can watch the responsibilities we must a hold, for society. Which just continues the cycle." Korra adds, cutting Mako off again.

" What's wrong with that? All women want to be mothers." Sokka adds, which gets both Korra and I to laugh. "Is that what you think all women want to be when they grow up?" I ask.

"You laugh, but my mother wanted to be a mother." Mako defends.

"But that's not everyone." I stress,

"Tell me. Did you want to grow up to be a father?" Korra asks.

"Who me!?" Both Mako and Sokka reply in unison, freaking out.

"Yes. Either one of you? We're you trained to live that lifestyle? Learn to cook, clean a house, change diapers, etc?" She adds.

"No. But we were raised to learn how to repair things. Hunt. Make a living to support our family. Whether you cook or build. I don't see what difference it makes? I don't think my father wanted to be a dad. But he knew he was raised to be a man and step up. That's just how it is. Its a system, and it's been working for ages. I don't see a reason to change it."

Korra opens her mouth to say something, but suddenly decides not to.

I know she has a counter for Mako's words. She always does, But her compassion is showing tonight. Compassion for a teen boy who thinks happiness is sacrificing your life.

We come across a shack, with the words reading 'Ann's Shop' on the front. There is one picnic table on the side, but that's not where my attention is on.

It's the lack of lighting and cars in the lot, that's concerning.

"Are you sure it's open?" Korra asks,directly at Sokka.

"They don't close till ten, It's eight now. Let's go take a look."

Mako opens the door, but the driver stops him. "Um. I know you've this whole 'I'm white and I own the world' thing going on. But, I think it would be less intimidating if Me and my gal here just got out."

"What do you mean intimidating? This is a colored owned shop. I'm the outsider." He argues.

Despite the confusion and seriousness in my friend's voice, Korra's laughter is still too sweet for my ears. I appreciate how comfortable she's being in this situation. Who would of thought such a group, would be spending their time outside of school together?

Sokka wipes the smile off his face."Tell you what. How about you keep Miss. Smith here, safe. It's late, and you know us coloreds like to cause havoc during these hours of the night." Sokka replies, before opening his car door.

I watch how Sokka and her giggle, as they make their way to the back of the shack. Leaving me alone with my curiosity of whether they would've invited me inside, if Mako wasn't present.

"Did you see any telephone poles for a payphone?" I ask,Mako, who just looks over at me annoyed.

"What!? You can't tell me you're upset you couldn't go inside?"

"That's not why I'm upset. It's your willingness to get in the car with these people."

"That didn't stop you from tagging along, did it?" I defend.

"It's different. I had to."

"Let me guess. It's your inner man, that made you tag along. I don't need your protection." I stress once again.

" Yes you do! They can't defend or fight for you."

"What makes your protection any different than their's. Other than your skin, tell me how you could protect me from trouble?"

I wait anxiously for his response, because I truly want to know how he could protect my life. How he can take away all my fears, just by his presence.

"Remember back at the horse race? That man wouldn't stop hitting on you."

I laugh at such a terrible example.

"Mako! That happens to me all the time. Whether you're with me or not. And those two inside, have far more to fear than me. If they're taking a risk bringing us here, something tells me we'll be okay. If you really wanted to protect me, you would put your attention on how you can be less threatening to them."

Mako crosses his arms. "They aren't scared of me." He says, lowly.

"No! But I think they're frighten with who you can be when you're trying to prove something . You aren't on the football field, we're just getting ice cream. Yes, we're away from home. Yes, this is the same person who maybe costing your football dreams. But, I promise you if you asked what they feared the most, losing a football scholarship wouldn't be an answer. Remember, I'm giving you a second chance. Aren't you happy I'm talking to you?"

"Yes! I missed it so much and I'm grateful. I'm trying, I really am. I'll continue to win back your trust. But I can never see them as my equal. We're just not the same. What can I do, that can make a little of a difference?" He asks, desperately.

His response isn't what I wanted to hear, but I manage to say "Be yourself. Your real self."

**Korra**

Sokka holds the door open for me, and I've never been inside Ann's before. Usually when the gang and I come out here, they bring my cone out to me. We're in the predominately colored part of the county. This is also where my uncle lives too, but my family rarely has the time to visit him. The drive isn't too far, but with most cop cars patrolling heavily, I'm not a huge fan of the area. At least in Franklin, they're somewhat lenient. But here, you've to be colored and nothing else. My schooling and my father means nothing here.

"Hello!? Is anyone here?" Sokka calls out, while messing with some wind up toys on the counter. I notice the ice cream freezer all covered up. Which is disheartening.

"We're closed." A gentleman around our age answers, while stepping out from the back.

"How? It ain't but eight." Sokka questions.

"Sorry, Brother. I don't work here. I'm just helping out a family friend who had an emergency and needed someone to close up shop early. I'm guessing I didn't do too much of a great job locking up, noticing how ya got in here. He teases, while walking towards us. "My name is Parker by the way."

"Sokka and this is Korra."

Parker is quite handsome. With his chestnut colored skin, and dark brown eyes. He almost favors Sokka a bit. However, his muscles set my friend and him apart greatly. "Ya must not be from around here." He says, looking us up and down.

"What makes you think that? We're colored aren't we?" I reply back, which gets a cheeky grin from him."Well, just by the way ya just waltzed in here yelling. **_"Is anyone here?"_** Tells me so. Where ya from?"

"Franklin." Sokka replies, still checking this Parker fella out.

I don't know why, but I always find it strange how men acknowledge each other. My father does the same thing. Especially when it comes to other colored men. Sometimes there is this natural love and respect, but other times there is this resentment. Strangely, my father get's the latter a lot. Some folks despise my father. Some of them, his very own people. You would think they would be appreciative, or happy he's working to help make a change in our community. But there are still a minority of colored folks, who think my father is hurting everyone. Creating trouble by having a colored corner shop. That he's placing a bigger target on the Franklin colored community. I can never wrap my head around that.

"Okay. That explains a lot." Parker states, while shaking Sokka's hand, even though he never offered it to him. When he takes the moment to address me, he gives me a giant smile. "You ain't from Franklin, because I've never seen a gal as fine as you."

"I'm not. I'm from Chicago." I defend, while putting my hands into my striped blue and ivory dress pocket, to avoid shaking his hand. I don't know what it is, but I'm not a fan of this gentlemen. His energy is off, and doesn't sit well with me.

"Well, that explains the accent and the coldness." He replies, before heading back behind the counter.

" I can't lock the shop up until you two lovely people leave. So, what can I do for you two?"

"We wanted some ice cream, but it looks like you already stored it up." Sokka answers, while looking around the aisles.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. You're welcome to purchase anything else you see."

As we go down different aisles searching for anything that might be decent enough. I see a silver bracelet that would look nice on Asami. I wish she was able to come inside, that way I could ask if she really liked it. But after meeting Parker, I'm glad she stayed in the car.

"Look what I found!" Sokka says all giddy like, while holding two bottles of a dark liquid. There is no label on it, so I've no idea what it is.

"I think we found something better than Ice cream." He says, while taking out his wallet and heading to the register to pay.

"Looks like someone is about to have fun tonight." Parker states, while putting the purchases into a brown paper bag.

"What's that?" I ask, joining the boys at the counter.

"You don't know what moonshine is?" Sokka asks.

"No, what is it?"

"HowI feel so small how the boys are looking at me like i'm silly.

I know I'm not foolish. You're only stupid, when you don't ask questions. I want to be informed, and they're treating me like I'm Bozo the clown.

"Okay, Miss Chicago. Moonshine is illegal alcohol." Parker explains.

"If it's illegal why are you selling it!?"

The clerk just smiles, and hands Sokka his change. "You best be on your best behavior young man. You've a special one." He says, with a wink to my friend. But instead of Sokka giving him his common smile back, he just looks at Parker in disgust.

"I think you should just worry about closing up shop." Sokka spits back.

Parker steps back with his hand up playfully. "Come on now. I'm just messing with you, Brother. I swear you Franklin folks can't take a joke."

"Don't get me wrong, we can take a joke. As long as it's funny, and so far... You seem to be the only one amused."

Parker leans forward over the counter, so he's inches away from Sokka's face. "Here's a question for you since jokes aren't your cup of tea. What do ya do after you fuck them white women? Do you pick your own grave, or do paint your skin white and try to raise ya cursed children." After such comment, Sokka lashes at Parker, who backs away just in time.

"You folks are weak. Can't even take a joke. All because you think you're a head of your time. Thinking an integrated school will make them white folks accept ya. All that don't mean jack shit around here. All I see when people from your town scroll through here, is a tombstone. You all are weak! You should never keep your guard down." He calls out, as I drag Sokka out of the store.

"You should've let me punch him." Sokka says, opening the bottle quickly, then taking a long chug.

"He knows nothing about us. Folks like him are the problem, not us. We want change just as much as him. What makes us any different!?" He adds before another sip.

"Here, have some." He offers.

I look down at the bottle and shake my head. "I'm fine. Go on ahead."

"Trust me, it'll do you some good. All those worries and fears you've, will feel like like they stopped for awhile." He reassures, while shaking it at me. I stare at the bottle offered to me, then up at my friend who gives me the most sincere eyes. "Trust me, Korra. I got you."

I finally take the bag, and take a sip and nearly choke at how much it burns down my throat. "You're okay. Try again."

"No! It's disgusting."

He then smiles, and takes back the bag.

"You don't drink for taste, Korra."

"How can you drink this? The illegal part is one thing, but not knowing what's inside is far more concerning." I defend, as I watch him take another long drink. "We've two white folks in our car. One, that actually wants to kill me. Illegal is the least of my worries." He offers me the bag again, and this time, aware of the taste, I take a drink. I don't cough this time, but I did have to shut my eyes.

"There you go! I knew you could do it." He says, all proud which gets me to smile, as we walk again.

"What did you want to talk to me about? You know? Before my parents stopped us from sitting together?"

We end up stopping, but I can still see our vehicle in the distance.

"Does doing something you're unsure of, make you less of a man?" He asks.

"Ugh! You're still on the whole man thing? Sure, I agree we're taught things at a young age to make us ready for life, but I don't think playing with building blocks makes you destined to be a construction worker." I tease. But despite my humor, he looks serious. Almost, fearful.

"Are you okay?" I ask, now officially concerned.

"Yeah. It was just a question." He replies, while taking another sip.

Even though he says he's okay, I can't help but take his question a little more seriously.

"I understand sometimes in life, we don't have a choice in certain things. But having options doesn't make it any less difficult either. There are risks in everything we do. Even if we do those things every single day. What i'm trying to say is...Knowing yourself, makes you not just a great man. But a great person. Because at the end of the day, your decisions are what counts."

"But what if doing what's best for you, affects those around you? Might even hurt them even? "

"How can doing what's best for you, hurt them? It might disappoint someone, but I don't think it'll change how they think of you. What's this all about?" I ask, hopeful to get some insight on such a deep question.

"It's about doing what's best for me." He answers.

"You're surely beating yourself up, for already knowing what's good for you." I tease, while bumping his shoulder.

"Huh. I guess you're right."

As we continue to walk towards the car, I can see he's giving my words some thought. But not in a negative way. Almost like, he seems more at peace. " I think I'm done drinking." He states, while handing me the bottle.

Once we get to the car, Asami sticks her tongue out at me, which gets me to giggle while opening her car door. "Hm. That doesn't look like ice cream" She replies, while taking the bottle from me, with a smile.

"They were closed, but we got something better. "

Sokka tosses the second bottle to Mako, who examines it happily. Opening it, to smell it's aroma."It certainly smells like a good time. I ain't have moonshine in a minute, there is no way we can drive back to town sober with this in our system." The ticket seller says, before taking a drink.

"You don't have to worry about me, I drank enough." Sokka replies, before getting into the driver seat. I watch as Asami drinks with no problem, and I'm certainly glad she didn't see me have my first drink. Let alone, not know what it was.

"This is actually good, I've had worse batches before." Asami says.

"I never took you as a dark liquor girl, Asami." Sokka says, impressed.

"Oh, I'm not. But it's been awhile since I had a drink, and I think I need the break, before I'm dragged into family functions."

"Tell me about it." We all say at once, which gets all us to laugh.

"I wish there was a place we could go to enjoy this." Sokka says, as we pull out of the makeshift parking lot.

"We could go to my uncle's? He lives just a few roads down." I offer.

"That would be great! But wouldn't that interfere with his night?" Asami asks.

"He's not home. When my father and him last spoke, he was going to spend the holidays with his new girlfriend. He usually keeps a spare key in a tree trunk."

"I don't feel too comfortable about that. It's late, and Asami needs to call her father. " Mako adds.

I turn around to look at my girl, and she rolls her eyes at her friend, before putting on a smile to address me. "Don't worry about my father. He knows I'm safe. A phone would be great, but I'm not too worried about it. I wouldn't mind spending a little more time with you though. Since we're already out, I mean." She adds.

I find myself smiling, even though I don't think I need to supply so much energy to it. It's almost like, all my emotions are being displayed without my consent. I'm so relaxed right now. I can't believe I even offered my uncle's place as a refuge. Let alone, tell them about the spare key.

Where has my control gone?

**Asami**

Sokka pulls up into the grass, and turns it into a driveway.

I burst open the car door, and step one foot out, then the other. With them carefully placed on the ground. Korra sprints past me, heading towards this giant tree with a tire hung from a solid branch.

I lean against Sokka's aunt's navy blue 1943 Chrysler Coupe, watching happily.

"I got it!" Korra yells, which gets me to clap clearly proud.

Mako stumbles towards me, and giggles. "I think I might've had too much."

He's just about to hit his head on the headlight as he stumbles, but Sokka catches him in time. "Yeah..I think you had too much too, Buddy. " Korra finally reaches us, and holds out this giant brown key. "See. The secret key." She states, while holding it out for us to examine.

"How magical is it, if we're still outside?" Mako teases, while we make our way towards the entrance of the home. It's a tiny home, with a orange tint to it. With the place not being heavily lighted, you could've easily passed it.

With the moonlight's help, we're able to get inside. Sokka quickly finds a light switch, and I spot the telephone on the table. As I dial my father's number, tapping my foot impatiently for him to pick up. Sokka lies Mako onto the kitchen floor.

Korra looks into the fridge, then hands sokka a pitcher of what looks like ice tea. They've a conversation, that I can hear. But they're smiling at one another. I want to smile, and be glad to see their shared happiness. But for some reason, I don't feel that way right now. I'm growing fondly jealous of the interaction I'm witnessing.

I'm so focused on these two, that my father's third attempt of asking if I'm okay is almost forgotten.I tell him I'm fine, and I don't see myself coming home too late. He tells me to call him,if I need anything, then I hang up the phone, and make my way into the kitchen with everyone.

"Try this, and tell me this has no flavor." Korra says.

I take a sip directly out of her cup, ignoring the one she purposely poured for me, then spit it out.

"What is that?" I ask, in disgust.

"Apparently Iced tea. Korra and I were just talking about it." Sokka explains.

I set the cup down, and watch as Sokka goes through the cupboards. "I said we could come here to sober up, not tear up my Uncle's place." Korra scolds.

"Oh relax, Woman. I'm just seeing if I can make us something to help us sober us up quicker. If you didn't forget, I do have to get up early for North Carolina." He answers to her.

"Asami. Feel my head. I think I'm sick." Mako whines from the floor. I giggle and kneel to him. Touching the over dramatic man child. "It's not a fever, maybe it's just a hangover driven headache?"

He places his hand on my knee, and smiles. "You always take care of me. You know you're my world."

"Pfft. Get a room." Sokka says to himself, while pulling out some odd ingredients.

From the way he's looking at me, I start to feel uncomfortable. I always knew he had a crush on me, but these eyes of his, tell me they might be something stronger.

"SOKKA!" Mako yells, which gets me to cover my ears, due to how close I was, when he randomly yelled.

"Yes, Mako Dear?" Sokka says, while tying his apron ."You're one hell of a football player. You know that?"

Sokka looks over at us, then smiles clearly amused. "Am I just a great football player?" He hums.

"No. You're also quite handsome. I wished I could get biceps like yours. They aren't normal. It makes me wonder about what other features you might have." _**"OKAY! Asami let me give you a tour of the home. Sokka you think you can watch pretty boy, here?"**_ Korra asks, already dragging me towards the exit of the kitchen. "Don't worry, I think I'll be enjoying my time. You girls do your girl stuff." He replies, while i'm led out.

As I'm pulled through the halls, I look at the numerous family photos. Trying to guess which one is Korra's father. This factor is important, because without him, I would've no connection to his daughter. His decisions led me to her, and my curiosity of what made him make such a beneficial decision, might be embedded in these images.

There aren't many rooms. But with her hands in mine, it feels like we've been walking forever. She tries to show me something about a lamp, but I end up letting go of her hand and walking towards the back room. Something about it, just drives me to it. I reach the screen door, and stare at the wild grass that has taken over the backyard. All I can see, are trees out in front of me. Why would he come back to this?

Wasn't land all my mother saw too? Did she see a better life for me here, or would she have kept me in her home country? Especially knowing what America really offered me. "There you are. Running off is my thing." Korra says, coming into the room, to accompany me in the door way.

"What is it like in Chicago?" I ask, still staring at the forest in-front of me.

"Hm. It's very busy. Not New York busy, but there is a congestion to it. Why do you ask?"

"Because you never talk about it. You talk about the people there, and how things are different. But you never talk about the scenery or places you like and don't like to go."

She starts playing with a chipped piece of wood, sticking out from the screen door. Like my question doesn't seem important. I know she cares, but it's probably an empty question to her. "I liked the oddness of the streets. I liked how a taxi and a horse could share the road, and all the commotion didn't interfere with their destination. Regarding places... I didn't really have a favorite. My place was where ever I was supposed to be...Now thinking about it. I only liked Chicago, when I was away from it."

"Do you think I would like it?"

"What's with all this Chicago talk?" She asks amused, while finally pulling the annoyance of the wood off.

"I'm just curious that's all."

" Why? Would you like to live there?" The smirk she holds just from that question, makes me want to melt.

"Only if there's an invitation involved." I reply.

As we move closer to one another, all I can think about is that night we almost pushed our unspoken limits. How I stopped it from progressing. And how I wonder if I made the right choice. Her hand touches the side of my face, then it drops, turning to face the door. "Yes?"

"Oh. Um... I was just letting you know I've your drinks." Sokka says very flustered, while walking back down the halls towards us again.

He hands us both a drink, and it tastes terrible. But I know if we want to feel like ourselves again, we have to finish it.

"How's Mako?" I ask, trying to finish it down.

"He's okay. I made his batch extra strong, so he can come to it quicker."

I nod, while we hand him back our empty glasses.

"You two gals, alright?"

"Yeah, we were just talking." Korra replies. Which once again, oddly offends me. Because we haven't been talking. We're enjoying each other's company, but aren't connecting. I know I shouldn't be upset, we both had a long day. But I am.

"I'm going to go back and keep an eye out for Mako. If you need anything, I'm in the kitchen. " He says, while touching her shoulder, then giving me a nod. Despite his exit, the girl in front of me, still watches him make his way down the hallway.

"If I touched your shoulder, would I get that same amount of attention?"

"What are you talking about? It was just a simple gesture."

"Simple? Talking and exchanging words are simple. I've been doing that the entire day, and I don't get even half of the time you give him."

"Don't act like you don't give that same amount of attention to Mako. And you don't need me to list his track record. At least Sokka hasn't hurt you."

That part was unfair to use against me. But It's like, I can't stress my jealousy enough. And I'm not entirely sure, I really feel this way. "Would you've agreed to get ice cream with me, if I asked while you were with your parents too?"

There it was.

Me finally admitting my internal fear that Korra might not enjoy my company if others were around. I told myself, I would never think like this. But here I am, doing so. With no control, or any indication where all of this is coming from.

"You're being foolish." She says, walking out of the room, but I follow her. "Am I? Or am I being true.? You can tell me if you have feelings for him. I get it." She keeps moving throughout the house, which makes following her easier, because I've no idea where I'm going..

"I get it! I really do. You might've liked us before. But you don't want this. You don't deserve this! This is why I didn't want us to take such a step in the woods. You need to listen to yourself, and know what you want. I want something real. What do you want!" Before I could finish, I'm pulled into a room that I don't remember passing on the tour, with the door being slammed behind me.

Not wanting another word to be spoken by me, is expressed by the pressure she's putting on my lips. She presses her upper body against mine, with the same amount of anger and frustration my words caused her. My heart is racing because I wasn't expecting this rush of physical contact so quickly. She pulls away, so I can finally catch my breath. And the anger displayed in her blood shot eyes, makes me feel very small. But I also want to see, how small I can really be under her glaze. "I never said those thoughts you're thinking. I haven't been talking to you, because I don't want to talk to you." She grips the side of my neck, squeezing it a little to keep a better hold. My head tilts back, as she tugs at the skin on my neck. The moonshine in my system, just enhances the experience I'm feeling.

I've never seen this protective side of her before. The closest example I've of it, is that time she saw Mako talking to me in the halls. But that was just a look. These are actions being displayed "I want to hear you. But not about these false ideas of what I feel or think of you."

She slides my shirt completely off, then places her hands onto my waist. She presses her forehead against mine, as we catch our breath. But it feels more like, we're saving it. "I don't think I can wait any longer. So I need you to tell me to stop, if you don't want this." She says, with her focus on to the ground.

God! She can't even look me in the eyes.

That's how bad she wants this.

How bad she wants me.

With her hand is still on my waist. I admire her dedication for not moving them. I know my confirmation can change that, but I don't know why I can't answer her. I know my answer is yes, but I just want to use this moment as clarity for everything. To give her the chance, if she wanted to change her mind. "Korra." I say, lowly. "You want me to stop?" She asks, ready to lift one hand off, but I bring it not only back, but her entire body closer to me. " I don't want you to stop, Especially not here." I answer.

I didn't think my body could be lifted from across the room to the bed, quick enough. We've to take a moment to unzip her dress, but once she's free I get a view of the the body I've always dreamed about one day seeing. She climbs on top of me, then drunken kisses turn into a exploration. My senses all over the place, but when she touches me, I know where I am. I run my hands slowly up and down her back, feeling their toness , as she grinds her hips between my legs. Her bare chest hits against mine as she continues to rock against me, and I regret preventing this feeling back in the woods. I can feel her start to lose her rhythm, so I start to move my body to replace it. I don't know how, but her climax happens so quickly. I'm met with a passionate kiss, before she stands over me on her knees. My head hits the back of the pillow, when I feel the cool sensation of her face between my legs. It's so overwhelming, I start to squirm, but she just pulls me closer into her.

_So much is being done to my body, with and without my control. _

_My chest rises up and down, as I try to reach for something to hold onto. _

_I'm being pulled in so many directions, I want nothing more than to feel relaxed_

_My heart races, fearing what the end will bring. _

_/_

_Once again, my hands tries to reach for something_

_but there is no contact point._

_All I see are sheets around me_

_and determination._

_\\\\\_

_My inner fight starts to kick in._

_Begging for the release I hope they give me._

_/_

_I clench my legs together_

_feeling the tightness._

_/_

_I know they have to feel this_

_they're the one making _

_me go through this._

_/_

_Soon._

_I find myself encouraging the actions_

_being done to me._

_Not allowing anything to prolong._

_/_

_My body is lifted higher_

_and my back arches._

_/_

_Tears overcome my eyes _

_due to such an intense feeling i'__m experiencing._

_/_

_She ropes her arms around me_

_and holds me as I try to get my breathing under control. _

_As I try to hang in there._

**Korra**

"Hey! Asami and I exit out of the room, and I've a killer headache. But at least I know the moonshine is wearing off. "Look who's feeling a little better." Sokka says, while holding a bucket for Mako who's throwing his guts out.

"How long has he been at it?" Asami ask, slowly sitting on the couch, clenching her head.

"What? Ya didn't hear him barfing!? He started no later than you two going into that room an hour ago."

"We've been here for an hour!?" Mako groans.

"An hour and a half. That being said, I think it's time we head home."

"I second that." Asami replies, while we start to head out the door. Mako holds his bucket, while I'm the last to make sure everything is exactly where it was. I could leave a note, but that's too much trouble.

I find Sami waiting for me, and I squeeze her hand as we make our way to the car. Once we get there, I find Sokka listening to the radio intensely. "Colored male wanted for stealing. Last seen in a blue Ford. Maybe armed and dangerous. Take precaution."

"Ah. Shit. We gotta go." He says, frighten.

"Why are you worried?This car isn't a Ford. And we're four people, not one. Relax." Mako states.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THE KLAN DON'T CARE ABOUT DESCRIPTIONS, Colored IS Colored. THEY'LL KILL ANYTHING THEY CAN GET THEIR HANDS ON!"

Sokka freaking out, won't do any of us any good. Especially, if he thinks he's responsible for all of us ".We know these roads. It's common for coloreds to be out this late, this is where we're mostly at."

He nods, trying to follow along.

"All we have to do is drive slowly, and not give anyone a reason to pull us over. You worrying ,will draw attention to us. We don't want that. Right?"

He nods again, trying to put on a smile.

"I just have to drive like I usually do."

"That's right!"

We all quickly get into the car, and I make sure the police scanner is turned at it's highest volume. They just announced a better description of the male, and that he was last seen in Franklin. This new Intel, just makes Sokka more jittery. Especially since where in route there.

"Ughhh. Can this car go any slower? Mako groans.

"Ignore him." I tell Sokka, who's no longer finding comfort in my words. It has to be about eleven now, and I know there's truly no business for any of us to be out on the roads during this hour. But now isn't the time to argue my logical thoughts. I'm supposed to be the reassurance.

"Maybe I could drive?" Asami says.

"Ain't no way I'm letting you drive. A white woman driving at these hours, will draw even more attention." The driver argues.

"What is that?" Asami asks, leaning forward and pointing up the road. Even though it's hard to make out from our position, I can see something blocking our path. "It looks like a rally." Mako says, squinting his eyes.

"Oh Lord. This is it. We're dying today." The driver says, while burying his head into his lap. He can barely move now. I'm just as worried too, but having a car stopped dead in the middle of the road, just causes more suspicion on our part.

"Let Asami drive." I state, while undoing my seat belt.

"No! Don't you see how many whites are in that mob, they're going to stop us regardless." He says, with tears coming down his eyes. "I knew this would happen. I kept playing with my luck." I shake his shoulders, trying to pull him out of whatever guilt and doubt he has. This moment feels similar to what I experienced on Halloween night. But this time, I know we can beat this. If we did it once, I know we can do it twice. We just have to not think as much. We don't have the time for it. There is no set aside minute for us to form a plan. What we've right now, is a choice of the least noticeable.

"Sokka. I know you don't feel comfortable with me driving, but this is the only way. Please."

Mako pulls out something from under his seat, and hands it to him. "Maybe ya can hide under this blanket in back?" He offers, which is actually a good idea. "Good! That works. Come on Sokka, we're switching. It'll be okay." I reassure, while the driver slowly gets out the car. I squeeze to the bottom of the flooring with Sokka, and Mako covers us tightly. As long as there is no one looking directly inside the car, we should be safe for passing.

I stare at my friend, who mouths a _'I'm sorry.'_ but I'm the one who's sorry. The thief, could very well be Jet. And I knew about it. I knew, and I didn't tell anyone. If anything happens to us, it'll be my fault.

**Asami**

I try my best to drive calmly, but my hands are nearly shaking, while they clench the wheels. It would be less odd if Mako drove, but he's still recovering. I know he's more of himself now, but I can't bank on it.

My first thought was to speed pass the mob, but this car looks like it can't go past 40 mph. And causing a chase, just might encourage a bigger target on us. What a terrible time to be out right now. I've no idea where I am, and once we get through. Which way do I go? There are two roads, at the end. One heading back home, and the other taking us further to possibly get lost. Gosh, I wished we thought this through before my foot pressed onto the gas. I end up stopping, because I can't do this. There is no way I can look normal going through this large crowd. The feeling of someone placing their hand onto my knee, causes me to look up. "You got this. Just keep on going." Mako encourages.

"I don't think I can. Look at all those people ahead. We can't handle of em all!" I defend, already accepting my defeat. "I'm scared."

"You're scared all because you're trying to be someone you're not. Just be yourself." He says, with a smile while placing my hands, back onto the wheel.

I take a deep breath and remind myself how normal driving through a crowd of angry white folks is. I remind myself, I'm just trying to get home. I remind myself, I've the person I love in the back. Who's counting on me, and I promised to always keep her safe. With those things in mind, I press on the gas again, and we start going through the crowd. People start looking through our car, as I'm forced to slow down, so they can make room for me. They've the most ugliest faces, with their smiles of delight, as they huddle to socialize.

"There goes the telephone pole you were looking for." Mako says, as we get closer to the front of the mob. And what I see, makes me want to gag. I try to bring my hand to my mouth, but Mako quickly pulls my hand down. "Don't you look disgusted! They will sense it." He then rolls the window down, and sticks his body out entirely. Waving at the white folks as they wave and cheer with him. Despite most of the folks in their regular clothing, some of them are actually in their Klan robes. I make eye contact with one of them, and it sends shivers down my spine. I've never been to a rally, and just from driving through one. I know I never want to come close to one again.

The same Klan man, who looked me down, throws his torch onto the dismantled body, before a group of men pulls a rope sending it up the telephone pole. The smell makes it even harder to keep my stomach at bay, but I do so. Once we get through the crowd, I speed a little.

We approach the intersection I was worried about, and I notice a police car sitting between it. "Which way, Sokka? I'm at the middle of the intersection. " I whisper to him.

"I've to see, let me come up."

"NO! There is a cop car facing me. He's also giving me the right away, but I don't know where to turn."

"Left." He answers.

I make the turn. And as we drive, I notice we made the wrong turn. when you lived here all your life, you can tell the difference between dirt roads. And this one isn't familiar. "What's wrong, why are you slowing down?" Mako asks.

"I think we made the wrong turn." I reply, getting nervous all over again.

"No! He said left. That's what we did. Keep going!"

I back up, and put the car in reverse. I know the common thing to do, would to be go back. But we can't do that. We can't afford the risk. The cop was curious already on why it took me so long to turn. A lynching mob wouldn't waste their time looking through a car, but a cop would.

I decide to go through a wheat field that has a drive thru. Probably from some past Halloween event. The terrain is rough on the wheels, but I've been around cars long enough to know it won't cause too bad of a damage.

"I'm taking a detour, you two okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, are you?" Korra asks. I want to breakdown and tell her no. Tell her what I saw, but I can't. I don't want her to know, what we almost became a victim of. So I collect myself enough to answer "Yes."

The wheat begins to come to an end, and I see the road again. As I speed up, I see lights in the rear mirror. I can see the intersection up ahead, and no longer see the cop car. Which tells me, it has to be him. "Shit!" I tell myself. The cop car isn't too far behind us.. But I do see it coming through the loop. There is no way we can keep going, because we already left tracks.

"Why are we stopping? Sokka asks, still under the blanket.

"We were followed. Do you've a trunk?" I ask.

"Yes."

"You think you two could fit?"

"If that's our only way of living, we're going to make sure." Sokka replies, while getting. Mako gets out, to help Korra and Sokka into the trunk. He quickly shuts it, then gets back into the passenger seat.

I put the car in reverse, to position it so it's facing the cop car whenever they arrive.

With us parked like I wanted, I quickly take off my seat belt and start to undo a few buttons on my lavender blouse. The teen in the passenger seat looks over at me confused, as I mangle my hair a little. "We need to give him a reason on why we're out here." He doesn't question my statement, and quickly picks up on what I'm trying to say.

As he undoes his belt, I've stop him from pulling them down any further. "Fine!" He says under his breath, before reaching behind me, to grab the blanket that was shielding Korra and Sokka. The blanket looks almost equivalent to the one Suki carries in her car, but that thought doesn't last long in my mind. Especially with the patrol car, directly in front of us now.

"This is only happening once." I say, before pulling him into a kiss just long enough to hear the sound of knocking on my window.

We quickly pull away from each other, and our actual fear, helps our performance.

"And what might you two be doing at 11:00pm?" He asks, flashing his light between Mako and I.

"Um. We're just...getting some fresh air." Mako answers, trying to block the light out of his eyes. The cop is an older man in his 50's, who looks too heavy to still be on the force. Which explains why he might be on the night shift. Either way, he's certainly no friend of ours..

"Fresh air, huh? Those look mighty fresh." He replies, while flashing his light directly onto my neck, where you can see the marks made earlier fully shown. "Someone must be starving before Thanksgiving." He says.

His radio goes off, and he tells us to hold on.

"Did you get a hold of the blue vehicle?" Dispatch asks. The cop looks at us, then sighs before returning the call. "Yes. It's just two teens hooking up in the wheat field again. No Coloreds in sight."

"Copy that."

He returns his attention back onto us, as I start to quickly rebutton my blouse. "Where ya kids live?" He asks.

"Franklin, Sir." Mako answers, which makes the cop laugh.

"Damn. I know my parents are strict, but I ain't drive out of my county for some hanky panky. Come on now, Son. Be classy. Do it in the barn like most kids do." He says, completely forgetting I'm here.

"Sir. I am classy. Your county has the greatest wheat fields of the land." He jokes, which just makes the cop laugh even louder.

"You're a crazy kid, Son. I hate to ruin your night, but it's not safe for you two to be out this late. Especially heading to Franklin. There is a stealing nigger on the loose. I also heard, he rapes anything he lays his eyes on."

I gasp.

"Is that so? We didn't know."

The cop nods, while taking off his hat to show the little bit of brown hair he has left.

"I believe it's true, Miss. The boys and I are doing our best to hunt him down. But it's like those Niggers blend in with the dark. But that's okay, we've tons of fire to handle all of that. Tell you what, let me tell dispatch that I already cleared ya. As long as you flash ya pretty white faces when you see a cop car down your path, you'll be fine." He says, with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Sir. Your service is always appreciated." Mako says, sticking out his hand from under the blanket for him to shake. But he gets an uncertain look from the cop instead.

"Your words do well to me. You two have a safe night." He says, before patting the car's hood, and walking off. Once his car backs out, and heads back down where he came from, I can breathe again.

"We should get goin..."

I don't even take the moment to listen to Mako, I'm too busy rushing to the trunk. And once I open it, I'm faced with a trembling Sokka, shielding Korra with a pocket knife pointed directly at me. The sight, is enough to make me drop onto my knees.

I look over at Mako who has his hands over his head, trying to fight back his tears. And that's when he knew, what a real threat felt like. I found out, what a real threat felt like. Korra joins me on the ground, and holds me as I sob into her shoulder. Telling me to.. hang in there.


End file.
